Oddish and Keji
by Keji Fujikiro
Summary: A touching story about a boy and his Oddish... well, maybe not touching. See how the whole thing begins!
1. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

  
Oddish and Keji:   
A Pokémon Story   
BY: Reid Anthony Gacke

Pokémon, and all related items in this story, are a licensed and registered trademark of Nintendo of America, and Game Freak.   


Another victory for Misty, the leader of the Cerulean city Pokémon gym, and proven to be one of the most talented Pokémon trainers of the time. Misty cheered happily, as the disappointed attacker turned and fled with his tail between his legs, Keji never tired of seeing that, and he had seen it hundreds of times from his perch outside one of the windows atop the pool, which could just as often house Misty's three sisters performing a water show, or one of Misty's matches for qualifications into the Pokémon League.   
"Better luck next time!" Keji liped along with the tall, slender, carrot topped Gym leader. She was too predictable to one who had seen all of her Pokémon battles since she returned three years ago from her Pokémon journey with some kid from Pallet town who managed to hold a sixteenth place ranking in the Pokémon league. He idolized her, and, for a time, had a crush on her (he was now 15, and understood that he would never have a chance with the seventeen year old gym leader, she was just too untouchable for anyone)   
"She always opens with Staryu," he said, throwing an imaginary pokéball, as he took the familiar path back to the Orphanage that he called home, though not willingly, or pleasantly, "that leaves them open for an attack by Starmie," he said, spinning around, and leaping atop the small stone fence around the library, blowing the tuft of mousy brown hair from his face, paying it no mind, "and if they survive that long," he said, pouncing off of the fence, and landing hard, holding his imaginary pokéball, and staring his imaginary opponent in the eyes, "she calls out her Seadra!" he spun around, and released, jumping as if he had won a difficult battle. Oh how he longed to be in the ring against her. he knew all of her moves, he could beat her before the match started, she was, with her predictability, her own worst enemy, but it took money to become a Pokémon trainer, and, though he could scrounge the cash from his meager savings, it would be impossible to find a trainer who would be willing to give up any Pokémon in Cerulean city for him to start.   
"I guess it's just not meant to be..." he sighed, broken hearted, his pace slackened, as he stopped to stare into the shimmering Cerulean Pond, which seemed so pristine, and forgiving in the light of the setting sun. He had often spent long hours near this pond, hoping, neigh, dreaming of his first Pokémon leaping from this pond. He always felt something great like that would happen to him, and why not? His life to now had been constant disappointments. His father left he and his mother alone when he was born, and, though his mother loved him much, she wasn't able to take care of Keji by herself, and, though they had some help from dedicated friends, and neighbors, his mother could not avoid her quick acting, and fatal illness. Keji felt lost after that, from the time he turned five to his twelfth birthday, he had no purpose. Then, Misty returned.   
It was pure accident that Keji had stumbled upon the former gym on the day he had, but when he did, he saw the most thrilling thing in his life, Misty battled a twelve year old boy, like himself. Unfortunately, the boy was too little, and too late to defeat Misty, and through his defeat, Keji gained purpose. He was broken hearted when he found it impossible to find a starting Pokémon, yet continued to watch Misty's battles with incredible interest, at least it kept him going.   
Now he was fifteen (well since yesterday, his birthday), and he still hadn't gotten his feet wet in the Pokémon world. It was time to think of getting back to reality. He sighed as the light faded to blackness with the falling of the sun, and the shattering of his dreams.   
"Maybe if I had gotten a Pokémon at ten, or even twelve, I could've done it, I guess I was fooling myself." he kicked a rock into the lake. It was getting late, and his bed called to him from the short distance between them.   
"I guess dreams are just that," he said, clenching his fists, "dreams...". He felt a single tear roll down his face, as he turned to the orphanage, he didn't watch as it hit the water, and was swallowed by the pond.

Keji arrived at his substitute home mere minutes after his departure from the pond. With Misty's victory still clear in his mind, he found it difficult to try and forget about his shattered dream, and how he could try to revive it, but he was trying. A few of the Orphanages occupants were in the lobby, some playing pool, some cards, and some still watched the news. For a moment, Keji caught the news broadcast in mid story.   
"...Decline in challenges. There has been a surprising decline in Pokéball sales, and new licenses given. Most experts attribute this to team Rocket's increase in illegal activities. The percentage of Pokémon thefts in the areas of Cerulean City and Pewter City alone has experienced a seventy six percent increase in Pokémon theft, and, though the Police have done all they can to sway the criminals..." One of the occupants of the room changed the channel in mid sentence, followed by a violent out burst in noise, and Miss Littilum's swift intervention in the conflict, which cause even swifter apologies from the trouble causers.   
"Keji!" A pleased voice from behind him sounded, but Keji didn't turn to meet his friend's face. Kento was the last person he wanted to talk to. "How'd the battle go? Did she win?" Keji stopped, and sighed deeply.   
"Yes." He said meekly. Kento looked his friend over.   
"What's the matter, Keji?"   
"Nothing." He snapped, aggressively.   
"Yeah right." Kento said, grabbing Keji's shoulder and spinning him around, meeting his friend's eyes with his own. Kento was always smiling, which made Keji even more heartbroken.   
"Let me go, Kento, I'm tired."   
"Not likely." He grunted. Keji tried to fight Kento's grip, but found himself helpless in the larger teenager's hands.   
"What do you want, Kento?" Keji snapped again, a bit angrier, to try to scare his friend away.   
"What's wrong?" Kento asked, still sensitively.   
"I said nothing, I'm just tired." He shrugged off Kento's hands, which relinquished their grip.   
"I'll bet." Kento said, sarcastically. Keji spun around, quickly, and began to walk, but half-way to the stairs, he sensed that Kento hadn't moved. He sighed again, and turned to face his friend.   
"I'm gonna stop going to Misty's matches." Keji said, fighting a surprising sob.   
"Good!" Miss Littlum interjected quite rudely, "Pokémon are a waste of time, especially to one with a mind like yours."   
"But he's got such a great head for tactics! He'd be a perfect trainer." Kento added, not looking at Miss Littlum.   
"Stop it, Kento!" Keji yelled, bringing a dead silence to the lobby area, as Kento's face turned a beat red, "you know it would be impossible for me to become a trainer, I haven't got a Pokémon to start me out, and there's no way I could ever get one!" Keji turned to the stairs again, unable to fight his tears anymore. Kento looked to the floor in shame.   
"It's about time that kid got some sense." Miss Littlum muttered as she began to return order to the silent children in the room. Kento felt the urge to cry to. He also felt the urge to punch Miss Littlum, but that was an urge every kid in the Orphanage had to fight ever single day, yet today it was unbearably difficult.   
"I'm going to bed, Miss Littlum." Kento said, in a wavery voice, trying to keep control.   
"But it's only 7:00, Kento, are you sure you..."   
"Yes, I am." He snapped, and looked away. Miss Littlum growled a bit in response, but nodded, and Kento quickly fled up the stairs to his room, which would also be his friend's destination.

Kento's room was dark when he arrived, though to call it a room would be a stretch, barracks, or prison, would be more appropriate. Six kids inhabited a room more fit for two or three, and there was barely enough room for the room's only adornment, a Voltorb clock that sat upon the table next to Keji and Kento's bunk. It was there that Kento caught the first sight of his friend, or rather, his silhouette, moving quietly in the darkness.   
"Keji, why're you moving around in the dark?" Kento said, his anger subsiding, as he calmed his voice down to nearly a whisper. "You could stub your tow, or something."   
"I'm leaving." Keji said, unemotionally, Kento then realized that he was putting his belongings into a bag.   
"Why?" Kento said, worried.   
"I don't want to be here anymore, there's nothing here for me," Keji said, still unemotionally as he continued to pack his miscellaneous items into a small bag.   
"Where are you going, who'll you stay with...?" Kento began, babbling random questions in fear for his friend's safety.   
"I don't know, or care, but I can't stay here." He began to leave.   
"You'll never get by Littlum." Kento said, stepping in his path.   
"What's she gonna do? Call the cops?"   
"Who knows? She's pretty creepy." Kento said, shakily forcing a laugh.   
"I don't care, Kento." Keji said, pushing Kento aside with surprising strength, Kento chased Keji into the hall, but Keji was already half-way down the nearby stair-case, leading to the lobby.   
"Keji!" Kento screamed, and heard Miss Littlum asking nosy questions.   
"What are you doing, Mr. Fujikiro?"   
"Away." Keji said, simply.   
"Get back here, mister, it's past curfew!" Miss Littlum said, angrily. Kento could hear her face getting redder and redder before he reached the end of the stair case.   
"I have to agree with her, Keji." he said when he reached his departing friend. He reached out his hand, but Keji stepped nimbly aside, and turned around, facing his desperate friend.   
"Ever since my parents died, I've know I don't belong here," he said, his anger swelling to a peak, "I don't belong in this orphanage, I don't belong in this city." He turned and ran, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He ran blindly, and quickly, through the darkened, artificially lit streets of Cerulean city. he had no destination, with his dreams dead, and, therefor, didn't care the path he took.   
Isn't it funny the turns destiny can deal you?   


* * *

Story 1:   
A Friend in Need.   


* * *

The streets seemed extra dark, despite the street lights littering them, perhaps it was Keji's feeling of utter loss, which ever it was, the streets seemed completely foreign to him, despite his fifteen years. He didn't care, though, he wasn't going anywhere in particular, just away, as he had so articulately put it with Miss Littlum. No doubt she was punishing some poor scapegoat for his disobedience, probably Kento, this made him stop.   
"What am I doing?" he asked himself. He contemplated any of the multitude of answers, and none of them seemed to fit. Going out to catch a Pokémon? No. He had no Pokéball to store one in, and, besides, he had nothing to battle one with.   
"I guess there truly is no way to realize my dream." He said, as he started walking to the edge of town again. Was he trying to find his long lost father? That could have been it, if he cared. His father was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Was he trying for independence. That was closer, but how could he possibly get a job, a house, and everything else he needed to survive on? He could live in the forest, like so many other people. Maybe he could study Pokémon. Maybe not. It took a lot of money to study them too, money he didn't have. Perhaps he just wanted to see the world. Whichever the case, he had no particular direction to go, so he didn't need to watch where he was going.   
After what seemed like mere seconds, he had spanned the five mile stretch from the orphanage to the edge of town. The guard, a burly brute, no less than six foot ten, slept behind a television set, blaring the recent news of the day.   
"...ten o'clock, and this is the news, a recent..."   
"Wow, ten o'clock?" Keji wondered, astonished, he must have taken the long route.   
"... and there's nothing the authorities can do about it, as they seem utterly helpless to stop so many robberies..."   
"How fun." Keji said blandly, and quite sarcastically. He decided that was enough news for the night. he slowly slid past the gate house, into the wild unknown, and his gateway to freedom.

When Keji had cleared a ten foot distance from the gate house, he burst into a sprint, feeling his heart soar at the feeling of freedom, he took in the darkness, which was accented by the silhouettes of trees, sporadically placed throughout the plains, which quickly became forests outside of Cerulean city.   
"Ten o'clock." Keji repeated softly, looking around, his weariness setting in, as the feeling of freedom subsided... for now. He slipped off his back-pack, and unbuckled it, searching inside for a certain item.   
"There it is!" He exclaimed quietly, as he removed a small round pillow from his pack. He settled aside the path, propping the pillow against a tree, and leaning his body upon it.   
"How am I going to do this?" He asked no one in particular, as is well, because no one particular answered his question. Hearing nothing but silence from no one in particular, Keji shut his eyes, and drifted off into a weary slumber. Above the weary traveler, a Pidgeotto stretched it's wings aside, and launched itself into the breeze, which carried it gracefully off to the horizon.

Sunlight came quickly to Keji's face, and arouse him with a start as he realized he wasn't in his bed. As the truth came to him, he smiled, and sat up, stretching. He glanced to his side for his bag, and seemed relieved that it was still at his side, where he had left it the night before. He unbuckled it, and dug out a large object, wrapped in brown paper. He unfolded the paper to reveal a loaf of bread, which he promptly took a large bite of. Digging still further into his belongings, he produced a small canteen, and gulped a mouthful of fresh water. Feeling sated for the moment, he decided to explore his newfound freedom.   
Searching the horizon for no one in particular (he still had a few things he needed to say), he began to walk down the distinct path he had begun to follow last night.   
"Wait a minute..." he said, stopping dead in his tracks, "why didn't anyone come looking for me?" he wondered to himself and no one in particular, and decided Miss Littlum wasn't going to waste her time looking for a rebel like him, she was better off without his kind messing up her nice, neat, orderly orphanage. He shrugged and smiled, banishing the horrible old woman from his mind. Her old withered face, and long, messy gray hair vanished from his mind.   
He began to whistle happily as he transverse the path, and slowly, but surely, the forest began to overtake the sunny plains, and the path Keji so happily traveled began to look more and more like the "not path", causing some confusion as to which way to go. He didn't care which way he went, but staying away from the deep forest was recommended, Beedrills and the such tended to prey on unsuspecting travelers, and without a Pokémon to fight back with, he was as unsuspecting as they get.   
Thinking of wild Pokémon began to worry our carefree hero a bit, as he slackened his pace, and began to watch the thickening forest with more and more vigil. Fearing the worst, he even contemplated going back, but the ridicule he would endure if he returned would be more unbearable than any pain he would endure from a wild Pokémon, no matter the species.   
Keji quickly spun around as he heard a strange noise from behind him. Though he had seen hundreds of Pokémon battles, he wouldn't recognize any Pokémon by their voices, though most of them said their name repeatedly, Keji didn't hear the sound well enough to make out the name.   
"Maybe it wasn't a Pokémon." He said, shakily, imagining a horrible monster with huge, sharp fangs, dripping slime and growling cruelly. He began to take a step backwards, right into something solid. He stopped moving completely, save his trembling.   
"Hello." Said a voice. Keji jumped so high he could almost touch the tops of the trees. He spun around to stare at the face of a young man, possibly near the same age as Keji himself, but more likely a couple years older, possibly eighteen.   
"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Keji snapped angrily.   
"Why are you so jumpy?" The young man inquired, smiling.   
"There's dangerous wild Pokémon in these woods." Keji said, looking back and forth over his shoulder.   
"I know, isn't it great?" The man said, smiling.   
"You must be a..." Keji blushed at his stupid actions, "I'm Keji Fujikiro."   
"Ben Shroumo III, son of the great Pokémon trainer Ben Shroumo II, who was son of the great Pokémon trainer Ben Shroumo I, who was the son of the great Pokémon trainer Daniel Shroumo IXX, who was..."   
"OK! Ok." Keji interrupted, irritated.   
"Well, anyway, I suppose you would be honored to battle someone of my stature, eh?" Ben said, beaming with pride.   
"Well, I would, but I have no Pokémon." Keji said, looking to the ground, shuffling his feet in shame.   
"Oh, you poor man, those horrible Pokémon thieves, if I ever..."   
"No, I have never had any." Keji said, emanating even greater shame. Ben nearly fell to the ground in laughter, pointing, and babbling random derogatory words.   
"No one would be stupid enough to travel through the forest, alone and Pokémonless!" He blurted in between bursts of laughter.   
"Hey!" Keji said, angrily, "Not all of us are rich snobs!" He said, flustered, and red.   
"Yes, not all of us can be as blessed as I!" Ben said, again, beaming with pride. Keji merely groaned. He regained his composure, and continued, "Well, it just so happens that I am on my way to Pewter city, so I can accompany you through this dangerous forest." He said, beginning on the path. Keji saw he had no choice, and followed, quite a distance behind, grumbling.

Time passed (as it tends to do), and Keji hadn't said a word, though Ben never seemed to run out of things to say. He talked about everyone of his three Pokémon. He talked about his Geodude that seemed ready to evolve into Graveler soon, and his Zubat that had defeated a Squirtle twice it's level without sustaining damage, and his Staryu that he was offered fifty thousand yen for, because it was so beautiful. Keji dealt with it. He liked Pokémon, but Ben seemed to only use them for their bragging rights. Finally, Keji couldn't take it anymore.   
"Listen, Pokémon aren't just..." He was cut off in mid sentence by Ben's hand in his face. Keji glared at Ben as he noticed he was avidly listening to the forest.   
"There is a Pokémon near here." Ben said, smiling. Keji smiled too, finally, more than just bragging, he would see a real Pokémon battle close up!   
Ben took off quickly through the forest, before Keji could react. Keji followed the best he could, and arrived on the scene, just as Ben grabbed his pokéball, and expanded it to the size of his palm, and yelled:   
"Zubat, I choose you!" he threw the ball, and it flipped open, shooting forth a bolt of energy that assumed the shape of a small bat like Pokémon, known as Zubat. Keji scanned the area for Ben's enemy, but saw no one. He looked back to Ben, who was standing in silence, motionless.   
"Where..." Keji began, but was quickly hushed.   
"An Oddish, buried in the sand, see it's plumage, there?" He replied, pointing to a tuft of ferns in the middle of the clearing they occupied. Keji saw only ferns, and sighed, wondering how he got paired up with a nitwit like this.   
"ZUBAT, SUPERSONIC ATTACK, NOW!" Ben yelled, making Keji jump.   
"Great, now he's attacking a fern." Keji muttered, as Zubat opened it's mouth, releasing a high pitched squeal. Keji was astonished to see a small, blue tinted Pokémon emerge from the soil, spinning and twirling, dazed by the sudden burst of noise. Ben laughed at the sight, and continued ushering orders to his battle ready Pokémon.   
"ZUBAT WING ATTACK!" The Zubat reacted quickly, diving at the Oddish with amazing speed. The Oddish, still confused by the first attack, was caught completely by surprise, and blown back by the force of the Zubat's wings colliding with it.   
"That's the way, Zubat!" Ben yelled. Keji looked worried, Ben didn't seem to be getting a pokéball ready to capture the Oddish. "Finish it with a BITE!" Ben yelled.   
"No!" Keji yelled, causing the Zubat to stop in mid swoop.   
"How dare you listen to him and not me!" Ben yelled, angrily, glaring at Keji, "Bad Zubat! BITE!"   
"NO!" Keji yelled again, switching glances between Ben, the Zubat, and the battered Oddish. "Aren't you going to catch it?"   
"No way," Ben snapped, "That Oddish is worthless, only the best for the best Pokémon trainer alive."   
"But, why not just catch it, you are a Pokémon trainer, this is a Pokémon." Keji pleaded.   
"Ha!" Ben laughed, "That Oddish is probably the weakest alive, I could easily catch a better one." Ben sighed, "And besides, how can you actually believe you can give me orders? You don't even have any Pokémon."   
"Well, I... I..." Stuttered Keji, looking to the ground. The Oddish groaned a little bit, pleading to the Zubat to leave it alone. The Zubat laughed a bit, and began fluttering back and forth, waiting for orders.   
"Alright... ZUBAT BITE!" Ben tried again.   
"NO!" Keji yelled again, and the Zubat screeched angrily.   
"STOP IT! That Oddish is weakening the Gene pool, if it breeds, it'll have weak children, call it survival of the fittest." Ben said, quite flustered.   
"Let me take care of it." Keji blurted out, surprising himself.   
"You?!" Ben said, laughing.   
"Yes me!"   
"But you have no Pokéballs!" Ben said. Zubat fluttered to the ground in boredom.   
"What do you have to lose? Save your Pokémon's strength for a tougher battle." Keji pleaded, hoping Ben would listen.   
"Fine, I guess, that thing isn't worth saving, but, eh, whatever." Oddish looked up, and painfully opened it's eye lid.   
"dish..." Oddish said, weakly, and let it's head fall back to the ground.   
"Well, it doesn't look like it has much time left, but, whatever, take care of the stupid, wussy little thing." Ben said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Keji quickly scooped up the little Pokémon, no more than a foot tall, and noted how light it was. Ben laughed.   
"I relinquish my protection, you had better get back to Cerulean and care for the stupid thing, or it'll die, not that I care, mind you." Ben said, smiling, as he began walking away. Zubat flittered up, and perched on his shoulder, and resumed his slumber. Keji growled, but, remembering the precious cargo, began to run back to Cerulean city. Ben and Keji had come about seven miles out before the encounter, and it would take Keji nearly an hour to cover that distance, if he ran the whole way.   
"I'll do it for you, little one." He said, and hastened his pace back to Cerulean city. Passing groups of Mankey swinging from trees, Pidgeys and Spearows fighting over a freshly killed Caterpie, and other common sights of the forest, which, under any other circumstances, would be interesting to Keji, but he had better things to do now.   
"Hang on, Oddish." he said, desperately, his every though praying for the creature's safety. making a wrong turn, he stumbled on a rock, and began to tumble down a steep, rocky hill. His limbs flailed aside, and his pack opened, spilling it's contents. At the bottom, he slowly rose to his feet and saw Oddish sprawled out, a couple feet from him, still breathing, yet very shallowly.   
"I'm sorry." he said, limping to him, "I guess I'm not cut out for saving any..." his sentence was cut off by a flow of tears and a choking sob. The Oddish heard this, and weakly rolled onto it's back, and gazed at Keji.   
"Oddish..." it said weakly, and smiled. Keji found himself smiling back.   
"Don't you leave me..." He said, tears still flowing from his eyes, and he picked up Oddish, and ran, ignoring his painful, bleeding leg. As near as he figured it, he was a good two miles from home, still, and he found himself surprised to think of it as home. He found himself more surprised, and alarmed, at the growing buzzing sound behind him, a sound he recognized quite well from one of only three losses he witnessed at Misty's gym.   
It was a year ago, and a tall, spindly looking man wearing black clothes and a large brimmed hat that challenged the water gym trainer that day. As is customary, Misty accepted, and, obviously, started with Staryu. This amazing trainer started with...   
"BEEDRILLS!" Keji screamed, and sped up his run as a swarm of the bee like Pokémon burst from the brush and trees, which were getting more and more sparse as he approached town. One of the closest dove at him, swinging it's sharp stinger, and ripping his shirt sleeve, but, thankfully, nothing else. Oddish squirmed weakly, and Keji knew that he would be unable to make it back to town carrying Oddish with a wounded leg, let alone chased by Beedrills. He was about to collapse when Oddish squirmed again, and he knew he had to keep going.   
"Nothing's gonna stop me, you stupid bugs!" He yelled, ducking under one of them as it dove for his head. The buzzing increased as more burst from the trees and brush. Keji saw a tall building in the distance.   
"Cerulean!" He yelled happily, as he pulled closer and closer to the town, the Beedrill began to pull back, buzzing angrily at their lost prey. A few made a last futile dive at Keji, yet only managed to rip his clothes more, before taking flight with the rest of them. Keji smiled at his conquest, and made a mental note to kiss the man who built the Pokécenter, a hospital for Pokémon, on the edge of town.   
Keji never had any reason to enter the Pokécenter, in fact, he was never allowed in, Nurse Joy, the lovely, pink haired nurse in charge of Pokémon, said it would be a distraction to the trainers and the nurses. Keji never really cared, he was just happy to watch Misty's Pokémon battles. But now, he had a real reason to enter.   
"Help!" He screamed when he entered, as loud as his lungs would allow after running that distance. Nurse Joy burst through the door a moment later, pink plastic gloves on, a rolling stretcher, and everything, followed by her faithful Chansey. The three or so Pokémon trainers resting after their lengthy journeys looked to Keji.   
"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked, angrily.   
"...Battle... Oddish... Beedrill..." Keji gasped for air.   
"Well, you should be ashamed of putting your Pokémon through whatever put it in this condition," Nurse Joy said, shaking her finger at Keji, as one of the Chansey effortlessly lifted Oddish onto the stretcher, "but don't worry, it's in the best of care."   
"It's not... "Keji began, but couldn't find the breath to finish the sentence before Nurse Joy rushed out of the room with Oddish. Keji fell to the ground, quite uncomfortably, and attempted to gain his breath. Thankfully he saw a couch, and decided that it would be quite a bit more comfortable than the floor. he looked down to his leg. His pants were stained red from the blood of his wound, and his leg throbbed with every passing moment. He leaned back, and tried to relax.   
"I thought I'd find you here!" a familiar, yet not welcome voice shattered the silence of the center. The Pokémon trainers again looked to Keji. It was, of course, Miss Littlum. Keji was shocked at her appearance, and was unable to find the words to say to her.   
"Look at you!" She said, with a bit of surprising worry in her voice. "You're a mess, now get back to the Orphanage!" Keji felt something inside him snap. He had been through a lot in the past few hours, and he wasn't willing to take this. He felt like he could explode, in anger he glared at her, his eyes flashing bloody murder...   
"Go away." What? That's it?   
"How dare you talk to me in that tone, young man!" Miss Littlum said... ahem... though Keji's tone was rather unemotional.   
"I'm not going back there, I'm fifteen, I'm an adult." He said, still unemotionally, "I can take care of myself."   
"Oh it certainly looks like it." She said, looking at his torn clothes, and battered body. Nurse Joy chose that moment to step into the lobby of the center, and looked strait at Keji.   
"Your Oddish is resting now, he'll be fine in a matter of hours."   
"What?" Miss Littlum said, astonished, "Odd...ish?"   
"Yes, ma'am" Nurse Joy replied, perkily, "it's a plant Pokémon, this young man battled it near to exhaustion."   
"IT'S NOT MINE!" Keji yelled, ah there's the outburst, and long overdo if you ask me. Both of the ladies looked at him.   
"Look, I'm a loser, I could never catch a Pokémon by myself, someone else nearly killed it for no reason, and I saved it," he said, glaring at Joy, who bowed her head, apologetically, "and as for you," he said, glaring to Miss Littlum, "I am not your son, thank god, and you cannot tell me what to do," he began to leave the Pokémon center, "I have traveled through the woods, put up with an arrogant slob, got my head chewed off for being a nice guy, ran several miles with a Pokémon I saved, fell down a hill, got chased by a swarm of Beedrills, and now you want me to go back to that hellhole?!" Miss Littlum shrunk back, never in her seventy eight years had she ever been talked back to like that. Keji nodded to accent his speech, and left the center, followed by a rage of applause from the trainers, and even Nurse Joy. Ms Littlum was so stunned, she couldn't move.   
Keji didn't look back. He began to walk back to the forest.   
"Maybe I can get some of my stuff back from that stupid hill."   
From a window on the Pokémon center, two half opened eyes saw Keji leave the center, and begin out into the woods. The Oddish that these eyes belonged to sat up on it's bed and quickly dashed out the door, with surprising guile and strength for it's condition.

"Stupid Mankeys." Keji said, angrily, picking up the things he had gotten from the monkey like Pokémon he scared away when he arrived at the sight of his accident. Luckily, none of the things were missing, or damaged, the food was even whole. It was well past five o'clock when he reached the sight at the pace he was forced to travel. After he recovered his things he sprawled out on the ground.   
"What a crappy day." He said. All of a sudden, he felt something brush past his leg, he leapt to his feet, and screamed in pain. "Who's there?" he yelled from the ground after he fell again.   
"Oddish."   
"Huh?"   
"Odd... Oddish!" A happy Oddish burst from a bush, and snuggled against Keji's leg.   
"Hey!" Keji exclaimed, "you should be in bed, you silly Oddish, I'd hate to run you back to Cerulean city."   
"Oddish." The Oddish smiled and began to jump up and down.   
"You seem alright," Keji said, smiling weakly, "I suppose you should go into the forest now."   
"Odd... Odd... dish, Oddish!" It said, shaking it's head (which happened to be it's entire body).   
"huh?" Keji scratched his head.   
"Odd!" It said, snuggling against Keji's leg again.   
"What? Do you want to come with me?" Keji asked, astonished. Oddish nodded it's head. Keji smiled broadly. "You mean, you wanna be my Pokémon?!" Oddish nodded again. Keji jumped to his feet again happily, ignoring the pain in this momentous occasion. Oddish followed in suit. Keji leaned over, and hugged Oddish happily. "I promise I'll take good care of you, Oddish!" He reached down, picked up the Oddish, and hugged him lovingly. The Oddish then bounded from his grasp, and landed on Keji's shoulders, and settled there, quite comfortably. Keji noted again how light he little creature was, and adjusted his backpack accordingly.   
"Dish, Oddish!" The Oddish exclaimed happily.   
"I suppose we need to go all the way back to Cerulean city to get some Pokéballs, and my Pokémon license, eh?" Oddish nodded. "You're not gonna rest until I collapse, are you?"   
"Oddish!" The Oddish laughed, and bounced a little on Keji's back.   
"Thanks a lot pal." Keji said, sarcastically.

The sun set on our two new friends as they made their ways back to Cerulean city, only now, Keji and Oddish's ways were exactly the same. Isn't it funny how fate can take your life in funny directions? Oh well, Keji, at least you don't have to keep talking into no one in particular.


	2. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 2:   
Good-bye.

The sun shone extra brightly on our two little heroes. Keji Fujikiro, who, though happy, is still in quite a bit of pain after his nasty fall in the woods. Our perky new Pokémon trainer carried his first Pokémon, Oddish, on his shoulders as they went... back to Cerulean City?! Oh, Keji needs supplies; Pokéballs, a Pokédex, food, clothes, and, most importantly, his Pokémon trainer's license, so after a good night's sleep, they set off for the big city... again.

The city seemed busier than usual, with hundreds of people walking in and out of shops in the market place, no one offered any mind to Keji and his Oddish as they fought against the flow of busy shoppers. Keji brushed his way past a group of teenagers as he made way for the Pokémart (the one stop Pokémon shop), where he could purchase his Pokéballs and Pokédex. Then it would be off to the Pokécenter for his Pokémon trainer license.   
"Keji?!" A familiar voice chimed from behind him, followed by a familiar friend barreling into him, knocking Oddish to the ground, squeeling in enjoyment of the unexpected ride, and rolling to the side.   
"Kento?" Keji said, gasping for air, pushing the bulky teen away so he could breath.   
"Yeah pal! I thought I'd never see you again!" He helped him up, "Miss Littlum said you were probably killed in the forest."   
"Almost..." Keji said, looking away, smiling.   
"Well, by the look of your clothes, I'd say you've seen better days, eh?" Kento said. Keji looked down to his clothes, and laughed.   
"I had some trouble coming home." Keji responded, rubbing his sore leg as he walked, followed by his friend, "Oh I almost forgot." he stopped, turned around, picked up Oddish, who was tapping its foot impatiently, and put him on his shoulders.   
"What's that?!" Kento said, stepping back.   
"It's my first Pokémon, pal," Keji said, beaming with pride, "this is Oddish, a plant Pokémon."   
"I can see that." Kento said, as he reached for the leaves on Oddish's head. Oddish bent his head towards him, anticipating his move. Kento gently, and shakily, felt the leaves.   
"Wow..." he said, taken aback, "I thought you said you were done with Pokémon."   
"I was," Keji said, patting Oddish on the head, "but this little guy sorta fell in my lap."   
"Odd!" Oddish replied happily.   
"Really?" Kento said, obviously impressed.   
"Yep, I only came back to get some supplies for my trip." Keji said, starting to walk again.   
"Oh." Kento said, disappointed, "So you're leaving again."   
"I'm afraid so." Keji said, apologetically, "sorry, pal."   
"I know, you can't stay here forever, I only wish I could go with 'ya." Kento said, following him.   
"Oh well, to each their own." Keji said, seriously. The two walked in silence for the rest of the trip to the Pokémart, arriving only minutes later. The Pokémart was a giant building, which seemed void of all activity, unlike all other shops in the area. Keji wondered why there were no people in the mart, it was usually packed (at least, when he lived in awe of the trainers it was.)   
If it were possible, the inside was larger than the outside! The store carried everything from Pokémon accessories (like potions to heal the Pokémon, increase their sight and accuracy, strength, speed, stamina, defense, and about any other thing you could imagine.) to Pokémon clothes and fashion items. Keji noticed Kento was looking a bit ill at ease.   
"Sorry, Kento, you don't have to be here you know." Keji said, beginning to fill a paper bag with items he would need.   
"Well, I wanna spend your last few hours in Cerulean with you." Kento said, smiling, and patting Oddish on the head. Oddish bounced happily and lightly on Keji's shoulders. Keji found six Pokéballs (at a cheap price, due to lack of sales), and a Pokédex (that would hurt his wallet, but he could afford it.) He took his items to the front desk, and found himself the only person in line.   
"Why aren't there any people here?" Keji asked as he began to unload his inventory on the counter.   
"No one wants to train Pokémon anymore," The clerk said, happy to be getting some business, "that darn team rocket has gotten worse and worse, despite the police's attempts to stop 'em."   
"That sucks." Kento said, leaning up against the table, waiting for a price.   
"Twenty five hundred yen, please." The clerk said, holding out his hand, expectantly.   
"Is that all?" Keji said, astonished.   
"Yeah, I can't sell for much these days, no one'll buy." He gladly took the money, and placed it lovingly in the register.   
"Well, that's fine by me, I don't have much anyway." Keji said, waving as he left the store.   
"Good luck rookie!" The clerk said, waving back. Keji sighed.   
"Is it that obvious?" He asked no one in particular again.   
"Who were you talking to?" Kento asked, curiously.   
"No one in particular." Keji replied. Kento shrugged, not understanding what his friend was talking about.   
"Where to next?" Kento asked, looking at the multitudes of people swarming the streets.   
"The Pokémon Center," Keji said, "they can fill out a Pokémon license for me."   
"Then..." Kento began, and choked on his words.   
"Yeah..." Keji replied in the same manner. Neither spoke during the trip to the Pokémon center. They knew each other's feelings, and nothing needed to be said. The watched all of the people, the cars, the arguments, they laughed at a man that nearly fell down a man hole because he was flirting with a lady. They saw a couple get into a fight, and even watched part of a brawl on the street. Before the two knew it, though, they were at the Pokémon center.   
"Well?" Kento said, waving.   
"Come on in." Keji pleaded, "It's a couple more minutes, anyway." Oddish yawned, and leaned on Keji's head.   
"Well..." Kento thought for a moment. He had little appreciation for Pokémon, but he loved Keji, so... "ok."   
The Pokémon center hadn't changed since Keji was there last, and there were even a few more trainers here now than there were then. Keji loved the smell of the Pokémon center, and felt at home here now.   
"You again!" Nurse Joy said, happily. "You were great when you last came here, the way you told that lady... oh, the Oddish!" She exclaimed.   
"Yeah, could you finishing healing Oddish, please, he seems to have slipped away from you." Keji said, smiling.   
"So he has." Nurse Joy said, perkily. She lifted Oddish gently off of Keji's shoulders without even waking him. Keji smiled and took a seat on the familiar old couch, Kento followed him to the couch. The two sat in silence, thinking about their pasts together, the good times, the bad times (most of the late involved Miss Littlum in some way).   
"I'm gonna Miss you pal." Kento blurted, staring out the window at the people passing the center.   
"I'll miss you too, we haven't been apart for seven years, have we?" Keji said, smiling, "I'm sorry." Keji said.   
"It's cool, man," Kento said, smiling, "you've gotta follow your dreams." Kento leaned back, and Keji nodded. The two continued to think until nurse Joy brought Oddish back.   
"Nurse Joy?" Keji piped in when Oddish was brought back. Oddish smiled, and bounded into Keji waiting arms. Keji placed him on his shoulders again, where Oddish plopped down.   
"Oddish!" It said, happily.   
"Yes sir?" Joy said, smiling perkily.   
"I would like to purchase my Pokémon license, ma'am." Keji said, he began to shake with anticipation, at the thought of realizing his dream.   
"Excellent!" Joy exclaimed, clapping her hands together, she stepped behind a door, and quickly returned with a Polaroid camera, "Smile!" before Keji could respond, Joy pushed the button, enveloping Keji in a bright light, "now, sign here" She handed him a small card, which he couldn't even read yet, due to the light.   
"Ummmm... Ok." Keji said, as he squinted, and signed on what looked like the dotted line.   
"Great!" She ran behind the door again, and returned a moment later with a fully laminated license, "fifteen hundred yen please." Keji looked at the license for a while, in awe of what it stood for. He slowly dug out 1500 yen, and handed it to the happy, pink haired lady.   
"Thank you, Keji!" She said, putting the money in a small metal box. Keji and Kento stood in silence, looking at the license, and after a moment, they both opened up and laughed at the dorky picture of Keji. "I look like a Grimer!" Keji said. That was one of the Pokémon Kento had actually seen (from the one battle he watched of Misty's). Keji then imitated a Grimer, and Kento laughed.   
"Odd?" Oddish said, questioningly, tilting it's head to the side. Keji and Kento looked at each other and laughed again.   
"Thank you for being there for me, pal." Keji said.   
"No problem, but you gotta do one thing for me, Mister High and mighty trainer man." Kento said, shaking his finger at Keji.   
"What is that, sir?" Keji said, bowing deeply, almost causing Oddish to fall off of his perch.   
"You've gotta come back and visit me when you're in the league." Kento said, smiling widely.   
"No problem, I'll se ya tomorrow." Keji said, and the two laughed heartily, with Oddish joining the laughter this time. Kento extended his hand, and Keji clasped it firmly.   
"Just wait, I'll be able to say I knew you before you get first place in the Pokémon League." Kento said, still holding Keji's hand.   
"Bite your tongue." Keji said, smiling, "I'll never be that good." He let go. "Well, if I don't leave now, I may never leave." Keji said, smiling weakly at his long time friend. Oddish began to cry, followed by a tear from Keji.   
"I'll really miss you." Keji said, wiping a tear from his face, Kento followed with a tear of his own.   
"Now look what you did, weed head." He said to Oddish, "don't you get mushy on me..." he stopped in mid sentence. Keji saluted after a moment, and simply walked out of the center. Kento stood in place for a moment, staring out the window as Keji and Oddish got smaller and smaller.   
"Good-bye." Kento said, waving out the window, knowing full well Keji wouldn't see it.   
Keji didn't see it, but he felt it. He also felt alone again. Oddish turned slightly and watched the Pokécenter slowly get smaller and smaller, as Keji walked out of Cerulean city.

Will you ever come back to your friend, Keji? Don't forget, friends may be gone, but never forgotten, and you always have weed head, I mean Oddish, to keep you company.


	3. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 3:   
Trespassing!

It was ten at night. Keji Fujikiro and Oddish had just gotten a fire roaring in their camp, and Oddish was trying to teach Keji how to understand it. They were also trying to figure out the quickest way to Pewter, where Keji would challenge his first Pokémon trainer, Brock, for a badge. They were deep into the woods outside of Cerulean city, making their way to Mount Moon... but what awaits them on this trip through the woods?

"What do you mean? I can't understand you, talk slower." Keji said angrily to Oddish.   
"O...d...d...i...s...h...O...d...d...i...s...h...O...d...d...O...d...d..." Oddish said, slowly, and deliberately.   
"Mountain... Mountain..." Keji began, trying to figure it out.   
"ODD ODD!" Oddish said, loudly.   
"Mount Moon!" Keji said, happily, "Yeah, good idea, that IS the quickest way to Pewter."   
"Odd, Oddish!" Oddish said, happily. Keji smiled, and pulled out a small bag out of his pack. Oddish knew what was in there, and quickly pounced Keji, knocking the bag to the ground.   
"Hey!" Keji said, laughingly. Oddish began to dig through the bag, pulling out certain berries, "save some of your favorites for later, Weed Head!" he laughed, and Oddish glared at him, jokingly. Oddish had begun to get used to the seemingly derogatory name. it began to devour some small red berries. Keji leaned back as Oddish finished his supper, and stared into the stars.   
"It'll be a good two days travel to Mount Moon, Oddish." Oddish didn't pay attention as it continued looking for the red berries. He smiled at his new gluttonous friend, and took his sun glasses off the top of his head, and set them next to him (those sunglasses come in handy in the sunny plains and forests outside Cerulean, Keji found out.) After Keji left Cerulean, he had staked out a nice bush, and changed his torn clothes, and continued on his way, arguing with Oddish about which way they would take (after an hour, Keji found out that he was interpreting Oddish all wrong, so they decided to have a language lesson, Keji was a quick study, and picked up the language quick). They finally agreed that Mount Moon would be the quickest path to take, as it would lead strait to Pewter City, but they'd have to watch out for wild Pokémon, they were considerably more dangerous in that range than in the forest.   
Oddish finished it's supper, and carried the bag in its mouth to Keji's pack, and placed it in. It then waddled over to Keji, and sat on his lap, knocking the wind out of him.   
"Hey!" Keji said, laughing weakly with the little air he had left.   
"Odd!" Oddish said, snuggling to Keji's stomach. Keji smiled.   
"You're a lot more demanding that Kento, you know." He said, laughing. Oddish didn't hear him, it was asleep. Keji patted it's head, gently, and leaned against the tree, still staring at the stars. He began to whistle a tune as he watched the skies, catching a glimpse of Pidgeys and Spearows flying overhead. He didn't fear the wild Pokémon anymore, because of Oddish, he knew they could beat anything. He leaned over, and pulled out the small, round pillow, and placed it behind him, against the tree. He smiled at his slumbering friend before he nodded off to sleep.

Morning came a second later. Keji and Oddish awoke at the same time, and Oddish leapt off Keji's stomach, and Keji got up and stretched. Oddish made for his bag of berries, and Keji followed it, looking for his loaf of bread and canteen. After a light breakfast, the two friends set off deeper in the woods, listening to the sounds of the forest, Oddish giving Keji another lesson.   
"Odd... Dish, odd." Oddish said.   
"M.. Mankey?" Keji said, unsure. Oddish nodded, and laughed.   
"Dish, Oddish."   
"Pidgey." Keji said, more sure of himself. Oddish laughed again, and Keji joined him, he was getting the hang of it.   
"Halt!"   
"Hey I thought you could only say your name..." Keji said, looking around.   
"Dish, odd, Oddish..." Oddish said, also bewildered.   
"Well, if you didn't..." Keji said, and stopped walking.   
"You are trespassing, thieves, go now!" It was a female voice, coming from the forest.   
"Ummm... we just want to go to Mount Moon..." Keji said.   
"Oddish." Oddish said, nodding assuredly in agreement.   
"Well, find another way, thieves, this is my land." The voice said, it seemed very close.   
"Hey, we're not thieves, I'm Keji Fujikiro, from Cerulean City, I'm a new Pokémon trainer." Keji said, angrily. Oddish nodded again.   
"Yeah right." The voice said, laughing.   
"ODD!" Oddish yelled.   
"Who'd you steal that Oddish from?" She asked, seriously, and quite angrily.   
"No one, it's my friend!" Keji said, getting more and more angry. All of a sudden, a young, slim lady jumped from the trees. She had long black hair, and wore neutral colored, loose fitting clothes. Keji was taken by her beauty, and stared for a moment. She too seemed to blush when she saw him, but quickly snapped out of it.   
"I challenge you, then." She said, pulling a pokéball from a pouch on her belt. Keji shook his head, clearing his mind.   
"Fine!" Keji said, and Oddish leapt from his back.   
"ABRA, GO!" She said, releasing the pokéball. It opened, and spewed a bright light from it, which took the form of Abra, a small humanoid pokémon, which appeared to be asleep.   
"Uh, it's asleep." Keji said, blandly, and Oddish looked at him, confused. The lady looked surprised, then embarrassed.   
"Psst... Abra, wake up!" She whispered, audibly, to her pokémon. Abra yawned, yet stayed sitting.   
"Ok, Oddish, ummmmm... absorb, I guess." Oddish nodded, and glared at the Abra. The air around the little creature crackled, and electricity began to swirl around it, and close in closer and closer, but before it could close on the pokémon, it vanished, the energy flew back, and swirled around Oddish.   
"Hey, did you chicken out?" Keji said, but the lady just sighed, relieved, as Abra appeared behind Oddish, and yawned. Oddish leapt several feet forward, frightened out of it's mind.   
"Don't let it psyche you out, Oddish!" Keji yelled, as Oddish spun around, still frightened. Keji pulled out his Pokédex, and pointed it at Abra, and it said, in a computerized voice:

Abra;   
A Psychic type pokémon, which sleep 16 hours a day, but still emits psychic vibrations when asleep. It's only defense against foes is its ability to teleport.

"What?!" Keji said, laughingly, "all it can do is Teleport?!" he smiled, evilly, at her, "you must have called out the wrong pokémon." the lady blushed a little, embarrassed, and looked to the ground.   
"Oddish, Poison powder!" Keji yelled, and Oddish shook the leaves on it's head, causing a light powder to fly from it, which blew towards Abra. But, again, the Abra teleported away, leaving the powder to dissipate in the wind. The Abra reappeared a couple of feet in front of Oddish.   
"Oddish, slow it down with Sleep powder!" Keji yelled, angrily. Oddish again shook it's head, causing a bluish powder to blow from the it's leaves, and again Abra teleported, but this time, the wind picked up, blowing the powder at Keji.   
"ODD!" Oddish yelled, scared. Keji turned to the powder, and saw it too late, as it blew right into him, and he fell to the ground in slumber.   
"I'm sorry!" the girl yelled, rushing to his side right before he hit the ground, and fell asleep.

"ODDISH, ABSORB!" A bright, crackling energy surrounded the Zubat as Oddish glared at it, and quickly swallowed it, and returned to Oddish, replenishing him. Oddish laughed, and jumped up and down as the Zubat fell to the ground.   
"That'll teach you, Ben!" Keji said, laughing. Ben looked to the ground in shame, and Keji jumped into the air.   
"I am the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world!" He said, happily.   
"Yes, you are, I bow to your superior skill," Ben said, "I am trash." he fell to his knees and bowed before Keji. Keji stood over him, powerfully. Oddish began to laugh at the Zubat, who was doing the same as it's master.   
"May I ask you a favor, oh mighty one?" Ben said, his face to the ground.   
"Yes, peasant?" Keji said, giggling stupidly.   
"Wake up, please, this is embarrassing."   
"Huh?" Keji said, and his eyes fluttered open, and he was staring right into the biggest, greenest eyes he had ever seen. He turned a deep red when he noticed the young lady was staring right at him, a cold rag over his head, watching him carefully.   
"You're awake!" She said, happily, "I heard Oddish's sleep powder was powerful, but, wow!" She smiled. Keji groaned, and sat up, looking around. He was in a small cabin, with modest decorations and furniture. Oddish was sitting against a wall, talking happily with a sleepy Abra.   
"Where am I?" Keji asked, bewildered.   
"My home," She said, "Keji, wasn't it?"   
"Yeah..." He said, still confused, "How...?"   
"Oddish, Abra and I carried you here after Oddish's sleep powder blew in your face." She said, looking at the floor. Oddish saw Keji was awake, and ran to him.   
"Odd, Odd, dish, oddish, odd, oddish, dish, dish, odd..." He began, babbling.   
"It's ok, it's ok, I didn't check the wind before I told you to do that attack," Keji said, patting Oddish on the head, "at least the poison powder didn't hit me." He laughed. The young lady laughed too, Abra yawned and waddled slowly to the others.   
"Why did you attack me... ummmm..." Keji began.   
"Rei, Rei Hitaki" She said, blushing.   
"Yeah, why did you attack me, Rei?" Keji finished.   
"You were trespassing, and I though you were thieves, there's too many of them around here." She said, looking at the floor, blushing.   
"Why did you help me, then." Keji asked, perplexed.   
"No thief would do something that stupid." She said.   
"Thanks." Keji sighed. Rei blushed further.   
"So where are your parents?" Keji asked. The house he was in had no other rooms, and no one seemed to be here besides the two of them.   
"My father left me after I was born, mom died last year, I am trying to protect the house." Rei said, sadly.   
"Sounds a lot like my past." Keji said, looking out a window. "How long was I asleep?" Keji asked, scratching his head.   
"About an hour" Rei said, getting up, and going to the pipe stove against the wall. Keji shrugged, and Oddish looked away, ashamed. Keji patted him on the head, and stood.   
"Would you like to have some tea?" Rei asked.   
"If it's not too much trouble." Keji said, walking to the stove, taking the tea pot from her, "I can get it, don't worry." Rei looked at him, and for a moment, their eyes met, and stayed met for about a minute, before Keji snapped out of his "trance". He noticed some tea cups already set on the table. He quickly poured two cups of tea, and Rei sat down, blushing profusely. Oddish and Abra looked at each other, confused.   
"Oh, Oddish, are you hungry?"   
"Odd!" Oddish said, jumping happily. Keji pulled out the bag of Berries from his pack, noting there weren't many left.   
"Better get you some more soon," He said, "I'll find some later." Oddish happily dug through the bag when Keji set it down. Keji returned to the table where Rei had already started drinking, he took a chair on the opposite side of the table from her.   
"DISH! ODDISH!" Oddish yelled, angrily.   
"I told you to save some red ones for later." Keji said, smiling. Rei smiled nervously in response. For a while the foursome sat in silence (Abra went back to sleep, much to Oddish's dismay, so Oddish joined it).   
"Where did you get Oddish?" Rei asked, breaking the silence. Keji shook his head, finding himself staring at Rei again.   
"I saved him from someone who was escorting me through the woods," Keji said quickly, "I pleaded with him to save Oddish's life, so he let me take him back to Cerulean city," He sipped his tea, and continued, "I fell down a hill, got chased by Beedrills, yelled at by my segregate mother, yelled at by Nurse Joy, eh, I had a bad day." Rei smiled, Keji did as well, again they sat in silence. Keji looked at his pocket watch. Noon.   
"Where did you get Abra?" He asked.   
"My father left it," She replied, looking out the window, "call it a parting gift, it's been my friend all of my life," She smiled at it, "especially after mom died, it's been just Abra and me."   
"It doesn't seem like very good company." Keji said, looking at the slumbering pokémon.   
"Oh, when it's awake, it's great company." She said, smiling at Abra, "it's very intelligent, just kinda lazy, most people say I should try to evolve him, so he'll be awake more often, but I'm not looking forward to losing him." She said, melancholy.   
"What do you mean?" Keji asked, looking from Abra to Oddish.   
"Well, when Abra evolves into Kadabra, it'll be completely different, it's personality will change, everything'll be different. I hear Kadabras are very arrogant, and sometimes cruel."   
"Do... all pokémon change when they evolve?" Keji asked, seriously.   
"So I hear, I'm not sure, though." Rei said, looking back to him, and smiling weakly. The day passed rather uncomfortably for the two. Keji related his life story to Rei. Hers wasn't so interesting, very few friends, living with her mother in the woods all alone, she was glad to have the company.

"So you don't have much company out here?" Keji said, in the forest. The two decided to find some more berries for Oddish, so they forayed into the woods, to find some more, Oddish on Keji's shoulders, Abra in a pokéball.   
"Nope, only thieves, and I fight them off with Abra." She said, picking some red berries from a bush. Oddish stared at them greedily.   
"How?" Keji said, helping her, "Abra can only teleport..."   
"How'd I beat you?" Rei interrupted, beaming with pride as she picked the last berry, and fed it to Oddish, who happily ate it.   
"Well..."   
"It takes finesse, it takes tactics, Abra and I work great together." Rei replied, happily. The two set off to find more berries for Oddish.   
"Why don't you join the league, then?" Keji said, spying some berries.   
"I can't leave..." She said, sadly, "I have to watch the cabin."   
"Come with me, Rei, you can carry your valuables in a bag, can't you?" Keji blurted, plucking some bluish green berries from the bush, not looking at her, feeling a little embarrassed at his outburst. Oddish glared at him as he put the berries into the pouch, and coughed angrily. "These are good for you, Weed Head." Keji said, smiling, relaxing a little at Oddish's interruption.   
Rei burst into laughter. "Weed Head?" She asked when she regained her breath.   
"Yeah, it's a name my friend Kento used, I thought it fit." Keji laughed. Oddish laughed too, and released a little powder on Keji, smiling evilly. Keji tripped and fell to the ground, and Oddish leapt off, landing on its stubby feet.   
"Thanks," he said, rubbing his legs, "if I ever need anesthetic, I'll call you, Weed Head." Oddish laughed.   
"You two get along really well, not like Pokémon and trainer, but friends." Rei said, smiling, and helping Keji to his feet.   
"Well, he really isn't my pokémon, he's still untrained, and he chose to come with me, after all." He picked up Oddish, and put him back on his shoulders.   
"Is that why he's out of the pokéball?" Rei asked, finishing the bush, and finding another one.   
"Yep, besides, why would I waste my Pokéballs on Weed Head here?" Keji said, and Oddish kicked him, "Hey, I mean, you don't need one, you'll follow me anyway!"   
"Oddish..." Oddish said, smiling. Rei laughed, as the two began pulling off some blueberries.   
"You didn't answer my question." Keji said, after a moment of silence. Rei sighed, and looked at the ground.   
"I can't." She said, not meeting Keji's expecting gaze, "I can't leave my home."   
"But you can bring everything with you," He said, finishing the bush, and tying the bag, putting it in his pack. Oddish watched it, sadly.   
"Well, I..." She said, looking at him, sadly. After a moment, she turned and ran back to her cabin. Keji watched her go, and sighed.   
"I'm sorry." He said. he took a step towards her cabin, but stopped. Oddish began to rock, pushing him in that direction.   
"Dish, oddish!" He said, angrily.   
"It's no use, Oddish, she'll never come with us, she's gotta do what she's gotta do." He said, sadly. He felt alone again. Oddish sighed, and leaned against Keji's head. Keji turned and began to follow the path to Mount Moon again, but slower this time. He looked at his pocket watch. 5:00.   
"We need to keep moving, we lost a lot of time." Keji sighed, putting his watch away.   
"Odd." Oddish sighed, nodding.   
"It was worth it, though." Keji whispered, sadly, looking to the distance.   
The two continued down the path, trudging slowly. They stopped at a small stream at about 7:30, to fill up Keji's canteen, and get a drink, and at 9:00 they set up camp, and Oddish ate, surprisingly little, and none of his red berries. Oddish looked miserable too. Keji leaned back, and stared at the stars again, wondering what Rei was doing. A twig snapped, breaking the silence, and both Oddish and Keji leapt to their feet.   
"Darn." A voice said, from the darkness.   
"Abra..." An Abra replied from the same darkness. Both Keji and Oddish smiled broadly.   
"Well, there goes our surprise," Rei said, walking from the trees, followed by Abra, levitating in the air, "I was hoping to sneak up on you two."   
"What made you change your mind?" Keji asked, running to her, but stopping part of the way.   
"You were right," She said, patting her belt, which contained several pouches, and pointing to her back-pack, "I could bring it with me, besides," she smiled, coyly, "you're the first friend I've had in a long time, besides Abra." The two looked at Abra, who had fallen asleep by the campfire. Rei scratched her head, and smiled.   
"He's not going to be much help..." He said, laughing. Oddish poked Abra, and shrugged, plopping down, and falling asleep next to it.   
"Well, until I get more Pokéballs, I can't catch any pokémon, so it'll have to do." Rei said, smiling, and placing a blanket on the ground from her backpack.   
"You can get some in Pewter." Keji said, leaning against a tree on the edge of camp."   
"I suppose..." Rei said, nodding off to sleep. Keji smiled, and thanked whoever was watching over him for this turn of events.

Another friend, Keji? Aren't we popular? Well, the more the merrier, and the less boring camping is. Hopefully four more eyes will help you see the pokémon a little better. Don't get side tracked, now...


	4. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 4:   
A Paras Hunt!

Still in the Cerulean forests, our happy little team isn't so happy. They are still a day's travel from Mount Moon, and they haven't seen any Pokémon at all. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, or maybe it was...

"You've lived in these woods all of your life, how come we haven't seen any Pokémon?" Keji asked Rei. It was about 12:00 noon, and they were about a day's travel from Mount Moon.   
"They avoid people, Keji," Rei said, looking around, "We're making too much noise, otherwise we'd see some." Keji stopped.   
"Well, we'll have to be extra quiet then, won't we?" He said, smiling. Rei sighed, and shook her head.   
"It's not that simple..." She stopped, and pointed in front of them. In the path was a Paras, a bug Pokémon with mushrooms sprouting from its back, munching on some grass, and singing a song to its self.   
"A Paras!" Keji exclaimed, quietly. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the creature.

Paras;   
A Bug type Pokémon. Paras is usually timid and kind. The Mushrooms sprouting from its back can be used for medicinal purposes.

"Wow!" Keji said, still whispering, "A timid Pokémon, I'll catch it for sure!" He took a Pokéball from his belt, and pushed the button on its side, expanding it to the size of his palm.   
"Paras, you're mine!" He yelled, quite loudly, startling the Paras. He threw the Pokéball, and hit it between the eyes. The ball opened with a pop and sucked the Pokémon up.   
"ALL RIGHT!" Keji exclaimed happily, jumping into the air. Rei shook her head. She grabbed Keji by the sides of his face, and turned him to the Pokéball. Keji stared as the ball wiggled, and squirmed, and finally popped open, releasing the frightened aras, which scuttled off into the forest.   
"Dang!" Keji yelled, "I thought I had it!"   
"You have to weaken it first, I thought everyone knew that!" Rei said, shaking her head.   
"Well, I'll weaken it next time!" Keji said, bolting off into the woods, Oddish clinging to him for dear life. Rei sighed and slowly followed him.   
Keji rushed past trees and bushes at amazing speed, darting in and out of their paths. He quickly caught sight of the slower moving Paras.   
"GO ODDISH!" He yelled, plucking Oddish from his shoulders, and hurling him like a Pokéball at the Paras. Oddish hurtled through the air, screaming at the top of its little lungs, and landed smack in front of the Bug Pokémon, and smiled nervously at the Paras.   
"Odd." Oddish said, weakly.   
"P..P..P..PARAS!" The Paras stuttered, darting out of Oddish's way, and continued to rush off, faster this time.   
"ODDISH, ABSORB!" Keji yelled. Oddish leapt to its feet, and growled as crackling energy surrounded Paras, which stopped in terror. The energy quickly devoured the little bug Pokémon, and flew back to Oddish. After it was over, Paras regained its wits, and continued to flee.   
"What..." Keji said, bewildered. Rei burst through the trees.   
"Obviously it can take more damage than that, it takes more than one attack to weaken a Pokémon." Rei said, shaking her head again.   
"Darn!" Keji said, beginning his run again, "After it Oddish, I won't let that stupid Paras get the better of us!" Oddish sighed, and began to give chase to the fleeing Paras.

"PARAS!" The Paras yelled, frightened, as it stopped at the bank of a fast flowing river.   
"We've got you now!" Keji yelled. Paras turned, and shut its eyes, scared out of its mind.   
"Oddish!" Oddish yelled, and rushed to the Paras. Oddish tried Absorb again, but Paras leapt away, surprisingly nimbly for being so scared.   
"Poison Powder, Oddish!" Keji yelled. Oddish shook its head, and a yellowish powder flew towards the frightened bug Pokémon. Paras didn't seem to mind the powder, as it rushed towards Oddish.   
"It's attacking?" Keji said, bewildered. Paras ran into Oddish, knocking him back several feet as he tumbled from the surprisingly powerful blow. Oddish leapt to its feet, and jumped away, avoiding another tackle.   
"Stun Spore!" Keji yelled, and Oddish shook its head again, releasing another fine powder, which enveloped Paras, but, again, Paras didn't seem to mind, and it swung its claw at Oddish, who jumped aside again.   
"Oddish!" Oddish yelled as another tackle sent him reeling back, and the tackle was followed by another rake of its claws, which connected, and Oddish screamed in pain.   
"No! Oddish!" Keji yelled, frightened for his friend "Absorb, now!" Oddish rolled to the side, avoiding another attack, and again attacked with absorb, which connected, and drained some of Paras' energy, feeding it back to the weakened Oddish, who smiled as it became stronger.   
"Oddish, finish the stupid thing!" Keji yelled, and Oddish looked at him and nodded. Paras charged again, with its last remaining energy, and Oddish leapt aside, and opened its mouth, releasing a stream of clear liquid, which connected with Paras, who screamed in agony.   
"What's that?" Keji asked, as Rei walked slowly from the trees.   
"Check your Pokédex, it'll tell you Pokémon attacks, too." Keji nodded, and pointed his Pokédex at Oddish, who continued its attack.

Oddish's attacks;   
Acid:   
Oddish can release a stream of potent acid from his mouth, even capable of melting some metals.

"All right!" Keji exclaimed, as Oddish finished its attack. Paras fell to the ground, smoking, and twitching weakly. Keji pulled out his Pokéball, and drew his arm back.   
"Pokéball g..." He began.   
"Paras!" A female voice came from behind him, and he stopped in mid throw, "you found Paras!" A young lady, no older than Keji and Rei popped out from the forest. "He ran away, and you found him for me, how can I ever repay you?" Keji dropped his Pokéball in shock, twitching.   
"You've been through a lot, how ever did you get in this condition? Paras return." And the Paras returned to the Pokéball, How can I..." she began, as she turned to Keji, but stopped when she saw him balling on Rei's shoulder, as she was comforting him.   
"What's wrong with him?" She asked, puzzled.   
"Nothing, you're welcome, any time." Rei said, smiling. The young lady smiled, nodded, and returned to the forest. Oddish looked at Keji, tilting his head to the side. Rei continued comforting Keji, and Oddish bounded to the stream, and drank from it.   
"All that time..." Keji said, shaking his head, finishing crying.   
"Oh well, Oddish got stronger anyway," Rei said, patting him on the shoulder, "There'll be a lot more chances to catch Pokémon, you don't need a stupid Paras." Keji sighed, and looked at the stream.   
"Hey!" He said, happily, pointing across the stream.   
"What?" Rei asked, looking where he was pointing. When she saw it, she smiled.   
"Mount Moon!" They said, in unison. Oddish looked up. It shrugged at the sight, and continued drinking.   
"Chasing that Paras got here quicker than we thought!" Keji said, and Rei nodded, "We can be at the mountain by sun set!" he exclaimed happily. He picked up Oddish (who had his fill of water), and the threesome made their way to their destination, Mount Moon.

Its a good thing you wasted your time chasing that Paras, it saved you a lot of time... wait, how does that work? Oh well, at least you made someone happy by returning their Pokémon, and Oddish got some battle experience, so it wasn't a total loss, and you'll have plenty more chances to catch pokémon in Mount Moon.


	5. Default Chapter Title

* * *

* * *

Story 5:   
Cubone and Sandshrew.

Being lost seems to come naturally to our fearless group, but, as Keji found out before, being lost can be a good thing to, as it often leads to a great adventure.

"I still say you should have asked for a map of Mount Moon with your map of the forest." Rei said, sitting on a rock, which surprisingly resembled an armless chair. The group had been in mount moon for a week, and were beginning to run out of food. They found a cave three days into it, with a sign that said "Exit". Keji found it too tempting to resist, so they followed it, hoping it would lead them out. It had been four days, and Keji was running out of batteries for his flashlight.   
"Yeah, well, it never crossed my mind." Keji said, sitting on another chair. Oddish stepped off of Keji's shoulder and leaned against the wall. sighing.   
"We'll never get out of here." Rei said, hopelessly.   
"I'm sorry I dragged you out here." Keji said, looking at the wall.   
"Hey!" Rei replied, angrily, "I chose to follow you, Keji, I'll stick with you to the end, there's nothing at home for me." She sighed, "besides, good people like you don't get lost for long."   
"Good p... yeah right." He said, shaking his head, "I'll get us outta here, don't worry."   
"Dish, Odd, ODDISH!" Oddish exclaimed.   
"I know, save your food, though, we'll eat a little later, we've got to ration it." Keji said, adjusting where his sunglasses sat on his head (he had grown quite attached to them). He began to walk down the cavern, "I have a good feeling about this cavern."   
"Where have I heard that before?" Rei asked, sarcastically, "Oh yeah, you've said that about ever cavern so f..." She was cut off by Keji's hand covering her mouth. She began to struggle, but he shushed her.   
"Fairy, Clefairy!" a small furry Pokémon bounded happily from around a corner of the cavern. Rei stood quietly. Keji pulled out his Pokédex, and pointed it at the Pokémon.

Clefairy:   
A cute, timid Pokémon. These are very rare, and most trainers go their entire lives without seeing one.

"Wow!" Keji said, quietly, watching the Clefairy dig out some shiny stones from the ground. Oddish stepped forward, looking to Keji.   
"If I catch that, other trainers will worship me!" He said, quietly. He imagined Ben bowing to him, kissing his feet, as he stood over him, holding his Clefairy.   
"Oddish, stun spore!" He yelled. The Clefairy wasted no time, and bounded away, scared out of its fuzzy little mind, but it wasn't quick enough to avoid Oddish's stun spores. The cloud of spores enveloped Clefairy, causing it to fall to the ground, rigid as a board and unable to move. Keji laughed, and pulled out a Pokéball, and expanded it.   
"This is my lucky day!" Keji yelled, winding up for the pitch, "Pokéball, g..." he was cut off by an object barreling into him, or, rather, flying into his stomach, at quite a hazardous speed, he ran into the wall with a thud, getting the wind knocked out of him. The Clefairy quickly recovered, and rushed to safety, as Oddish and Rei ran to Keji's side.   
"Sand... shrew..." The object said. It appeared to be a brown ball.   
"What?" Rei poked the thing, and it unrolled into a small armadillo thing.   
"Ugh, what is it?" Keji asked, and pushed the unconscious thing off of him. he pulled out his Pokédex, and pointed it at the creature.

Sandshrew;   
An armadillo Pokémon. Sandshrew is often burrowed deep underground, and can sometimes be seen living in caves.

"A Sandshrew?" Keji asked, bewildered, and still in pain.   
"You could catch this instead..." Rei began, but heard a large burst of noise from behind them. the trio turned around, and saw three small lizard-like Pokémon, wearing skulls on their heads running towards them, carrying bone clubs.   
"What are..." Keji began, and pointed his Pokédex at these new Pokémon.

Cubone;   
A ground type Pokémon. Cubone lives underground, and always wears a skull over its head. The exact appearance of this Pokémon is unknown. Cubone is the only Pokémon that uses a weapon: its bone club.

"They're ganging up on that poor Sandshrew!" Rei yelled. Keji nodded.   
"Oddish, get 'em!" he yelled   
"Abra go!" Rei yelled, throwing her Pokéball. Abra emerged, asleep, as usual.   
"Abra?" Keji wondered.   
"Well... it's my only Pokémon." Rei said, shrugging. Oddish attacked with his Absorb, which enveloped a Cubone, sending it tumbling to the ground, too weak to get up. The other two charged at Abra, who teleported away, and the two ran head first into the wall, which did not faze them a bit. Oddish attacked with Absorb again, and felled one of the two, as Abra appeared next to the third, causing it to leap back in terror.   
"Oddish, stun spore!" Keji yelled, and Oddish released its stun spores, which connected, and caused the last Cubone to fall to the ground, motionless.   
"Pokéball G..." Keji began, but several more Cubone appeared further down the cavern.   
"Come on!" Rei yelled, pulling on Keji's sleeve, disrupting his shot, Keji shrunk the Pokéball, "Those others won't be too thrilled about us hurting their friends."   
"But... but" Keji stuttered, argumentative. Rei pulled him away. Abra levitated after them, lifting the Sandshrew with its telekinesis. Oddish followed the group, pushing the levitating Sandshrew. The other Cubone stopped at their fallen kin, and did not offer pursuit.

After a couple minutes of running, the group stopped, and Abra let the Sandshrew down.   
"You know, I'm getting good at hurting Pokémon," Keji said, panting, "but you know what I need work on?"   
"What?" Rei asked, also breathing heavily.   
"MY PITCHING ARM!" Keji yelled angrily. Rei ignored her raving friend, and knelt to the Sandshrew. She reached into one of her pouches, and pulled out a spray bottle. She gently sprayed a mist on the Sandshrew, and stepped back.   
"It should be better now, it'll wake up soon." she said, walking to a rock, and sitting down.   
"How about I catch this Sandshrew?" Keji said, pulling out a Pokéball.   
"Odd, dish, Oddish, odd!" Oddish yelled, and Keji looked down the cavern, as three Sandshrew ran, on all fours, towards them.   
"Darn, those guys aren't going to like us being here..." Keji said, stepping back, Oddish, Rei and Abra followed him.   
"Sandshrew!" one of the Sandshrew yelled.   
"They don't sound happy." Keji said, looking behind him.   
"Shrew..." the weakened Sandshrew spoke.   
"Sand?"   
"Sandshrew, shrew, sand."   
"Sandshrew, Sandshrew!"   
"They sound a little happier..." Rei said, stepping back again.   
Oddish stepped forward, and began to speak to the Sandshrew, cautiously.   
"What's he saying?" Rei asked.   
"Something about, saving that Sandshrew from Cubone." Keji said, sighing, relieved. The Sandshrew began to talk amongst themselves, and, after a couple of tense moments, one stepped forward, and bowed deeply.   
"I think they're happy now..." Keji said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.   
"Maybe they know the way out." Rei whispered in Keji's ear.   
"Yeah." Keji whispered back, "Hey, Oddish, ask them if they know the way out."   
"Odd, oddish, dish, odd." Oddish began, talking to the lead Sandshrew.   
"Shrew." He said simply, and waved his claws for the others to follow as he pushed past Keji and Rei.   
"I guess it wants us to follow it." Keji said, setting off down the cavern. Oddish prodded Abra, and it shook awake.   
"Abra..." It yawned, and began to levitate after the group. The Sandshrews followed closely behind Oddish. For what seemed like hours, the group followed the lead Sandshrew as he lead them through cavern after cavern. On the way, Oddish discovered that the Sandshrew were at war with the Cubone over land. The Sandshrew occupied Mount Moon long before the Cubone, but the Cubone were trying to take over. The group stopped after an hour or so of constant travel, and fed. The Sandshrew dug some worms from the earth, as Keji and Rei dug some food from their packs, including Oddish's bag of berries.   
"Hey, Rei," Keji said, coming to a sudden realization, "I've noticed that Abra hasn't eaten anything in all the time I've known you." He looked at the slumbering Pokémon, which never seemed to move while asleep.   
"That puzzled me, too," Rei said, shaking her head, "but Abra never seems to get hungry, and I don't know why," she laughed, "I'm glad, though, I'd hate to have to get food for it and myself."   
"It's not so bad." Keji said, smiling, as he gave Oddish a handful of mixed berries.   
After their lunch break, the party set off again, continuing down the dark and dreary tunnels. The trip went uneventfully, until about half and hour after their lunch break. Keji and the lead Sandshrew halted, followed by the rest of the group.   
"What?" Rei asked.   
"I heard something." Keji said, looking around, following his flashlight. The Sandshrew, too, was scanning the area.   
"CUBONE!" A Cubone screamed as it barreled around a corner.   
"Dang!" Keji yelled, "Let's get 'em, Oddish!" Oddish leapt forward, and shook its foliage, releasing a fine, yellow powder, which enveloped the Cubone, and it began coughing, and fell to the ground.   
"Way to go!" Keji yelled, but his encouragement meant little when four more Cubone rushed around the corner, and, seeing their fallen comrade, charged the group.   
"Great." Rei said, sarcastically, "Get 'em Abra!" she yelled, but Abra was far behind the group, asleep, of course.   
"Can't rely on that Pokémon," Keji said, shaking his head, "are you Sandshrew gonna help us?" he looked at the little Pokémon, and the leader nodded, and charged the Cubone, followed by the rest of its kin "Oddish, att... where are you?" Keji looked around, bewildered as the battle raged on.   
"Odd?" Oddish appeared to be talking to the fallen Cubone.   
"C...cubone... bone... Cubone..." The Cubone said, apparently in great pain.   
"Oddish, dish, odd, oddish?" The Oddish asked, looking surprised.   
"Oddish, we need you over here!" Keji said, avoiding a flying bone club by mere inches.   
"Oddish, Odd, Oddish!" Oddish yelled, bounding to Keji.   
"What? I don't understand." Keji said, scratching his head.   
"ODDISH, DISH, ODD!" It yelled.   
"What?!" Keji looked surprised.   
"What did it say?" Rei asked, not taking her eyes off the battle.   
"The Cubone think they were here first!" Keji said, running to the battle, with Oddish in hot pursuit.   
"What are you talking about, what's that mean?" Rei asked, perplexed. Keji didn't answer. When he reached the battle, he grabbed the Sandshrew leader before it attacked again.   
"Stop! This is a..." The Sandshrew whipped him with its tail, causing Keji to drop it. It wasted no time, and rushed into battle. Keji stood in the same spot, clutching his stomach in pain.   
"They're too crazy!" Rei yelled, running to Ash's side.   
"I know..." He said, wheezing, gasping for breath.   
"Odd!" Oddish said, reaching the two.   
"What makes you...?" Keji began, but smiled as he looked into Oddish's eyes, "Alright, go for it, pal." Oddish ran into the fray, and began shake, and released a powder into the air. All of the Sandshrew and Cubone stopped fighting, and fell to the ground, at the mercy of Oddish's Stun Spore. The wounded Sandshrew rose to its feet, and approached the group, when the spores dissipated, followed by the recovering Cubone. Both began to discuss with their kin.   
"I hope this works..." Keji said, as Oddish bounded over to him, beaming with pride. The stunned (but still able to speak) Cubones and Sandshrews began to become more and more agitated.   
"Doesn't look like it." Rei said. Oddish ran to the middle of the stunned Pokémon, and began to start speaking quickly, and angrily, receiving groans and angry muttering.   
"What are we doing, anyway?!" Rei asked, angrily, just realizing she had no idea what any of this was about.   
"I guess both of the species lived here about the same length of time, and just managed to expand into each other's colonies." Keji replied, watching the events with great interest The Pokémon began to cool down, and discuss more civilized. The wounded Sandshrew and Cubone continued to discuss, but now the stunned Pokémon had recovered, and began to discuss amongst themselves, Sandshrew to Cubone, and Oddish was mediating. After a couple of moments, the lead Sandshrew, and what seemed like the lead Cubone shook, claw to paw. All the Cubone and Sandshrew continued talking, still not friendly, but at least they were being civilized.   
"Oddish!" Oddish ran to Keji, who picked him up and hugged him.   
"Way to go, Weed Head, you saved the day!" Oddish laughed, and climbed onto Keji's shoulders again. Keji began down the cavern again.   
"Aren't we going to wait for them to finish?" Rei asked, running back to pick up Abra.   
"Nah, they don't need us." Keji said, shrugging, "and there's no Pokémon to be caught around here."   
"Well..." Rei said, returning a slumbering Abra to its Pokéball. She rushed to keep up with Keji.   
"Odd, dish, oddish, Odd!" Oddish said, bouncing on Keji's shoulders.   
"Why do you mean you deserve a reward?" Keji said, swiveling his neck to look at Oddish, "I said we have to ration the food." He sighed, and shook his head. Rei laughed and patted Oddish on the head.

Keji breathed the fresh air deeply when they reached the light at the end of the tunnel, or lack thereof, it was night, after all. "Ah, fresh air!" He said, smiling. It was just past sunset when they found the exit of the cave.   
"So, we're on the other side of the Mountain, now?" Rei said, brushing her hair out of her face.   
"Yep, Pewter's only a hop, skip, and a jump away." Keji replied.   
"Not until after we camp, I'm pooped." she said, yawning. Keji nodded, and set his pack down next to a tree.   
"Odd!" Oddish said, leaping off of Keji's back, and looking around.   
"What?" Keji said, also scanning the area.   
"Shrew!" A Sandshrew, the one they saved, before the whole mess began, ran out of the cave mouth, obviously frightened by something.   
"Bone! CUBONE!" A Cubone ran from the cave, in hot pursuit, it looked to be the one that was hit by Oddish's Poison Powder. It seemed angry, swinging its club at Sandshrew.   
"Hey!" Keji yelled, as the Sandshrew sought refuge behind him. The Cubone stopped, and began to scream at Sandshrew, who's only response was a raspberry with its grey tongue.   
"What do you two want?" Keji asked, trying to keep them seperated.   
"Shrew, Sandshrew!" The Sandshrew yelled from behind Keji. Oddish translated this for him.   
"You wanna come with me?!" Keji asked, and Sandshrew nodded. Cubone bellowed angrily, and swung its club.   
"Bone, cu cu bone cubone bone!" It said, angrily, Oddish proceeded to translate this too.   
"You too?!" Keji asked, and Cubone nodded too. Keji held out two Pokéballs, and Sandshrew quickly opened one and leapt inside, followed by Cubone, still muttering about the situation.   
"You're too lucky." Rei sighed, unmoved by the situation. She began to set up camp, shaking her head.   
"You're just jealous, 'cause I got three great Pokémon now, and you've just got dinky Abra." Rei shook her head, and threw her pillow at him, which he caught and laughed mockingly.

So, Keji effortlessly caught Sandshrew and Cubone, but maybe they'll be more work just to make them get along. Oh well, I'm sure you can handle it. So it's on to Pewter, and your first Gym Challenge, but are Oddish, Cubone, and Sandshrew enough to win? Or will you be defeated... shot down... destroyed... oh, well, you get the point.


	6. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

  
Story 6:   
A Rock Hard Challenge.

Pewter city, a city renowned for beautiful stone work, and even greater Rock Pokémon. Pewter's pride and joy is Brock, their Gym leader, a master of Rock Pokémon, and Pokémon breeder extraordinare! Brock too followed the same nameless Pewter kid on his journey, then studied at a research center for a time, but he recently returned to inherit the Pewter City gym, again, unfortunately for Keji Fujikiro.

Pewter City loomed around the three weary travelers as they found themselves lost in its elegant beauty. It seemed even more crowded than Cerulean City, and they quickly lost their way.   
"Excuse... Ummm, Sir... Exc..." Keji tried asking directions, but none of the busy citizens would stop to answer him, even with Oddish on his shoulders. Rei sat on a bench near the main street.   
"These people'll never help us, they're just too busy." She said, as she laid her head back against the bench.   
"Excuse me, young man?" A young man tapped him on the shoulder. Keji spun around to meet a tall well built man, wearing a green vest, and brown clothes. He appeared to be in his early twenties   
"Yes?" Keji said, looking over the tall man.   
"I suppose you're looking for the Gym." The man said. He seemed rather detached and uncaring. Keji scratched his head, and smiled nervously.   
"How'd you know?" He asked.   
"You have a Pokémon," He began to walk down the street, "a lucky guess."   
"Wait!" Keji yelled, running after him. Rei shook her head, and walked after him.

The streets began to thin out as the foursome transversed them of Pewter, going to the gym, or so they hoped.   
"If we're going to the gym, why aren't the streets busier?" Keji asked, looking around.   
"Oddish." Oddish said, nodding to accent Keji's question.   
"Because no one challenges the Gym anymore," He sighed, "there's been a decline in the amount of challenges at every Gym."   
"Good, then the Gym leader will be out of shape!" Keji said, smiling.   
"Oddish!" Oddish exclaimed, bouncing happily. The man smiled, but didn't stop. Soon, they reached the large building, made of, of course, stone. The man waved his hand towards the building.   
"Well, here it is." he said.   
"Thanks!" Keji yelled, running to the gym doors.   
"Is he always this eager to loose?" The man asked Rei, shaking his head. She looked at him, perplexed. The man smiled, and entered the already hastily opened doors.   
"Brock! I challenge you for a badge!" Keji looked around, desperately, but no Brock. Then, a voice rung out from behind him.   
"You are a fool to think I would be out of shape with fewer challengers." It was a familiar voice, and Keji turned around to meet his escort, who was walking to the front of the Gym.   
"You're Brock?!" Keji exclaimed, Rei's jaw dropped as she entered the gym, "Why didn't you...?" Keji began.   
"I was summing you up, checking you out, so to speak." Brock said, smiling. He reached the front of the Gym, "You will choose three Pokémon for this battle." He plucked a Pokéball from his belt, "choose now!"   
"Fine, then I choose Cubone!" Keji yelled in response, pulling off his Pokéball, containing his newest Pokémon, Cubone. He threw the Pokéball, and Cubone emerged, swinging its bone club, warming up for the battle.   
"How long have you had that Pokémon?" Brock asked, smiling slyly.   
"About two days now, why?" Keji replied.   
"You cannot win with such an inexperienced Pokémon." Brock said simply, "Geodude, GO!" Brock threw a Pokéball, and it opened, releasing a rock Pokémon with two powerful arms.   
"Geodude!" It said, glaring at Cubone.   
"Cubone!" Cubone stared back.   
"Cubone, Leer!" Keji yelled, "stare it down!" Cubone began to walk forward, menacingly. Geodude also proceeded forward (though it hovered over the ground, rather than walked).   
"Geodude, Tackle!" Brock yelled when Geodude was in range. Graveler flew forward, ramming into Cubone, and causing it to fly backwards.   
"Geodude, Rock throw!" Brock yelled. Geodude reached into the hard rock that made up the floor of the gym, and plucked up a rock, and chucked it at Cubone.   
"NO! Bone club!" Keji yelled, and Cubone leapt to its feet, and swung at the rock, batting it back at Geodude. Geodude caught the rock, and hurled it back, and Cubone proceeded to strike it again to Geodude.   
"Give it up, Brock," Keji said, smugly, "My Cubone's batting a thousand!" He smiled. Brock stared forward, unemotionally.   
"Geodude, Harden!" Brock yelled, and Geodude began to shimmer. The rock hit it, and reflected harmlessly off of its now tougher rock skin.   
"Cubone, Boneberang!" Keji yelled, and Cubone nodded, hurling its club at Geodude. It connected, and knocked Geodude back an inch or two, but had no visible effect. Brock smiled smugly.   
"Cubone, Bone Club!" Keji ordered in desperation. Cubone rushed forward and swung wildly at Geodude, who avoided the attack.   
"Ha, now you've struck out." Brock said, smugly. Keji coughed, nervously, "Geodude, earthquake!" Geodude punched its arms into the ground, and began to shake, and the whole Gym quaked. Cubone fell backwards, onto his butt, "Geodude, tackle again!" Brock said, calmly. Geodude hurtled forward.   
"Cubone, dodge! DODGE!" Keji yelled. Cubone leapt out of the way, just as Geodude brushed past its tail, "Alright, now, Focus energy, BONE CLUB!" Cubone began to concentrate, just as Geodude stopped, and spun around.   
"Geodude, tackle!" Brock yelled, getting more into the battle. Geodude rushed forward to make another pass. Cubone threw its arms up, and began to glow a bright light. Geodude hurtled towards it, and Cubone assumed a ready stance.   
"And here's the pitch..." Keji whispered. Cubone swung, and connected with a blow that shook the entire Gym, and Geodude flew backwards, out of the wall. Rei whooped and cheered at teh blow, and Keji took a bow.   
"NO!" Brock yelled.   
"That's one, pal!" Keji said, jumping into the air.   
"Zubat, GO!" Brock yelled, and hurled another Pokéball.   
"Another Zubat..." Keji sighed, "Cubone, Bone Club!" Cubone rushed forward, and swung at the bat Pokémon, which merely fluttered higher.   
"Cubone, Boneberang, knock it out of the sky!"   
"Zubat, Supersonic!"   
Both Pokémon attacked at the same time. Cubone threw its club, and Zubat screeched loudly, but it recovered from its attack and avoided the club, thrown by Cubone. Cubone began to look around, confused. The club spun around, and returned, but Cubone didn't see it, and it smashed into its skull helmet, felling the Pokémon.   
"That's One, pal..." Brock said, and smiled. Keji growled.   
"Cubone, return!" Keji yelled, returning Cubone to its Pokéball, "Go Sandshrew!" He threw Sandshrew's Pokéball into the ring, releasing the Armadillo like Pokémon.   
"Hmmmm... I like your choice of Pokémon, two ground, and a plant..." rock said, smiling.   
"Just fight..." Keji said, looking very determined. Rei continued to watch in utter silence.   
"Zubat, bite!" Brock ordered.   
"Sandshrew, Sand attack!"   
Zubat dove at Sandshrew, which leapt to the side, and shoveled sand into the bat's eyes. Brock did not look surprised.   
"Zubat, Screech!" He said, calmly, and the Zubat released a bone chilling screech. Sandshrew dove to the ground, and covered its ears, Keji and Rei plugged their ears as well, Brock seemed unaffected.   
"Sandshrew, Slash!" Keji yelled, but Sandshrew could not hear him.   
"Zubat absorb!" Brock ordered when the Zubat's vision returned. The Zubat dove at Sandshrew, and bit it. It began to suck the energy from Sandshrew, who was unable to respond, weakened from the loud noise.   
"Dang, Sandshrew, return!" Keji said, angrily, and called Sandshrew back into its Pokéball.   
"Two down." Brock smiled, as his Zubat fluttered around, triumphantly.   
"Do you think you can handle two, Oddish?" Keji asked, and Oddish nodded, "Then, Oddish, I choose you!" He yelled, and Oddish leapt from his back. Brock stared, as though he recognized someone long forgotten.   
"What?" Keji asked, irritably.   
"Nothing, you just remind me of someone..." He snapped out of it.   
"Oddish, absorb!" Keji yelled, and the familiar swirling energy enveloped Zubat, and it fluttered to the ground, too weak to move. Brock stared in utter amazement at his defeated Zubat.   
"Zubat is strong to Plant Types!" He exclaimed.   
"Well, my Oddish is something special." Keji said, beaming with pride. Rei smiled.   
"Very well, then, let this decide the true winner, then." Brock smiled, and released a Pokéball into the air.   
"Onix, GO!" He yelled, and a huge, 27' long rock snake emerged. Keji fell backwards in fright. Oddish jumped back, as Onix's tail swung down.   
"Oddish Poison powder!" Keji yelled, but Oddish shook its head and turned to run, "Oddish, no! Don't let it psyche you out!" Oddish breathed deeply, and spun to face its opponent. Onix swung its tail again, and Oddish dodged again.   
"Oddish, ACID!" Keji yelled, remembering the powerful attack. Oddish opened its mouth, and released the smoking liquid, before it hit the ground. Onix was hit with the attack, and it screamed in pain.   
"Onix, bind!" Brock yelled, and Onix's tail again swung at the little Oddish, only this time it connected, and squeezed. Oddish screamed in pain.   
"NO! ODDISH!" Keji screamed in response, a tear flowing from his eyes, "ABSORB!" Oddish began to glow, but nothing happened, "Try it again!" Keji yelled, and again Oddish glowed, and again, nothing happened.   
"Ha, you can't beat my Onix," Brock smiled, "Just as your Oddish defeated my Zubat, who should be strong to its attacks, my Onix will defeat your Oddish, who should be strong to my Onix."   
"It's all in the trainer!" Keji yelled, "Types, level, strength, means nothing unless the trainer can back it up!" Brock stared at Keji.   
"You remind me of a friend..." He said, but shook his head. "Onix, continue!" Onix squeezed harder, causing Oddish to scream harder.   
"Oddish," Keji began, closing his eyes tight, fighting the tears of sadness at seeing his friend being crushed. He clenced his fist, but then remembered his own words, "all in the trainer..." he whispered, his eyes flared open, "Oddish, try again, Give it all you got, I believe in you!" Oddish squeed in pain, but nodded slowly, focusing all of its energy. Its attack began to envelop the two rappelling opponents, and it slowly subsided into Oddish. Onix dropped Oddish, cringing in pain. "Yeah, Oddish, hit it again!" Oddish nodded, and stared angrily at the Onix, and, again, the energy devoured the rock snake.   
"NO! ONIX!" Brock yelled. Onix swung its tail, and Oddish avoided the blow.   
"Oddish, ACID!" Keji yelled again, and Oddish released the potent liquid again. Onix moved aside, quickly for its size, and struck Oddish with its tail.   
"Onix, rock throw!" Onix ripped a rock from the ground, and flung it at Oddish, who took the blow.   
"Now, Tackle!" Onix plowed into the puny grass type Pokémon with such speed, Oddish fell into Keji, who fell onto his butt.   
"Well? Are we going to finish?" Brock asked. Keji looked at Oddish, and sighed.   
"No." He looked away. "Oddish is my friend, I will not fight him past this condition." Oddish looked up weakly, and smiled.   
"You are extraordinary, young man." Brock said, leaping from his perch above the ring. He called Onix back to its Pokéball, "I will not forget this battle... I almost lost, it has been a long time." He smiled, and extended his hand.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Keji smiled, and accepted his hand. Rei stood, and applauded the two warriors. They both took a bow, and Oddish even struggled from Keji's grip, and bowed as well.   
"Go, improve your already great skills, and challenge me again... Wait! what is your name?" Brock asked, taking his hand back.   
"Keji," Keji replied, turning to leave, "Keji Fujikiro."

Keji, Keji Fujikiro indeed. It looks like you may be cut out for this after all. You may have lost this time, but you won some respect, and maybe that's enough. Next time, the badge may follow.

See all the action at  [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	7. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 7:   
Food Fight!

Our favorite group of new Pokémon trainers find themselves in Pewter... still, lost, as usual. Wait, they aren't lost? What the hell? They're always lost... oh well. They know where their going. This couldn't possibly be interesting for Keji... or could it?

Keji's stomach rumbled, causing Oddish to look around, confused. Rei laughed.   
"When are we gonna stop and eat?" Keji asked, rubbing his stomach. Oddish continued to look around, angrily.   
"Soon, soon." Rei said, pointing ahead. Keji saw a huge, red stone building. Keji looked in awe at the utter beauty of the building, which had a sign, saying: "Pewter City Shining Stone."   
"What's that?!" Keji asked, still staring.   
"That's the Shining Stone, a very elegant restaurant." She smiled, and clasped her hands together, a sparkle visible in her eyes, "My mother would tell me of this restaurant, and how father took her here once," She smiled as the memories flooded back to her, "it's the most elegant restaurant in Pewter city." Keji shuttered.   
"How can we possibly expect to afford this?" Rei smiled.   
"Ah, come on," she pleaded, pulling on Keji's sleeve, "we've gotta indulge ourselves sometimes." she giggled, and Keji sighed. Oddish clung to Keji's shoulders for dear life as the two of them were pulled towards the elegant building. Behind them, another person smiled in recognition, and rushed after the "happy" couple.

"Oui mousier." The host said, with a heavy french accent, staring with disgust at Keji and Rei's clothes, "I'm sorry, mousier, we do not allow Pokémon in here..." he said, pointing to Oddish with a sneer. Oddish gave him a raspberry, to which he growled at.   
"Come on, Keji, just let him wander around outside." Rei said, pleadingly. Keji looked at Oddish, apologetically. Oddish nodded, and shuffled out, disappointed.   
"Merci, mousier," The host said, nodding, "will there just be two of you this evening?" He asked.   
"No, my good man, three." a familiar, unexpected, and unwelcomed voice sounded from behind them.   
"Ben!" Keji said, quite loudly, and angrily. The customers closest to the door stared in their direction, and Rei looked around, nervously.   
"Yes, I will grace you with my grand company for supper." Ben said, smiling at Rei. He approached her, and bowed deeply, "Maybe you'll appreciate some sophisticated company". Keji glowered, and began to approach the two, but the host stepped up.   
"Your table is ready, sirs and madam." he said, and bowed, beckoning for the group to follow.   
"He's not coming, is he?" Keji whispered to Rei.   
"Oh, my treat, of course." Ben smiled, hearing Keji's whispers. Keji growled a little, as Ben took Rei's hand, and followed the host. Rei swiveled her neck, looking impatiently at the lagging Keji, who rushed to catch up.

"And what would madam like?" the waiter asked, also in a french accent. Keji lifted his head off of his hand for the first time since the three sat down, only to see that the waiter looked exactly like the host. Rei smiled at the attention (from Ben and the waiter), and ordered.   
"I would like the..." She looked at the prices on the side of the menu, and sighed. Ben looked at her (they were sitting next to each other, across the table from Keji.)   
"No, no, it's all on me." Ben smiled, noting her worried look. Rei smiled in response, and continued.   
"I would like the Chicken ala King." she closed her menu and handed it to the waiter.   
"I will have the prime rib, my good man, and, if you bring it quickly, there will be a little extra in it for you." He smiled. The waiter smiled as well, and looked to Keji, in disgust at his clothes, and slouched position.   
"I'll have the spaghetti, please," he sighed, "and put it on a separate bill."   
"No, no, Keji," Ben smiled, almost evilly, "I will gladly pay for it." the waiter nodded, and left.   
"Keji?" Rei said, almost angry, "Why don't you act a little nicer to Ben? He is paying our bill." Keji sighed.   
"He almost killed Oddish." he replied, glaring at Ben, "he's an arrogant blowhard, who only uses his Pokémon for bragging rights." Ben looked at Keji, shocked.   
"What makes you say that?" He looked hurt.   
"You wouldn't even help me back to Cerulean after you almost killed Oddish." He yelled, and smashed his hands onto the table. The customers looked at their table, and murmured. Rei looked around, nervous and embarrassed.   
"By the way," Ben said, drinking his water, "how is the Oddish?" he smiled.   
"Fine." Keji said, regaining his composure, and sitting down, still visibly flustered.   
"Really?" Ben looked surprised, "You mean, you actually got it to Cerulean?"   
"Yep." Keji beamed.   
"So, you let it go, right?" Ben said, leaning back, sneaking his arm over Rei's shoulders, she looked at him, and blushed. Keji growled.   
"No, it's my Pokémon now." Keji replied.   
"What?!" Ben laughed, quite loudly, drawing attention to them again, "That dinky thing?! My Zubat aced that thing!" He continued to laugh.   
"Hey, Ben, that Oddish almost defeated Brock!" Rei said, taking his hand off of her shoulder, and looking at him angrily, "Is it true that you woud have left it to die?!"   
"Pokémon like that are weakening the gene pool," Ben replied, leaning back, comfortably, "I regret nothing, I try to kill any Pokémon that aren't powerful enough, to keep the gene pool strong." Keji jumped to his feet.   
"You're evil." He yelled. This time Rei nodded her head, and stepped away from Ben, ignoring the muttering from the crowd.   
"This is a fine thanks for buying you dinner." Ben said, standing up, "I'm only trying to make it better for future Pokémon trainers."   
"Yeah right, by killing all the Pokémon." Keji yelled, angrily.   
"Only the weak ones." Ben said, his voice rising too. He reached for his belt, containing his three Pokéballs, "Would you like me to show you the effectiveness of my method?"   
Keji reached for his belt.   
"Sirs!" one of the waiters ran to the angry duo, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"   
"Shut up!" the two said, punching him in the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Ben acted first.   
"Zubat, go! Show him how good my methods are!" He yelled, throwing his Pokéball. The crowd actually seemed to enjoy this, and Rei stepped back, watching intently.   
"Sandshrew, show this guy who's the real trainer!" He yelled, throwing his Pokéball. Sandshrew emerged.   
"Well, you've come up in the world." Ben said, smiling smugly, "Zubat, bite!" he said, pointing to the Sandshrew. Zubat flung itself at Sandshrew, which dove out of the way.   
"Zubat, supersonic, NOW!" Zubat screeched at Sandshrew, who began to look around, confused.   
"Sandshrew, slash!" Keji yelled, but Sandshrew didn't respond.   
"He, he, Zubat, absorb!" Ben responded, and Zubat dove ot attack its foe.   
"Come on, Sandshrew!" Keji yelled. Sandshrew looked at Keji, a glazed look in its eyes, just as Zubat struck, sinking its fangs into Sandshrew, and beginning to suck energy from it.   
"Ha!" Ben laughed, and some of the restaurant's customers began to applaud. Rei rang out her napkin, tensely.   
"Sandshrew, listen to me!" He yelled, and Sandshrew shook its head alertly, "all right, rolling tackle!" Keji yelled, and Sandshrew rolled up, with Zubat "attached" to its back, and flung itself at the wall. Zubat was caught by surprise by the sneak maneuver, and was smashed into the wall, releasing Sandshrew.   
"Zubat, recover, get back up!" Ben said, desperately.   
"All right! Sand attack!" Keji laughed. Sandshrew looked around, and shrugged, having no sand to attack with, "ummmm... well..." Keji looked around, as Zubat was recovering, and saw a dish on the table beside it, "OK, then, Sandshrew, Salad Attack!" He ordered, and Sandshrew leapt next to Zubat, who screeched in surprise. Sandshrew dove into the dish, and began to fling salad at the stunned Zubat, who's vision was impaired by the flying vegetables.   
"Dang," Ben whispered, disappointed, "you've gotten pretty good, quick, but you can't defeat Benjamin Shroumo III!" he held out two Pokéballs, returning Zubat to one, and releasing a Geodude from the other, "now it begins..." he said, smiling.

"Odd..." Oddish yawned, wondering how Keji was doing. Oddish stood up, and began to pace. It's been too long, it thought, he should be out by now, how long did it take for humans to eat? Oddish began to walk behind the building. Well, it thought, if he doesn't come out, I'll go in.

"Geodude, tackle!" Ben yelled again, causing the Geodude to barrel into Sandshrew for the third time. The Sandshrew could barely move now, after repeated blows.   
"Return!" Keji said, returning Sandshrew to its Pokéball. Sandshrew disappeared. Keji wondered if Ben wasn't just blowing hot air about how good he was, "Cubone!" he yelled, and Cubone emerged from the hurled Pokéball. Geodude wasted no time, and rammed into the newly emerged Cubone, causing him to smash into a table, occupied by three business men, who promptly rushed away. The crowd was becoming afraid of the uncontrollable Pokémon battle, and began to shuffle out quickly.   
"That's dirty pool!" Keji exclaimed, as Cubone recovered quickly, "attacking before a Pokémon is ready is against regulations."   
"We're not in a regulation match," Ben smiled, "but if you insist, I can defeat you just as easily that way too."   
"Cubone, bone club!" Keji yelled, pointing at a table, unoccupied, but covered in uneaten food. Cubone nodded, and ran to the table.   
"What're you up to?" Ben wondered, to himself, "Geodude, stop it!" Geodude hurtled towards the Cubone. Cubone spun to face its opponent when it reached the table, and waited.   
"I think your Pokémon's scared." Ben said, laughingly. Keji just smiled. When Geodude came close to Cubone, Cubone struck the end of the table, flinging the food at Geodude, obscuring its vision.   
"Oh, talk about dirty!" Ben yelled, angrily.   
"Hey, this isn't a regulation match." Keji imitated Ben. Ben just smiled, as though he realized something.   
"Fine, then, Geodude, table throw!" He yelled. geodude wiped the food from its face, and grabbed a large, rectangular table, knocking the food and coverings off of it. Keji and Rei's jaws dropped open at the unconventional tactic. Cubone shivered, and began to step away.   
"Geo... DUDE!" It yelled, as it hurled the table at Cubone, who took the entire attack, and fell to the ground. Geodude began to prance around, victorious.   
"Cubone... return." Keji said, sadly.   
"Any more?" Ben asked, victoriously. Keji shook his head, "What, no Oddish?" Ben said, sarcastically.   
"There!" Rei yelled, pointing at the window. Oddish stood there, like an angel from heaven, beaming with pride, and ready to fight.   
"Ha, time to beat it again, Geodude, table throw!" Ben said, happily, Geodude picked up another table, and prepared to hurl it at the new Pokémon.   
"Lets show Ben what you learned!" Keji yelled, and Oddish nodded, and leapt from the window sill, "Oddish, stun spore!" Oddish released a purple powder from its leaves, and it drifted over to Geodude, who began to shake, weakly.   
"THROW IT GEODUDE!" Geodude did not respond, "Um, Geodude?" Ben asked, wondering what was going on.   
"G...e...o...d...u...d...e..." It said, slowly, shaking more and more, then it dropped the table, on itself.   
"Oddish, acid!" Keji yelled, happily, and Oddish released a stream of the potent liquid, hitting the table, and melting through, and connecting to the fallen Geodude. It screamed in pain, but was still unable to move.   
"Fine! These are just toys anyway!" Ben said, and returned Geodude to its Pokéball, "Staryu, finish the loser!" He yelled, throwing another Pokéball, which released a large star shaped Pokémon. Keji recognized it as Staryu, a Pokémon Misty used often.   
"Well, this'll be good," Keji laughed. Oddish stepped aside, as a stream of water came from one of Staryu's points.   
"Oddish, poison powder!" Keji said, pointing to the opposing staryu. Oddish began to release its powder, but Staryu was too quick, and it flung itself, spinning through the air, at Oddish, harmlessly through the powder. It connected, powerfully with Oddish, who rolled out of the attack, landing on the ground, and lying there, in considerable pain.   
"Still a loser, I see." Ben said, smiling.   
"Oddish, come on, let's show him!" He yelled in response. Oddish nodded, and got up.   
"Staryu, water gun!" Ben yelled, and Keji laughed as the water harmlessly hit Oddish. Oddish smiled, and began to prance around in the water spray, "wha...?" Ben began.   
"Grass is strong to Water." Ben looked frightened at the sudden realization, "Alright Oddish, finish it!" Oddish laughed as it began to dance and twirl.   
"What's it doing?" All three of the trainers said in unison. Keji and Ben pulled out their Pokédex, and pointed them at Oddish.

Oddish's Attacks:   
Petal Dance   
This is a potent grass attack. Oddish dances to release its petals into the air, which cause extreme damage to the opposing Pokémon.

Ben swallowed hard when he heard this. Oddish continued twirling, and hundreds of Petals flew from it, right to the Staryu.   
"Staryu, spinning tackle!" Ben yelled, desperately. Staryu took off again, spinning like a propeller, but was struck down by the petals from Oddish. Staryu hit the ground, hard, and did not move, as it became engulfed by the petals.   
"Who's the loser now?" Keji asked, smiling. Ben said nothing, and returned Staryu to its Pokéball, "you need to study Pokémon tactics more." Ben began to leave, smiling calmly.   
"Nothing to say?" Rei asked, smiling.   
"How can you stand to be with this loser?" Ben asked Rei, smiling.   
"What?" Keji yelled. Oddish began to huff and puff angrily.   
"You don't believe you could ever win if I didn't let you, do you?" Ben asked, and left the restaurant, without saying another word. As he left, he flipped up the back of his shirt, revealing to Keji, and Keji alone, a golden Pokéball on his belt, untouched during the battle. Rei smiled, unknowing of Keji's sudden realization.   
"You won!" She said, but Keji was staring at the door, swinging from its recent use, "Keji? You won!" She repeated, but Keji looked at the ground.   
"He let me win." Keji said.   
"Aw, he's just saying that to psyche you out." Rei said, smiling, looking into Keji's eyes, and trying to get him to smile too.   
"No... I could tell." Keji said, walking out the door.   
"But, he was so angry that he lost, he yelled during the battle, he..."   
"All an act." Keji said, leaving the restaurant. Rei looked to Oddish, who shrugged, and ran after its friend. The waiter shook his head, just regaining consciousness.   
"Sorry." Rei said, smiling nervously at the recovering waiter. She ran quickly after Keji. the waiter stood up, looked around at teh empty and desimated store, and fell back to the ground again, shocked.

Did Ben really lose, or did he throw the match, and why? That may be a story for another time. For now it appears that Keji won fair and square, and that's good, but Keji doesn't feel that way. Lighten up, Keji, live for the moment.

See all the action at  [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	8. Default Chapter Title

* * *

* * *

Story 8:   
The Lonely Pokémon!

After Keji stunning victory over Ben, he should have been happy. Ben left saying that he let Keji win. Keji now ponders if he really did win the battle, and why? The threesome now travels in silence through the forests north of Pewter, heading for parts unknown, to expand their Pokémon collections, and possibly win the next battle with Brock.

"Keji?" Rei asked after an hour of travel. They had left Pewter quickly after the incident in The Shining Stone, and set off, traveling late into the night. Keji refused to stop, saying they had to make up for lost time, "Keji, you haven't said three words since we left Pewter, shouldn't we camp?"   
"No, we need to keep moving." Keji said, not looking at his friend. Rei sighed, and stopped, "What are you doing?" He asked, angrily.   
"We need rest." Rei said, glaring at him, "I know you're angry that Ben said he let you win, but that's what he wanted," She sighed, and looked away, "besides, we have no proof that he's telling the truth." Keji turned away.   
"Fine, we rest here." He said, putting Oddish on the ground, and propping his pillow against the tree.   
"Why are you so worried about him letting you win?" Rei asked, unrolling her blanket, and lying it on the ground.   
"I just have a feeling," Keji replied, closing his eyes, "I know he was holding back." Rei shook her head.   
"You're paranoid." She said, lying on her blanket, staring at the sky. Oddish was fast asleep already, he had been for most of the trip. Keji flipped open his pocket watch. It was midnight. Maybe he did push Rei too hard, but he couldn't forget about Ben's display, and the golden Pokéball, untouched during battle, he needed to move. He rolled over on the ground, trying to get comfortable, but no matter which way he lay, he still say Ben's slyly smiling face. Finally, after what seemed like hours, and what was really about an hour, he nodded off to sleep, dreaming of what was in the Golden Pokéball.   
"Keji, wake up," Rei said, rocking him gently back and forth. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring right into her smiling face, "now, don't you feel better." Keji smiled weakly.   
"Yeah." He said, though it was a lie. Sleep only made it worse, the dreams he had of Ben only hurt him more.   
The threesome traveled through the day, not saying a word to each other. Slowly, the plains outside of Pewter city became dense forest, not unlike the Cerulean forests and plains. The weather became cooler and cooler as the day progressed, and Keji was forced to button up his light jacket, but he was afraid it wouldn't protect him in the further north.

"Pie!" A high pitched voiced sounded from the trees.   
"Weeeeedle!" Another voice replied, they appeared to be laughing.   
"What's that?" Rei pondered, following the source of the sound. Keji sighed.   
"We don't have time for this." Keji said, shaking his head.   
"Those sounds are Pokémon, Keji." Rei said, running into the forest. Keji looked back down the path, and sighed.   
"pie!" A small caterpillar laughed, rolling on the ground. Rei and Keji reached the scene, and discovered that it was occupied by six Pokémon! There were two yellow caterpillar Pokémon with stingers on their heads, three green caterpillars, and one furry creature.   
"What are they?" Rei asked, Keji nodded, and pointed his Pokédex at them.

Caterpie:   
A Bug Type Pokémon. Timid and kind, it is a common sight in almost every forest. it has suction cups on the bottom of its feet so it can climb straight up trees.

Weedle:   
This bug Pokémon is less common than Caterpie, but still seen often. It has a poisonous stinger on the top of its head.

Venonat:   
This is a rare Pokémon, commonly seen in Jungles if seen at all. It combines the Bug and psychic genus, and can use both types of attacks proficiently.

The Caterpie and Weedles seemed to be laughing at the Venonat, who was looking rather sad about the whole thing.   
"Hey, leave it alone!" Rei yelled. The Caterpie began to scatter, screaming, but the Weedle glared at her, angrily.   
"I don't think they take kindly to being yelled at." Keji said, pulling off a Pokéball, and motioning her to step back, which she did quickly.   
"Cubone!" Keji yelled, flinging his Pokéball at the Weedle. The Venonat began to look around, not knowing what to do. Apparently it decided quickly, because it fled, following the Caterpie   
"Wait!" Rei yelled, and followed it. Keji smiled, for the first time since they left Pewter.   
"Just you and me, bugs." He said, and Cubone nodded, charging into battle. A Weedle jumped aside, narrowly avoiding the bone club swung at it. The second counter attacked flinging itself at Cubone, applying a direct hit with its stinger, which Cubone shrugged off.   
"Thank goodness Cubone's strong to their poison," Keji sighed, "Rage!" he yelled, and Cubone began swinging wildly at the caterpillar Pokémon, smashing one on its head with its first swing. Keji was too engrossed in the battle to notice a black figure land on a branch above, and begin to analyze the battle.   
"Bone!" Cubone yelled, connecting another blow with the second Weedle, but it shook its head, and spat a fine strand of string at Cubone, and it began to entwine itself around it.   
"NO! Break out, Cubone!" Keji yelled. The figure shook his head, and continued to watch. Cubone began to shake and stretch the string, and the Weedle dove at it, striking with its poison stinger, knocking Cubone back, and creating a hole in the layer of webbing created around Cubone, allowing Cubone to release itself.   
"Boneberang!" Keji yelled, and Cubone hurled its club at the Weedle, and it connected, sending the small Pokémon reeling. The figure stood on his branch.   
"Pokéball g..." Keji began, but jumped backwards in surprise at the cloaked figure standing in front of him, his only visible feature was the blood red "R" on his vest.

"Nat!" The Venonat looked around, obviously confused at its surroundings, not knowing which way to go next.   
"Wait!" Rei yelled, bursting into the clearing. Venonat jumped, and ran through the woods, narrowly avoiding collisions with various trees and bushes.   
"Abra!" Rei yelled, throwing her Pokéball ahead of the Venonat. It burst open, and released Abra... asleep.   
"NAT NAT!" Venonat screeched, and jumped clear over Abra, landing feet first against a tree, as it proceeded to scale it vertically.   
"Thanks alot, Abra." Rei said, sarcastically, rushing through the woods. Abra yawned, shrugged, and floated after her.

"Arbok, go!" The figure yelled, throwing a Pokéball. A long, purple snake emerged, hissing angrily.   
"Who are you?!" Keji asked, angrily. Cubone swung its club meanly at Arbok, who yawned at the idle threats.   
"Where is the Venonat?" He asked.   
"Try the Pokémon center." He said, sarcastically.   
"ARBOK, POISON STING!" He yelled, and before Cubone or Keji could reacted, the Arbok had bitten Cubone, who now reeled, and spun in pain. Keji gasped, and pointed his Pokédex at the Arbok.

Arbok:   
A Poison Snake type Pokémon, capable of lighting fast attacks, and even quicker acting venom, this is a dangerous Pokémon, handle with extreme caution.

"Darn, Cubone, Rage!" Keji yelled, but Cubone wasn't moving, "No!" He yelled, scared for his friend's life.   
"Call him back, he may live to see a Pokémon center." The figure said, bored. Keji returned the Cubone to its ball, and glared at the figure, "if you don't want that to be you, tell me which way the Venonat went.   
"No Way!" he yelled, and Oddish leapt from his back, growling angrily. The man laughed smugly.   
"Oddish, give him a taste of our own poison!" Keji yelled, and a fine yellow mist emerged from Oddish's foliage. Arbok smiled, and seemed to enjoy it.   
"STUN SPORE!" He yelled, and the yellow mist turned purple, but still the Arbok seemed unaffected. The man did not respond.   
"Fine, then, Sleep Powder." The purple turned blue, and the Arbok yawned, but it wasn't the powder.   
"Arbok, Bite." Almost instantly, Oddish was in Arbok's mouth. Arbok began shaking Oddish violently, and flung it into the woods, screaming the entire flight.   
"Oddish!" Keji yelled desperately, taking a step in the same direction, but Arbok was immediately there, hissing.   
"Where?" The man asked, yawning.   
"That way." Keji said, quietly, pointing in the direction Oddish flew, which happened to be the fleeing direction of Venonat. The man recalled his Arbok, and leapt into the trees, gone. Keji rushed in the same direction.

"Come on down, we won't hurt you." Rei said, looking from tree to tree, trying to find their lost friend, but to no avail, until it plummeted from a tree's branches not far ahead of the two. Rei rushed to its side, and began to inspect it. The Venonat appeared to be crying, and not running anymore, "What's wrong?" Rei asked Abra. Abra began to talk slowly to the Pokémon, which blubbered back, quickly.   
"Abra, abra, abra." Abra said, and laid down, falling asleep.   
"What?" Rei said, astonished, pulling out her Pokédex (a recent purchase from Pewter).

Venonats tend to live in dense jungles, and rarely occupy any other climate. Venonats have a difficult time adapting to new environments.

"So that's it." Rei said, patting the Venonat on the head, "I'll get you to your home." She said, smiling. Venonat glanced up, confused.   
"Nat?" It asked. Rei didn't understand, but she smiled, and nodded anyway. The Venonat hugged her with its stubby arms. She picked it up, and began back down the path, but stopped after a step, as a dark figure landed from the trees in front of her, his only visible feature was a blood red "R".   
"I believe the Venonat is mine, ma'am." He said, emotionlessly.   
"Watch out, Rei!" Keji yelled, bursting into the clearing.   
"Again?!" He said, anger creeping into his voice, he pulled out his Pokéball, and Arbok emerged.   
"Go, Sandshrew!" Keji responded by releasing his last Pokémon. Sandshrew leapt out of the ball, and faced off against the snake. Arbok dove, but Sandshrew dug under the ground, leaving Arbok with a face full of dirt. "Follow it, Arbok!" The man yelled, and Arbok followed it underground.

"Odd?" Oddish shook its head, and looked around. It was in the branches of a tree.   
"Oddish, odd." It said. Apparently that Arbok had flung him quite a distance. Suddenly he heard voices, not too distant from him. He leapt from the tree, landing harmlessly on the ground, making his way to the voices.

"Sandshrew?" Keji wondered. It had been a good minute since Arbok dove underground after Sandshrew. The figure was looking bored, "Don't you care about what happened to your Arbok?" He asked, flustered. the figure shook his head, and pointed to a point on the ground. Keji looked, and suddenly Sandshrew burst from the ground, followed by Arbok, who quickly leapt, surprisingly high with no legs, and wrapped around Sandshrew. Keji clenched his fist in anger.   
"Squeeze it, Arbok!" The man yelled. Arbok continued to squeeze, and Sandshrew screamed in pain.   
"Sandshrew return!" Keji yelled, and Arbok's wrap collapsed in on itself as Sandshrew disappeared.   
"Go Abra!" Rei yelled, and Abra appeared in front of Arbok. Keji watched intently, grinding his teeth.   
"Get it, Arbok, it's just an Abra." The man said, smugly. Arbok dove at Abra, who teleported away, "I have never seen any Pokémon that could out move Arbok." The man said, smiling, "this should be good." Again Arbok dove, and again Abra disappeared, reappearing behind him, and again teleporting when Arbok's tail whipped at him. Abra appeared in front of a tree, and Keji smiled. Arbok hissed angrily, and dove at Abra. the man shook his head as Abra teleported, and Arbok hit a large tree, mouth open, clamped onto the trunk.   
"Yeah!" Rei yelled, triumphantly, and the man smiled. Arbok twisted its neck, and uprooted the tree, flinging it to the side, and dove at Abra again, who was caught by surprise, and took the blow, flying into a tree.   
"Abra, return!" Rei yelled, and Abra returned to its Pokéball.   
"I believe I shall take my Venonat now." The man said. Venonat quivered in fear, and tried to struggle from Pei's grasp.   
"It doesn't want to go with you." Keji said, diving at Arbok himself. Arbok swept to the side, causing Keji to land face first into the ground. Suddenly a stream of Acid struck Arbok, and it hissed in pain, and swept to the side again.   
"Oddish!" Keji said, happily as Oddish leapt from a branch.   
"The Oddish, again." the man said, shaking his head. Arbok dove at oddish, who leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding Arbok blow, "Acid." he said, and Arbok replied with a stream of Acid of his own, which struck Oddish, causing it to scream in pain.   
"And again it falls." The man said, shaking his head, "The Venonat, if you will."   
"No, it doesn't want to go with you!" Rei yelled, starting to flee, and Arbok dove at her. Keji leapt in Arbok's path, and took its tackle. Rei spun around, and rushed to Keji's side, putting Venonat down beside him.   
"I'm so sorry, Keji, you were right, we should have kept going." Rei said, running her hand through his hair. Venonat watched the two from his spot, and looked at Arbok, weaving in preference for his attack.   
"So, will you give it up?" The man asked, yawning. "I... I..." Rei stuttered, looking from Keji to Venonat to the Arbok. Venonat shook its head, and jumped in front of the two, looking angrily at Arbok. Suddenly Arbok began to cringe. Keji and Rei looked up, and saw a faint light shooting from Venonat to Arbok. Keji pointed his Pokédex.

Venonat's Attacks:   
Psybeam:   
A powerful beam of Psychic waves, concentrated on the enemy. It can cause severe damage, and confusion.

"Arbok return." The man said, returning Arbok to its Pokéball, "You win, keep it." Keji and Rei looked at each other, confused, "But know this," he continued, "team rocket will not be defeated so easily," He smiled, and turned, "and I do not wish to wound my Pokémon further by attacking you, though the damage would not be much from amateurs like yourselves. The Venonat is not worth it." He leapt into the trees, and vanished. Keji looked at Rei, and sighed.   
"So," He said, rising to his feet, "it looks like Team Rocket wants us dead now." He sighed, and picked up Oddish, who smiled weakly, "Good job, pal."   
Rei looked at Venonat, who ran to her, and snuggled against her leg. "So are you coming with us?" She asked, and Venonat nodded. She smiled, and pulled out a Pokéball, "Glad to have you aboard, thanks for saving us." Venonat bowed, and disappeared into the Pokéball.   
"And you think _I'm_ lucky?" Keji asked, sarcastically. Rei smiled, and marched ahead of him, triumphantly. Keji smiled, and followed, carrying Oddish in his arms.

Well, at least you feel better, Keji, but you'd better get your Pokémon healed, or you won't be able to fight anymore, and watch your back, Team rocket is tricky.

See all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	9. Default Chapter Title

* * *

Story 9:   
Pokémon University.

Keji and Rei are rushing through the forests outside of Pewter. After their defeat of the mysterious fighter from Team Rocket, their Pokémon are weak, and in need of care. They have no idea if there is a city nearby, but they hope that they can find someone to help their Pokémon.

"How do we expect to find a Pokémon center out here?" Rei asked. The two of them were moving quickly, but not running, they needed to preserve their energy, "Why don't we head to Pewter?"   
"We need to keep moving," Keji said, staring down the path. He was carrying Oddish in his arms. Oddish was getting worse, and keji was afraid he would have to break out a Pokéball for him, "besides, I heard there's something up here, some town or something."   
Still weak from the damage he took in the battle with the Team Rocket member, Keji was unable to move very fast, but he moved as quickly as was possible, with his friend's health in mind.   
The team moved for the rest of the day after the battle, and rested. Oddish ate very little, just enough to keep up his strength. Cubone was getting worse, the poison effecting him more powerfully than Keji had hoped, and Sandshrew was battered and bruised so badly that he had trouble moving. Abra stayed asleep, as usual, but he appeared to be visibly disturbed. It shook, and twitched in its sleep, and Rei had never seen him move while asleep.   
In the morning, they arose early, and continued moving, Keji still convinced something was in these woods that would save them. Thankfully, he was right. At about mid-day, when Oddish was looking worse than ever, they reached the peak of a large hill, and stared at a large stone building, mere minutes travel from their position. Keji and Rei moved as quickly as they could to reach the building, and made it to the door in a few moments.   
"I guess we knock." Keji said, rapping on the door. The sound echoed through the building, and for a long time, no one answered, but then, the door creaked open to reveal a large, gruff old man.   
"What?" He asked, impatiently, he was carrying a wet mop, and tapping his foot, angrily.   
"Um, our Pokémon are wounded, do you have..." Keji began, and the fat, balding old man interrupted.   
"Fine... this way." he began to walk away, rather quickly for an old man. Keji and Rei rushed after him. The place they were in resembled a school, much like the one Keji went to back in Cerulean, except it had a Pokémon theme, from portraits of all known species of Pokémon, to models, charts, posters, and just about anything else one could ever think to make about Pokémon.   
"What is this place?" Rei asked. The old man did not respond, and she mearly shrugged to Keji who smiled. All around them were classrooms, filled with students. From what Keji could gather from what he heard, they were discussing Pokémon stuff. One room discussed tactics, one discussed breeding, one discussed Pokémon care, genetics, feeding, society, and philosophy. Keji began to enjoy the lengthy walk, but they had reached their destination. A large wooden door, that said "Wounded Pokémon room." The man opened the unlocked door, and walked off, leaving Keji and Rei in the huge room, not knowing what to do.   
"Can I help you?" A young, stunningly beautiful woman asked, smiling. Rei smiled in return, and Keji frowned.   
"What is this place?" He looked around, taking in the strange surroundings. It appeared to be an exact copy of a Pokémon center.   
"It is our hospital room, I can see you aren't from around here, I am Selena, and I am the top student in the Pokémon Care 101 class." She smiled perkily. Keji sighed, followed quickly by Rei.   
"No one's ever that happy." Keji whispered, and Rei giggled. Selena stepped up to Keji, and inspected Oddish.   
"Acid burns, concussion, tooth marks, he fought a powerful Arbok, didn't he?" Keji's jaw dropped, and he nodded. He quickly removed his two Pokéballs from his belt, and Rei removed her two.   
"I have an Abra, and a less damaged Venonat." She said, handing her Pokéballs to Selena.   
"Wow, you two have seen a lot of battle, haven't you?" Selena asked, seriously. The two nodded, and she quickly rushed to get a stretcher, when she returned, Keji and Rei placed the wounded on it, and she rushed them off.   
"What is this place?" Rei asked, after Selena had left.   
"Some sort of whacked out Pokémon school, I would have liked to come here." Keji replied, smiling.   
"Oh, it's a great school." Selena said, returning, "Your Pokémon are resting, and in the care of one of my students."   
"I thought you said you were a student." Rei asked, inspecting the surroundings.   
"I am, but I also tutor, and our teacher left me in charge for the day." She smiled, "This is a great school, I am learning quite a bit about Pokémon medicine here, and I'm getting a good amount of tactical knowledge, too."   
"How many battles have you fought?" Keji asked, also inspecting his surroundings.   
"None, yet, we only fight in trainers, simulations."   
"What?!" Keji exclaimed, nearly dropping a stethoscope, "How do you learn then?"   
"Quite well." Another voice interjected, "Selena is only a freshman, and a quite talented one at that." Keji turned around to see a smug looking man, a bit older than himself, in a half red, half white jacket, with a Pokéball sewed on it, and the words Pokémon University" inscribed in it, "She is lucky to be head of her class in only her first year, past that year, you gain actual battle experience."   
"Hi, I'm Keji Fujikiro, and you are?" Keji asked, extending his hand.   
"I am Jared Kilmo, and the most talented trainer in the Pokémon University." he said, ignoring Keji's hand.   
"Pokémon University?" Keji said, thinking, "PU?" He laughed.   
"Never say that!" Jared said, grabbing his shoulders, "That's not respectful to my school."   
"Hey, lighten up," Keji said, brushing off Jared's hands, "it was only a joke." he turned to Selena, "how long before my Pokémon are ready?"   
"Soon." She said, she seemed very distant. Rei turned to Jared.   
"So, how many battles have you been in?" She asked, looking him over.   
"Enough." He said, smiling, "I am the coach of the Pokémon team here, I am the best of the best." He smiled, smugly.   
"How come all Pokémon trainers are Jerks?" Keji asked, staring Jared in the face. Jared stared back, angrily.   
"You got a problem?" Jared asked.   
"Yeah, you." Keji nodded.   
"Not here, you two." Selena said, stepping in between the two, angrily, "this is a hospital, no fighting allowed." She pushed them apart.   
"You wanna see how good I am, kid?" Jared asked, pulling a Pokéball off his belt, "When your Pokémon are healed, meet me in the gym, and we'll see how good you are." He left tossing the Pokéball from hand to hand.   
"Another Jerk." Keji said, lowering his sunglasses, "how long, Selena?" He asked.   
"About an hour." She said, not smiling anymore.   
"Sorry about Jared," Another male voice said, as a very tall man in the same jacket entered the hospital, "he is a Jerk, but he's as good as he boasts, I recommend leaving now, don't waste your Pokémon's energy." He extended his hand, "I'm Vincent." Keji accepted his hand. "I'm Keji, and I'll beat him, I'm no slouch myself." He smiled.   
"He's undefeated in his three years here, many have tried to beat him, none have succeeded." He handed three Pokéballs to Selena, who gladly took them, and left, "he's kinda like a legend, lots of people would love to see him go down, even the dean, he's a little too cocky."   
"I intend to be the first." Keji said, sitting in a chair.   
"You aren't even a student here." He said, shaking his head, and sitting next to Keji.   
"What's it matter?" Rei asked, sitting next to the two of them.   
"Our school has churned out the greatest Pokémon trainers of all time," He began, "the elite four were all students here, and..."   
"But they can be beaten, no one's invincible." Keji said.   
"Well, yes, but..." Vincent smiled, and nodded, "Well, watch yourselves, he's tough." He left the hospital. Keji and Rei sat in silence, preparing for the confrontation ahead.   
Keji was wondering what Pokémon Jared would use, when Selena came out with his Oddish and two Pokéballs. Keji nodded in thanks, and took them, replacing the frisky Oddish on his shoulders, and the two Pokéballs on his belt. Rei also claimed her Pokéballs.   
"Be careful." Selena said, turning to the back room, "and show Jared who's boss." She smiled, and left the room.   
"All right!" Keji said, ready to go, "Time to... wait, I don't know where the gym is." He sighed. Rei shook her head.

For a while the two friends wandered the halls of the school, asking directions, but no one would answer. Strangely enough, they found themselves caught up in a rush of people, a large crowd was amassing in some area of the school, and Keji was terrified to learn that it was the gym.   
"So, you finally decided to show, eh?" Jared said. Keji was beet red with embarrassment. It appeared that the entire school had turned out for the fight. Rei fought the crowd to try and find a seat, so she could watch the fight.   
"You didn't say anything about this being seen by everyone in the school!" Keji yelled, angrily, "Why didn't you call pay-per-view?"   
"Because it won't be worth taping, it'll be over in a couple minutes." Jared replied, "and as for the entire school, this'll boost moral, seeing an outsider beaten by their star trainer."   
"You know, I know someone who boasted alot, just like you," Keji smiled, and took a Pokéball off his belt, "I beat him." Jared shook his head.   
"Obviously a loser." He replied, taking a Pokéball off of his belt. The two stood for a moment, staring each other in the eyes.   
"Welcome, everyone, to the fight!" A voice piped over the intercom, "In our school's corner, Jared Kilmo, the Pokémon team captain for Pokémon University." Thunderous applause, but Keji could hear some mutters of disapproval in the crowd.   
"You're not as popular as you think." He said, barely audibly. Jared glared at him.   
"And in the challenger's corner, Keji Fujikiro, from parts unknown." The voice said, followed by some sneers, and boos from the audience. Keji sighed, and dropped his sun glasses on his face.   
"I will be your announcer, Vincent Rubella." Keji smiled, and looked to the announcer's booth to see a likewise smiling Vincent, who gave him a thumbs up, "let's have a clean fight." Vincent said. A referee came out, wearing a Red and white striped shirt.   
"You will be using three Pokémon, according to standard PU rules." Keji giggled, covering his mouth before Jared saw, still Jared glowered at Keji.   
"Machop, get him!" Jared threw his Pokéball, and a small, muscular Pokémon came out. Quickly, a Pokédex like voice came over the loud speaker:

Machop:   
A Fighting type Pokémon. Machop likes to build its muscles, and often learns several different martial arts.

"Fine! Go Sandshrew!" Keji yelled, throwing out his Sandshrew's Pokéball, releasing the small Armadillo Pokémon.

Sandshrew:   
An Armadillo Pokémon. Sandshrews live underground, and come out only to hunt. They have been known to live in caves as well.

"Alright, Machop, Focus Energy!" Jared ordered, and his Machop began to flex its muscles, getting visibly larger, and tougher.   
"Sandshrew, sand attack!" Keji yelled, and Sandshrew began to spin around, kicking up sand in a whirlwind, "Wow, never seen him do that before." Keji said, scratching his head.   
"Jared's Machop appears to be getting ready for battle, but, unfortunately, Keji's Sandshrew is already ready, and kicking up some sand." Vincent said, over the loud speaker, inciting anger from the crowd.   
"And the crowd turns ugly," Jared said, "Machop, Karate Chop!" Machop charged at where Sandshrew supposedly was (though not even Keji knew for sure, through the whirlwind), and swing its powerful arms, connect a powerful blow... or not. Nothing was there when the sand cleared. the crowd was silent for a moment, waiting in anticipation.   
"I think your Sandshrew chickened out." Jared said, and Keji smiled. Suddenly, Sandshrew popped from the ground, ramming into Machop, who was still rubbing Sand from its eyes. Some amazed muttering in the crowd made way for weak, forced applause.   
"A stunning maneuver from Sandshrew!" Vincent said, excited.   
"Seismic Toss!" Jared yelled, and Machop dove at Sandshrew, but Sandshrew darted out of its path, leaving Machop eating a cloud of dust.   
"Swift Attack!" Keji yelled, and Sandshrew began to roll into a ball, and spin around in place, shooting small stars from its rolling form. Machop was caught by surprise, and struck by the stars, falling backwards, stunned.   
"Rolling tackle!" Keji yelled, and Sandshrew flew at Machop, smashing into it, knocking it for a loop. Machop rose, and completely cleared its eyes.   
"Despite the beating Machop is recieving, it still looks ready to fight, this could be interesting yet!" Vincent said, excited. Machop dove at Sandshrew, who, again, leapt aside.   
"Machop, Low kick!" Jared said, deducing Keji's strategy. Machop flung itself at Sandshrew, who, again, dodged, but was caught in the area of a low, sweeping kick maneuver from Machop, and tripped up.   
"Now," Jared paused, to build tension, "Seismic Toss!" Machop dove at Sandshrew, who was still recovering, and grabbed it. The crowed gasped.   
"Uh, oh, folks," Vincent said, frightened, "it looks like its all over, this is one of Machop's most powerful moves, Seismic toss!" Machop leapt into the air, and threw Sandshrew to the ground, cracking the concrete floor of the gym, inciting thunderous applause, and whoops of cheer from the audience. "looks like another cracker for our champ." Vincent sounded disappointed. Keji sighed, tensely, as Sandshrew rose slowly to its feet.   
"Karate Chop!" Jared yelled, and Machop connected Sandshrew with a karate chop that sent it flying.   
"Sandshrew, return!" Keji returned Sandshrew to its Pokéball, and literally threw Oddish into the fray (a tactic they called the Oddball). Oddish growled, and landed behind Machop. Again the Pokédex piped over the intercom.

Oddish:   
A Plant type Pokémon. Timid and kind, this Pokémon is rarely a threat during a battle.

The audience began to laugh. But Rei and Keji smiled slyly.   
"A wussy Oddish, Machop, Leer!" Jared laughed, not caring what attack he chose. Machop began to stare at Oddish (even it was having a tough time not laughing), and Oddish stared back.   
"Oddish, Sleep powder!" Keji yelled, breaking the stare off, as Oddish released its bluish powder into the air, putting Machop quickly into a deep sleep.   
"WOW!" Jared yelled, causing distortion in the microphone, "I have never seen Machop lose!" He didn't seem to remember the mike was still on. Oddish laughed, and danced around Machop, and, suddenly, a bunch of petals flew from its foliage, cutting, and striking Machop, who, though rolling around in pain, was still fast asleep.   
"Acid!" Keji yelled, and Oddish sprayed Machop with its Acid. Machop began to scream, waking up, and running away.   
"Return, you loser!" Jared yelled, quite angrily, "here, try plant on plant!" He threw out another Pokéball, and out popped an odd Pokémon, which appeared to be vines, feet and eyes.

Tangela:   
A Plant type Pokémon. This Pokémon's true identity is unknown, as it is completely shrouded in vines.

"Stun Spore!" Jared yelled, and Tangela began to release the familiar purple mist from its body.   
"Oddish, Stun Spore!" Keji yelled in response, and Oddish released the same powder. Both clouds met in the center of the gym, and began to combine, engulfing both Pokémon in mist. When the mist blew over, Tangela was shaking, barely able to move its feet, and Oddish began to dance again, releasing its petals into the air.   
"WOW, THAT IS SOME ODDISH!" Vincent yelled, again too loud over the microphone. Tangela was struck by the petals, but didn't seem to be visibly affected by them.   
"Tangela, bind Oddish." Jared said, visibly shaken up by the outsider's abilities. Tangela sprouted two vines from the multitude that made up its visible body, and they struck Oddish, wrapping around it, and drawing it in. Jared smiled, and wiped some sweat from his forehead.   
"Oddish, Acid attack!" Oddish spewed its Acid from its covered mouth, and melted through Tangela's vines, causing it to retract them painfully, "Absorb!" Energy crackled and surrounded Tangela, and engulfed it, replenishing Oddish's power. Tangela fell, not moving. "Tangela return." Jared said. He looked like he could cry. The crowd was rooting a cheering... for Keji!   
"What's Jared gonna pull out next, he's never lost two Pokémon in one battle before." Vincent said, on the edge of his chair.   
"Grimer!" Jared threw his Pokéball, and a small Pokémon made of mud emerged, reeking of pollution and trash. Oddish paled at the smell, and fell to the ground, rolling around in agony.

Grimer:   
A Pollution Pokémon. This creature is made completely from mud and pollution, feeding on anything dirty. It has a horrible stench, and can be unbearable for many species.

"Grimer, sludge attack!" Grimer spat at Oddish, and covered it in mud. Oddish desperately tried to release itself from the horrible smelling stuff, but to no avail. Jared sighed, relieved. Grimer began to approach Oddish, menacingly. The audience was in awe of the battle, having never seen it this close before.   
"Oddish, poison powder!" A small crack formed in the hardened mud, and the yellow mist blew from it, cracking and peeling the coat binding Oddish. Grimer fell back, holding what appeared to be its nose. Oddish leapt from the broken shell, glaring angrily at the smelly Pokémon, "Finish it, Oddish, Absorb!" Oddish glared, and concentrated, creating a field of crackling energy, which grew and grew, casting the room in a bright, yellow light. The Grimer screamed, and collapsed, as the energy flew to Oddish, and disappeared. Jared fell to his knees, mouth hanging open in awe. Keji could have sworn he said something, but the crowd was cheering so loudly he couldn't understand a thing.   
"KEJI WINS! KEJI WINS!" Was all Keji could hear as a group of people stormed the gym floor, lifting Keji in their arms. Jared was pounding the floor, muttering something unrecognizable.   
"Way to go, Keji!" Rei yelled over the thunderous crowd. Keji leaned back on all of the people holding him and Oddish (whom people were plugging their noses, because the mud smell wasn't completely gone).   
"Oddish, Odd, dish!" Oddish said, smiling, and bouncing at the attention.

"I present you, Keji Fujikiro, with this Pokémon University Jacket, and Letter, to signify your level. You are the first person to defeat Jared Kilmo in three years." Thunderous applause. The aging decrepit dean of PU handed him a jacket, like that which Vincent and Jared had, with the Pokéball patch sewn on, "May you have many more victories." Suddenly, the doors of the auditorium burst open to reveal Jared Kilmo. He quickly walked to the stage, and leapt up. Keji reached for a Pokéball, but when Jared reached him, he stuck out his hand, causing Keji to flinch.   
"I have much to learn, Keji, thank you for showing me that." Keji took his hand, and more applause followed.

"Well, that was fun!" Keji said, smugly. After a good night's sleep, and their Pokémon being re-healed, the duo set off. Rei smiled. The sun was at their backs, and it was a chilly morning, but Keji had his new jacket to keep him warm. He slipped his sunglasses and stared into the sun, and his bright future.

Don't let the victory go to your head, Keji, you've got your Jacket to keep you warm, but will it save you from team rocket, and your other challenges ahead? What are the challenges ahead? Only time (and I) can tell.


	10. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 10:   
Sandshrew and The Pokédoctor.

A Battle by the river, and it appears Keji is winning! Will it be two victories in a row? Or will he bomb out again?

"Sandshrew, Sand attack!" Sandshrew spun around, kicking up a whirlwind of sand, and blocking the Rattata's vision. The Rattata's trainer, an older man that seemed rather apathetic to the whole battle, didn't seem affected by the sand, nor did Keji, but Rei blocked the kicked up sand with her hand. Keji dropped his sunglasses onto his face as the sand blew his way.   
"Rattata, hyper fang!" The Rattata dove at Sandshrew, mouth open wide, but Sandshrew dug into the soft dirt like it was air, leaving the Rattata with a mouthful of ground. Keji smiled.   
"Sandshrew, tackle!" Sandshrew leapt from the ground, smashing into the confused Rattata.   
"Rattata, quick attack!" Rattata charged, but the sand interfered with its vision, causing it to run head first into a rock. Keji frowned. The battle was getting dangerously close to the rapids, and any splash could damage Sandshrew, who was weak to water. Rei didn't seem to realize this, as her cheering grew more and more supportive. Sandshrew backed off a bit, and Keji nodded.   
"Rattata, tackle!" Rattata dove, and again Sandshrew stepped aside, as Rattata gained a mouthful of the soft mud that made up the bank of the river.   
"Sandshrew, Fury Swipes!" Sandshrew growled, preparing for the blow, and dashed at the helpless Rattata, but instead of going forward, its foot slipped, and it fell flat on its face.   
"Rattata, tackle again!" The trainer yelled, and the Rattata crawled forward quickly, and barely nudged Sandshrew, knocking it into the rapids, kicking and screaming.   
"NO!" Keji yelled, taking off down the stream, unable to keep up with it. Rei followed.   
"I guess we win, eh?" The trainer said, turning around to leave, followed by his weakened Rattata.

Sandshrew kicked against the flow of the river, but found itself fall prey to its weakness to the element.   
The river took many turns, and Sandshrew found itself running dangerously close to the many rocks and boulders in its desperate attempt to stay above the turbulent waters. Then, it heard a loud, unfamiliar roaring.   
Another Pokémon? Sandshrew thought, but as he pulled its head above the water again, it noticed that the river halted, which it was relieved of, as it found itself unable to move its limbs any longer. Suddenly, he realized why the river stopped, it fell down the sheer cliff!   
A place where the water falls?! Sandshrew thought with horror as it envisioned its demise on the jagged rocks below. Using what was left of its strength, it rolled into a ball, and awaited the impact with the rocks below.

"Sandshrew!" Keji screamed, rushing down the bank of the river. Rei caught up with him, pushing aside branches and bushes, which Keji didn't seem to notice as he seemingly effortlessly pushed past them, not noticing the multiple scratches and bruises resulting from them. Suddenly, Keji burst from a wall of brush, and found himself starring off of a long drop, with one foot on the cliff. Oddish screamed, and leapt onto the branch of a tree.   
"Keji!" Rei yelled, and grabbed the cuff of his Pokémon University Jacket, pulling him to safety.   
"Sandshrew!" He yelled, after he had both feet on the cliff, "He must of..." his sentence cut off as he started climbing down the cliff.   
"Keji, you're crazy, there's no way he could have survived!" Rei interjected, stepping to the edge of the cliff, starring down at him.   
"There's a chance he could have survived," Keji said, looking down, "and I intend to take that chance." He continued climbing, and Rei shook her head, and followed him. Oddish leapt from the tree and landed on her shoulders lightly.   
"Oddish, why don't you climb down yourself?" Rei asked, angrily.   
"Odd, dish, oddish, oddish." Oddish answered, and Rei realized that she didn't understand Oddish, so she shook her head, and continued down after Keji, who had already descended almost the entire cliff.

Sandshrew bounced off several rocks, opening visible wounds in its back, before it finally stopped, and continued down the less turbulent waters at the bottom of the waterfall. It could no longer attempt to stay above water, but, luckily, found that it could float while rolled up, so, rather than risk sinking, it stayed rolled up, and floating down river.   
A couple minutes later, Sandshrew's senses began to dip in and out of consciousness, but before it lost it, it noticed that it stopped moving, and it had hit solid ground. It slowly unrolled, and lay, hoping to be dried by the sun, though the weather was rather cold, as the team had continued moving north.   
"Well, well, well." A voice chimed from to the side of Sandshrew. It was unable to move its neck to meet its visitor, and its vision began to fad to black as a young, black haired man in a white coat and glasses rushed to him.

Keji sighed, and sat on a rock, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Suddenly, Abra appeared in front of him, and he jumped backwards, landing on his back.   
"Abra." Abra said, wearily. Keji rose to his feet, and opened his mouth to say something, by Rei stepped in between the two.   
"What is it, Abra?" She asked, and Keji stepped up, curiously, behind her.   
"Abra, abra, ab, abra, abra." It said, slowly. Rei sighed.   
"What?" Keji asked, impatiently.   
"It found some tracks, and two psychic trails, one very weak, and unidentifiable, the other stronger." Rei repeated to Keji. Keji sighed.   
"Is it Sandshrew?" Keji asked, tapping his foot.   
"It doesn't know." Rei said, sadly.   
"Where is it?" Keji asked, picking up Abra angrily. "Abra." Abra replied, disappearing. Rei grabbed Keji by the shoulder. He looked at her, sadly.   
"Calm down, you're not doing Sandshrew any good like this." She said. Keji turned around and began to follow the bank.   
"The trail's down the river a bit." Rei said, shaking her head, and returning Abra to its Pokéball. Keji nodded, but didn't stop moving down the trail.

"There you are." The man said, just as Sandshrew regained consciousness. Its head felt like it was splitting apart, and it still couldn't move, but it could see. It grumbled a little bit, and tried to roll over.   
"Don't try to move, little one," the voice said, holding Sandshrew down, "you're safe here, my name is Taylor, and it would appear that your trainer abandoned you in that river." Sandshrew noticed that it was wrapped up in a towel, and it was in a small room, "I'm a Pokémon doctor," he continued, placing a warm rubber thing on Sandshrew's head, "you took a nasty fall, and you're all wet, not good for a ground Pokémon like yourself." He said, laughing. Sandshrew groaned, if not at the pain, then at the dry humor.   
The voice stopped for a moment, and Sandshrew heard a door open and close, and a muffled, "I'll be right back." It chose this moment to try and roll over. It pushed itself over, and found itself falling off of a table. It shook its head, and shook off the towel that bound it.   
"What a loser, reminds me of Cubone." it thought, and tried to take a step, but found moving difficult. It rose slowly to its hind feet and looked around. It appeared to be in some sort of hospital. Much like a Pokécenter or the hospital room at PU.   
"If I'm gonna find Keji, I'd better leave before..." it began to say to itself, but a sharp pain racked its body, and it fell to the ground, "I'm not going to be able to leave if I can't move..." it said, shaking its head. It began to stand again, but found it difficult, and laid on the floor, to await his captor.

"Sandshrew?" Keji yelled again, and spun to face Rei, "where'd Abra say the trails were?" Rei nodded, and began to look around, "well? Where are they?" He asked, tapping his foot, impatiently.   
"I'm sure the trails are dead by now." Rei said, examining the soft mud around the river, "but these foot prints may help, I am an excellent tracker, you know." She smiled with pride. Keji shook his head.   
"You don't say." He said, sighing.   
"I just did," Rei said, confused, but she shook it off, "I needed to learn to track, that was my major source of food when I lived alone." She continued to scan the ground, "It looks like something, probably Sandshrew, washed up on shore here," she pointed to a point near the river, with a large, round, indent, "it appears he was rolled up, and someone came, and took him," she examined the trail of footprints that lead into the forest and disappeared, "that way." She pointed off into the forest, and began to quickly follow the slowly disappearing trail. Keji shook his head.   
"You won't mind if I'm a bit skeptical." He said, and pulled off a Pokéball, "Cubone, I need your help!" He opened it, and Cubone popped out, ready for battle.   
"Bone?" It asked, looking around, after it noticed that there was nothing for it to beat up.   
"I need you to help me find Sandshrew." Cubone spat, and sat down, facing away from Keji. Rei turned, when she noticed Keji wasn't following, and looked at him, impatiently.   
"Come on, Cubone, it may die if we don't find him!" Keji pleaded.   
"Cubone!" Cubone turned its head, and smiled, nodding happily.   
"Cubone!" Keji said, angrily, "I really need your help, the more eyes we use, the better chance we have of finding it!" Cubone appeared to think for a moment, but then resumed its sitting, back facing Keji. Oddish waddled from the river (where it was getting its fill of water), and began to talk to Cubone, who argued back, angrily, at what Oddish said.   
"I can do it fine on my own." Rei said, watching the events.   
"I trust you, but I won't take any chances," Keji was also watching the argument. After a couple moments of intense yelling from both sides, Cubone sighed, and stood up.   
"So, you're ready to help?" Keji asked, skeptically. Cubone nodded, "Good, Oddish, you and Cubone go that way, Rei and I will follow the trail. If she's wrong, then at least we'll have more ground covered. Meet back here at sun set." Keji looked at the sky, then at his pocket watch. He figured he had at least five hours before sunset, even though it was approaching winter, and it would be setting considerably earlier now, "Let's go." He said to Rei. Oddish laughed, and bounded down the riverbank, followed by a grumbling Cubone. Rei continued to follow the path of rapidly vanishing footprints, followed by Keji, scanning the trees, in case Sandshrew learned to fly.

"How did you get down here?" The doctor, Taylor, asked when he returned to the room. Sandshrew sighed, and let him lift him back up to the table, "you tried to get away, didn't you?" Sandshrew looked away. Taylor sighed and shook his head, "I know it's hard to believe, but I think your trainer abandoned you."   
"Shrew!" Sandshrew yelled, with surprising strength for being so wounded. Keji will come for me, Sandshrew thought.   
"I'm not going to keep you here, Sandshrew, you can leave as soon as you are better, it's how I work here, pick 'em up, fix 'em up, and ship 'em on their merry way." He sat in a chair next to Sandshrew, and for the first time, it could see him well as he peered over his patient. He was a rugged looking man, with well tanned skin, and glasses. He was wearing a white coat, but what looked like out door clothes underneath it. Sandshrew stayed still, and let the doctor examine him.   
"You're a pretty tough little guy." Taylor said, rubbing some ointment on the sore areas, which made Sandshrew feel much better instantly, though he was still unable to move. He also felt drowsy, "this is an anesthetic, I use it to kill the pain," Taylor said, continuing to examine Sandshrew's sore spots, "you'll probably fall asl...e...p......" Taylor's words trailed off as Sandshrew entered a deep slumber.

The sun was about an hour from setting when Keji and Rei followed what Rei kept saying was the trail to what appeared to be a small cabin in the woods.   
"We need to go back." Rei said, peering at the sun.   
"What about the cabin?" Keji asked, impatiently, edging his way towards the cabin, "What if they've seen Sandshrew?"   
"Keji..." Rei began, but stopped herself.   
"What?" Keji said, turning to her, glaring angrily.   
"Well," She thought carefully, "what if Sandshrew wasn't found?" She shuttered, hoping the words wouldn't hurt too much. Keji looked at the cabin. Rei couldn't tell if he had an expression on his face, let alone which emotion it showed. Keji began to approach the cabin, and Rei ran behind him, "Keji?"   
"Go back, tell the others where I am." He rushed down the hill, and Rei stopped, confused, and hurt.   
"I'm sorry, Keji," She yelled after him, "but you might have to face the fact sooner or later." She sighed, and shrugged. After a moment of thought, she pulled Abra's Pokéball from her belt, and summoned it forth, "teleport to the river bank, tell the others where we are, and come right back." She said. Abra nodded, and disappeared. Rei sighed, relieved, and rushed after Keji.

Keji pounded on the door of the cabin for the fifth time, but no one answered.   
"Are you sure this is where the trails lead?" He asked, pounding a sixth time.   
"Well, it was really cold, I may have followed it wrong." She leaned up against the wall, and Keji glowered, and proceeded to pound for a seventh time. After a moment of silence, a voice piped from behind the thick wooden door.   
"Mighty persistent, aren't we?" It said.   
"Have you seen a Sandshrew around here?" Keji asked, hopefully.   
"No, go away." The voice stopped.   
"Open up!" Keji yelled, "I need to ask you a few questions!" He pounded furiously on the door for a good five minutes, with no response. Rei tried to calm him, but he wouldn't listen. After a couple minutes of Keji's relentless tantrum, he heard a familiar sound.   
"Cubone!" It was, of course, Cubone, followed by Oddish, carrying a slumbering Abra.   
"Cubone! Knock this door down!" Cubone nodded happily, finally able to do some damage. It wound up, and threw its club at the door, forcing Keji to jump quickly out of the way. The hammer flew through the door as if it weren't even there, knocking it off hinges and all. Afterwards, the bone returned gracefully to Cubone's waiting hands, "Way to go!" Keji exclaimed, patting Cubone's helmet. A tall man, wearing a white lab coat, glasses, and thick, forest worthy clothes, stuck his head around the corner.   
"Well, geeze," He said, examining the door, "you have to be the worst yet, using your Pokémon to bash down doors." he shook his head, tsking.   
"You haven't answered all of my questions." Keji said, gritting his teeth in anger.   
"Shrew!" Keji heard Sandshrew chime from the back, and he pushed past the strange man to the open door, and his missing companion.   
"Sandshrew!" He yelled, and Sandshrew hopped up, ignoring the anesthetic and pain. Keji hugged his friend, and put him on the ground. Cubone ran up to Sandshrew, but stopped half way, and began yelling at him. Sandshrew yelled back, and the two had a heated argument about wasting time and accidents.   
"Where did you find him?" Keji asked, extending his hand to man.   
"Right where you left him." The man said, ignoring Keji's hand, "I saved him from yourself." He poked his finger accusingly at Keji, who backed up, hurt.   
"Hey, it was an accident!" Rei interjected, and Oddish nodded, after having some words with Cubone and Sandshrew about friendship.   
"Accidents happen because of negligent actions," He said, "I will not let you take Sandshrew, I fear for its life." Sandshrew growled at him. "Shrew, Sandshrew!" Sandshrew said, angrily. The man looked shocked.   
"He says he wants to go with you! But, you left him to die!" He shook his head, "Sandshrew, you aren't well..."   
"Shut up!" Keji yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, "Sandshrew and I are more than Pokémon and trainer, we're friends, just like all of my Pokémon." he let go, and the man looked away, ashamed. Cubone growled, and waved his club at Taylor, but Keji scowled, and returned Cubone to his Pokéball.   
"You do seem to care, why else would you have hunted for him this long?" He sat down, with his head in his hands, "Fine, take it." Sandshrew looked at him, and tilted his head.   
"Come on, Sandshrew, let's go." Keji said, but Sandshrew shook its head, and sat down next to the man, who appeared to be surprised, Keji smiled weakly, "I think it likes you." He said, and walked over to him, "My name is Keji Fujikiro." Rei followed Keji, and stood next to him.   
"I'm Rei Hitaki." She said, shaking his hand.   
"Oddish!" Oddish sprung onto Keji's shoulders, and smiled at the man.   
"I am Taylor Ryoga." the man said, shaking hands with each of them (besides Oddish, who had no hands, of course), "I am a Pokémon doctor."   
"A Pokémon doctor?" Keji inquired, looking confused, "isn't that what the Pokémon center is for?"   
"Yes, but the Pokécenter is so far from here," He stood, and picked up Sandshrew, who made a strange noise similar to purring, "and, I wanted to help Pokémon abandoned by trainers." He scowled. Rei looked at him, curiously.   
"You sound like you don't like trainers." She said.   
"No, I don't." He said simply, shaking his heads. He stood up, and left the main room, to replace Sandshrew on his table.   
"Why?" Keji asked, following him to the back, "If you help Pokémon, you must get lots of interaction with the trainers."   
"That's the problem," Taylor replied, placing Sandshrew on the table, "I usually don't interact at all, most of the Pokémon I help here are abandoned by their trainers." He walked over to a Spearows, flapping around on the table, "like this little guy," He picked up the wounded creature, and it instantly stopped, and nuzzled up to Taylor, "most Spearows have terrible tempers, when I found it, it was almost dead, abandoned by its trainer." He hugged it, and replaced it on its table. Keji looked around at all the wounded Pokémon. There were hundreds, from spearows to Krabbys.   
"All of these Pokémon were abandoned by their trainers?" Keji asked, petting an almost dead Growlithe.   
"Well, I found them all," Taylor replied, giving that Growlithe a small pill, "whether they were abandoned, I don't know." he smiled, "not everyone would go through as much trouble to find their lost Pokémon as you did." Oddish was looking around tensely, speaking to the wounded.   
"Oddish seems to be uncomfortable in here," Taylor said, "you can take Sandshrew, he'll make a recovery, he's very tough, you should be proud."   
"Why do you help Pokémon?" Keji asked, ignoring Taylor.   
"Because." Taylor said, picking up Oddish, and shoving him into his arms.   
"Oh, that answers alot." Keji said, putting Oddish down, "why?" Rei stood behind Keji, backing him up.   
"I had a Pokémon once, it died, it's that simple." He said, looking away to a wounded Caterpie.   
"Oh." Keji said, nodding, "So you wanted to be a trainer?" Taylor sighed, and spun around.   
"I did until I lost all respect for them." He snapped, angrily, "leaving their Pokémon in the forest if their too weak." He looked away, his face beet red, "a Pokémon should be a friend, not a remote control toy, to be thrown into battle at one's will, or even a pet. Pokémon have at least as much intelligence as humans, just in different ways." Keji walked to Taylor, and put his hand on his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry," He said, and Taylor shrugged off his hand, attending to a Butterfree with a broken wing, "but not all trainers are like that, and if you want to be a trainer, you should become one, and change things." He turned to leave. Rei was already outside.   
"I thought I could change things once," Taylor said, "now I just try to make up for other people's mistakes." he waved his hand around the room, "all of these Pokémon COULD return to the wild... start over. If I let them go right now, they would all survive, because Pokémon of respective species would help them. Humans are different. They have no compassion, only indifference." He said, reapplying bandages to Butterfree's wing, "You know, humans are the only species I know of that shun members of their own race." He sighed, "you see this Butterfree?" Keji nodded, "If I let it go, another Butterfree would most likely find it, and nurse it back to health."   
"Then why not let it," Keji said, "aren't you just hurting them by waiting on them like this? Wild Pokémon should have to fend for themselves, how else would they survive?" Keji put Oddish down, and it ran to the Butterfree, and started to talk to it.   
"I like to think I'm helping these Pokémon, easing the pain humans have caused them," Taylor responded, "maybe show them that we aren't all bad."   
"You sure go through a lot of mood swings," Keji said, shaking his head, "first you hate humans, then you want to teach your Pokémon that they aren't all bad." He began to leave, and Oddish dashed after them, "maybe you should figure out what you believe." Taylor stood in silence after Keji's departure, thinking to himself. The wounded Growlithe stood, and barked, recovering. He nodded, and smiled.

"You sure took your time." Rei said, outside.   
"I thought I could persuade him other..." Keji began, but was cut off in mid sentence by Taylor's voice shooting out behind him, getting their attentions.   
"You did." He said, Keji noticed he no longer wore his white jacket, and had a large backpack on his back.   
"Where are you going?" Keji said, looking him over.   
"Away, to change things." He sighed, looking behind him, "I was fooling myself to think I could change things here, I was doing too little," He turned and smiled, weakly, "I think I could teach by example, and be kind to my own Pokémon, maybe others will catch on." Keji smiled, and nodded.   
"So, where are you going?" Rei asked.   
"Oh, I don't know, I need to catch a Pokémon." He said, shaking his head.   
"But you have so many." Keji said, confused.   
"These aren't mine," Taylor responded, patting his backpack, "as soon as I give them to a Pokémon center, and get them healed, I'll have them released." He smiled, "They deserve to be free."   
"Come with us, then, we'll get you a Pokémon." Keji said, patting him on the back, pushing him down the path.   
"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like the company." Taylor said, walking with Keji down the path. Oddish laughed, and bounded on Keji's shoulders. Rei smiled, and rushed to catch up with the two.

I guess Keji's a popular guy, and why not? He's so nice! Well, a Pokémon doctor will be nice to have, seeing as you always have the worse luck, running into trouble and all. Oh well, we'll see what curves fate deals you next later, but at least you have someone else to help see you through it.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	11. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

  
Story 11:   
Frost Bite!

Keji, Rei, and Taylor are still traveling through the forests north of Pewter. As you remember (or don't remember, depending on how good your memory is, or if you even read the first 10 stories), Keji found Oddish in the woods outside of Cerulean city, and saved its life, for which it was very thankful, and agreed to help the new Pokémon trainer on his journey. Keji soon met Rei, a kind, gentle person, who also decided to go with Keji. It wasn't long after that the twosome met Taylor, a Pokédoctor, and former trainer, who decided to renew his connection with that art. So, our threesome travels through the forest, hoping to catch some Pokémon along their way... little do they know they're in for a cold reception very soon.

"Pokéball, GO!" Keji yelled, releasing the ball, and it hurtled towards the wounded pidgey, a small bird type Pokémon.   
"No! Wait!" Taylor yelled, but it was too late. He had caught the tail end of the battle between Pidgey and Oddish, a battle which Oddish dominated, and his pleas came too little, and too late.   
"Why?" Keji asked, picking up the secure Pokéball, "I caught this little guy for you." He handed him the Pokéball.   
"I don't want a Pidgey!" Taylor said, turning angrily.   
"Awful snobbish of you, isn't it?" Rei said. She was sitting in the grass, blowing into her hands, trying to warm them up, "I know it didn't put up that good of a fight, but its cold, maybe it isn't used to the weather." As if to accent the statement, a light snow began to fall. Taylor's facial expression lightened, though he still appeared worried. Keji looked at him closely.   
"What is it?" He asked, slipping the Pokéball secretly into Taylor's backpack.   
"It hardly ever snows here," he said, shaking his head, "I've lived here for years and I have seen snow once." He looked around as the snow began to intensify, "the town of Parish is that way," he said, snapping out of his trance, "I suggest we make a run for it, this weather'll get worse before it gets better." Keji and Rei nodded. Keji wrapped his coat around himself and Oddish, and followed closely behind Taylor. Rei looked around, worried, and followed her friends.

"What do you mean there're no vacancies?" Keji yelled. The man could barely hear him over the howling wind outside.   
"Just what I said!" The man screamed, not out of anger, but trying to make his voice heard.   
"Well, we can't very well sleep outside." Rei said, practically in Keji's ear. Oddish sighed, and shivered on Keji's shoulders.   
"HEY!" Taylor yelled. Keji spun around to see him holding a Pokéball, angrily. Keji blushed. "I told you, NO!" He said, and threw it. Keji ducked out of the way, and it struck the inn keeper square in the face, knocking him out. The pidgey inside fluttered out, and looked disappointed that there was no battle for it.   
"Pidgey?" It wondered, and fluttered onto Taylor's shoulder. Taylor shuttered, and looked as though he were about to cry. Keji picked up the Pokéball, and shook his head, angrily. Taylor snatched the Pokéball from his hand.   
"Return, dang it! you, return!" He said, returning Pidgey to its container.   
"What is wrong with you?!" Keji yelled. Rei glared at the two as she was trying to revive the inn keeper.   
"Well..." Taylor began, but stopped, "we have to find a place to stay." He changed the subject, and Keji shook his head.   
"He's not waking up any time soon." Rei said, shaking her head. Keji looked around, contemplating options. He couldn't stay in the inn, even the lobby was packed because of the storms. The Pokémon center was likewise packed with trainers weathering the storm. Outside was definitely out, it was very cold, and Oddish was hurt badly from exposure (he is a plant, after all).   
"Maybe someone'll put us up for the night." Taylor said, looking through the check-in list.   
"Probably not." Keji said. One of the tenants lucky enough to be sleeping in the frigid lobby wandered up to them.   
"Maybe you could stay with Old Man Salis." He said, yawning.   
"Why?" Keji asked, suspiciously, "Why would a stranger put us up?" Rei and Taylor nodded in agreement to Keji's logic.   
"He's a nice old guy," The man said, barely awake, "always helpin people, always donating. He's been a little weird lately, though."   
"Where's he live?" Taylor asked.   
"A couple blocks down the road, in a huge house, you can't miss it." He replied, returning to his place, "Now get outta here, and let us sleep!" Keji looked out the window, and sighed. It would be difficult to fight the storm at this point, no matter the distance.   
"I guess we have no choice." Keji said, pulling up his PU jacket. Rei sighed. None of the travelers were expecting this weather, and even Keji, who had the thickest jacket, would be on the brink of freeing solid. Oddish shivered again, not out of coldness, but fear.

Just as the team thought, it took them half and hour to travel what would have taken five minutes outside of the storm, before they arrived at what they imagined to be Old Man Salis's house. It was the largest house in the city, so they figured it was their destination.   
"Hello?" Keji yelled into the intercom, "we need refuge from the storm!" oddish was bluer than usual, and Keji feared for its life. It was shivering uncontrollably, and it appeared to losing consciousness. Taylor and Rei weren't faring much better. Keji was trying to shield Rei from the wind by keeping her close, he could do nothing for Taylor, though he appeared to be less damaged by the cold than the rest.   
"What?" A scratchy, old voice exclaimed. It appeared to be angry.   
"We need a place to stay, and you were recommended." He said, weakly.   
"I'm busy, go away!" the voice yelled angrily. Keji looked at Rei, pressed against him, barely able to keep her eyes open. Keji pulled her closer, praying for her to hang on.   
"We're desperate," he coughed, "we need to warm up." Taylor coughed in response, and nodded his head. A moment passed, and, surprisingly, the gate opened, pressing noisily against the wind. Keji shook Rei, and rushed inside, practically carrying her, as she carried Oddish, who clung to her as she clung to him. Taylor followed behind, deep in thought.

"Thank you." Keji said, weakly when he arrived at the open door. An old, angry man scowled.   
"Well, I couldn't let you foolish kids die, could I?" He looked like he was struggling with something, "now, keep quiet, and follow me."   
"Why?" Keji began, being cut off by the old man shushing him.   
"Just be quiet." he whispered angrily, and began to lead them into the house. Keji examined the surroundings. It was a creepy house, with many paintings, and old sculptures. The color was rather drab, and Keji found it difficult to navigate the halls with the dark colors, and no lights on in the entire house, it didn't help that he was still practically dragging Rei.   
"Why did you hesitate?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence. Old Man Salis shushed him, but he didn't seem to notice, "that guy said you were a nice guy, why'd you wait?" The old man didn't respond, and they traveled in silence until they reached a large wooden door.   
"You may sleep here," He said, opening the door, and shoving them in, "and, for god sakes, be quiet!" He whispered. Keji and company entered the room, but Taylor glared at the old man before he entered. After the group was in the room, he closed the door, quietly. Keji noticed Rei was asleep, so he picked her up, and put her on the room's only bed. She still clung Oddish who was asleep as well.   
"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Taylor asked Keji, who was just sitting against the wall.   
"Who cares, we'll leave in the morning," Keji replied, closing his eyes, "he doesn't need to be the greatest guy in the world."   
"Still," Taylor argued, taking off his backpack, "why did that guy at the inn say he was such a nice guy?" He looked out the window, "It has never snowed this hard as long as I can remember." Taylor said, changing the subject. Keji nodded, but he really wasn't paying attention. He was about ready to go to sleep. He didn't care that the guy wasn't a saint. The house was shielded from the wind, it was dry, and, most of all, it was warm.   
Taylor wasn't so assured. He didn't trust the old man, and was afraid something would happen.   
"Fridgey," A frightened voice came from downstairs, Taylor recognized it as Old Man Salis. Keji jumped up, startled by the sudden noise, "I didn't expect you up here..." He stuttered. The old man sounded shook up.   
"I was disturbed." A female voice joined in. Keji had to strain to hear it. It was cold, quiet, and unemotional, "You are making a lot of noise up here, and my Jynx detected other psychic signatures, besides you and me."   
"You must be mistaken..." he said, and laughed nervously.   
"We'll see." She said in response. Keji paled, and looked at Taylor. Taylor was staring straight forward, listening to the conversation.   
"Well?" Keji asked, as he heard light footsteps approaching. He glanced at Rei, who was still fast asleep, with Oddish in her arms.   
"Wait!" Old Man Salis yelled, and Keji heard the footsteps stop.   
"Are you going to tell me what you're hiding, Old Man?" Fridgey responded. Keji decided to risk taking a peek, and opened the door slowly. He saw a young, rather plain woman holding Old Man Salis by the throat. She was non-descript, besides her bluish white hair. She was thin, and looked almost sickly, but appeared to be holding Old Man Salis with a powerful grip. She wore form fitting clothes, and a white jacket. He did a take when he saw that she wore a large, blood red "R" on her jacket.   
"Team Rocket?!" Keji said, too loudly. Fridgey stopped, and looked directly at him. He gulped, and slammed the door.   
"She saw you, didn't she?" Taylor said, getting behind him. Keji nodded, and pulled a Pokéball off his belt.   
"She's from team Rocket, get by Rei, and get ready to get out." He responded.   
"Into that storm?" Taylor replied, but Keji didn't have a chance to respond.   
"Butterfree, ICE BEAM!" Was all Keji heard before a blast of cold air knocked the door off its hinges, right into him. Rei awoke with a start, and shook her head, groggily.   
"So, he was hiding something." She said, shaking her head. Keji groaned, and pushed the fallen door from him.   
"What's team Rocket doing here?" He asked, shaking his head, and preparing Cubone's Pokéball.   
"Not Team Rocket, just me, Fridgey." She said, smiling. Her Butterfree hovered next to her, ready for battle.   
"A Butterfree?" Taylor exclaimed, "they hate the cold." Fridgey laughed.   
"Yes," She said, nodding, "this one has been with me so long, it has gotten used to it, and controlling it." Butterfree flapped its wings, and Keji could swear the temperature in the room decreased twenty degrees.   
"Well, Cubone'll take care of you." Keji said, releasing Cubone from its Pokéball.   
"Butterfree, Ice Beam!" She yelled, and another flap of its wings sent a beam of bright blue light at Cubone, who didn't have enough time to avoid it, and was encased in a block of solid ice. Keji was stunned at the sudden attack, and Fridgey laughed, "there's a reason I'm in team Rocket, kid."   
"Venonat!" Rei's voice chimed from behind Keji, and Venonat bounded into the battle, "Stun Spore!" It shook itself, releasing a fine mist into the air. Taylor looked around, and saw his backpack, and thought for a moment.   
"Butterfree, whirlwind." Fridgey yawned. Butterfree flapped its wings, and created a powerful wind, reversing the Stun Spore on Venonat, Keji, Rei, Taylor, and Oddish, who all found themselves unable to move.   
"Jynx!" Fridgey yelled, and a small Pokémon, resembling a misshapen human female, hobbled into the room, "Bring them." She said, turning and leaving the room with a flourish. The group was suddenly lifted off the ground by a powerful psychic force.   
"I'm sorry," Old Man Salis said, shaking his head in shame, "I told you not to stay here." He followed closely behind, with Butterfree taking up the rear of the parade.

"Why are you here?" Fridgey asked, as emotionlessly as she always spoke. Keji didn't answer, he merely stared through her, at the cage with his weakened Pokémon. Did she know he still had Sandshrew? He'd have to gamble that she didn't, Oddish's life may depend on it, as it was still weak, and the basement of Old Man Salis's mansion was almost as cold as it was outside. For some reason, Fridgey had everything in he basement covered by tarps.   
"We won't tell you anything," Taylor interjected, "Team Rocket is a plague, and I for one will not feed it." She looked at him, a mixture of pity, hatred, and sheer amusement on her face.   
"Tell me your name." She said, walking to him.   
"Taylor." He said, plainly.   
"Taylor, eh?" She looked around, then her eyes rested on Rei, who was shivering weakly, "what is her name?"   
"Rei." Taylor said.   
"And..." She said, but was cut off by Taylor.   
"Keji." He said. Keji stared at Taylor in bewilderment, then he saw the Jynx, its eyes glowing, and waving its hands.   
"Hypnotism..." Keji said, fearfully.   
"Yes." Fridgey said, smiling, the first sign of emotion Keji had seen in her yet, "I train Ice Pokémon, and cannot help that Jynx is also a psychic type as well." Her smile broadened as she patted Jynx on the head.   
"What about your Butterfree?" Keji asked. He was wiggling, ever so slightly, as he tried to free Sandshrew's Pokéball from his belt.   
"What about Butterfree?" She asked, looking at him angrily, "what are you buying time for?" She motioned to Jynx, and its eyes began to glow again. Keji shook his head as voices became audible.

_What are you doing here?_

"NO!" Keji yelled, trying to shake the voices from his head.

_WHY ARE YOU HERE?!_

"I want to become a Pokémon trainer." he said, still resisting.

_What are you hiding? Why do you struggle?_

"I..." He began, and cut himself off with his last ounce of strength, "I... am trying to..." His body racking with pain, "to free San...d...shrew." He stopped struggling, and Fridgey smiled. She reached down to the Pokéball, which was almost free from the ropes.   
"Sandshrew, eh?" She laughed, it was a haunting, chilly sound, that sent shivers down Keji's spine, "that's OK, Jynx is strong to ground types, but thanks for it anyway." She put the ball carefully in the cage with Venonat, Cubone, and Oddish. "Now that you helped me, I'll help you." She turned around, and pulled the tarp off of a large bundle next to a peculiarly large window, "Behold, the Fridgey Cannon!" She beamed with pride. Taylor and Keji stared in terror at the huge cannon sitting in front of them.   
"What in the world?!" Taylor exclaimed, staring in horror at the mechanical terror.   
"Its my own design." She turned to see their faces, "what do you think?" She asked, with an almost school girl tone, innocent and sweet.   
"That's what's making it snow!" Taylor yelled. Keji snuck a look at Rei. She was getting worse. Her clothes were not made to withstand the cold. They had to escape, and soon. Pidgey appeared to be their only hope, and Taylor prayed his plan worked.

"Pidgey?" Pidgey wondered. Taylor's desperate fling of the Pokéball during the fight sent it flying into the room across the hall. Pidgey thought it was lucky that that weird woman didn't see it, it knew it would never stand a chance, but there had to be a way to save its master. It fluttered slowly out the door, and looked down the hall. It saw the old man walking slowly up the steps, and cooed in anger.   
"PIDGEY!" It squawked, and flung itself at an extraordinary speed. Salis had no time to react before the small bird connected a powerful blow to his gut, and he fell to the ground as Pidgey reared back, preparing for another attack.   
"Wait!" He screamed, trying to find breath, "You can save your friends!" He ducked as Pidgey hurtled towards him, "they're downstairs, I'll go with you!" Pidgey stared at him, angrily.   
"Pi, Pidgey!" It squawked, full of hatred and spite. The old man looked down in shame.   
"Look, that Team Rocket lady threatened to kill me if I didn't let her stay here, and promised me big rewards if I did." He shook his head, "I have no idea what she's doing here, but I figured she just needed some refuge, she dominated me, though, her and her blasted Jynx... I couldn't resist anything." He opened his robe, "come on, you can hide under here." Pidgey scowled, but clung to his shirt, and he closed his robe, "be still, and don't raise suspicion, otherwise she'll just use Jynx on me, and I can't promise I can resist it."

"Well?" She began, her unemotional voice returning, "What to do about you." She paced in front of Keji and Taylor, not even paying attention to Rei, who posed no threat (though she was still tied up, Fridgey wasn't afraid of her, but she wasn't stupid), "It's obvious you came here by accident because of my storm," She smiled, but quickly resumed her seriousness, "but I certainly cannot let you go," She snapped her fingers, "I shall simply have to kill you." She turned around, and nodded to Butterfree, who had been watching the Pokémon. Butterfree nodded, and began to flap its wings, blowing a frigid air upon the trio, which continued to get colder and colder.   
"Fridgey?" Old Man Salis called down the stairs. Butterfree stopped, and Fridgey scowled.   
"What, Old Man?" She yelled at him as he hobbled dow the stairs.   
"What are you doing to my guests?" He asked. Fridgey glared at him.   
"I told you not to interrupt me here." She looked at Butterfree, who began to flap its wings again, bringing the cold air back.   
"Well, um... I," He was looking for words to say. Fridgey looked at him, impatiently.   
"Are you hiding something, Old Man?" She looked at Jynx, and nodded. Jynx's eyes began to glow.   
"NO!" He exclaimed.   
"Why don't you tell me?" She asked, innocently.   
"Pidgey?" Pidgey asked, and squirmed in the old man's robe.   
"Really?" Fridgey smiled. Jynx's eyes stopped glowing, "I didn't know you had a Pidgey." Pidgey stuck its head out of his robe and chirped.   
"Butterfree, this old man has worn out his welcome, Ice Beam!" Butterfree reared back and began to flap its wings.   
"Hey!" He yelled, jumping out of the way, rather quickly for an old man, "this is my house." he stood, slowly and weakly, as Butterfree reared back for another attack.   
"Pidgey!" Pidgey burst from the old man's robes, and hurtled towards Butterfree, landing a powerful blow, which succeeded in slowing down the obviously superior Pokémon.   
"Whirlwind!" Fridgey yelled, and Butterfree began to flap its wings, causing a powerful gust of wind, and knocking Pidgey back against the wall.   
"Now, Ice Beam again!" Butterfree shot the blue ray at the stunned Pidgey, who nimbly avoided the blow at the last minute. Taylor smiled weakly.   
"Pidgey, Quick attack!" he yelled, and Pidgey dove towards the Butterfree, who avoided the attack easily.   
"Butterfree, Jynx, Blizzard!" Butterfree began to flap its wings faster and faster, and Jynx's eyes glowed a deeper and deeper blue, causing a strong, cold wind, filled with snow, and ice shards, to blow at Pidgey.   
"Get out of there!" Taylor yelled, and Pidgey darted in and out of the path of various shards of Ice. Fridgey laughed, until she saw the path of which the attack was taking.   
"NO! STOP!" She screamed, but it was too late, hundreds of shards of ice struck their mark, but it wasn't Pidgey. The shards struck the Fridgey Cannon, causing sparks and cold steam to fly from the contraption. Pidgey dove at Taylor, and with a quick swipe of its beak, released him from his bonds. He worked to untie Keji, and Pidgey helped Rei. Keji looked around, but Fridgey was no where to be seen.   
"Darn! Where'd she go?!" Keji screamed over the explosions. Taylor shook his head, as he broke the lock on the cage holding the Pokémon. Taylor returned Venonat for Rei, and Keji returned Cubone. Taylor gestured to Rei, and picked up Oddish. He then helped Old Man Salis to his feet, and the two fled together. Keji lifted Rei, and followed as quickly as he could.   
After the group got upstairs, the noise died quickly, bathing the house in an eerie silence. Keji placed Rei on a nearby couch, and Old Man Salis leaned against the wall, as Keji and Taylor investigated the quiet.   
"Frozen!" Keji exclaimed, attempting to open the basement door, "frozen solid!"   
"Yeah, and Fridgey got away." Taylor said, sighing. Pidgey fluttered up, and landed on his shoulder. Taylor looked at it, sadly, "Thank you." He said, looking away. Keji glanced at him, confused, but said nothing.   
"Thank you, both of you." Old Man Salis said, catching his breath, "you saved me from her."   
"What happened anyway?" Keji asked, "I mean, thanks for saving us, and all, but I think we deserve an explanation."   
"She asked me if I could put her up for a few days." He said, sighing, "and of course, I accepted. I always let people stay here, I get lonely in this big house alone." He looked out the window. The snow had died down, and even the clouds had parted, showing a bright, full moon, "She wasn't good company at first, but I thought she was just adjusting, so I let her stay as long as she needed, then she began to dominate the house, not even letting me in the basement, where she demanded I let her stay." Keji sat next to Rei, and watched her breath. She appeared to be doing better, warming up, "I had no idea she was doing this!" He sighed, "feel free to stay the night, hell, stay as long as you want, I owe you that much." He smiled.   
"Thank you, sir, but just the night will be fine." Keji said, rising to his feet, lifting Rei again.   
"Agreed," Taylor said, yawning, "I need sleep." Both he and Keji laughed. The old man yawned and smiled, kindly.   
"Thank you boys again, I hope she is going to be OK." He replied.   
"I hope she's OK too." Keji said, seriously. He looked at her, worriedly. Taylor and Salis smiled at each other as Keji made his way up the stairs.   
"Thank you again." Salis said, shaking Taylor's hand. Taylor smiled, and followed his friend to bed, carrying Oddish. Pidgey cooed, and Salis smiled at him kindly, "and thank you, you really saved the day." he wandered slowly, limping, down the hall, to his room. Pidgey cooed happily, and followed Taylor up the stairs.

Bright, unrelenting, sunlight shined in through the window in the trio's room. The snow was already melting, despite the short while the sun was up. "Keji?" Rei asked Keji, who fluttered his eyes open, and found himself staring directly into Rei's, "thank you for saving me last night." she said, smiling. She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. Keji blushed profusely, and saw Taylor smiling at the two from his spot by the wall. Rei blushed as well.   
"I thought you were asleep!" She exclaimed, embarrassed. She coughed, weakly.   
"Are you all right?" Keji asked Rei, ignoring Taylor, who was smiling widely.   
"Yeah, I'll live." She said, coughing. She smiled weakly.   
"Are we gonna leave this morning, or wait for a while?" Taylor asked, more serious now. Keji looked at Rei, waiting for a response.   
"I'm fine, let's move." She replied, standing. Keji noticed that Pidgey had slept on Taylor's lap all night.   
"Looks like you've gotten to like Pidgey." Keji said, Taylor stood quickly, knocking Pidgey off, and waking it up, and left the room. Rei watched him go, sadly, and Keji shrugged.

"Pidgey?" Pidgey squawked, when it noticed Taylor leaning over the stairs in deep thought. The sun shone brightly in the window, and Pidgey noticed that most of the snow had already melted, even though it was early morning.   
"Well, I do like you but..." Pidgey looked surprised that Taylor understood it.   
"Pidgey?" It cooed, and landed on his shoulder, tilting its head, confused.   
"My first Pokémon was a pidgey, you remind me of it." He sighed, "it was killed in battle, I didn't know when to call it back..." He stopped and wiped a tear from his eye.   
"Pidgey." It cooed, quietly, and nuzzled against his neck. He smiled.   
"Perhaps it's time I moved on." He smiled, and patted Pidgey on the head. Suddenly Pidgey fluttered into the air, and began to glow. Keji and Rei stepped out of the room, and looked at Pidgey in bewilderment.   
"What'd you do?!" Keji wondered, running up beside Taylor. Suddenly, Pidgey stopped glowing, and it was bigger, with a larger plume. Keji pointed his Pokédex at it.

Pidgeotto:   
A Bird type Pokémon. It attacks with gusts of wind that have been known to knock over trees. It can fly at incredible speeds as well.

"WOW! It evolved already?!" Keji exclaimed, "and you didn't want it?!" Pidgeotto fluttered back onto Taylor's shoulder and cawed happily.   
"You evolved just as quickly as my other Pidgey." He said, smiling, and walking down the stairs.   
"Your other one?" Rei and Keji asked, following him.   
"I'll tell 'ya all about it on the road." He replied, laughing. Pidgey mimicked its new trainer's laugh as the group marched happily down the sunny, and warm, streets of Parish. They didn't even notice a face, smiling at them as they exited the mansion from a window high atop the house.   
"They didn't even stay for breakfast." He laughed.

Parish can sleep easy, and warmly, thanks to you, Keji, well, actually, thanks to Pidgey... or shall I say, Pidgeotto. You beat another Team Rocket member, but maybe we should just see it as gaining another enemy... Oh well, happy, and warm, trails, may your next adventure be a warm one.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	12. Default Chapter Title

* * *

Story 12:   
Hypno's House of Horrors!

After the chilly battle with Fridgey, of team rocket, our group decided to head South, hopefully to warmer, less dangerous climes. Little do they know that, though warm, they're in just as much danger here.

The sun shone brightly on the trio as they walked down the path, heading south, away from the cold. Rei yawned. The team had been traveling for ten hours already since they woke up, and it was about dinner time.   
"What was that?" Taylor looked up. Keji stopped, and flipped up his sun glasses, looking into the horizon.   
"What?" He asked, scanning the sky.   
"I heard something." Taylor said. Then, a rumble of thunder filled the sky, "Great, if we're not getting frozen, we'll get drenched."   
"Over there!" Rei yelled, pointing off in the distance, towards a house sitting atop a hill. It looked creepy, and dark.   
"Haven't you learned your lesson about asking people to put us up for the night?" Taylor said, jokingly.   
"We don't have any choice, Mr. Skeptic." Keji said, starting to move, as the rain began to fall, "I don't feel like getting sick."   
"Oh, you're just afraid your jacket'll get wet." Taylor responded, laughing. Keji gave him a raspberry as he continued running towards the mansion, followed by Rei and Taylor. Oddish happily lapped up rain drops that fell on its extended tongue as they ran.

"Anyone home?" Keji yelled, followed by his echo, humming through the empty halls of the old house. He could swear one of the echoes sounded like haunting laughter.   
"We knocked, but no one answered," Rei yelled after him. Oddish was getting the biggest kick out of the echo, "we need a place to stay until the storm dies down."   
"Odd!" Oddish screamed, causing the three to jump. Oddish rolled on the ground with laughter as it heard its voice ring through the halls. Keji shrugged as Taylor glared at him. Rei covered up its mouth, and it sighed, disappointed.   
Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door, which caused them to jump again. Oddish pressed itself against Rei's leg in fright.   
"Who is it?" Keji asked, opening the door slowly. He suddenly slammed it shut and screamed in terror.   
"WHAT?" Taylor yelled, scared out of his mind.   
"Is it a monster?" Rei asked, shivering.   
"A Ghost?" Taylor asked, staring at him.   
"ODD!" Oddish screamed in terror.   
"Worse, it's..." The door burst open, smashing Keji behind it, as a tall, proud figure stepped into the house.   
"Greetings," he extended his hand to Taylor, he noticed Rei, who was standing behind him, was staring angrily at the man, "My name is Benjamin Shroumo the third, son of..."   
"BEN!" The door flew shut as Keji pushed it away.   
"KEJI!" Ben yelled, angrily, "What in god's name are you doing here?"   
"Weathering the storm." Taylor said, "So you're Ben, eh?" He looked him over, skeptically, "Keji talks about you all the..." he looked back to see Keji shushing, and waving his hands, "never mind."   
"This is indeed a surprise." Ben said, smiling, as he spotted Rei, "greetings Ms. Rei, how are you?" Rei scowled at him, angrily, "it has been a long time." He took her hand, and bent to kiss it, but she snatched it away. Keji's face turned beet red, and he stepped in front of her. Oddish growled and stood behind Rei.   
"Look, Keji, we could bicker all day, or we could just relax," Ben said, smiling, and waving his hand, "I've had a long trip, and I've caught tons of Pokémon, and I don't feel like fighting now."   
"Shouldn't we find out who lives here first?" Taylor asked, but was silenced by a hollow, eerie laughter.   
"What was that?" Rei asked, looking around, freaked out of her mind.   
"I have no..." Taylor began, but was cut off by the window opening and slamming shut. Suddenly the hall way was devoid of any signs of life, besides a cloud of dust, and the echoes of five separate screams.

The five ran down the hallway, scared out of their minds. Keji was in front, and didn't notice that he wasn't being followed by anyone.   
"Guys?" He said, in a shaky voice, "Hello?" He looked around, trying to peer through the inky blackness that was sometimes illuminated by the sudden flash of light from the lightning. He continued slowly down the hall, peering into the blackness, trying to find some sign of his friends.   
"Ghast!" He heard, and was mere inches from touching the ceiling as he jumped in terror.   
"Who's there?" He yelled, grabbing Sandshrew's Pokéball.   
"Just me, don't hurt me!" He heard Taylor say from the darkness.   
"DANG IT!" He yelled, knocking Taylor back a couple inches, "Why did you scare me like that?"   
"Like what?" He asked, cocking his head.   
"Yelling 'Ghast', or whatever." he responded. Taylor shrugged, and followed him through the darkened hall ways, until they came upon a door.   
"Well?" Taylor asked, beckoning Keji to open it.   
"What?" Keji responded, shaken, "we don't have to go in there, do we?"   
"Why not?" Taylor asked. Keji noticed he wasn't as scared as himself, so he straightened up, and opened the door.   
The room was pitch black, but was suddenly illuminated by a flash of lightning. Suddenly, the pitter patter of rain could be heard, rapping on the window pane. Keji swallowed hard, and entered the room.   
"Pretty creepy, eh?" he asked, gulping. No response came.   
"GHAST!" Keji heard, but this time, he wasn't afraid.   
"Darn it, Taylor, you can't fool me twice." He spun around, and saw that the door was closed, which was all well and good, but he didn't close it, "Taylor?," he said, shaking, "cut it out."   
"Ghastly!" He heard from behind him. He spun around, and stood face to face with a large, floating black ball, with huge, ominous eyes. He stood, paralyzed by its sudden appearance. Suddenly the lights flashed on, not the lightning, but electric lights. Keji found himself standing in some sort of dining room with the creature. He fumbled in his pouch, and pointed his Pokédex at the thing he assumed to be a Pokémon.

Ghastly:   
A Gaseous Pokémon. Ghastly is considered by some to be a ghost, though Pokémon scientists discredit that theory, saying they are gas, not ethereal.

"You... you... you're gas, right?" He said, smiling nervously. The ghastly smiled, slyly, bearing four sharp fangs.   
"GHASTLY!" It screamed, suddenly, causing Keji to jump. Suddenly, he saw a chair flying towards him, and could not react in time before it landed a solid blow to his mid-section, knocking him against the wall.   
"What do you want?!" Keji screamed as the entire dinner set flew at him, plates, tea pots, silverware, even the napkins. Keji rose his arms up, preparing for the blow... which never came. He lowered his guard to see a flash of light, and the entire dining room was gone. The Ghastly, the elaborate table cloth, everything.   
"What in the world happened?" Keji wondered, and pulled out his Pokédex.

Ghastly's attacks:   
Hypnotism:   
Where most Pokémon use hypnotism to put their prey to sleep, Ghastly creates realistic illusions with its hypnotism.

"You don't say." Keji said in response to the Pokédex.

Ghastly's attacks:   
Night Shade:   
This ability is still a mystery. Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar have been known to be able to lift objects with their minds, and fling them at their opponent.

"Well how do I know what's real, and what isn't?" Keji screamed.   
"KEJI?!" Taylor yelled, rushing into the room, "Are you all right, I lost track of you, and got caught by some weird flying gas Pokémon. My Pokédex called it Ghastly." He shuttered.   
"Yeah, me too." Keji replied, "we've gotta get outta here, storm or no storm." He shook his head, "I hope Rei's all right."

Of course, she wasn't. Rei too was lost in the odd mansion. After the strange noise, she chased blindly after Keji, learning two things: when chasing after someone, doing so blindly isn't the greatest idea, and when running through a unfamiliar house, doing so blindly isn't the greatest idea.   
Soon after she stopped running, she realized that Keji was no longer in front of her. Upon further analysis, Taylor and Ben were also no where to be seen. Only Oddish remained with her, clinging to her leg for dear life.   
"KEJI?" Rei yelled, shaking. She wanted out, and didn't remember which way to go. Her only hope was that Keji would.   
"Rei?" She heard Keji yell back. She stopped breathing, stopped moving, only listened, "Rei, where are you?" It yelled again.   
"Here!" She yelled, reassured.   
"Come here, follow my voice!" She heard him yell in response. She quickly rushed in the direction of his voice, with Oddish still clinging on for dear life. She spun around the first corner, and bolted through the hallway, single mindedly determined to find Keji, Taylor, and even Ben, and leave this creepy place.   
"Where are you?" She yelled, coming to a sudden halt.   
"Here, with Taylor!" He yelled in response. He was quite a bit closer, in fact, he sounded like he was behind a nearby door. "Behind this door!" He yelled. Geeze, what did I just say?   
"Just wait, I'll be right there," She began, and stopped when no response came, "Keji?" She said, shaking again, "KEJI?!" She yelled, frightened. She burst through the door, and looked around. It appeared to be an empty room. Nothing. No doors, save the one she entered, now hanging half open, no tables, no chairs, no boxes, not even a window.   
"Keji?" She asked, a tear running down her face. She fell to the ground, "I just wanna get out of here." She felt hopeless. Oddish plopped down on the ground, looking every which way for something that may hurt it, and, finding nothing, patted Rei reassuringly with one of its leaves.   
"Odd, odd, odd..." it said, reassuringly. Rei didn't smile, or even look up at Oddish's attempt to make her feel better. Oddish noticed tears coming from her eyes, and sniffled, beginning to cry to.   
"GHAST!" Suddenly a voice shattered the silence, and Rei screamed, dashing for the door. As she reached within arm's length away, though, it slammed shut, and she leapt back, spinning around. The room was pitch black, but suddenly she could see two white eyes pierce the darkness, followed by an eerie, hollow green light.   
"Wh... wh... what are you?" She asked, back against the wall. Oddish dove down next to her, covering its eyes with its leaves. She fumbled for her Pokédex, but suddenly the room began to spin, pushing her against the wall. Oddish screamed, and found itself back against the wall, upside down! Rei's Pokédex flew from her hand, hitting another portion of the room, with a solid "thud". Rei looked towards the thing, which appeared to be unaffected by the spinning. In fact, it appeared to be hovering, a formless black blob of gas.   
"What... do... you... want?" She forced out, struggling against the force of the spinning room. At least she got a good look at it, front and back, as she was spun around. The thing laughed, and began to spin with the room. Only allowing her to see its grinning face, and huge eyes.   
"Venonat..." She said, as she loosened one of her Pokéballs, and it plummeted against the opposite wall, opening, and releasing Venonat, who was likewise flung against the wall, surprised at the situation.   
"Ve...no..." It said, struggling against the pull.   
"Venonat, hurt that thing!" She screamed, ignoring the spinning. Venonat focused its energy, and shot the creature with a psybeam. Suddenly the room stopped. The creature was no longer there, and Venonat's psybeam was going right to Rei! She dove aside just as the ray of prismatic light hit the wall. Rei gasped for air, as Oddish closed its eyes, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Venonat crossed the room to her, and looked at her, puzzled.   
"Never mind." She said, returning it to its Pokéball. She leaned over and picked up Oddish, "I want OUT!" she screamed, dashing out of the room, as the events that transpired sunk in.

"DARN IT KEJI!" Ben screamed, angrily, forgetting to keep his composure, "I don't care how much you're jealous of me, this isn't cool!" he looked around, and shrugged when no response came. He pulled a Pokéball off of his belt, and hurled it, "Zubat, find that sneaky, conniving Keji!" Zubat emerged from its depths, and hurtled through the halls, searching for Keji.   
"I want to know how he's doing this..." He said after a moment of silence.   
"I do too." Rei said from behind Ben, holding Oddish. Ben spun around to meet her gaze. She seemed very shaken up.   
Ben smiled, his confident facade returning, "Yes," He stepped next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I also would like to know why he's putting you through this, it hardly seems fair." Rei smiled weakly, and walked with him, "I guess Zubat couldn't find Keji, so I guess we'll have to look ourselves."   
"Why?" She said, looking slyly at him, "we don't need that loser," She said, causing Ben to step back in surprise, "he got us lost here in the first place."   
"Yes, but isn't he your..." he thought carefully, "friend?"   
"Well," She too thought carefully, "I don't know why I put up with his incompetence."   
Ben smiled, and replaced his hand on her shoulder, which she accepted, smiling coyly, "I was wondering the same thing." The two walked down the hall, as closely as they could be.

"Taylor?" Keji yelled loudly down the hall, "where'd you go off to now?"   
After Keji's frightening experience with the Ghastly, and his reunion with Taylor, the two got conveniently lost again. At one point, he thought he heard Rei yelling his name, and he yelled in response, but she never came.   
"This place is nuts." He said to himself. He looked around the new hallway.   
"Ghast!" He heard the familiarly hollow word echo through the thin hallway.   
"Not again." He said, shaking. He spun around to see the same amorphous ball of gas behind him, "Go a..a..aw..away!" He yelled, reaching for a Pokéball.   
"Ghastly...Ghastly!" It said, and its eyes began to glow.   
"Not again!" Keji screamed. Suddenly the floor began to slant, forming a slope. The Ghastly laughed eerily, and disappeared, as Keji began to slide quickly down the steady slope. At the bottom of the slope was...   
Nothing...   
"Shoot!" He yelled, as he kept sliding towards what he imagined to be some sort of bottomless pit, "Wait! It's just an illusion!" He realized, and closed his eyes, praying he was right.   
Thud... he was. He opened his eyes at the bottom of the slope, and looked around. he heard voices from down this new hallway.   
"That must be someone!" He yelled, as he rushed down the hallway. He glanced backwards, noticing that the first hallway was no longer sloped, and shook his head.   
"Rei? Taylor? Ben? Anyone?!" He yelled, dashing down the hallway, his jacket flaring behind him.   
"Keji?" Ben yelled. Rei sighed, and took his hand off of her shoulder, "Where in the world have you been you moron?!" He yelled as Keji came into sight.   
"Moron nothin," He yelled smiling reassuredly at Rei, who frowned and turned away, "what's wrong with her?" He asked.   
Ben smiled, "She doesn't like being stuck in here, and she sees you for the incompetent loser you are." He stepped next to her.   
"Watch it, Ben..." Keji threatened.   
"It's true, Keji, you got us trapped in here, it's all your fault." She glowered at him. Oddish nodded, sneering.   
"But, you were the one..."   
"No excuses, we'll find our way out by ourselves..." Ben said, but was cut off by a familiar figure stepping out from another hallway.   
"Taylor?" Keji wondered as the figure stepped into the light.   
"Do I look like Taylor?" The figure replied.   
Ben and Keji's jaws dropped as Rei stepped next to Rei, who also proceeded to stare in terror at... well, Rei.   
"Zubat!" Zubat flung around the corner, followed by Taylor, who sighed.   
"This is great..." He said, watching the two clones. As well as there being two Reis, there were also two Oddishes, both in Rei's arms, one looked around, surprised, the other one slept. "Who is... which... huh?" Keji stammered, looking back and forth at the Reis, Ben stepped back, his confident facade wavering as he looked on with bewilderment.   
"Will the real Rei please step forward..." Keji said, after a moment of silence. Both of them took a quick step forward, and glared at each other.   
"Keji, I'm real, she's an impostor!" The second yelled.   
"There's no way you could believe this trash!" The first yelled, equally angered by the situation.   
"Well, that worked... try THINKING!" Ben roared, his patience nearly gone.   
"You've been rubbing me the wrong way since we got here, Ben, watch it..." Keji said, glaring at his rival, fire in his eyes. Taylor looked on with odd curiosity.   
"Is that a threat?" Ben asked, pretending to be angry.   
"That's it, Oddish, get him!" KEji yelled, but the first Oddish stuck out its tongue, mockingly, and the second continued its silent slumber.   
"Zubat, tackle!" Ben yelled, and Zubat dashed at Keji, hitting him hard, and knocking him over, throwing his Pokédex from his pocket.

Ditto:   
A shapechanging Pokémon. This odd little Pokémon can assume the shape of anything it sees, not restricted to just other Pokémon.

"A ditto?!" Ben and Keji yelled in unison. The Pokédex was pointing directly at the first Rei.   
"They found me out!" She yelled, melting into a small blob like creature, the first Oddish did so as well.   
"Ghast!" The Ghastly appeared, and rammed into a section of the wall. The group heard clanking gears, and falling boards as the floor began to fall apart below them.   
"Don't worry, guys," Keji said as Rei and Ben rushed next to him, "It's just an illusion." He looked around, confidently, but suddenly realized that he was falling, "Just an illusion..." he repeated, still confident.   
Thud.   
"Just... an... illusion..." He repeated, his body aching from the impact with the hard wooden floor.   
"Just, shut up!" Ben yelled.   
"All you can do is argue..." A voice chimed in Keji's head.   
"Who's there?" Keji, Rei, and Ben yelled at the same time. Taylor rushed into the darkness, and, suddenly a light blinked on, revealing two Taylors, one bound by ropes, and the other laughing, five Dittos, the Ghastly, and a humanoid creature with a large, sharp nose, short fur covering its body, and holding a small, round pendant, all of which sat upon a large dais, with the humanoid Pokémon residing on an elaborate throne.   
"What are you?" Rei wondered, looking around, frightened. She rushed to Keji, and held his arm tightly. Keji glared at the creature with hatred. Ben appeared to be rather amused, despite the pain the fall caused.   
_ Don't tell me you great trainers have never seen a Hypno._ The voice rung in all of their heads again. Keji pointed his Pokédex.

Hypno:   
A Psychic type Pokémon, with the ability to induce sleep, and create realistic illusions, through manipulation of dreams. Handle with caution.

"A Hypno?!" Keji said, impressed.   
_Yes, but you will not live to tell of me, human_. He looked to Ghastly, who began to glow, releasing waves of darkness from its form, paralyzing the group.   
"Guys, we've been tricked," Taylor yelled from where he kneeled, next to the Hypno, "they think we trespassed on their property."   
_I do not need to think that, human, I know you came here to capture me and my kin,_ Hypno said, through telepathy, _all you trainers are the same, catch Pokémon, fight them, kill them, catch more... Well I won't stand for it!_ Its voice cresendoed into a roar with caused their minds to ache with the sheer volume of the thought.   
"We never meant you any harm," Keji said, with his last strength. Outside, the storm sounded as if it raged harder and harder with each passing moment, "we just needed to get out of the rain." Rei tried to nod in agreement, but couldn't move enough. Ben smiled slyly.   
_Well... your thoughts say you tell the truth,_ Hypno said, shaking its head, _but I cannot afford to make a mistake, you may be able to mask your thoughts._   
"Ditt... ditto!" The Ditto said.   
_Indeed, if they escape, they could very easily reveal our location to the world... we'd have trainers here in no time, trying to capture us._ It shook its head, looking at them, almost sadly, _I cannot afford to let you go._   
"You can trust us!" Taylor yelled, struggling in his bonds.   
"Ghast, ghastly, ghast." The Ghastly said, and Hypno appeared to think for a moment.   
_Ghastly says you did not try to attack it on sight._ Hypno looked at Keji, _Most trainers would battle a Ghastly on sight, in order to capture it._   
"All of my Pokémon are my friends, ask Oddish!" Keji yelled, a bit angered by the lack of trust, "I never attacked them on sight!" Ben yawned.   
"Oddish, Odd!" Oddish said, being released from the paralyzation.   
"Hypno, Hyp, Hypno?" Hypno said, aloud.   
"Oddish, Oddish, Dish, odd, Oddish!" Oddish said, nodding.   
_Your Oddish speaks well of all of you._ It thought after a moment, its voice ringing in their heads again, though it sounded calmer, kinder now, _Yet I still do not know if I can trust you, you could still tell of our home here._ It thought for a moment, and appeared to be conversing mentally with its friends.   
Ben walked to Keji, "Together we could catch all of these guys." Keji glared at him angrily, and he threw up his hands and backed away. Zubat flitted on his shoulder, and sat there.   
_I have decided that you mean us no harm,_ it said finally, _but I still believe there is a danger that you will tell of our home, so I will accompany you._   
Keji's mouth fell open, "You're coming with us?!" He asked, almost yelling in surprise.   
_It is the only way._ Hypno's neutral, apathetic voice said, and it rose.   
"So, you'll be my Pokémon." Keji inquired. Hypno glared at him, and turned to Taylor, who's ropes instantly fell off.   
"Hypno, hyp, hypno." It said, and Ghastly nodded, sadly.   
_I will never belong to you, human, I mearly accompany you so you do not tell of our home._ it said, and stood next to him, _We will leave now._   
"Ummm... OK." He replied, looking at Rei, who shrugged. Oddish smiled, and resumed its usual place on Keji's shoulder.   
_You keep your Oddish out of its Pokéball?_ Hypno wondered as it lead them out a concealed door in the back of the room.   
"It doesn't have a Pokéball, it follows me willingly." Keji replied.   
_I think I may get to like you human._ It said, and Keji could swear he saw a smile cross its face for a brief moment.

The sun was setting when the fivesome exited the mysterious mansion, and it shone its golden rays across the damp country side. Ben turned from the group, to leave.   
"Well, ummm... thanks Ben." Keji said, turning away himself. ben smiled slyly and trotted quickly off into the horizon, tossing a new Pokéball from hand to hand. Inside the mansion, the newly appointed master of the household, Ghastly, flitted through the house, followed by five Dittos, searching for the sixth.

As the storm floats through the sky, dissipating, one can't help wonder where it'll form next. Who'll be caught in the rain in the future? Keji seems to get alot of rain in his life, but at least he has another friend... sort of... Hypno may be a little strong willed, but he'll make a great companion... maybe.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	13. Default Chapter Title

* * *

Story 13   
Water Ways!

The sun began to set as the group made their ways out of the forest, followed by a crack of thunder, which made Oddish jump uncomfortably.   
"Rain again?!" Keji said, shaking his head.   
"It rains alot in this area Keji." Taylor said, followed by a nod of approval from Rei. Hypno sighed. Bicker Bicker Bicker... is that all humans ever did?   
Keji shook his head, "I know, but it always seems to rain, or snow, or something when we travel."   
_Stop whining,_ Hypno shot into the trios heads, _We're losing time._   
"What do you care, Hypno," Taylor interjected, angrily, "We never invited you along anyway." Keji and Rei shook their heads in unison. Hypno and Taylor always argued... they didn't seem to like each other for some reason. Another clap of thunder interrupted the arguing duo, as they sped up their pace, hoping to find some place to take refuge.

The four traveled for an hour before the actual storm began, and it was worse than any of them could have imagined. The rain quickly soaked their clothes through, though Oddish seemed to enjoy it, lapping up rain drops with its tongue.   
"Well, where's a place to stay?" Taylor yelled over the storm, "We always seem to find somewhere to stay."   
_Looks like your endless luck ran out, humans._ Hypno "said" into their heads. It was soaking wet, and constantly shook excess water from its golden fur.   
"Shut up needle nose!" Taylor yelled. He looked ahead to see a fallen tree trunk spanning a river, "Hold up!" He yelled, and the other three skidded to a stop. Keji slid by, falling on his rear end in the slippery mud.   
"What?" Rei asked, helping Keji up, who was rubbing his sore back.   
"That tree's the only way across the river." Taylor said, looking up and down the river.   
"That doesn't look safe." Rei said.   
Keji nodded, wiping himself off, "I think we should look for another way," He looked down the steadily rising river, "That tree won't stay above the water for long."   
Taylor began to run towards the tree, "It's either that or catch pneumonia here, it's our only choice." Keji sighed.   
_Whatever._ Hypno grunted, and followed Keji and Taylor. Rei shivered and shook her head before setting after her friends.   
Taylor made it across first, followed by a levitating Hypno.   
"Rei, go ahead." Keji said, smiling reassuredly.   
"No... I... I can't..." She stuttered, frightened.   
"Come on, we have to get across!" He said, taking her hand, and helping up onto the tree before him. She blushed and shuttered, her fear gone. She stepped onto the tree, and began across.   
"You're doing good!" Keji yelled over the roar of the river, as it quickly became louder and louder.   
Hypno's eyes widened, _HURRY!_ He shot into her mind, but it was too late. A huge wave swept down the river towards the tree, and Rei, staring in abject horror.   
"NO!" Keji yelled, running to the river, reaching for her hand, which swept by too quickly for him to grab. He backed up and ran forward to the river, ready to jump in, but was knocked back by a powerful force that Keji recognized as Hypno's Psychic attack.   
_No, it isn't your time to die, Keji,_ Hypno said, shaking its head, _Everyone must go sometime, it was Rei's time._   
"You heartless beast!" Keji yelled, as he ran down the river. Taylor and Hypno glanced at each other, and ran down the other bank of the river after Keji.   
"Go Pidgeotto!" Taylor yelled, hurling Pidgeotto's Pokéball downstream. Pidgeotto flew out, cawing, "Help Rei!" He yelled, and Pidgeotto nodded, swooping down to pick up a sturdy branch that would support Rei's weight.   
"Here Pidgeotto!" Keji yelled, desperately, Taylor noticed sobs mixed in with his voice. Pidgeotto dove towards Keji, and stuck the branch to where he was pointing. Rei (who was trying desperately to keep her head above water) struggled to reach for it, and managed to clasp one hand around it, "Pull Pidgeotto!" Keji yelled, reaching out to help it pull Rei in. Hypno and Taylor rushed onto the scene to watch the struggle from the opposite bank.   
"Can't you help them?" Taylor asked, tensely.   
Hypno merely sighed, _My telekinesis can only lift so much weight... Rei is too heavy._ He watched uninterestedly.   
"Help... Keji!" Rei sputtered, desperately clinging to the slippery branch.   
"Pidge!" Pidgeotto cawed, straining to keep the branch in its talons. Suddenly it was hurtled back as Rei's hand slipped off, and Keji lost sight of her in the turbulent waters.   
"NO!" Keji yelled hopelessly, "REI!" He ran up and down the bank, looking for some sign of her, but none could be found, "...no..." He slumped onto the bank, out of energy, and fell face first into the mud.   
"Keji!" Taylor yelled, rushing back to the tree, to cross over and help his friend.

"Keji?" A voice faded into existence. It was Rei! But she was so distant.   
"Keji?" She asked again, but this time it seemed even further away, and very frightened.   
"Rei?!" He yelled, but couldn't move! He saw that he was surrounded by water, but seemed to be floating, not on the water, but above it. There, some distance away, and struggling against the flow of the massive body of water, was Rei, helpless and alone.   
"Help me Keji!" She yelled, Keji struggled but couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but watch in terror as the person he loved most in the entire world was swept away.   
"ODDISH, HELP HER!" He yelled, hoping for his friend to leap in and save her, as he couldn't, "Taylor, Hypno, Cubone, Sandshrew, Pidgeotto, ANYONE!" he yelled, tossing and turning, suddenly, he felt a sudden slap across the face.   
"Keji, snap out of it, man!" Taylor yelled, practically in his ear. Keji sat up and moaned, wet and dirty, but unhurt.   
"No!" He yelled, pushing Taylor out of the way, "I can help her!" He jumped up and bolted down the stream, tears running down his face like the gentle rain that was the aftermath of the torrential storm.   
_Keji, don't be a fool._ Hypno sent into his mind, but Keji ignored it.   
"I'll show that heartless monster... she's alive, I know she is." He said to himself, tears running freely down his face now, "If I hadn't tried to make her cross," he stopped, "she didn't want to and I made her!" he yelled, and Taylor rushed to his friend's side. Keji looked at Taylor. He seemed even older than his eighteen years, with more wisdom and caring than Keji usually saw in his face.   
"She's gone, Keji." He said, tears forming at his eyes as well.   
"Taylor..." he began, and was cut off by a sob, "She'd be alive if she I wouldn't have made her come with me..." he wiped away a tear.   
Taylor patted him on the shoulder, reassuringly, "I know she wouldn't have had it any other way."   
"It's my fault." Keji said, sobbing. He put his face into Taylor's chest, and Taylor comforted him.   
Hypno looked away, and Taylor scowled, but what Taylor didn't see was the single tear that trickled down the usually emotionless Pokémon's face.

Rei's eyes fluttered open weakly. She was alive! Soaked, but alive.   
"Wag?" A small voice shot out of the darkness of the cavern. It sounded distant.   
"What?" She asked, sitting up. She screamed suddenly and clutched her head, falling on her back, where she lay, trying to regain her head, but it hurt so! She must have swallowed too much water.   
"Where am I?" She asked weakly.   
"Wrath." A strong voice replied, much closer than the first. Suddenly, she saw that she was surrounded by several frog-like Pokémon, each with a large swirl in the middle of their bodies. One looked larger and more powerful than the rest.   
"What are...?" She asked, but then clutched her skull again, moaning in agony.   
"Poli, Wrath Poliwrath." The larger creature said, hopping to her side, and gently pushing her to her back again. She lay back, letting herself be cared for by this creature, hoping they weren't meat-eaters.   
"Whirl?" One of the other's asked the larger one.   
"Whirl, Whirl!" One said, quite angry. The large one seemed to ignore them as it placed a large wet leaf on her forehead.   
"What are you?" She asked weakly, not expecting a response, which was just as well, because she didn't get one. She reached into her pocket to see if it was... yes! Her Pokédex remained intact, she opened it, and pointed it at the large creature, hoping it would work.

Poliwrath:   
A Water type Pokémon, Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer, and has been known to out swim most fish, though it is amphibious.

"Poliwrath?" She asked, and it nodded its head (which was most of its body).   
"Why did you save me?" She asked again, but laughed as she remembered that she wouldn't get a response.   
"Abra." A familiar voice pierced through the darkness.   
"Abra!" She said happily, and sat up, ignoring the pain, to hug her friend. The smaller creatures jumped away (quite nimbly and powerfully).   
"Poliwrath, Poli Poli, Poliwrath." the Poliwrath said to Abra. "Abra, Abra, Ab Ab Abra Ab." Abra said to Rei. "You saved me just because I was in trouble?" She looked surprised. "Wrath." It said, nodding. She smiled.   
"Not many humans would do that." She said, hugging it, it looked surprised, "Thank you." She stood, and it tried to pull her down (it was about three feet tall), "No, I'm fine, but I have to go to my friends."   
"Whirl! Poli Whirl, Poliwhirl, Poli Poli!" one of the smaller ones said, quite angrily.   
"What is it Abra?" She asked Abra. "Ab, Abra Ab Abra, Ra Abra Ra." It said, softly, it was visibly tired, even more so then usual.   
"When was the last time you slept?" She asked it before it finished. It shrugged and yawned, "Return Abra, go to bed." She said, as she returned Abra to its Pokéball, "So, you don't like me here?" She said to the smaller creatures. They looked away and nodded.   
"Wrath." The large one said, simply to her. It sounded sad.   
"I understand, I'll leave." She said, smiling, "But how do I get out?" She looked around. She was in a large cavern with funny blue rocks that emitted a dull light, illuminating the area in a cool blue light.   
"Wrath, Poli, Poliwrath, Poliwrath." It said, and took her by the hand, leading her down the cavern. The smaller creatures yelled at the two angrily, but they ignored them, even as they followed them down the cavern.

The next hour for Keji, Hypno, Taylor, and Oddish found them in a hastily constructed tent, which Taylor always carried, to find refuge from the driving and persistent rains that plagued them for some time, and took their friend from them. Keji hadn't said a word for the past hour, and had taken to sitting in the back of the tent, rocking back and forth gently, with Oddish trying to comfort him. Taylor felt deeply sorry for his friend, and wasn't talking much either. Hypno didn't want anything to do with the emotions shown by his human traveling companions, and also didn't speak. A lot of not talking had been going on in the past hour, as the group waited for the storm to subside.   
"Do you want something to eat, Keji?" Taylor asked his friend, incurring no response.   
_ It's no use, Taylor, he's gone. _ Hypno thought to Taylor. Taylor didn't respond, he only sighed disheartedly.   
"A tent..." A voice quietly drifted to Hypno's sensitive ears.   
"Shhhhh..." It said, holding up its hands. Taylor looked at him, and started to say something, but Hypno glared at him with such conviction that he fell silent. Keji didn't seem visibly affected by the sounds, if he heard them at all.   
"Shall we?" Another voice asked. It was a cold unemotional voice that sent shivers down Taylor's spine (who had managed to hear this voice).   
"Prepare for trouble!" The first voice yelled, loudly. Keji and Taylor perked up in recognition at the cold female voice.   
"And make it double!" The second, a male, said.   
Keji jumped to his feet and ran out of the tent, followed by Hypno, Taylor, and Oddish.   
"To protect the world from devastation." Still no one was visible.   
"To unite all peoples within our nation."   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Still no one, the group tried desperately to see where the duo was.   
"To extend our reach to the stars above."   
"Fridgey!" The familiar thing, blue haired member of team rocket leapt from the trees, followed by her Butterfree. She wore the same thin, form fitting team rocket uniform with the "R" on her chest.   
"Hunter." The mysterious dark figure that tried to steal Venonat leapt from another tree to the ground, he, to, looked the same, a hooded cloak, parted just enough in front of him to show his blood red "R" on his shirt underneath.   
"Team Rocket!" Taylor yelled, Oddish assumed a fighting stance, and he released Pidgeotto. Hypno looked on with interest.   
"AHEM!" Fridgey snorted, "We aren't done yet; Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light."   
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." Hunter said, menacingly.   
"What a coincidence to meet you meddlers here." Fridgey said, smiling, "We can kill two birds with one stone." She laughed. Pidgeotto seemed especially offended by that remark.   
"Let me handle them." Hunter said, smugly, pulling out a Pokéball.   
"Nah," Fridgey said, "Let's make it interesting."   
"Stop playing your games and fight you felons!" Taylor yelled. Keji was beet red with anger. Taylor hoped that Keji's feelings of loss would make way for battle rage.   
"Let's have a match." She said, smiling evilly, "Keji versus me Taylor versus Hunter, winner gets to stay and finish their business."   
"How do you know our names?" Taylor asked, bewildered.   
"You'd be surprised at exactly how much we know about you kids." Hunter responded, pulling out a different Pokéball, "This could be interesting, I'm in."   
"Fine, but tell us why you're here." Taylor yelled angrily.   
"Well, we should make this interesting, if you win we'll tell you why," her smile broadened, "But if we win, we get your best Pokémon."   
"That's unfair." He yelled.   
"We're doing you a favor by giving you a fair chance." Hunter said, his smile showing through his hood, "Accept or we take back our offer and mop the floor with you unfairly, we're good at that."   
"But..." Taylor started.   
"We accept." Keji said quietly.   
"Good, BUTTERFREE GO!" Fridgey yelled, and Butterfree hurtled forward at break neck speeds towards Keji, only to stop half way between them.   
"Pidgeotto, we can do it!" Taylor yelled, sending Pidgeotto at Hunter.   
"A bird?" Hunter thought for a moment, "FEAROW, I CHOOSE YOU!" He released a large brown feathered bird, at least a head taller and a foot wider than Pidgeotto.   
"ODDISH, GO!" Keji yelled, and Oddish met the hovering Butterfree mid-way in-between the two competitors.   
"One Pokémon each!" Hunter yelled.   
"Ready?" Fridgey yelled.   
"Set?" Taylor yelled.   
"GO!"

It appeared that the entire cavern was underwater! Rei was taken back by its beauty. The entire cave wall was made from this odd blue rock, and it seemed to glow an even brighter and cooler blue the farther she went into it, it gave the appearance of being flooded in water, but not wet, though the cave was rather damp, and Rei was afraid she would catch cold in the wet clothes she had on now.   
She had been following this strange creature for some time now, but without a clock or the visible sky, she couldn't tell how long. Keji must be worried sick... actually, she was more worried about him in the storm, which, for all she knew, he was out in.   
After a while of traveling through the blue passages of the cave, they came to a large opening, filled with even smaller versions of the Poliwrath and Poliwhirl (She had a chance to use her Pokédex on the smaller creatures earlier and found that they were Poliwrath's unevolved form, Poliwhirl.) These creatures had a small tadpole like tail and two stubby legs, and lacked the arms of their larger cousins. Rei pointed her Pokédex at them.

Poliwag:   
A tadpole Pokémon. Poliwag is a young Poliwrath, but is still able to protect itself with watergun attacks and hypnosis, which it uses by spinning its swirl on its stomach.

"Poliwag?" She wondered. One of the small creatures hopped up to her and leapt into her arms, cuddling sweetly, "You're cute!" She exclaimed. The Poliwrath smiled (or, Rei would guess it smiled, it was hard to tell.), "Are these you children?" She asked, putting the little one down. The Poliwrath nodded. Rei noticed that the little Poliwag hadn't left her side. She smiled, and continued to follow the moving Poliwrath. The Poliwag hopped closely behind her, not missing a beat. The Poliwhirl tried to stop the little creature, but it bound by them, enamored by Rei.   
"I think I get it," Rei said finally, "You live under the lake that the river feeds into, don't you?" The Poliwrath nodded, still hopping slowly, so that Rei could keep up, "But your friends don't like humans down here, do they? That's why they are angry at you and me." The Poliwrath nodded slowly, it seemed sad. Rei stooped over to pick up the little Poliwag, as she noticed it was getting to tired to hop anymore.   
"Poliwhirl!" One of the Poliwhirl screamed as Rei picked Poliwag.   
"WRATH!" Poliwrath screamed angrily, causing the Poliwhirl to shut up.   
"How much further?" She asked, looking around, ignoring the Poliwhirl again. She noticed that the glow from the rocks was getting weaker and weaker. What are these things? She wondered. She used a free hand to point her Pokédex at the walls, hoping it could answer her question.

Water Stone:

A Stone that enhances the molecules and DNA of four types of Pokémon causing them to evolve:   
Eevee evolves into Vaporeon,   
Shelder evolves into Cloyster,   
Staryu evolves into Starmie, and   
Poliwhirl evolves into Poliwrath.

"What?!" Rei exclaimed, and pushed a small red button that gave more information on a subject

When Poliwag reach a certain age, they evolve into Poliwhirl. When Poliwhirl achieve a certain age, they must pass the rite to adulthood. A certain task that is different for each individual. If they prove worthy, they are allowed to use a Water Stone to evolve into Poliwrath. Only a few Poliwhirl are allowed to use a Stone and evolve, the others must remain unevolved.

"I see now..." Rei said, putting her Pokédex away. She noticed the Poliwag was asleep in her arms, and she rocked it gently back and forth.   
"Wrath, Poliwrath." The Poliwrath said, pointing forward. Rei saw a flash of lightning and rushed towards the spot Poliwrath was pointing, the exit to the cave.

"Oddish, Absorb!" Oddish glowed brightly for a moment, and shot its familiar bolt of energy, which enveloped Butterfree, giving part of its energy to Oddish, but only a small part, Butterfree recovered quickly and tackled Oddish, hurling it into a tree, and causing it to creak at the impact. Oddish ducked as Pidgeotto swooped past, narrowly missing Fearow.   
Hunter laughed, "Too slow."   
Taylor growled, "Attack again, Pidgeotto, QUICK ATTACK!" Pidgeotto dove at Fearow, who nimbly doled yet another blow, "Why are you dodging? Fight Back!"   
"I don't have to fight back just yet." Hunter said, arms crossed. He seemed to be waiting for something.   
"Oddish, Acid!" Keji yelled, and Oddish released its potent liquid, dousing Butterfree, who screeched in agony. Fridgey glared at Keji, "Petal Dance!" He yelled, and Oddish began to spin and twirl, releasing its petals into the air.   
"Whirlwind!" Fridgey screamed. Butterfree began to flap its wings, causing Keji to set himself strong against the cold wind and blowing rain, but fell to the ground just the same. Oddish lifted off the ground before it could complete its attack, and connected hard to a tree, Fridgey laughed, "Ice Beam!" Butterfree shot its ice beam at Oddish, who recovered from the impact of the tree, and leapt out of the way. The tree was a solid chunk of ice in an instant.   
"Finish it, Fridgey!" Hunter yelled.   
"Not gonna happen, Scum," Taylor yelled "Pidgeotto, Gust attack!" Pidgeotto flapped hard, blowing hard at Hunter. Hunter smiled, ignoring the wind.   
"Fearow, Mirror Move!" Fearow began to flap, blowing the wind back to Pidgeotto and Taylor. The two of them flew backwards, landing hard against the same tree, shattering the trunk. Neither got up.   
"One down!" Hunter yelled, giving Fridgey the thumbs up.   
"Taylor?!" Keji yelled.   
Hypno shook his head, _He asked for that one_.   
Fridgey smiled, "Butterfree, Psybeam!" Butterfree's eyes glowed a bright blue, and a beam shot from them, striking Oddish, causing it to spin and twirl, confused, until it fell to the ground, twitching.   
"You lose." Hunter said, picking up Taylor by the collar of his shirt.   
"Should we be nice and tell them why we're here anyway?" Fridgey asked, standing over Keji triumphantly.   
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Fridgey." Hunter scowled, "Why take unnecessary chances?"   
"Oh, it's not like they can stop us." She said, smiling.   
"I'll have nothing to do with screwing up the bosses plan!" He yelled, throwing Taylor against another tree.   
"Oh, he'll get his water stones whether or not we tell them... oops..." She stopped herself.   
"Water Stones?" Keji asked, raising himself to his knees.   
"Well, it's no use trying to hide it now." Hunter said, shaking his head, "Well, at least we got some new Pokémon out of this, hand them over."   
"Hold it!" A voice yelled. Keji looked up in disbelief, and saw a face he never thought he would see again...   
"REI!" He yelled, leaping to his feet. He stopped when he noticed that she was carrying a small blue Pokémon with a swirl on its stomach, and was surrounded by several larger Pokémon that looked similar, but had hands and feet, and no tail.   
"What the...?" Hunter and Fridgey asked in unison.   
"Its the annoying lady with the Venonat." Hunter said, "Your friends made a deal, little lady, we won their Pokémon fair and square."   
"I was never part of that deal." She said, smiling. She set Poliwag on the ground, "These people are going to invade your lair and steal your water stone! Please help me stop them." The Poliwhirl looked at each other, and discussed.   
"So, the stones are in there." Fridgey said, "Butterfree, blow those losers away!"   
"Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Poliwag, protect your home, WATER GUN!" Rei yelled. As Butterfree revved up for the whirlwind attack, Poliwrath, the four Poliwhirls, and the Poliwag leapt in the way, and shot powerful sprays of water from the swirls on their stomachs, washing away Fridgey, Butterfree, Hunter and Fearow in a wave of cold water.   
"NO!" Hunter screamed, fighting the current for mere moments before he was swept away.   
"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again..." Fridgey said, and shrugged as she was wept away in the torrent. It sounded like the right thing to say.   
"REI!" Keji yelled when the Water Gun attacks subsided. He stood quickly and rushed over to her with such guile and ambition that he knocked her over. The two laughed, tears streaming down their faces. Hypno looked up as he noticed the rain had stopped, leaving a cloudy, dreary sky.   
_Hmmmm... The Storm ends. _It said into the groups heads.   
"Rei... I'm sorry." Keji said, helping her up.   
Rei shook her head and covered Keji's lips with her fingers, "No, it isn't your fault, don't worry about it."   
_Stupid mushy human emotions. _Hypno thought. Taylor looked at him angrily, but smiled when he saw that a thin smile had crossed his face. Hypno frowned when he noticed Taylor was looking, _What are you looking at, Human?_   
"A very, very weird creature." Taylor responded, shaking his head. Hypno looked away, ashamed of his show of emotion.   
"Poli." Poliwrath said, offering Rei its hand. Rei accepted it, shaking firmly.   
"These some new friends of yours?" Keji asked, looking at them, "I owe you alot." He said, bowing deeply at the Poliwrath. The Poliwrath smiled, and bowed. Each of the Poliwhirls in turn followed the Poliwrath's example, and bounded quickly back into the cave mouth. The Poliwag leapt from her arms and looked sorrowfully at Rei, who waved and smiled.   
"Poli, Wrath, poliwrath." Poliwrath said to the saddened Pokémon, who instantly perked up.   
"What?" Rei asked as the little Poliwag leapt into her arms again.   
_It looks like Poliwrath wants Poliwag to go with you._ Hypno though.   
Rei smiled, "Thank you! I'll take good care of you!" She said to Poliwag. Poliwrath smiled and bounded into the cave, looking back over its shoulder, to wave good bye. Keji, Taylor, Rei, and even Hypno waved back.

"You'll have to tell us what happened to you." Taylor said the next day to Rei. The sun had risen, and most of the clouds had cleared out of the sky, "Keji was really upset when he thought he would never see you again."   
Keji flustered, "I was not, I just felt a little guilty that I caused her to drown." Rei blushed, obviously not believing him. Hypno and Taylor looked at each other and smiled.   
"What?" Rei and Keji asked in unison. Taylor and Hypno laughed and ran ahead on the path, towards the rising sun, followed closely behind by flustered Keji and Rei.

Yep, these un rose... for a change. Will it stay up? Will you stay away from any more storms, Keji, or will lighting strike again?

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	14. Default Chapter Title

Story 14:   
Trouble Under the Big Top.

"Pokéball GO!" Taylor yelled, but he missed the quick flying Beedrill.   
_Too slow._ Hypno laughed in his head. Taylor scowled angrily at the lack of trust in his abilities, but otherwise paid him no mind. "Concentrate and Dominate." It was a motto he lived with when he was starting to train, and he would resume it now.   
"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!" He yelled, and Pidgeotto darted to the Beedrill, which had no time to react before it was hit with a slap with Pidgeotto's two wings, and knocked off course, "Follow up with Quick Attack." Pidgeotto followed closely behind Beedrill as it recovered from the Wing Attack, and darted into it, head first, knocking the wind out of it, "GUST!" Taylor yelled, bringing his hand down, and Pidgeotto flapped its wings so hard that the Beedrill was flung into a tree, unconscious. Taylor smiled widely, and walked up to it, dropping a Pokéball on its head. "Too slow, eh?"   
_Lucky, that's what you are, lucky._ Hypno said, shaking its head as the Beedrill disappeared into the depths of the ball.   
"Give it a rest needle nose, we've gotta catch up." Taylor said, picking up his Pokéball   
_It's your fault we're behind in the first place. _Hypno yelled angrily, _you're always getting lost and separated from the group._   
"Shut up, oh fuzzy one." Taylor replied, rushing down the path to his friends

"So, what were the Poliwhirl and Poliwrath like?" Keji asked, breaking the uneasy silence. Rei snapped out of her trance... she was staring at Keji again, and, was it her, or was he staring at her too?   
Happy at the interruption that snapped her back to reality, she smiled, and stepped away from him before speaking, "The Poliwhirl didn't seem to like me, but they were a big help, they did save my life."   
Keji nodded, unable to find the words to respond with. They continued walking, uneasily. Oddish had fallen asleep some time ago, in fact, he didn't even wake up when the group broke to allow Taylor to battle the Beedrill, and that didn't help the awkward couple. Keji perked up, "Do you suppose Taylor beat that Beedrill yet?" He asked, happy to once again break the ice. Rei and he had been rather uncomfortable around each other for the longest time. It was funny, Keji was easily able to say what she meant to him when she wasn't there, but when she was, he couldn't seem to find the words.   
"I guess," She replied, coughing to clear her throat, "He's pretty good." Keji and Rei both stopped, "Why don't we take a break and wait for them, we've been moving all day."   
Keji nodded, setting his pack down on the side of the road, and putting Oddish gently down beside it, careful not to wake it. The two sat on the ground, at least an arm's length apart, looking straight forward, still very much uncomfortable.   
They sat like that for what seemed like eternity, but was in actuality only a few minute, listening only to each other breath. Rei coughed quietly, still recovering from the chilly waters, and Keji glanced at her. She glanced at him, and their eyes met, and stayed met. Slowly their heads moved closer, and closer...   
"SUCCESS!" Taylor yelled, just clearing the ridge. Their heads snapped back forward, as if nothing had happened, in fact, the only way one could tell that something almost did was the deep red tint their cheeks had. Rei jumped up, recovering quickly, and rushed to Taylor.   
"You got it?" She said, shakily. Taylor and Hypno glanced at each other, then to Rei, and Keji who was looking down the path innocently, and shrugged.   
_Yeah, he got lucky. _Hypno interjected before Taylor could respond, Taylor scowled and muttered something under his breath.   
"We better go." Keji coughed, and jumped to his feet. Taylor adjusted his backpack, and followed after his friend. Rei shook her head and stood, holding her jacket closer (she got a jacket from a passing merchant, she found that she needed it, after Fridgey and the Water business.)   
_Something wrong Rei? _Hypno asked, seriously for a change.   
Rei shook her head and shuffled slowly after Keji. Hypno shook its head.   
_I'll never understand humans _It thought to itself.

"Did you hear something?" Keji asked, stopping and holding his hand up. Rei (who had recovered and now stood next to him, as if nothing happened) stopped, followed in suit by Taylor and Hypno, who had been arguing about Taylor's new Beedrill.   
_Are you getting Jumpy? _Hypno asked, grinning, _Scared of something?_   
"Would you just shut up?!" Taylor interjected angrily.   
Keji shook his head, and began to walk forward again, "It's just that I thought I heard..." His voice cut off as he pushed aside some brush, stepped through and disappeared.   
"KEJI?!" Rei screamed, rushing forward, though the brush, and disappeared, leaving only her muffled screams hanging in the air.   
_What is going on? _Hypno asked, pushing aside the brush, and seeing a steady slope, with Keji on the bottom, in the most awkward position possible, and Rei laying on top of him, holding her head. Behind them was a red and white striped tent, a train of Ponyta drawn carriages, one of them, a huge organ, was playing soft circus music.   
"I... told you I heard... something..." Keji muttered. Rei gasped when she saw herself crushing Keji, and jumped off, helping him up, "Thanks." He said, sincerely. Taylor and Hypno slid down the slope (on their feet) to meet their friends.   
"I'm sorry." She replied, blushing at her clumsiness.   
"Completely my..."   
_What is this place? _Hypno asked, interrupting the mushy human sentiment.   
"Looks like a..." Taylor shuttered, "circus..." He looked away.   
_A circus? _Hypno asked, _Is that a bad thing?_   
"No!" Rei said, smiling, running off with school girl conviction towards the huge tent "Circuses are great!"   
Taylor shuttered again, and walked down the path, following Rei.   
"I guess we can take a break." Keji said, following the group, starting to explain to Hypno what a circus was.

"You aren't going to lose any of these Pokémon are you?" The mysterious figure asked, causing shivers to run up and down Bantum's spine.   
"N...n...no sir, M...M...Mr. Hunter..." He stuttered nervously. Hunter smiled slyly, looking around at the marvelously trained Pokémon, Bantum may have been a sleaze, but he sure could train Pokémon.   
"Hunter?" One of Hunter's men questioned, causing Hunter to spin around and glare at him. The Rocket member swallowed hard, and managed to squeak, "I don't f...f...feel right about letting the boss's Pokémon run around in some circus..."   
"It was part of the d...d...deal." Bantum said weakly. Hunter smiled. He noticed a lot of stuttering when he was around.   
"As much as I hate it," He said, his frown returning, "Team Rocket does not forget its friends, we're paying good money for these, but we also agreed to let Bantum and Bailo have this last show."   
"OK." The Rocket member said, disappointed.   
Hunter didn't seem to notice his disgruntled follower, "Fridgey!" He yelled, "Time to go!"   
At first there was no response, but then, the lithe, blue haired team Rocket member code named Fridgey stepped out from the back room of the trailer, looking as cold as ever. Shivers ran down Bantum's spine, as he saw her. She stared at him, and he looked away quickly.   
"Are you ready to go, Fridgey?" Hunter asked, receiving only a sigh and a nod from the uncaring Rocket member. She began to leave the trailer, followed by Hunter, but before Hunter exited, his three followers at his heal, he stopped, faced Bantum, and said, "Remember, Bantum," he glared at the shivering circus master, "do not screw up, Team Rocket is not forgiving to negligence." and with that, he flourished out, his black cloak billowing behind him.   
Bantum breathed, for the first time in minutes. Team Rocket was going to make him rich, but they still gave him the creeps.   
"Ready to go on?" A desperate voice shot from behind the exit. Bantum looked at his watch.   
"Good god! 5 minutes to show time!" He ran to his desk, and quickly picked up his whip, top hat, and red over coat.

"Why are we here?" Fridgey asked as soon as they had left the trailer. She stopped when Hunter offered no response. Their follower, a new member, stopped when he sensed a conflict was imminent, and stepped aside.   
Hunter stopped dramatically, and turned angrily, glowering from under his cloak, "You would question me after the Green incident?" he asked, and she turned a deep red, "You should know better than to trust your own judgment after something like that."   
Fridgey clenched her fists, and stepped up to Hunter. Standing side by side, they looked as though they could have been father and daughter, even though they were roughly the same age.   
"How dare you..." she said, barely able to speak, "GET OVER HERE!" she screamed at the other Rocket member, who quickly groveled to her side. He was genuinely surprised when he suddenly got a fist in the face, and fell to the ground, mouth open in awe. He could swear he saw a smile under Hunter's hood as Fridgey walked past him, not looking at him at all.   
"Return to the boss, tell him we will stay behind to make sure everything goes off without a hitch."   
"Y...y...yes sir..." he stammered in response, barely able to speak. Hunter nodded and walked off, leaving him to his own devices, "I knew I shoulda been a dentist..." he said, and stood up slowly and shakily. He quickly shuffled away, hoping he would get to a phone quick enough to make Hunter happy. If Fridgey could get that angry, it was a sure bet Hunter'd kill him.

"This should be good." Rei said, leaning her head on Keji's shoulder. Taylor decided to stay behind for some reason that he would not explain, and Hypno didn't think the circus would be a good place for him (too much fun, Keji joked to Rei when the two were alone), which made it just Rei and Keji. For some reason, they felt a little more at ease here.   
Keji tensed, then smiled and relaxed, he looked over at Oddish, and noticing that it was contentedly munching on its popcorn (something it had taken an immediate shine to) he decided it would be safe to speak. "Yeah, and it's nice to be alone for a change, I have some stuff I wanna talk with you about..."   
"Keji?!" A voice rang out through the huge circus tent. Keji and Rei leapt from their seats and twirled around to meet eyes with someone they never thought they'd see again.   
"Vincent? Right?" Keji inquired to the tall, spindly, brown haired youth that now trotted quickly to them. Oddish didn't seem to care, as it had its head in the popcorn bag, picking out each of the kernels.   
"Yeah!" He held out his hand, and Keji gratefully took it, though cursed him silently for interrupting.   
"Rei, right?" Vincent asked, bowing to Rei, who blushed and curtsied back.   
"This's that Oddish!" He yelled, embarrassing Keji and Rei, "My god, it doesn't look that impressive, but, MAN!" The bag of popcorn flipped over, Oddish's feet sticking out the opening, as it tried desperately to see through the bag that covered its entire upper body. Rei wasn't able to suppress an intense laugh at the situation.   
"What're you doin here?" Keji interrupted, smiling, and offering his friend a seat, "Don't you study at PU?"   
"Yeah," Vincent said, adjusting his coat for emphasis, "I graduated, and now I'm off to try my abilities." Vincent smiled slyly, "You owe me a battle pal."   
Keji smiled likewise, "Yeah..."   
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the greatest show on Earth!" A voice came over a loud speaker, interrupting Keji and Vincent, "Today you will see some of the most talented and trained Pokémon on the planet, and some of the most daring and breathtaking human acts as well!" Keji saw who was speaking, a pudgy man, probably in his late forties. Something about him made Keji uneasy. He had greasy hair, and an equally greasy mustache, which made him look like some sort of thug. His clothes, a red over coat, a black top hat, and a silky, expensive shirt, helped hide this impression of him, but Keji still didn't like the guy.   
"First up, the daring duo, Nip and Tuck, the Growlithe pups!" Suddenly, a burst of flame drew everyone's attention to the third ring, where, standing on their hind legs, two young Growlithe pups stood, barking excitedly. Keji pulled out his Pokédex.

Growlithe:   
A Puppy Pokémon, Growlithe is a powerful fire Pokémon, capable of firing blasts of flame powerful enough to burn down a house. They have great temperaments and are easily trained.

"Really," Vincent said, hearing the Pokédex, "this should be good."   
"Nip and Tuck are only a few years old, and have only recently begun training," The ringmaster said, holding up his hands to hush the crowd, "but as Pokémon go, these are the best of the best!" He turned to a man in red spandex, holding a whip, similar to the ringmaster's, and held up his hand, beckoning him to begin.   
"Nip, light it!" The trainer yelled, and cracked his whip, the first and larger of the two Pokémon opened its mouth wide, and, while still standing, released a strong burst of flame, which enveloped a ring that was invisible until it the light of the flame covered it. Oddish gulped and struggled to get closer to Keji, who held it comfortingly.   
"What is it?" Vincent asked, not taking his eyes off of the stage.   
Keji looked down at Oddish lovingly. It was pressing its face into his stomach, "It's afraid of fire, most plant Pokémon are."   
"Good, Tuck, on Nip!" The second Growlithe leapt on Tuck's back, as Tuck fell to all fours. Suddenly, Keji, Rei, and Vincent could hear a strengthening drum roll, and they saw Tuck run at the flaming ring, increasing speed rapidly. Rei closed her eyes, but Keji and Vincent pushed to the edge of their seats in anticipation. They were amazed when Nip leapt off Tuck's back, over the ring, and Tuck hurtled through it, turning around, leaping through it again, as Nip flipped in mid air. Then, Tuck back flipped over the ring, and both landed on their hind legs, and barked happily. There was thunderous applause, which grew into a roar when the trainer took a bow, and both jumped into his arms.   
"WOW!" Vincent screamed, barely audible over the approving crowd.   
"I've never seen such well trained Pokémon!" Keji exclaimed, and saw Rei open her eyes, and sigh, she missed the whole thing. Oddish seemed to sense that the fire was gone, and looked around, still shaking.   
"Next on our agenda, Fillmore Himowell, and his Machoke will attempt to out lift each other." The spotlight fell to another ring, containing a huge man, and an equally huge Machoke, at their feet was a pile of weights, scattered throughout the ring.   
"Fillmore, will you start?" Fillmore nodded his large head, and reached down, picking up a dumbbell that must've weighed more than himself, which in itself would be a feat, and lifted it high above his head... with only one arm!   
"Ooooh," The ringmaster exclaimed, followed by applause from the crowd, "That'll be hard to beat!" He pointed to Machoke, who reached down, and picked up two equally large dumbbells with one of its massive hands.   
"My god," Keji said, noticing Rei's astonished face, "I would hate to battle that guy."   
Vincent scoffed, "Strength isn't everything..." He was staring, awed at the feat.   
"Yeah, that's why your sweating, right?" Keji asked. Vincent mearly glowered.   
For twenty minutes the gladiators competed, both lifting more and more, until the Machoke's innate strength beat out on the human's, and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath when he failed to lift four dumbbells, each as big as the Machoke itself, two in each hand.   
"Well, it looks like Pokémon strength beats out human strength, eh folks?" A hearty laugh erupted from the crowd, as Fillmore gave the ringmaster the thumbs up.   
"Next, to lighten the mood, Mister Mime and the Dodo Trio!" Out burst a humanoid Pokémon that strongly resembled a clown, painted to perfection, and smiling broadly, yet not making a sound. The Pokémon was then followed by three equally festive humans, each performing cartwheels, somersaults, flips, and other acrobatic feats. One of them fell flat on his face, and got stepped on by the other two, inciting more laughter from the crowd. Oddish began to jump up and down at the sights, causing Rei, Vincent, and Keji to smile at each other.   
"Mister Mime, show us some of your talents!" The ringmaster yelled, and Mister Mime nodded, pulling out three torches. Nip and Tuck leapt into the spotlight with it, and all three bowed, as the human clowns stepped out of the ring. Again began a drum roll as Mister Mime began to juggle the three torches.   
"Oh, poo, Mister Mime," The ringmaster said, waving his hand disappointed, "I can do that." Laughter from the crowd.   
Mister Mime nodded again, not taking its eyes off of the torches. Nip and Tuck barked in unison, and released two separate bursts of flame that enveloped the air above Mister Mime, and caused most of the crowd to shield their eyes, including Rei, Keji, and Taylor. When the crowd looked again, the torches were all alight, and Mister Mime continued juggling them expertly.   
"That's a little better, but here," The ringmaster pulled two more torches from under his coat, and held them up. Nip and Tuck lit them on fire, and he hurled them at Mister Mime, "try this."   
Mister Mime nodded again, and caught them, adding them to the act without missing a beat. Suddenly a large ball rolled from outside the spotlight, and Mister Mime nodded, as it jumped atop the ball, keeping its balance expertly. The applause was deafening, and the laughter was even greater when the three human clowns burst onto the seen, hundreds of spotlights covering the entire tent to show all of their antics, all the while Mister Mime continued its act, jumping and tumbling, still juggling five torches.   
"Wow! What a circus!" Vincent exclaimed over the crowd.   
Keji nodded, watching the acts intently. Somehow, he heard a scoff over his shoulder, and glanced behind him. His face turned beet red, followed by sweat beads forming on his forehead. He quickly spun back.   
"What?" Rei asked, practically in his ear.   
"Hunter," He said, and she turned pale white and shook, "he's right behind us."   
"Who?" Vincent asked, turning his head to look. Keji elbowed him sharply in the gut, and he spun around, clutching the wound, "What is wrong with you?!" He asked, gasping for breath.   
"Don't look!" Keji whispered sharply, lowering his head to Vincent's, "He's from Team Rocket."   
Vincent paled, a similar shade as Rei, actually. Oddish began to waddle out slowly, sensing the imminent danger.   
"If he's here, Fridgey may be." Rei said, lowering her head to the conversation, still shaking and pale.   
"We need to get out." Keji said, lowering to his hands and knees.   
"But," Vincent lowered himself to Keji, "what about the circus...?" Keji just shook his head, grabbed his collar, and lowered him to his hands and knees.   
"We've gotta warn the ringmaster!" Rei said, crawling after the group.   
"They wouldn't attack during the act," Keji said, continuing forward, bumping past angry people, "it's not their style."   
"You'd better have a great excuse for making me miss the show..." Vincent said sadly when he heard thunderous applause reacting to an act.

The wait was tense for the group. They were constantly on the lookout for both the ringmaster and any member of Team Rocket. Vincent stayed by the tent, muttering something about party poopers, and trying desperately to enjoy each act by listening to it. This only succeeded in making his more angry.   
"I don't care who this guy is!" Vincent finally blurted out, "I wanna see the circus! I paid good mon..."   
He was cut off by the crack of a whip, and an angry looking Ringmaster, "What're you kids doin here?" He asked, flustered and beet red.   
"You're in danger!" Keji said, and stopped as he noticed Hunter standing beside him, "no..." he trailed off, backing up. Oddish leapt to its feet from the sitting position it had enjoyed for the past half an hour (it was also enjoying the second bag of popcorn Keji had purchased for it.)   
"You again?!" Hunter exclaimed. Keji could tell he was sighing under his cloak.   
"Yeah, and you must be getting heat stroke under that thing in this weather." Keji said, pulling out a Pokéball.   
"What makes you say that?" Hunter asked, also pulling out a Pokéball.   
"You think you're gonna get away with this."   
"You haven't beaten me yet kid," Hunter was smiling under his cloak, "what makes you think now is any different?'   
"Because it's three on one!" Vincent said, grabbing a Pokéball, Rei nodded and took one out of a pouch.   
"Really?" Hunter said, putting his Pokéball back under his cloak, "Bantum, I'm changing our deal," Bantum shuttered, and nodded, "take care of these kids."   
"But..."   
"No excuses." Hunter turned, found a large box, and sat on it, legs crossed, and back as strait as could be.   
"Ummmm... Ok.... Nip, Tuck, come on!" From under the tent, the two Growlithe pups burst onto the scene, stopping half way between Keji, Rei, and Vincent, and Bantum, "Ok, Machoke, Mister Mime, let's go!" The huge blue Pokémon and the clown Pokémon came from under the flap of the tent, ready for battle, "Let's see you beat me now, you brats!"   
"Ok, Sandshrew, GO!"   
"Poliwag, your first fight, let's see what you can do!"   
"Fire... Psychic... Fighting... let's see... Vaporeon, you'd be the best choice."   
Sandshrew burst out, charging at Machoke, who blocked its initial tackle, but was knocked back a few inches.   
Poliwag followed, landing in the middle of the two Growlithe pups, who smiled slyly, and dove at it. Rei was surprised how fast Poliwag could run, but was not at all pleased that it was hiding behind her.   
Vaporeon burst out, right in front of Mister Mime, and barked angrily.   
"What's that?" Keji asked Vincent, who didn't seem to pay attention, so he aimed his Pokédex.

Vaporeon:   
A Water Type Pokémon, Vaporeon is capable of melding its molecular structure with any liquid, and can fire jets of water that have been known to knock over trees and erode rocks.

"Wow!" Keji said, but was hit by Sandshrew, flying at him, rolled up, and unconscious. Rei should have screamed, worried about Keji's safety...   
Rei was having troubles of her own, though.   
"Poliwag, get off," She yelled, trying to pry the little tadpole Pokémon off her back. It clung tight, its legs surprisingly powerful, "come on, this is your fight!" The Growlithe puppies laid down on the ground, and sighed.   
"Vaporeon, Water Gun!" Vincent yelled, and Vaporeon released a powerful stream of water from its mouth, which reflected off an invisible force field, spraying in different directions.   
"Keji! What attack is that?!" He yelled. Keji weakly pointed his still drawn Pokédex at Mister Mime.

Mister Mime:   
A Powerful Psychic Pokémon with the ability to shield itself from nearly any attack.

"Just great." Vincent said, sighing, "How am I supposed to beat it?" Vaporeon was waiting, but Mister Mime took initiative, and charged the water Pokémon, swinging its hands wildly.   
"That's it, Mime! Double Slap attack, NOW!" Vaporeon flew this way and that in the flurry of open handed blows. When the attack stopped, Vaporeon stopped, and fell to the ground, whining and barely able to move.   
"Dang! Vaporeon, return!" Vaporeon disappeared in a flash of light.   
"Sandshrew, return..." Keji managed to gasp as he pushed the unconscious Pokémon off of him.   
"Poliwag, we'll talk about this LATER!" Rei yelled, returning Poliwag to its Pokéball.   
"Ha, is that all, I want my money back." Hunter joked, his arms crossed.   
"We're not done yet!" Bantum yelled, showman-like, "Get ready for the real Greatest Show on Earth!" He yelled, and his four Pokémon darted at the meddling kids, who backed up. Keji avoided a crushing punch from Machoke, just before another connected with his head, and he flew against a tent support, knocking the whole tent down on him.   
"KEJI!" Rei screamed, and tried to run to him, but the path was suddenly blocked by a roaring wall of fire. She backed up, but the two Growlithe cut off her escape, growling menacingly, bearing their many sharp teeth.   
"Vincent reached for another Pokéball, but suddenly stopped, unable to move. Dang, Mister Mime was more powerful than he thought! He felt himself lifted off the ground, and flung against Bantum's trailer. Hunter, Bantum, and Rei could hear a loud crack, and Vincent did not get up.   
"Two down, Bantum, finish her and we'll further discuss our deal." Hunter said, sounding as if was bored. Bantum nodded, and cracked his whip...   
Nip and Tuck Dove...   
Everything when black for Rei...   
Then she heard two screams...   
When Rei opened her eyes, she saw that Nip and Tuck had fallen to the ground, smoking, and barely breathing. Hunter was standing angrily, and Bantum had fallen to his knees in surprise.   
"Just like you Rockets to pick on kids." A voice shot from atop the trailer. There was a large man in a trench coat and fedora on there, and the very sight of him made Hunter clench his fists in rage.   
"YOU!" He screamed. From behind the new comer stepped a small, brown, rat-like Pokémon with a strange lightning bolt on its tail, and a larger Monkey-like Pokémon.   
"Bantum, get him!" Hunter yelled.   
Bantum cracked his whip twice, and Machoke charged the tent, slamming into it, but the three were already on the ground behind the huge Pokémon.   
"Raichu, THUNDER!" The stranger yelled, and in a flash of electricity, the Machoke fell, instantly unconscious.   
"Mister Mime, Substitute!" Bantum yelled desperately, and suddenly there were two Mister Mimes, both swinging their limbs frantically at the stranger's Mankey.   
"Mankey, karate chop!" He yelled, and Mankey avoided the first Mister Mime's blows, and struck it, knocking the stuffing out of it... a doll. The second one, though, connected, and knocked Mankey against the trailer wall, and it fell to the ground, gasping for breath.   
"Good, now, CONFUSION!"   
Mister Mime glared at the fallen Mankey, and it began to float, higher, and higher, and higher, until it fell to the ground. The stranger seemed edgy at his Pokémon's distress, as he contemplated his next move. Rei and Oddish weren't even paying attention, as they were tending to Keji's wounds.   
"Good, do it again!" Bantum yelled, quite pleased, but this pleasure disappeared quickly when a burst of electricity shot down Mister Mime, causing it to wince in pain, conscious, but hurting.   
"Good, Raichu, now, quick attack!" The Raichu burst with speed at the reeling Mister Mime, and barreled into it, knocking back, and causing it to clutch its stomach in pain. Hunter scoffed, and held up his hand, causing Bantum to shutter and fall to his knees.   
"Go, now." The stranger said to Hunter, returning his two Pokémon to their Pokéballs.   
"Not until I collect." He said, and approached Bantum, "You haven't upheld your end of the bargain."   
"But you changed it at the last minute!" Bantum screamed desperately.   
"Its a shame, isn't it?" He threw four Pokéballs in succession, each capturing the four wounded Pokémon.   
"You can't leave, Hunter." The stranger said, angrily.   
"You gonna stop me?" Hunter asked, irritated, "I don't think that's a good idea, and you know it."   
The stranger thought for a moment, and sighed, "You may go, for now." He shook his head, and rushed to Keji and Vincent, letting Hunter leave with his four new Pokéballs.   
"YOU!" Bantum screamed, stepping in the man's way, "YOU COST ME EVERYTHING! I'LL..."   
"You'll what?" A female voice asked. Bantum looked over and saw a blue haired woman in a tight fitting Police uniform.   
"Officer Jenny, if you will." The man said, pointing at Bantum. Bantum began to shake with fear. Rei smiled and sighed, relieved that they all survived the ordeal.   
"Yep, and thanks, we love catching any one who consorts with Team Rocket," She said, slapping hand cuffs on Bantum, and dragging him into the side car on her motorcycle, "it's a shame we couldn't catch the actual member."   
"Don't expect to catch any of the higher ups, Jenny." The man said, depressingly, "They're good."   
Jenny nodded, frowning, "Any time you wanna give us tips on where to find scum like this," She pointed at Bantum, who was sobbing in the side car of her motorcycle, "just let us know, alright?"   
The man nodded, and Jenny drove off, at speeds that would scare a Rapidash, "You all right?" The mysterious stranger asked, a smile peering out from under his hat. Rei smiled back and nodded, "Good." He said, and turned away.   
"Wait!" Rei pleaded, standing up, leaving Oddish to deal with Keji, "Who are you?"   
"You don't need to know that." He replied coldly, and continued down the road, away from the big top. Rei shook her head, some people.   
"Rei!" Finally, a familiar voice. Taylor rushed down the hill to the three trainers, yelling Rei's name, as she was the only one conscious.   
_Well, _Hypno added into their head, _looks like the circus was fun after all. _He looked around at the two bodies, breathing shallowly, and smiled, _By the way, Rei, guess what?_   
"What is it, Hypno?" She asked irritatedly, as she was tending to Keji's wounds.   
_The reason Taylor doesn't like the circus is 'cause..._   
"NO! DON'T TELL!" Taylor interrupted.   
_He's scared of clowns! _Hypno laughed, an eerie, but comforting sound to Rei's ears, and she began to laugh weakly too. Taylor blushed, and turned to Vincent.   
"I take it he's a good guy." He said, hiding his face from Rei and Hypno.   
"Yeah, is he alright?" Rei asked, suddenly realizing he was there.   
"You mean, you haven't checked him?!" Taylor exclaimed, causing Rei to blush profusely.   
_She's been looking after Keji. _Hypno shot into their heads, causing Rei to blush further.   
"Oh, I see." Taylor said, elbowing Hypno playfully, causing it to smile slyly.   
"Hey! Since when were you two such good friends?" She asked irritated, and continued to check Keji's wounds. Hypno and Taylor looked at each other, smiling slyly.   
"What happened?" Vincent's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned when his head felt like it was going to split in two.   
"Some one saved our butts.." Rei said, not looking up from Keji, running her hand through his hair gently.   
"Hey, what's goin on?!" One of the circus actor yelled, running out of the tent "Where's Bantum, I was supposed to ask for a raise!"   
"Uh, well, we have a little surprise for you..." Rei began telling the story, with the performer nodding and frowning at appropriate time.

The sun was still a couple of minutes from setting, and Keji hadn't stopped laughing, albeit weakly, at Hypno's news.   
"Clowns?!" Keji asked again, stifling his laughter for a moment, "You... Taylor... Are afraid of CLOWNS?!" He erupted into fits of laughter, followed by Hypno, who had been joining in every once in a while. Rei wasn't speaking, and she continued to concentrate on the road.   
"So, do you guys always pick on poor Taylor here?" Vincent asked, limping ever so slightly.   
_It's so easy. _Hypno replied in Vincent's head, causing him to jump, but then settle and smile. He wasn't used to Hypno's unique form of communication.   
Keji frowned when he noticed Rei wasn't joining in the fun. She never made fun of Taylor, nor did she condone it, but she always cracked a smile, or at least argued against everything that was said.   
"Go on ahead guys," Keji said, leaning against a rock, "I'll catch up." He looked at Rei, and she instantly knew it didn't include her.   
The other three were too busy arguing amongst themselves to notice or care that the other two weren't following them, and continued.   
Rei leaned up against a tree, shivering and frowning.   
"What's the matter?" Keji asked, dropping the act of pain.   
"Nothing, Keji." She said simply, looking away.   
Keji frowned, and walked up to her. He put his hands on her arms, "Thank you for helping me, Taylor told me what you did for me."   
Rei shuttered at his touch, but turned her head to gaze deeply into his eyes. Keji leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips, causing her to shutter again, and turn a deep red, but now, she was smiling stupidly, as was Keji.   
"Hey!" Taylor yelled from down the road, "Are you guys commin?"   
"Yeah, be right there." Keji replied, taking Rei by the arm, "Shall we madam?"   
"Indeed good sir." She replied, smiling, and the two followed arm in arm, at least until they were within sight range of the others, where they separated.

And another insidious plot is foiled by our perky little group of trainers, and it looks like there's a guardian angel for them out there too. Who is he, and why is he helping the team? What are his true intentions... can he be trusted? Should I stop asking stupid questions? Am I getting tedious? Did you have to wait too long for this story to come on? See what is in store for our heroes next time.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]   
  


   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	15. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Well... this is number 15... and I must say, this one was kinda fun to write. Before this, though, I went through and fixed some things...   
1) First off, Ash Ketchum never got 1st place in the league... so, if you read back, all references to him are: A nameless kid from Pallet. In reality, Ash only made 16th, so, there.   
2) Fixed a lot of typos and such.   
3) Pokémon and Pokéball etc. are all capitalized, or should be.   
4) Hypno will now _Have what he says in italics, like he has for a long time_ but it will say "Hypno said"... remember, he always uses Telepathy. The only thing he can really say is "Hypno" like all other Pokémon can only say their names.   
5) Finally, in case you were wondering, Hypno's Telepathy effects people like a voice. They can hear it if their close. If he is directing it to one person, I will say so.

So, on with the story.

* * *

  


* * *

  
Story 15:   
Mankeying Around!

The Viridian Forest, eh? It kinda snuck up on you, didn't it? Well, you can get out, can't you Keji? But Vincent's leaving, you're down one man! No problem... or is it?

"Well, this is my turn." Vincent said, saluting his new friends, "I gotta be gettin home, my parents're expecting me."   
"Darn." Taylor said, sarcastically. Ever since Vincent began tagging along, he and Hypno had been picking on the Pokémon doctor non stop, and that was three days ago!   
_Good-bye, Vincent. _Hypno "said" rather unemotionally.   
"Yeah, see ya." Keji said, nodding, "Remember, you still owe me a match."   
Vincent mearly smiled, waved, and began to walk down the road, singing "I gotta be the best, like no one ever was..."   
"Catchy tune." Rei said. She looked at Oddish who was happily humming the same tune, and smiled. The road had been rather light, and no storms or anything got in their way, at least, not until the three pronged fork.   
"Which road'll take us to Viridian city?" Taylor asked.   
Keji flipped the map upside down, scratching his head. Of the two paths left, besides the one Vincent looked like, it was hard to tell which one would take them there.   
"Do you know?" Rei asked, looking over his shoulder at the map.   
"Yeah!" He blurted out, flipping a coin in his head. Heads, "Right." He said, pointing down the right path.   
_Are you sure, Keji? _Hypno asked, glancing down the path, _The forest gets thicker in that direction, and the Viridian Forest should be ending by now._   
"Hey, I know what I'm talking about, alright?" Keji said, swallowing hard, he couldn't take it back now, he'd look like an idiot.   
"Fine, let's go, I wanna get to a hotel or somethin." Taylor said, hefting his pack, and starting down the path into the darkness. Hypno followed, shaking its head. Rei began to follow as Keji took out the map again.   
"Come on, Keji." She said, causing Keji to fluster, and hide the map behind his back.   
"Alright, coming!" He replied cheerily, though he was afraid that he may be wrong.

The forest did indeed get darker, and more frightening, and as the sun set, the howls of Mankeys could be heard in the distance.   
"Keji?" Taylor asked, causing Keji to flinch and smile, "Should we stop? It's getting dark."   
Oddish yawned and nodded, "Yeah." Keji replied, setting his weary friend on the ground, as he took the bag of berries, recently re-filled, and put it next to it. Oddish smiled, and greedily stole most of the red ones.   
In a moment, Sandshrew, Cubone, Pidgeotto, Abra, Venonat, and Poliwag were out of their Pokéballs, contentedly munching on their respective dishes: Sandshrew feasted on fresh worms and dirt (which all of the other Pokémon, and the humans, besides Keji, found disgusting.) The most finicky eater of the group, Cubone, ate fried noodles, a potato, and a chunk of bread. Pidgeotto ate seeds and some of Oddish's berries. Abra and Venonat did not seem to be hungry, as usual, and neither ate. Finally, Poliwag ate some bugs that it caught with its long sticky tongue.   
"Sometimes Pokémon eating habits get to me..." Taylor said, trying to avoid looking at Sandshrew, "I mean, worms and sand? Yuck!"   
_It is just as bad as some of what you humans eat. _Hypno interjected, causing Taylor to glare at him.   
"You two!" Rei interrupted. She and Keji were sitting very close to each other, staring at the fire, "Could you not argue for just tonight?"   
"I'm gonna have to agree with Rei on this one, guys, now isn't the time to argue." Keji said, examining the map.   
"Well, big surprise there, you agreeing with Rei." Taylor said, turning red with anger, and Keji mimicked his redness, but out of embarrassment, "And we wouldn't even be in this predicament if you wouldn't have just picked a path!"   
_Shut up, Taylor, _Hypno interrupted Taylor's raving, _If you wouldn't have insisted upon getting us back on path yourself, we wouldn't be lost in the deepest part of the woods! _Hypno's voice crescendoed into an angry roar that rang through the human's _and _Pokémon's heads alike, causing them to clutch their heads.   
"BONE, CU CU CUBONE!" Cubone screamed, swinging his club angrily at Hypno.   
_Watch it, Bone head, _Hypno said, his calm exterior returning, _I don't make fun of your mother._   
"Shrew, sand sand sandshrew shrew sand!" Sandshrew said, giving Cubone a raspberry, and running away, terrified, when Cubone charged after it.   
"ODDISH!" Oddish screamed with such conviction and guile that everyone shut up and stared at it, "Odd, oddish, dish, odd, oddish, oddish, od!" It said, looking from each individual to the next.   
"I agree... sorry guys." Keji said, then shook his head, remembering that he and the Pokémon were the only ones that could understand Oddish, "He says that we're all friends, and we should act like friends."   
"Yeah... I'm sorry." Rei said to Taylor.   
"Think nothing of it, Hypno and I'll finish this another time." Taylor said, dead serious and with no sound of vengeance in his voice.   
"Cubone, bone bone." Cubone said, looking down.   
_No problem, my mother did have a rather low IQ.... _Hypno said, shaking Cubone's hand. Oddish nodded happily, and continued munching on its berries. Sandshrew sighed, happy to be out of the predicament it had landed itself into, and continued to feast.   
"Well, Keji, did you find out how to get us outta here?" Rei asked, settling again, not quite leaning on him, but very close.   
"I think so," He said, running his hand over the map, "this thing is hard to read, though."   
"Give it a rest," Taylor said, laying down on his bed roll, "it's hard enough to read, but it's even harder in the dark."   
"Yeah, I suppose." Keji said, likewise lying on his bedroll, Rei followed onto her own.   
"We'll continue in the morning." Rei said, yawning. Oddish jumped from the stump on which it resided, and landed hard on Keji's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.   
"Thanks alot, Weed Head." He said, laughing weakly. He rolled over, throwing Oddish beside him on the bedroll. He closed his eyes, and slumber quickly followed.

The crickets weren't what woke up Keji, nor was it the whooping and howling of four Mankeys... the one that landed hard on him did, though.   
"What in the world?" Taylor yelled, jumping up. Pidgeotto cawed from the trees, ready for an order.   
"Oddish, Absorb!" Keji groaned, afraid they were under attack. He could hear Oddish's attack hit something, but the darkness covered everything, making it impossible to see anything.   
Suddenly, Keji and company were bathed in firelight, so gratefully bestowed by Rei, only to see three Mankeys clawing a large, green Pokémon. It stood approximately five and a half feet tall, with two terrible blades for its hands. The Mankeys were fighting it with all of their strength, and the one on Keji appeared to be all out. They all had their share of scratches and bruises, but the large green Pokémon still looked strong and undamaged. It also appeared to have Taylor's backpack on one of its claws, and some of the Pokémon's food scattered around it.   
"That thing's attacking our camp sight!" Taylor yelled, "Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!"   
Pidgeotto dove from the tree, and flapped its wings, kicking up a strong wind that carried the Scyther into the dirt, back first, crushing its wings, causing it to scream in agony.   
"Mankey!" One of the Mankeys yelled, and dashed at its foe, only to be batted aside by one of its sharp claws, opening a gaping wound in its chest.   
"Help them Venonat!" Rei yelled, releasing Venonat, who landed in front of the large green Pokémon, staring it in the eye. The Pokémon seemed unimpressed, but, instead of fighting, it threw Taylor's backpack off of its blade-like hand, and leapt into the trees, escaping from battle.   
"Good job, Venonat, you scared it!" Rei said, encouraging her Pokémon, that turned and smiled. She quickly returned it to its Pokéball.   
Pidgeotto fluttered down to Taylor's shoulder, and landed softly, examining the work he was doing on the two wounded Mankeys, "What was that thing?" he asked, not looking away from his medical work.   
_A Scyther... _Hypno replied, quietly, _It's a bug type, and VERY tough... it wouldn't have run away without good reason._   
"Well then, why did it...?" Keji began, but one of the Mankey's barreled into him, shaking his hand happily.   
"Pleasant fellows." Taylor said, finishing his work, and turning to the second wounded Mankey.   
"Mank, Mankey mank!" The Mankey said to Keji, still shaking his hand.   
"What does it want?" Keji asked, snatching his limb from the overjoyed Pokémon, and throwing it off of him.   
_It owes you a debt, Keji. _Hypno said, the other one nodded in approval, and both of them tackled him, knocking him back to the ground.   
Rei laughed, "Looks like you've got two more Pokémon, Keji."   
"Goody." He replied, shaking his head.   
Taylor walked up to the two Mankeys, and leaned over to them, "Your friends'll be better in the morning, their wounds were pretty minor, the Scyther wasn't trying to kill you."   
The Mankeys hugged Taylor, crushing him to the point that he could not breath and keeping him there until his face turned purple, then let go, and rushed to their friends.   
Taylor looked around at his scattered belongings and sighed, "This'll take forever to clean."   
"Don't worry about it, we'll help." Rei said, helpfully. Keji and Hypno sighed and looked at each other.   
_Speak for yourself, _Hypno said, _I will not help him clean up anything, there's still a good hour until sunrise._   
_ "_We might as well move now," Keji said, shaking his head and helping Rei put away Taylor's belongings, "the sooner we move, the sooner we get to Viridian." He finished packing most of Taylor's things into his own bag.   
"I agree." Rei said, putting what Keji couldn't carry in her own bag.   
_So now he gets to travel with nothing to carry, eh?_   
"A stroke of bad luck, needle nose." Taylor said, smiling, "I couldn't help it."   
Hypno mearly sighed and followed Keji, Rei, Taylor, and the two Mankeys, carrying their two fallen companions.

The sun rose quickly, and the group had to squint to keep their bearing. The Mankeys had an endless supply of energy, and were constantly wrestling with Oddish (who wanted to sleep, and finally hit one of them with Stun Spore, forcing one of the newly recovered ones to carry it), and digging through Keji's and Rei's stuff (which neither liked, but they wouldn't try to stop them, they knew that Mankeys had terrible tempers.)   
"How long are these guys gonna stay with us?" Rei whispered in Keji's ear. Keji spun around to the four Mankeys, and glared.   
"Alright, guys," He said angrily, "I have four Pokéballs here, and I want one of you in each of them!" The Mankeys stopped moving, and looked, pleadingly at him.   
"I don't think they like Pokéballs, Keji."   
_Well, they better get used to them! _Hypno said, beyond irritated, _I don't think I'll be able to put up with them all day!_   
"I thought you didn't like Pokéballs, Hypno..." Taylor said, beginning to turn, but when he turned to look at Hypno (who'd been holding up the rear of the group) he fell to the ground, laughing. Keji followed, but Rei tried to hold her dignity. The four Mankeys were climbing on Hypno; pulling his nose, picking his fur for fleas, and causing general mischief, "Way to get along with other Pokémon needle nose!" Taylor managed to blurt out, and Hypno glared at him, his eyes flashing red.   
"SCYTHER!" A blood curdling scream pierced the calm forest air, causing each of the friends to leap to their feet, grabbing their Pokéballs. Suddenly, the Scyther leapt from the bushes, behind the group, slashing madly at the Mankey covered Hypno, who leapt backwards frantically trying to avoid the attacks.   
"Beedrill!" Taylor yelled, releasing his newly captured Beedrill into the fray.   
"Bee!" Beedrill buzzed, flying at the opponent bug, who nimbly dodged.   
"Poison Sting!" Taylor yelled, pointing at the Scyther, who, again avoided the blow, but did not counter attack. Keji and Rei rushed to Hypno, now free of the Mankeys and the Scyther.   
"Where'd the Mankeys go?" Keji asked.   
Hypno pointed into the forest, gasping for breath.   
"Stay here!" Keji yelled, putting Oddish down next to Rei and darting off into the forest. The Scyther looked at Keji angrily, and darted into the foliage, leaving the Beedrill confused at not having an opponent.   
"After them Beedrill!" Taylor yelled, trying to find a way to follow the pursuing Pokémon, while Rei attended to the bruised and pooped Hypno.

"Scyther!" Scyther yelled, slashing through a tree, causing it to fall in front of Keji.   
"You wanna play?!" Keji yelled, pulling out a Pokéball, "Cubone... huh?" Keji wondered as there was no longer a Scyther there to attack. He replaced his Pokéball on his belt, and looked around. There were no Mankeys or Scythers anywhere.   
"Mankey!" One of the little guys popped from the trees.   
"Hey!" Keji said happily, as the little guy fell into Keji's arms, "Where are your friends?"   
The Mankey shrugged, "Man mankey mankey mank?"   
""Let's go find 'em." He said, incurring the Mankey to climb onto Keji's shoulders and bounce, urging Keji forward into the forest.

"Keji?" Taylor yelled into the forest. He was being followed by his Beedrill, but there was no Scyther to attack, no Keji to follow, and no Mankeys to help, "This is weird." He said, shaking his head. Suddenly a branch fell down next to him, followed by the rustle of leaves. Taylor, who barely avoided being clobbered by the branch, looked up to see the Scyther jump into another tree.   
"So there you are!" He yelled, expecting to see it fall next to him and attack. But it never came, "Well?" He wondered, and followed the Scyther's path. "This is weird." He said, returning Beedrill to its Pokéball.   
"Taylor!" He heard a voice behind him, and spun to meet Keji, with a Mankey climbing on his back.   
"Where are the others?" Taylor asked.   
"Around... I'm lookin for them."   
"SCYTHER!" The Scyther interrupted the duo by leaping from the trees, taking a wild slash at Keji's back. Keji and Taylor jumped forward, just in time to avoid a very close shave.   
"Come on, let's get him Mankey!" Keji yelled, but no response came. Taylor and he looked to his back, and noticed the Mankey was gone, "Well, I'll get him with... WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Keji yelled, noticing the Scyther was also gone.   
"This is _really _weird." Taylor said, looking around, scratching his head, "Why is that Scyther attacking us?"   
"I don't know... but it's staying away now."   
"It's almost like its after the..."   
"MANKEYS!" They yelled in unison.   
"We've gotta help 'em!" Keji said, running into the forest.   
"Mankey!" Another Mankey jumped from a tree onto Keji's back, causing him to stop and throw his backpack, Mankey attached, into the forest.   
"Scyther!" As Keji expected, the Scyther dove from the trees, directly at the Mankey, who was clutching desperately and frightenedly.   
"Cubone! Get it!" Cubone appeared in front of Scyther, causing the Mankey to take the advantage and run.   
"Bone Club, before it gets away!" Keji yelled, and Cubone swung wildly at Scyther, who dodged easily, causing it to spin out of control and fall into the dirt. The Scyther, of course, leapt over the Cubone and followed the fleeing Mankey.   
"Dang! Cubone, return!" Keji exclaimed, returning Cubone to its Pokéball.   
"Come on, we can still catch them!" Taylor yelled, pursuing the Mankey and its attacker through the dense woods.

"Are you doing better?" Rei asked the exhausted Hypno. Oddish nodded when it saw that Hypno was alright, and rushed into the forest after Keji.   
_Yes, thank you. _It said, leaning forward.   
Rei smiled, "Why are you always so disagreeable, Hypno?" She asked, seriously.   
_You humans disgust me. _It replied quickly, _Always out for yourself, using we Pokémon as weapons and status symbols, it's terrible. I don't like your race._   
Rei seemed hurt, "We're not all like that."   
_Oh, aren't you? _It shot back, _You have three Pokémon yourself. You enslaved them, just like other trainers. You have them battle for you, and what thanks do they get? None._   
"All of my Pokémon follow me willingly!" She said, quite distressed at Hypno's accusations, "They are my friends, I love them!"   
_Maybe... you and Keji seem sincere, but I have a hard time trusting others._   
"I can't help you there," Rei responded, looking at the ground, "all I can say is, don't be biased against the few because of the many."   
That phrase seemed to strike Hypno hard, _You are a wise woman, Rei Hitaki, I appreciate your endowing your insights upon me. I will try to take your advice to heart._   
"Thank you." She looked to the forest, worried.   
_I'm sure he's fine. _Hypno said, looking at a slight cut he received from the Mankey.   
"Who?" Rei asked, embarrassed.   
_I'm psychic, Rei, don't pretend you don't know who your talking about. _Hypno said.   
"I _don't_ know what your talking about." She said, shakily. She coughed, it was entirely too hot.   
_Don't worry, he loves you too._   
"Would you shut up already?" She exclaimed, and stormed down the path, stopping within sight range of Hypno, but looking away. Hypno smiled, because it knew she was too.   
"MANKEY!" One of the Mankeys fell onto Rei, causing her to scream and jump backwards.   
_Rei! _Hypno shot into her head loudly, it ran as quickly as it could to her, a look of genuine concern on its face.   
"I'm fine." She said, cuddling and comforting the frightened Mankey, "It startled me, that's all."   
_Them again?! _Hypno said angrily, _What do we have to do to get rid of them?_   
"Hypno! Be nice!" Rei replied, helping the Mankey up. It jumped to her back, and sat on her shoulders.   
"Mankey... Mankey, Mankey!"   
"What's it saying?" Rei asked, perplexed.   
_ It says our friends and its own are in danger. _Hypno replied in her head, _We'd better go look for them._   
"Keji!" Rei exclaimed, and rushed into the forest, with Hypno hot on her heels.

"Odd?" Oddish looked around. Nothing here either, only lotsa junk. Human junk. What was this stuff doin here?   
"Ape!" A bellowing voice came from behind Oddish, startling it. It spun around to see a huge Ape Pokémon at least three feet taller than Oddish. It stood about four feet tall, and towered over the small plant Pokémon.   
"Ape ape, Prime... APE!" It bellowed, darting at Oddish, fists flying.   
"ODDISH!" Oddish yelled, jumpin aside, frightened terribly. It spat a stream of acid at the towering goliath, but the nimble ape Pokémon easily avoided that, leaping into the trees, and jumping down again, landing hard on Oddish, pushing it at least half a foot into the ground, and jumping off again.   
"Primeape!" It yelled savagely, picking up Oddish by the plumage and spinning it around, faster and faster, until it let go, sending the poor creature into a nearby tree, and shattering the trunk with the force. Oddish saw Primeape beat its chest savagely before it went dark.

"Scyther!" Keji yelled, and threw Sandshrew's Pokéball into the fray, involving two Mankeys and the Scyther.   
"Shrew!" Sandshrew yelled as it hurtled at the Scyther, which leapt away, causing Sandshrew to smash into a Mankey with such force that both of the Pokémon fell to the ground, the Mankey unconscious, the Sandshrew wincing in pain.   
"Scy scyther scy!" The Scyther yelled, slashing wildly at the quick monkey Pokémon, which darted into the woods. The Scyther sighed and rushed the other way, but slower than usual.   
"Get it Taylor!" Keji yelled.   
"Hey, I'm not a Pokémon!" He yelled back, panting down the forest, "I'm gettin pooped!"   
"I know, me too," Keji replied, huffing and puffing, "but we gotta get that Scyther before it kills those Mankey."

"Come back here!" Rei screamed at the Mankey bounding through the trees. Something startled it, and it jumped into the branches, clinging to Rei's backpack for security.   
_There is something wrong here. _Hypno said, simply.   
"Scyther!" The green Pokémon darted in the twosome's path, causing them to skid to a halt, and even then they slammed into Keji and Taylor, both in hot pursuit of Scyther.   
"Keji!" Rei yelled, hugging him. Taylor and Hypno looked at each other, confused, but then Hypno shot a smile at Taylor, who appeared even more confused at the emotion shown by the usually emotionally dead Pokémon, "I thought you were dead!"   
Keji blushed profusely and stared at Rei before snapping out of his trance, "Why would we be? That Scyther ain't fighting back!" Keji replied, pulling Rei along after him, continuing the chase.   
"But the Mankey said you were in danger!"   
_Specifically that the Scyther had you cornered and was picking out your intestines. _Hypno added helpfully.   
"You didn't mention that!" Rei said, still being dragged on the chase by Keji, who actually had the Scyther in sight range now, which was weird, considering they had seen little of the Scyther since this mess began.   
"I notice no one was worried about me." Taylor added, hurt, following behind the group.   
_No one cares. _Hypno said, shaking its head. Taylor gave him a raspberry.   
"But we haven't had a strait battle at all!" Keji said, perplexed, "Why would the Mankey lie."   
Suddenly, Rei's face lit up with recognition, "Where's your bag?" She asked.   
"One of the Mankey ran off with it." He stopped, almost being run over by the rest of the group, who also stopped.   
"Mine too!" Rei added.   
"The Mankeys've been pickin us clean!" Taylor yelled, "The Scyther's been tryin to stop them!"   
"Scyther!" The Scyther nodded from the tree, pointing one of its blade-like hands down the trail they've been following, and jumped from the tree, following the path.   
"Follow that Scyther!" They all yelled, chasing the bug Pokémon.

"O...d...d...i...s...h..." Oddish managed to weakly say as the Primeape moved in. Suddenly the air around it was crackling with energy, and the Primeape fell backwards in pain, and Oddish felt restored. It leapt to its feet, smiling evilly.   
"Pr...ime?" It managed to say. Oddish laughed, but was suddenly being pummeled from all sides by a furious Primeape's fists.   
"Pidgeotto, this'll be a snap!" Oddish heard Taylor yell, and Pidgeotto burst onto the scene, and flew smack into the goliath ape, knocking it back a few steps.   
Keji rushed to Oddish, "Oddish!" He yelled, feeling tears well up, but smiled when Oddish coughed and managed a weak smile, "good job pal!"   
"Pidgeotto!" Taylor yelled as Pidgeotto fell to the ground, bleeding and barely breathing from the constant onslaught of blows from the raging beast.   
"Scy!" Scyther hit the ground hard behind the Primeape, but did not surprise the battle ready Ape, and it too felt the fury of its fists.   
"Scyther, we'll have to work together," Keji yelled desperately.   
"Scy...ther." It nodded and stood.   
"What're Scyther's attacks?" Keji asked himself and pulled out his Pokédex so he could actually answer that question.

Scyther's Attacks include:   
Agility   
Slash   
Leer   
Quick Attack

  
  


"That's it!" Keji yelled, snapping his fingers.   
Primeape wasted no more time in sizing up this new, deadly foe, and charged, swinging its limbs wildly.   
"Scyther, agility! Get outta there!" Scyther suddenly darted away, and Primeape struck the tree it was leaning against, shattering the trunk into slivers, "Good, counter with Quick Attack!" Scyther dove at Primeape, and opened a gaping wound across its back.   
"APE!"   
"Good, now, SLASH!" Keji yelled, and Scyther charged again, taking many large swings. The Primeape tried desperately to avoid them, but failed, and fell prey to the Scyther's deadly strikes.   
"YEAH!" Keji yelled as Primeape fell to the ground, no longer able to move, "Pokéball, GO!" He yelled, hurling a Pokéball at Primeape, and it was instantly captured in its interior. The ball wiggled for a moment, and stayed still.   
"Way to go Keji!" Rei yelled.   
_Not bad. _Hypno said, unemotionally.   
"Our Stuff!" Taylor yelled, hugging Keji and Rei's bags. Keji and Rei smiled at each other, while Hypno only shook its head in disappointment.   
"Thank you, Scyther." Keji said, holding out his hand, then quickly retracted it when Scyther glared at him.   
"Scyther, scy scyther scy." Scyther said, crossing it's arms.   
"What?" Keji wondered, looking at Hypno.   
_It likes you. _Hypno said, _It wants you to battle it._   
"What?" Keji said, picking up Oddish, then his new Pokéball.   
_Scythers are very honorable, you helped it defeat its enemy, it owes you a debt, and it wants to see if you are worthy to lead it into battle._   
"It said all of that?" Taylor asked, skeptically, taking Oddish from Keji to examine its wounds.   
_I paraphrased. _Hypno responded.   
"Alright! Let's go!" Keji said, releasing Cubone. Scyther faced off, glaring at its opponent.   
"Cubone, leer!" Cubone stared into Scyther's eyes, and Scyther returned the glare, with equal ferocity.   
Rei and Hypno watched intently, and Taylor ignored the battle, opting to, instead, care for Oddish.   
"Cubone, BONE CLUB!" Keji yelled suddenly, and Scyther was taken by surprise when Cubone's bone club connected powerfully to its skull, "Good, now RAGE!" Cubone began swinging wildly, making it look like its club was mearly a blur of white surrounding the Scyther. Scyther had no choice but to take the blows, falling under the constant onslaught to its knees, "return." Keji said quietly, returning Cubone to its Pokéball.   
Rei applauded wildly, "Bravo, Keji!" She said, running up and hugging him. He blushed and pushed her away gently, causing her to frown slightly and step away.   
"Scyther, I didn't win that fairly," Keji said, causing Hypno and Rei to stare, open mouthed at him. Even Taylor looked away from Oddish to see what was happening, "You were weak from the battle with Primeape, it wasn't a fair match."   
"Scyther, Scy scyther scy scyther." It said, standing up slightly, but falling to the ground in pain.   
_It says there would be no way it could have defended against that attack, it was caught by surprise. _Hypno translated.   
"Scyther scyther scy." Scyther added.   
_It says it has much to learn, and that it cannot learn it on its own. It wants to go with you for a while and expand its fighting technique. _Hypno translated again.   
"Alright, I'll help you out, but I won't call you my own, you may go at any time." Keji said, opening a Pokéball. Scyther nodded and smiled slightly, disappearing into the ball's interior.   
"You really are lucky." Taylor said, shaking his head, "Most trainers'll never see a Scyther in their careers, and you have one fall into your lap."   
"You're jealous too." Keji said, smiling, putting his two new Pokéballs on his belt, "That's 5!" He said, holding up his hand with all five fingers extended, smiling broadly.   
_Whoopee... there'll be no living with him now. _Hypno said, looking at Rei who smiled happily at Hypno.   
"Yeah." She said, smiling weakly, and standing, walking to Taylor to reclaim her bag. Hypno shook its head and followed her.

"You're lucky I got to Oddish so quickly... if it hadn't hit Primeape with an absorb, it would've died." Taylor said when they reached the edge of the Viridian forest, within sight range of Viridian.   
"Thank you, Taylor, I not only owe you the life of my Pokémon, but of my friend." Keji replied, holding Oddish close, who sighed and smiled weakly. It was all bandaged up, but looked like it was recovering quickly.   
"No problem." He said, holding out his hand.   
"What?" Keji asked, shaking it.   
"This is where we part ways, Keji." He responded.   
"What?!" Keji and Rei yelled in unison.   
"Our paths split here," He said, looking to Viridian, "Viridian is the perfect place for me to hone my skills, if I've learned anything from traveling with you guys, it's that I don't know enough about Pokémon medicine."   
"Well... ummm..." Keji thought for a moment, then grabbed Primeape's Pokéball and handed it to him.   
"What's this for?" Taylor exclaimed.   
"Payment for helping Oddish." Keji replied, then covered Taylor's mouth up before he could argue, "Take it... nothing is too much for my friend's health."   
Taylor smiled and accepted the gracious gift, a tear coming to his eye.   
"Thank you for all your help, Taylor." Rei said, smiling happily at Taylor, who hugged her quickly, then saluted, and began the short walk to Viridian.   
_Wait Taylor, _Hypno shot into the group's heads, _I can't let you go, you'll tell everyone where my friends are. _He ran after Taylor, who picket up the pace, screaming "Go away!"   
"What a pair." Keji said, and Rei smiled to him. They looked at each other for a moment, then walked to Viridian arm in arm.

Four becomes two quickly. Is Viridian ready for you...? Are you ready for Viridian? What awaits you in this new big town? Do you think there'll be any adventures here? Oh, I'll bet there are. Is there something in the air, or will your next adventure change everything...?

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]   
  


   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	16. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 16:   
An Oddish Change of Events:   
Part 1:   
Lost Connections:

"So, where're we gonna stay, Rei?" Keji asked, plopping down on a nearby bench. It looked like something was going on in Viridian city, there was a lot of hustle and bustle, and Keji knew that the hotels would be booked solid, even if he did have the funds left for them.   
Rei didn't respond. In fact, she hadn't said much since Keji suggested staying in Viridian for a while.   
"Well, we have to pick up supplies, right?" He had said when the topic arose and she had originally rejected the idea, quite forcibly.   
"No! I don't wanna stay, I mean, uh, we need to get to the next Gym, right?" She had asked, trying to change the subject.   
"First of all," Keji refuted, "I don't want to challenge another Gym until I get all six of my starter Pokémon, besides," he added, "There is a gym in Viridian." He had continued walking, not saying a word more on the subject.   
"What?!" He finally yelled, "Why are you so dead set against staying here?"   
Instead of yelling a refute, she looked away, sadly.   
"Uh, I'm sorry, Rei." Keji said, sincerely. He looked away, face red, "We don't have to stay here, I guess, we can just make our way through the store, pick up some stuff, and get on our way."   
Rei seemed to perk up a little, but then looked depressed again, "I'm sorry Keji, I just," she thought for a moment, "I just don't like this town."   
"Oddish!" Oddish jumped in between the two, smiling, breaking the tension. The two friends began to giggle, and elevate into full scale laughter. Oddish looked at them, confused, but shrugged, and plopped down on the bench.   
"So, we go strait through, right?" Keji said after they finished laughing.   
"Yeah, I guess." Rei replied, picking up Oddish and putting it on her shoulders. It smiled and bounced happily, as it tended to do on anyone's shoulders.

"That'll be fifteen hundred yen, please." The shop keeper said, holding out his hand expectantly.   
"Ummm, Ok, hang on." Keji dug in his pocket, grabbing his wallet. He opened it, and immediately turned pale, "Ah, Rei?" he said shakily.   
"Yeah Keji?" She asked as she continued flipping through the Pokémon merchandise in the store.   
"How much cash do you have?" He asked.   
"None, actually, why?" She replied, a tinge of worry creeping into her voice.   
"You gonna pay or not?" The shop keeper asked impatiently.   
"Um, all I've got is a thousand..." Keji replied, as he dug in his pockets for more cash.   
"What're you tryin ta pull here?" The merchant yelled, snatching the merchandise from the counter, "Get out!"   
Keji and Rei were more than happy to oblige, as they were very embarrassed, and the few customers that were in the store were giving them funny looks. They hurried outside, their faces a deep shade of red.   
"What happened to our money?" Rei asked when they were a sufficient distance from the store. Oddish had no idea what was going on, and was wondering why they were no longer in the Pokémon store.   
"It got spent, money has the nasty habit of doing that." Keji replied, dishearted. Rei shook her head and leaned against a building in desperation.   
"Odd?" Oddish asked, but no one was paying it any mind.   
"How can we get anywhere without food?" Keji asked finally, breaking the silence.   
"No doubt about it, we need cash." Rei said, shaking her head, "Looks like we're stayin here whether I like it or not."   
"I could always challenge some more trainers." Keji said, "Oddish and I can't lose!"

"My win!" The ten year old boy said, watching Keji dig out his wallet angrily.   
"Oddish can't lose, eh?" Rei asked, shaking her head, "I told you you should have argued to make it more than a one on one!"   
"Well, if I used Scyther I would've won!" Keji replied, handing over his finally thousand yen and picking up his fallen friend.   
"You still shouldn't have bet our last thousand yen on one battle." Rei retorted as the two of them headed to the Pokémon Center, at least that was free.   
"Well, I didn't know the kid was that good!" Keji argued as they arrived, and he handed the Chansey nurse his wounded companion.   
"HE USED A BEEDRILL!" She yelled, making a few heads turn in the Pokémon center, "ODDISH IS WEAK TO BUG TYPES!"   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sorry..." Keji said insincerely. The two sighed and sat at a nearby table.   
"We need cash." Keji said finally.   
"Yeah." Rei responded.   
"Rei?!" A surprised voice shot out from the doorway. Rei's face turned beet red, and she suddenly looked depressed, "Where've you been?!" Keji could see a large, older man approaching them rather cheerily.   
"Home, Uncle Victor." She replied sadly.   
"And who's your friend here?" He asked cheerily, raising his eyebrows, "Quite a catch, darling."   
"Hi, sir, i'm Keji Fujikiro." Keji said, standing and offering his hand.   
"You must be a trainer," Victor said, waving his hand around the Center, "I mean, why else would you be here. Rei certainly couldn't be a trainer."   
Keji glowered, but noticed Rei was being surprisingly submissive, "Yes sir, I tried to battle to get some cash. We're broke." Keji replied, more than hinting to the fact that they needed cash.   
"That's too bad, about being broke and all." Victor replied, shaking his head.   
"Your Oddish is ready, Keji." Nurse Joy piped cheerily from the counter, holding a beaming Oddish.   
"An Oddish!" Victor said, loud enough to cause Keji to jump.   
"Great." Rei muttered.   
"What was that?" Victor asked.   
"Nothing sir." She said looking at the table.   
"You like Oddish?" Keji asked, putting Oddish down on his shoulders.   
"Yesirree, my Oddish is the best, I even stopped it from evolving so I wouldn't risk it getting weaker!"   
"That's terrible!" Keji yelled angrily, "That's like stopping a child from growing up!"   
"What? What's wrong with wanting to win a battle?" The man's face darkened. Keji noticed Rei's face darken with him.   
"At the expense of what?!" Keji yelled angrily, "You shouldn't keep your Pokémon from evolving!"   
"Really?" Victor said. Keji and Rei both could tell he was getting quite angry, "Well, aren't we the little know it all? How about I teach you a lesson about respect?" He pulled out a Pokéball.   
"Yeah!"   
"Wait you two!" Nurse Joy yelled, running at them angrily, "No fighting in here, you'll have to take this outside."   
"Fine by me!" Keji said, storming out.   
"Me too." Victor responded, following Keji.   
"Sorry Nurse Joy." Rei said quietly and followed slowly after them.

"Go Oddish!" The two competitors yelled, almost in unison. Keji hurled Oddish forward off his back, as Oddish landed softly on its feet, ready to go.   
"You're in for it now, Keji!" Victor yelled smugly, releasing his Pokéball.   
"WHAT THE?!" Keji and Rei yelled, this time in unison. The Oddish that emerged was a good foot taller than Keji's Oddish, and Keji could tell it was physically built for melee combat more than Oddish's typical Plant attacks. He would have to hope he could keep the battle long distance.   
"Ready to lose?" Victor asked, smugly. The larger Oddish glared down at Keji's Oddish, smiling arrogantly as Keji's cowered back a bit, "This Oddish has been trained to use its strength more than the wussy plant attacks it starts with, Oddish Tackle!" Immediately, Keji's Oddish was hurled back by the immensely powerful body block Victor's used.   
"Oddish!" Keji yelled, frightened.   
"Pull it out, Keji, it can't win!" Rei said in his ear.   
Victor smiled, "Don't think your boyfriend can win on his own? I wouldn't trust Rei's judgment, Keji."   
"Just fight, Oddish, absorb! Get some energy back!" Oddish slowly got up and the familiar energy crackled around Victor's Oddish and then back to Keji's, but it didn't feel exceptionally recharged, nor did Victor's Oddish seem exceptionally damaged.   
"My advantage, Keji, is that while your Oddish still relies on poison and plant attacks, mine can use physical normal type attacks! My Oddish is strong to your attacks, and yours isn't to mine!" Victor's Oddish leapt forward, landing another hard blow to Keji's, who, again, flew backwards.   
"Oddish's weakening, Keji, call him back!"   
"Oddish, you can't win, come back!"   
"BODY SLAM!" Victor's Oddish leapt into the air, and landed hard on Keji's, who didn't have enough time to react.   
"Stop!" Keji yelled angrily, "Oddish can't defend itself!"   
"Do you surrender?"   
"Odd... ish..." Oddish said, weakly, rising to its feet.   
"You're getting creamed, Oddish, come back!"   
"Oddish." It said, staring down Victor's Oddish angrily.   
"Looks like it needs more training, Oddish Mega Kick!" Victor's Oddish rushed forward and delivered a powerful kick to Keji's Oddish, who, though trying to dodge, simply wasn't quick enough.   
"Get outta there!" Keji yelled. Oddish shook its head and stood again.   
"It's got guts." Victor said, quite surprised that the dinky thing was still standing. His Oddish rushed forward, but Keji's rolled aside this time.   
"Stun Spore!" Keji yelled, desperately. Oddish shook its foliage and enveloped Victor's in a dark purple mist, which it rushed through, unaffected, and tackled Keji's once more.   
"I told you, you can't win." Victor said, yawning.   
Keji rushed forward, grabbing his Oddish, who struggled weakly, "You're not going to be able to finish this, Oddish, you aren't strong enough!" Oddish coughed, weakly, a trickle of blood running down its battered body, and fell limp in Keji's hands. Keji didn't wait for Victor's gloating, and was already running to the Pokémon Center when it began, Rei close at his heels.   
"That was fun." Victor said, his Oddish nodding in response.

Keji sighed and plopped down on the couch in the Pokémon center. He had lost Rei in the mad dash to revive Oddish, but right now, all his thoughts were on his dangerously wounded friend. Nurse Joy rushed Oddish to the emergency room as soon as Keji placed it on the table, waiting for no explination or anything.   
"Keji?" Rei panted, bursting in the center. Keji looked at the floor, ashamed, "Keji, how's Oddish?"   
"Almost dead, because of me..." Keji said, a tear falling on the ground, "I shouldn't of let Victor get the best of me, Rei, he played me like a harp and now Oddish is paying for it."   
Rei sat down next to him, her hand on his shoulder, "I know, he did that to my father too."   
"Is he why you didn't want to stay here?" Keji asked, not looking up.   
Rei followed his gaze to the floor, "Yes. He cares nothing for anyone but himself. He thinks I am nothing, because I am my father's daughter." She sighed, "He and father always used to argue and fight, and, he's the reason dad left. He goaded him into going on a dangerous expedition to look for a rare Pokémon, and he never returned."   
"I'm sorry." Keji said, looking at her, smiling weakily, "If I would have known, I wouldn't have made you stay."   
"No, I should have told you. It's my fault Oddish is so hurt." She looked back at him.   
Their eyes met, as they had often before, but in them, they could see... they could feel each other's pain. Keji reached over and hugged her, wanting to do so much more for his hurt friends, both of them, but knowing he was powerless do do more than this.   
"Your Oddish is resting, Keji." Nurse Joy said, not her usual peppy self. The two did not break immediatly, as they usually did, but held each other for a few moments longer before letting go and listening to Nurse Joy. "I'm afraid it may not live through the night unless we can find a better doctor." She shook her head, "I'm sorry."   
"There isn't anything you can do?" Keji asked, shaking from fright.   
"No, not with the limited staff we have."   
"Nurse Joy?" A voice shot through the door to the emergency room, followed by a familiar face popping out, "I recognize this Oddish... who's..." Taylor stopped when he saw Keji and Rei, "No..." He stared at them, shocked, "I'll... I'll do what I can, Keji, but Nurse Joy and I can't work miracles. Oddish is very wounded, and, he may not..." He looked away, rushing back into the emergency room.   
"Is there anyone we can find?" Rei asked, holding a nearly comatose Keji.   
"Nothing that I can think of. I... I'm sorry." Nurse Joy looked away and rushed back to the E-Room.   
"Nothing..." Keji repeated.   
"It'll be OK, Keji." Rei said, replacing her hand on his shoulder, "Oddish is tough, it'll pull through."   
"Nothing..." He repeated again.   
"Keji!" Taylor's voice shot out again.   
Keji barely looked up at his friend as he came bursting back into the room.   
"I know something you can do to help." He said, stopping a few feet from Keji.   
Keji looked up, a determined look crossing his face, "What? I'll do anything!"   
"I once met a Pokémon Doctor north of Pewter," Taylor began, his eyes showing that he had gone back to his memories to remember this event, "He wasn't as good a doctor as I, but he was an unbelievable herbalist, able to make the most potent potions with natural substances in the woods, he may be able to help!"   
"Yes! I'll find this guy! What's his name?" Keji said determined, clenching his fist.   
"I don't know... It's a long shot, but I know you have to try." Taylor responded.   
"I don't know, Keji, it sounds like a wild goose chase to me. I'm coming too." Rei said skeptically, glaring at Taylor, "It could be dangerous."   
"No, Rei, I have to do this alone, I'll move quicker that way. And I won't be in any danger with Scyther at my side, we can takle any wild Pokémon! Besides, Rei, I need to try," Keji said, his voice becoming quiet and brooding, "Oddish has helped me on numerous occasions, I have to do this for it!" He turned and rushed out the door.   
"Wait!" Rei yelled, causing Keji to turn around, and see that she had released Abra, "Take Abra, it can teleport you and this doctor guy back here when you find him, there isn't much time for Oddish." She looked at Abra, "Abra, I want you to follow Keji's orders until you get back here." Abra nodded, and Rei returned it to its Pokéball and handed the ball to Keji.   
"Thanks." Keji said to his two friends. Wasting no time he flew from the Pokémon center... his destination, Pewter.

Will you make it in time, Keji? You have to hurry... Oddish is counting on you.

To Be Continued...

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]   
  


   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	17. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Ok, you know what, guys and gals, I'm sick of Pokémon being its, so from now on, Oddish, Cubone, Sandshrew, Hypno, Poliwag, Scyther, Primeape, and, surprisingly, Abra are males and Pidgeotto and Venonat are females. Thanks, and now, on with the story. BTW: Please don't get any wrong ideas if I use male Pokémon in my stories more often than female. It's nothing against females, believe me (When your girlfriend is something of a feminist, you learn to not be sexist.)   
BTW Again: This only applies to the group's Pokémon... there are obviously other sexes out there.   


* * *

  


* * *

Story 17:   
An Oddish Change of Events:   
Part 2:   
A Terminal Oddish:

With the battle of the Oddishes fresh in his mind, Keji rushes to his friend's aid... in the form of a mysterious Pokémon doctor in the woods north of Pewter. His name, location, and everything else unknown, he is Oddish's last and only hope of survival. Now that's narration...

"How is he?" Rei asked Nurse joy, who had popped out of the ER for a cup of coffee. They had been at Oddish's side for hours (luckily having no other Pokémon to deal with at the current time).   
"Still getting worse, I'm afraid. I guess all we can do is try to ease his pain until Keji gets back or..." he voice trailed off as she cut herself off and rushed back into the ER.   
Rei didn't need her to finish the sentence. She knew Oddish had a slim chance of survival, and, if Keji didn't get back, no chance.

Keji, on the other hand, wasn't being so pessimistic, and was rushing south to his friend's salvation, a mysterious Pokémon doctor. He didn't know where to begin looking, yet remained optimistic.   
"I'll find him," He reassured himself, nodding, "Oddish'll pull through."   
He rushed through the woods at breakneck speeds, and with stamina that would have put any marathon runner to shame. He left the center two hours ago, and Joy had given him half a day at most before Oddish would... but he didn't want to think of that. There was plenty of time, but a lot of ground to cover.   
"There's that kid again..." A voice popped out of a nearby tree. Suddenly, two shadowy figures could be seen, one large cloaked figure, who had spoken, and a smaller, more slender figure who now watched with great interest.   
"Why do you suppose he's alone?" the second, more slender figure asked, looking at the first.   
The first did not return the glance, "I don't know, maybe his companions got sick of him." He held up a Pokéball, "Why don't we ask him, Spyder, go." Suddenly a small spider Pokémon shot from the Pokémon, causing Hunter (come on, you all knew it was them.) to smile. He was one of the only, if not the only, person alive to own one of these rare Pokémon, and he planned to take care of it. With its wicked teeth, powerful eight legs, and sticky webbing, it could be well worth taking up all of Hunter's time and training, "String Attack, get that kid, I have a few questions for him." Spyder nodded his proportionately small head to Hunter, and spun around, shooting sticky webbing from his round abdomen, hitting Keji with deadly accuracy.   
"What in the...?" Keji asked as he was being wrapped in the web, finding it strong and unbreakable he felt hopeless. He knew who it was before even finishing the sentence... who else could it be besides Team Rocket? More importantly, could he get out of this mess in time to save Oddish?   
"Prepare for trouble!" Fridgey yelled, looking down at him smugly.   
"And make it double!" Hunter replied, his facial expression hidden under his cloak.   
"NO!" Keji yelled, "Not now!"   
"To protect the world from devastation."   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Hunter!" Hunter leapt from the tree with his Spyder following closely behind.   
"Fridgey!" Fridgey followed Hunter and Spyder, her blue hair flowing gently behind her.   
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Fridgey said, smiling evilly.   
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Hunter replied, holding the strand of webbing that wrapped now around Keji.   
"Please! I need to keep moving!" Keji pleaded, trying to break free from the webbing. Hunter merely smiled and clutched Keji's bond tighter.   
"Why, little boy, do you need to keep moving?" Fridgey asked, an arrogant, evil smile crossing her face as she knelt down to his face.   
"I... I..." Keji struggled. Could he tell Team Rocket his problem... no, they'd only exploit it. But he couldn't risk being waylaid by these thugs.   
"Well, what is the problem?" Hunter asked angrily, crossing his arms and glaring at his captive.   
"I need to meet someone here!" Keji said, trying to hide as much as he could.   
"Jynx could find out real easy." Fridgey said, holding out a Pokéball.   
"Fine, I guess." Hunter said, disappointed. He took a step back as Fridgey popped open her Pokéball, releasing the little black Pokémon.   
"Jynx!" The Jynx said waving her hands around, already knowing her master's intent. Suddenly she was struck by a bolt of lightning and flew backwards, striking her master with such force that Fridgey fell to the ground.   
"Who?" Hunter asked the air around him, then roared in anger when he saw the answer to his question, a large, burly man in a black fedora and trench coat, with a Raichu at his side. The man sat comfortably in the branches of a tree, with the Raichu, electricity crackling from its cheeks and tail, standing next to him, ready for battle.   
"Who're you?" Keji asked, struggling in his bonds.   
"An enemy of the Rockets." He said simply, leaping from his tree suddenly, landing softly between Hunter and Keji, his Raichu still at his side, crackling with energy, ready for battle.   
"Arbok! We've beat you before, we'll beat you again!" Arbok flew from Hunter's Pokéball at Raichu, who nimbly dodged the speedy serpent.   
"Agility!" the man yelled, and his Raichu sped around the Arbok, trying to confuse him, but Arbok was too well trained for the attack to be of use against it, and swiped his tail, striking the racing rodent away, causing him to squeak in pain.   
"Uh, why don't you let me outta here?" Keji asked, still trying to struggle against the bonds, but the mysterious man didn't hear him, he was too intent on the battle. His Raichu landed softly on his feet, releasing a powerful electric shock from his cheeks, which surprised Arbok enough to strike him, and stun him.   
"Thunder!" He yelled, and his Raichu's electric burst grew into a blinding stream of energy. When it cleared (and Keji could open his eyes again) Hunter's Arbok was little more than a twitching, smoking rubble.   
"Return!" Hunter yelled, returning his wounded Arbok to its Pokéball.   
"I won, let the kid go!" The man said, his Raichu returning to his side.   
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Fridgey yelled with such anger and hatred that even Hunter jumped.   
"Nice to see you again Alicia." The man said, causing Keji to look at him, confused.   
"It's Fridgey!" She yelled, releasing Butterfree from her Pokéball.   
"OK Alicia, whatever you say, Charmander, GO!" He yelled, releasing a little Red lizard from its Pokéball.   
"F...f...fire... why is it always fire...?" Fridgey asked shakily, causing the mysterious man to smile slightly.   
"LET ME OUTTA HERE! I WANNA FIGHT TOO!" Keji yelled, struggling. He didn't have much time to find this doctor.   
"Freeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Butterfree yelled in pain as Charmander's flamethrower attack clipped her wings, and Fridgey quickly returned it.   
"This isn't over..." She said, taking a small red and white pill from her pocket that looked like a miniature Pokéball. Upon throwing it to the ground, the entire area was blanketed in smoke, and, of course, when the smoke cleared, the duo was gone. When the smoke was gone, Keji also found himself free of the webbing, and the trainer standing over him with a pocket knife in hand.   
"Thanks." Keji said, jumping to his feet.   
"No problem, any enemy of the Rockets is a friend of mine, I'm John Green." The trainer offered his hand to Keji.   
"I'm Keji," Keji said hastily shaking John's hand, "I'm sorry, I need to get moving, I'm looking for a Pokémon doctor."   
"I know of one in these parts." John offered quickly, and, even quicker, began to walk away, "I'll show you where he lives."   
Keji stared at him in awe and thanks, "Thank you!" He said gratefully, and began to follow him. He glanced at his watch while running. Still nine hours left, great! Plenty of time if this guy knew where he could find that doctor.

The house John showed him to was nothing fancy. A simple wood cabin in the middle of the woods. The walk took an hour, longer than Keji would have liked, but if this was the place, then he wouldn't need any more time.   
"Is this it?" Keji asked glancing around him.   
"This is my house." John said simply, opening the door and walking in.   
"What?! I'm in a hurry, where does this doctor live?" Keji shot angrily. Didn't this guy realize he needed to find this guy quickly? He rushed inside the house next to John, waiting for a reply.   
"I _am _the Pokémon doctor I was talking about." John replied, and Keji stopped and stared at him as through he had grown a couple extra heads and arms, "I don't know why anyone would send you to me, why not go to Joy? She's a heck of a lot better than I am."   
"I heard you make great potions." Keji said, glancing around the house. Indeed, it looked like an alchemist lived here. Potions, vials, herbs, everything that it looked like someone would need to make any kind of potion imaginable.   
"I suppose I make OK potions, what do you need?" John asked, looking through his vast assortments of vials and such.   
Keji sighed, "My Oddish is dying. He got beat up real bad." He looked away, embarrassed.   
John wasn't touched by the situation, though he did pull out a spray bottle (the typical container for potions) and looked it over with an examining eye, "This oughta do it. You see, Keji, Super and Max potions take time to do their work. It was difficult, but a long time ago, I made this. It works the same as a Max Potion, but works instantly." John put it in a holder on his belt, under his trench coat, that looked like it was made to hold this sort of thing, "Another problem is that once a Pokémon has been damaged enough, to the point of fainting or further, as your has, it doesn't work any more. This Potion will work until the Pokémon dies, in which case nothing could bring them back.   
"Wow! Why don't you put that on the market?" Keji asked, astonished.   
"Because these particular potions take half a day to make! It requires too much time commitment, that is why I only have one." He sighed, "Besides, I'm not out for monetary gain, only to help people."   
"Well, you can help me now!" Keji said thankfully, "Oddish really needs that potion, will you sell it to me?"   
"I don't need money, Keji, I already said that." John replied, walking out the door, "I'm going to your Oddish with you, and I will apply the Potion for you. It isn't like a regular Potion, you can't just spray it on, it needs to be done a special way."   
"Right! Let's go!" Said Keji optimistically. He ran out the door next to John. As soon as they left the cabin, though, a sudden explosion sent smok flying all over.   
"Prepare for..." Fridgey began, but was cut off by Hunter.   
"We've already done the motto, just get on with it!"   
Keji could hear John grunt, as if he fell, and then nothing, "John? You all right?"   
"They stole the Potion!" He yelled, coughing, gasping for air. Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and Keji and John could see the Rockets on a nearby tree, Hunter waving the Potion mockingly, and Fridgey looking more determined and angry then Keji had ever seen her before. She was usually smiling in sadistic glee, an odd demeanor, for someone who seemed dead of all other emotions.   
"Too slow, too little, and too late, John!" Hunter said.   
"Give it back!" Keji yelled, knowing full well they wouldn't.   
"Uh-uh, Keji, I think you'll think twice about sticking your nose in anyone's business after your precious Oddish is dead." Hunter replied, pocketing the potion.   
"They heard everything..." John said, rising to his feet and brushing himself off.   
"Come, Fridgey, let us be off," Hunter continues, turning to his chilly cohort, "I can see we've worn out our welcome here." And with that he and Fridgey bounded away to the ground, and, in another quick puff of smoke, they were gone.   
"NO!" Keji yelled, running in the smoke's direction, "I have to have that potion!"   
"Wait! You may be running into a trap!" John shouted after him, following as quickly as he could.   
"I'm not going back empty handed!" Keji replied, "I'm gonna help Oddish or die trying! It's what he would do!"   
John stopped and looked at Keji, at his determination and selflessness for his Pokémon, "Alright, but we've gotta be careful, and QUIET!" He said, and the two ran as quickly as they could without making too much noise.

"He's getting worse, Joy." Taylor said in the ER, "I don't know how much longer he'll have before he, uh, dies."   
"We've gotta try, Taylor, if anything you said about that guy is true, we have to hold Oddish until Keji gets back, or as long as possible. I've never lost a patient, and I don't plan on starting now!"   
"Pidgeotto, get me that bottle over there." Taylor pointed to a small clear bottle on a nearby table as he was examining Oddish's wounds for the third time. Pidgeotto replied with a squawk and fluttered over to the container. Taylor had gotten very used to his favorite Pokémon now, and almost always had her out. She was a great help. "How long do we have, Joy?" Taylor asked after he got the bottle and applied it to Oddish.   
"Something around eight hours is my guess, Taylor." She replied, shaking her head and sitting in a nearby chair. All they could really do was wait. Nothing they did could help the poor creature now, honestly, she couldn't expect anything to help him...

Keji looked frantically through the clearing, hoping this one would be different. Nope. Still no sign of the rockets. His watch said that he had six hours left. Time was slipping away.   
John too seemed worried. He and Keji worked well together, wordlessly searching the forest, and never losing sight of the other, so they wouldn't have to waste more time looking for the other if they got lost. Keji had Abra, the only way the two could get back to Viridian, and John had the knowledge of how to apply the potion, either way, Oddish was doomed if one could not find the other. Keji found it a little comforting that John seemed as worried about Oddish that he did, and felt that that would be a common bond between the two as they found out the felons.   
"Where are they?" Keji shot out angrily. John glared at him with a "keep quiet" look on his face, but Keji ignored it. He was losing patience, and would have gladly burned down the forest if he had a fire Pokémon at his disposal. Anything to save Oddish.   
The duo quickly exited this new clearing, finding nothing of interest besides a couple of Pidgeys, which Keji wouldn't have bothered with, even if he weren't pushed for time.   
"Wait!" John said, pounding his fist into his hand, a sure fire sign that he had an idea, "You said you have an Abra?" Keji nodded grimly, "Abra could track their Psychic imprints through this forest!"   
Keji's face light up as he quickly released Abra from its Pokéball. His face darkened again when he saw it was asleep.   
"WAKE UP!" He yelled, his voice ringing through the forest, causing flocks of Spearows and Pidgeys to scatter in fear. Abra jumped into the air, limbs flailing, screaming in surprise. Keji forced himself to calm down so he could think clearly, "Abra?" Abra breathed in deeply, trying to calm down from the scare of its life, and nodded in recognition of its new master... for the time being... "Do you remember Hunter and Fridgey from Team Rocket?" Abra thought for a moment, and again nodded his head, "Good. I need you to find them. I'm sure they're in this forest, but I don't know where." Abra nodded reluctantly, not liking Keji being his new master, but following Rei's orders. He closed his eyes, and for a moment, Keji and John thought he fell asleep, but they were proven wrong when Abra's eyes flew open, showing that they were glowing red as he stared forward blankly. Then, as quickly as they started, they stopped glowing, returning to their previous dull, blank, white state. He then lifted a hand slowly and pointed off to the distance. Keji picked it up, and without a word of thanks, rushed off into the forest with John on his heels.

"Do you think those two have a chance of catching us?" Fridgey asked, her smile of sadistic glee returning.   
Hunter shook his head, but stopped, pondering, "Keji is a numbskull, I wouldn't normally be afraid of him, but John scares me. He is resourceful and quick. We had better keep moving." He leapt from their perch in a tree to the ground and began walking through the forest at a brisk pace. Hunter had quickly hidden the potion in the folds of his cloak after he acquired it, fearing, though not all together expecting, a sneak attack from Keji. As far as he was concerned, and always thought, Keji had gotten lucky every time they fought, and had never truly beaten the Team Rocket member, but John was a different story. When Hunter first knew John, he could easily defeat him, but John had become quite a bit more talented since then, and he didn't want to lose this opportunity. If Keji lost Oddish, obviously his first and favorite Pokémon, or so his informants said, he would be broken, and would no longer be so insistent to foil every one of Hunter's schemes. He had already lost face in front of the boss on numerous occasions, and wouldn't regain his status unless he did something truly drastic.   
Fridgey looked him over quickly. She could never tell what Hunter was thinking, even though she could usually read people quite easily, but whether it was the large black hooded cloak he always wore, or his dark, cold bearing, she had the toughest time figuring him out. Sometimes, when his sadistic, evil streak outdid even her own, she came to the conclusion that she didn't want to know what went on in his head. She never thought about what would happen if she drifted to Hunter's bad side, and from what she had seen, she didn't want to know.   
"So, what's the plan?" She finally asked, breaking Hunter's thoughts and forcing him back to reality.   
He glowered angrily, but didn't let it show through his cloak, "We avoid them. If Oddish is as bad as Keji makes it seem, those two don't have much time to catch us." His glower turned to a brief smile as the two Rockets made their way to their destination, which was at the time unknown.

The path the Rockets seemed to be taking was unusually long and windy. They had a head start, but it didn't seem that they were pushing it much, lightening Keji's mood greatly. If he and John pushed themselves to catch up, all they had to worry about was beating the Rockets, a simple task, from what Keji had seen John pull.   
"Which way Abra?" Keji asked, still running at dangerous speeds. John didn't seem to notice how fast they were moving, and didn't seem to care, or mind. He was a machine. He kept up with Keji at these speeds, where Keji himself would have fallen face first into the forest floor, which he felt like doing now, if he weren't so worried about Oddish.   
Abra quickly pointed a sharp right turn. It seemed to be enjoying the hunt far more than Keji would have anticipated, not to mention that it didn't seem a bit tired at all.   
Keji and John followed Abra's directions, as they had been for the last ten minutes or so. Keji pumped his legs as fast as he could, moving with the determination of a madman, yet he was beginning to feel the consequences of pushing himself. Beads of sweat, which began to trickle down his forehead since he started dashing in this abominable heat, now impaired his vision, and stung as they fell into his eyes. His legs weren't fairing much better as each consecutive stride seemed to make them stiffer and stiffer. He wiped his forehead with a free hand, careful not to let Abra fall. He couldn't waste any more time. Team Rocket had the advantage, and he couldn't let them push it anymore than they already were. Luckily for Keji they didn't seem to be anticipating their pursuit.   
The mad dash continued for what seemed like hours to Keji, and still they were only gaining minimal ground on the speedy Rockets. The faster they went, the more it seemed like they were being led on. As much as Keji knew Hunter loved to make him suffer by avoiding them as long as possible, he also knew he could and would easily set a diabolic trap to capture him and John. His only hope was that chasing him would keep him occupied too long to spend time building or planning this trap...

For the most part, Keji was right. Hunter wasn't setting a trap. He wasn't even expecting to see Keji again, at least, not until he was good and sure that Oddish was gone. He never suspected Keji and John to catch them, let alone that they were even following them. In fact, he and Fridgey had just stopped to set up a brief camp and fill their canteens in a nearby river.   
Hunter smiled inwardly. Sometimes he amazed himself. Instead of striking at Keji himself, all he had to do was steal a simple little bottle, and keep away from the puny kid for long enough to kill his twerpy Oddish. The punk would be so dishearted that he wouldn't dare mettle in his affairs again. He bent over to get a cool drink in the river. It had been too long since he allowed himself a little break.   
"Should we get going again?" Fridgey asked, breaking Hunter's smile and turning it into a sneer, though she saw neither through his cloak, rather, she felt this change in moods.   
"Yes, I suppose we should get a little more space between us and them, just in case. Not that I expect them to find us." He stood again, after he had filled his canteen.   
Fridgey sighed in relief at Hunter's optimistic attitude. She was hoping they wouldn't meet up with the kids again. Not only was she out of smoke bombs, which Hunter had reprimanded her for using carelessly, but she didn't want to see John Green again. He was a part of her past she didn't want to relive, nor did she expect to see him so soon. When she planned on meeting him again, she wanted it to be on her own terms...   
"Fridgey!" Hunter yelled, grabbing a Pokéball. It was too late. A Cubone, Keji's Cubone, slammed into him with such force that he lost his Pokéball and he hit the ground with a thud.   
"We're under attack!" She yelled, releasing Jynx, who was quickly pounced upon by a rather large Primeape, compliments of John.   
"Prepare for trouble!" Keji yelled with rage and vengeance in his voice. Hunter and Fridgey noticed, with some interest, that there was also a tinge of amusement.   
"And make it double!" John stepped beside him.   
"Get them Jynx!" Fridgey yelled.   
Jynx quickly recovered from Primeape's attack and began waving her arms around wildly, stopping Primeape in his tracks.   
Keji watched intently as Hunter wrestled with Cubone, a futile fight, it seemed, for Cubone was not strong enough, in its small size, to best Hunter. Hunter hurled the little Pokémon to the side and recovered his Pokéball.   
"Spyder, GO!" He yelled, releasing his Spider Pokémon at Cubone. Keji watched in anticipation... his plan may work... it just might.

"He's getting worse, Joy." Taylor stated the obvious to his pink haired colleague, who nodded grimly.   
"There's nothing we can do. Keji needs to get back. Now." She placed a damp cloth on Oddish's head, wiping some of the perspiration from its bruised and battered body. There wouldn't be as much time as Nurse Joy thought, and she only hoped Keji would hurry.

Spyder rammed Cubone with a surprising amount of speed for a spider, knocking the bone headed Pokémon back a few steps, but otherwise not affecting him.   
"Counter attack with Bone Club!" Cubone rushed forward and swung its club at the nimble spider, accomplishing only making his arm tired with the exertion as Spyder leapt and dove out of the way of every single blow, but still, Keji remained optimistic.   
Primeape, on the other hand, was having a tough time against Jynx, who was obviously superior. Fridgey's Pokémon was obviously better trained, and had the distinct advantage of using Psychic attacks against the fighting type Pokémon.   
"Primeape, hang in there!" John said. Primeape nodded, and avoided a quick slap from Jynx.   
Fridgey seemed overly determined to win this battle, her usually sadistic grin had become a stern hard face of determination. She would win this fight... at any cost.   
Meanwhile, Cubone seemingly had the advantage here. Spyder was using all of his strength avoiding each one of Cubone's crushing blows, and Hunter didn't like that. This wasn't right. Spyder should be doing better... was Keji improving that much?   
"Spyder, string shot now!" Suddenly Spyder spat a long strand of web, which caught Cubone by his skull, "Now, Seismic Toss!" Spyder began spinning, lifting Cubone off the ground before he could respond, and twirling them in a circle, finally cutting the string when Cubone had gained enough velocity, and hurling it into a tree, "Oh, too bad little guy," Hunter said. Keji knew the smug Rocket was grinning from ear to ear under his hood, "You wanted this so bad." He took out the bottle and waved it around mockingly.   
Keji smiled. This was it, "Abra NOW!" Suddenly Abra was holding onto the bottle, much to Hunter's surprise, "Sandshrew!" The ground in front of Hunter ruptured and the armadillo Pokémon hurtled into the unsuspecting Rocket, causing him to clutch his stomach in pain and drop the bottle, which Abra, still holding on to, teleported to Keji.   
"No!" Fridgey yelled, pointing at Abra, "Jynx, BLIZZARD!" Jynx made some intricate hand gestures, as her eyes began to glow. Primeape dove at her, but too late, as it too was caught in the path of the driving ice chunks and blinding snow. Keji grabbed wildly for Abra, but found him to have blown away!   
"No!" Keji yelled, releasing Scyther, "Get that Jynx!" He yelled.   
Scyther looked around, sighed, and shook its head, plopping down on the ground, "Scyther, Scy Scy."   
"What?!" Keji yelled. He didn't need to understand what his newest Pokémon was saying to know what it meant. It was clear that it didn't want to fight. He contemplated smacking it, but didn't have the time, and, besides, it was never accepted to attack one's own Pokémon.   
"Sandshrew, GET IT!" He yelled as soon as the Blizzard cleared. He saw that Abra had been flung several feet to Keji's side, still clutching to the bottle, shivering in pain and cold.   
No response from Sandshrew.   
"Sandshrew, I said GET IT!" He pointed again, then looked to where he knew Sandshrew was, and smacked himself. Hunter had called out Fearow and now the two were in a heated battle... without Keji to command Sandshrew!   
"Uh... Cubone?" He looked to where Cubone was... unconscious.   
"I'll get it!" John yelled, releasing a small lizard like Pokémon with a bulb on its back. Keji recognized it as a Bulbasaur, a Plant type Pokémon, "Bulbasaur, get it with your vine whip!"   
Suddenly Bulbasaur was knocked back with a blast of cold air, and the flutter of wings that followed it told Keji that Fridgey's Butterfree had also entered the Chaos.   
Keji dashed for the bottle, hoping his friends could fend for themselves for a time, when, suddenly he found himself confronted by Hunter.   
"That's mine, Hunter, stay out of my business!" Keji yelled angrily, knowing full well the heartless Rocket wouldn't do so.   
He didn't. "Not a chance. You've messed up my plans for long enough, boy, it's time you learned the consequences!" He swung his fist and connected to Keji's jaw, sending him to the ground, spinning. Hunter followed by a quick kick to Keji's midsection while he was on the ground, causing him to cringe and shrivel up.

"Jynx, Ice Punch!" Fridgey yelled. Her Pokémon swung wildly at Primeape, its fist glowing blue, and it connected. The Primeape stood, unaffected by the blow, much to Fridgey's dismay.   
"Finish it, Seismic Toss!" John yelled. Primeape grabbed Jynx's still extended arm and leapt into the air, higher than either of them could see. They did see, however, when Primeape drove Jynx head first into the ground, knocking the little black Pokémon out cold.   
"Return!" Fridgey yelled flustered. Things were looking bleak.

Bulbasaur and Butterfree were currently engaged in a battle unsupervised by their masters. Butterfree was flapping her wings madly trying to blow the littler, grounded Pokémon away, but to no avail. Bulbasaur had hunched low to the ground so to avoid this predictable attack.   
"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled, releasing a small seed from its back, which attached itself to Butterfree, sprouting vines and hampering her movement. Then it started to glow, sapping the butterfly Pokémon's energy and replenishing Bulbasaur's. Butterfree fell to the ground, twitching weakly until she stopped moving all together. Another of Fridgey's down.

Fearow and Sandshrew too were fighting without commands, something Sandshrew didn't like. He only felt safe when Keji was ordering him in battle.   
Fearow swooped again, and Sandshrew dodged again. He dove quickly underground, to get some time to think.   
As soon as the Armadillo Pokémon had disappeared from sight, Fearow landed and began scratching the ground, looking for his foe.   
"Fear! Fearow!" It cawed in anger. Sandshrew popped its head up for a moment and stuck out its gray tongue at Fearow, who dove madly at him, and got a beakfull of dirt. Fearow stood and spat the soil from his mouth and resumed waiting, still scratching for Sandshrew. He knew exactly where the Armadillo Pokémon was. He could track him like the worm he was, the problem would be catching him.   
"Shrew!" Sandshrew screamed loudly from behind Fearow, causing it to jump several feet in the air and glide to the ground looking around. He had escaped again! Fearow was losing his patience. Suddenly he felt a tap on his wing. He twirled around to stare right in the skull of a Cubone.   
"Bone." He said, whacking Fearow across the beak, spinning him around three times before he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Cubone smiled. That stupid Sandshrew couldn't have done that on his own.   
"SHREW!" Sandshrew screamed, causing Cubone to leap into the air, limbs flailing, and he hit his head on a low hanging branch, and fell to the ground again with a thud. He heard the annoying laughter of his hated rival and spun around.   
"BONE!"   
"Shrew Shrew!" It giggled and dove underground again.   
Cubone yelled various profanities at the worm sucking Sandshrew.

Hunter kicked Keji again, and reached down to the little Abra to grab the potion, but the wily psychic Pokémon teleported away, still shaking, but out of fear now.   
"Come back here little one. I won't hurt you." Hunter said, waving his hand at Abra, who shook his head wearily. He hadn't slept in at least an hour. He yawned.   
"You little..." He dove at the lizard, and, again, it disappeared, only to reappear several feet in the opposite direction. He stood and backed up, only to find itself in front of a river. He was trapped, unless it teleported away, and that would take more energy than he wanted to use. If he did that he wouldn't have enough to get Keji and John home.   
"You're gonna get it, you worthless little Pokémon." Hunter said, snarling. Abra knew what it was going to have to do.   
Hunter dove.   
Abra calmly stepped aside, sending Hunter sliding through the mud into the rapids.   
"NO!" He yelled, grasping desperately at the slick ground beside him, managing to slow himself, and stop before he reached the wild rapids. He allowed himself a sigh of relief just before the unseen bone club smashed into his head, knocking him backwards into the river. Abra lost sight of him quickly in the waves and breathed deeply. Wow, he did something right! Would Rei ever be proud of him.   
Cubone smiled at Abra and saluted. Abra returned the salute.   
Keji stood slowly, grabbing his side in pain.   
John looked at Fridgey, his eyes cool and calm, and said, "Go Fridgey, Team Rocket lost this one."   
Fridgey glared at him with such conviction and anger that he involuntarily took a step back, and returned her wounded Pokémon.   
"This isn't over, Green," Fridgey said, turning to leave, "I won't let it ever be over." She walked down the forest path quickly, but calmly.   
"Keji?" John said after watching her go sadly, "You OK?"   
Keji managed to stand, and Abra handed him the bottle. He smiled happily, "I am now! Abra, you got enough energy to get us back?"   
Abra nodded and yawned.   
"Yeah, I'm sure Rei'll let you sleep when we get back to Viridian City."   
Abra smiled slightly and its eyes began to glow.   
"Wait!" John said, "What about Hunter's Pokémon?"   
"Leave 'em be. I haven't got time for them." Keji said, just before they phased out of existence.

"Oddish's time is almost up." Joy said, barely able to hold back tears, "and Keji thinks he has hours still..."   
"Hold on, Oddish," Taylor said, ignoring Joy's depressing words, "Keji'll make it."   
Oddish had long since lost consciousness, and was breathing shallowly, shuttering with each short breath.   
"Joy!" Keji yelled, appearing directly in the middle of the scene. Suddenly Joy and Taylor's faces lit up when they saw not only Keji, but another man.   
"This must be the doctor, eh?" Taylor said, holding out his hand.   
"No time. I'll be able to finish in about ten minutes, but I need silence. Everyone out, NOW!" He said with determination. No one argued and the ER became void of all life except John and Oddish.

Keji stepped out first, and smiled weakly when he saw Rei asleep in her chair. She hadn't moved since he left. Suddenly he felt his own weariness, and he allowed his knees and legs to give out under him as he landed hard on a chair.   
"You OK?" Joy asked, sitting next to him. Keji could tell she was low on sleep to. She yawned and rubbed her usually bright and cheery eyes that were now dull and a little glazed.   
"I think we'll all sleep well tonight." Taylor said. Joy and Keji nodded. Keji took Abra's Pokéball off his belt and put it in Rei's lap. She smiled in her sleep, holding the familiar metal in her hands. It seemed to comfort her.   
Keji knew he should sleep, but he needed to see how Oddish was. So he waited, and it was the longest ten minutes he had ever existed in, but, after the time had elapsed, John stepped out of the ER, weary, but smiling.   
"Oddish is sleeping, but he'll be almost recovered by morning."   
Keji smiled, and suddenly fell asleep himself, much to the amusement of Taylor and Joy. John kept his raw, determined face outwardly, but was happy to help, and was smiling on the inside.   
"I think we all need sleep." Taylor said, yawning. Joy nodded. The three conscious people crept out, leaving the slumbering couple to their dreams.   
Unbeknownst to them, as soon as they left, Rei leaned over in her sleep, her head resting on Keji's shoulder. He smiled and stirred slightly so neither would be uncomfortable, and both continued to dream happily, content that the ordeal was over.

"So, Weed Head, how you gonna pay me back for all the trouble you put me through?" Keji asked laughingly.   
Oddish bounced a bit and kissed him on the top of his head.   
"Yeah yeah yeah, you're welcome. It was an adventure, I'll have to admit that."   
"Don't make a habit of it, Oddish," John said looking him in the eye, "I can't keep saving your butt, these potions take time to make."   
"You two, stop it!" Rei said with a smile, "I think Oddish feels bad enough!"   
Oddish giggled and bounced again on Keji's shoulders. The group had a hearty laugh at the pain the past day put them through. They could easily laugh now. Oddish was better. They had a new friend, and Hunter was gone. Keji allowed himself an extra smile for this. Rei had been so exited to hear of Abra's heroic deed that she allowed him to stay out for the day, which in itself wasn't much of a reward, as she did it often enough anyways, but still, Abra was acting like a king, and actually stayed awake.   
"What's going on here?" Keji asked, looking around at the masses of people and the unusual amount of hubbub for a normal day.   
"It's the Viridian Fair, Keji." Rei said, smiling, remembering her days as a child spent at the fair.   
"Well then, we can't leave town now!" Keji said, stopping in his tracks, "We need a little R&R!"   
"I don't know, Keji," John said shaking his head, "I should be doing something a little more constructive with my time."   
Rei looked at him, cocking her head. She recognized him from somewhere, but her memory wouldn't allow her to remember, so she shrugged and smiled, "Hey, all work and no play, Johny-boy!"   
John snorted and sighed, "All right, I suppose, but I'm only doing this because I don't trust you with Oddish, Keji, you're libel to get him killed!"   
"I'm never gonna be allowed to forget this, am I?"   
"Nope." Rei said.   
"Never." John agreed.   
Keji groaned and began to increase his pace through the crowd, trying to lose his friends in it, to no avail.

Another chapter in Keji's life comes to a close. It seems like this was a pretty big one, and Keji overcame all of the obstacles in his way... this time. With Hunter gone, will Keji's life be quieter, or will someone else come along and spoil all this peace and quiet?

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	18. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Hi everybody! Well, this is it... chances are, this'll be the last story I write before college. My schedule in College'll be pretty hectic, so bear with me. My free time will go to Role Playing online, writing, and composing... yes, I have no life. Here we go. Hope you like it.

* * *

  


* * *

Story 18:   
All's Fair at the Fair:   
Part 1:   
All Play and No Work...

Keji, Rei, and their newest friend, John, are in the Viridian Fair. Playing, laughing, fun, and more fun... and they aren't involved in ANY of it! What's the problem? Money... that's the problem. Keji had forgotten his money problems after he embarked on his little ordeal to save Oddish, but now the cruel truth has come to him. But there are so many great opportunities to make money that he doesn't have to worry! Right?

"Wrong!" Keji yelled, causing John to step back in surprise, "There are NO opportunities to make money in this town!"   
"I was just saying..." He retorted.   
Keji cut him off, "I was hoping to never have to work a REAL job... and even when I try to find one, I can't! It's hopeless!" He threw his arms up, exasperated and plopped down on a nearby bench to watch the happy fair goers pass by. The rides looked like so much fun! The games would be a cinch! The food looked so appetizing... and the only thing keeping him from them was his not being able to get any cash!   
Rei coughed nervously. She knew a way, but Keji wouldn't like it. Well, whether he liked it or not, she should at least throw the idea out there, "Keji?" She began.   
"Yeah, Rei?" He replied, his mouth watering from a passerby with a Pizza.   
"I have an idea," She said, nervously still, "but you probably won't like it."   
John shook his head, "Well, whether we like it or not, we should still at least try it out. What can it hurt?"   
Rei nodded, "Well, here goes. My uncle owns a cafe, and..."   
Keji jumped to his feet and threw his arms up, knocking Oddish off his back, "No way! I will NOT work for that... that..."   
"We don't have much of a choice." John said, sitting on the bench, taking off his fedora to wipe the sweat off his brow. The heat was getting unbearable to everyone else, but this was the only thing John showed to actually make anyone suspect he could even feel it. He still wore his black trench coat, which would have made any other man melt.   
"I'll tell you what kind of choice we have!" Keji yelled, causing a bit of a crowd to turn their heads, "That man almost killed Oddish! There is no way I'm going to go crawling to him for a job!"   
"But Keji," Rei refuted, putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "he'll need more help now, because of the fair... he's sure to hire us, and pay us well!"   
"Wait, wait, wait," John said, jumping to his feet, "Who said I'd be a waiter, anyways?!"   
"You don't have to be a waiter, John." Rei said smiling.   
"Good." He replied, sitting back down.   
"With your knowledge of alchemy and herbs, you'd a great cook!" She said giggling.   
"You're gonna get it, Hitaki..." He grumbled, glaring at her.   
"Oh but I could see you in one of those white chef's hats!" She laughed.   
Keji wasn't paying much attention to either of them. He was pondering this. It was true, they didn't have much of a choice, but could he really go crawling to Vincent after what he did to Oddish? He may have to. All thoughts about the fair aside, his dreams of becoming a Pokémon trainer would be dashed if he didn't get any cash.   
"Rei?" He said, breaking up her and John's conversation.   
"Yeah?" She said, turning to him.   
"I'll do it. We really don't have a choice." He sighed. He didn't like this turn of events one little bit.   
John sighed, "To think, me, of all people, working as a short order chef." He grumbled and followed Rei's lead to her uncle's cafe.   
Keji stayed behind for a moment, analyzing the situation. Why did things always turn out like this?

"You're hired!" Victor yelled over the noise of the hundreds of people crowding in his cafe. Keji was a bit dissapointed... he hoped Victor would say no, it would have at least gotten him out of it. It seemed Victor had NO help whatsoever! He was happy to get anyone at all, especially, it seemed, Keji and Rei.   
But as soon as the crew had stepped into the café, or, rather, tried to step into the café. IT WAS PACKED! They couldn't even find Victor through the mess of customers... and very disgruntled customers. Victor was in the kitchen, busily preparing food for the crowd, but not fast enough. It seemed he was happy to have the help, as no one else appeared to be in the restraunt TO help... besides Victor's monster of an Oddish that was waiting tables.   
"You can start now!" He yelled, handing Rei, Keji, and John aprons.   
Keji sighed. Well, he had no other choice if he wanted to continue his dream of becoming a Pokémion master... even if it involved this.

Victor started by hastily describing their desired positions. John was to be the chef, as he had already learned a bit of cooking from being an alchemist _and _living on his own for so long. Rei was to be a waitress, as her face would be the most pleasant for the customers to see. Rei grumbled, but agreed. Keji was going to be the bus boy, carting trays, dishes, silverware, and the such.   
"Oh, and another thing," He added before rushing to the front to resume his rightful place as cashier, "You need to have your pokémon working as well."   
Rei, John, and Keji stared at him in disbelief. Keji was the first to question, "Why?!"   
"Because you'll need the extra help!" He yelled, already out the door. The crew cast unknowing, and very disgruntled glances at each other.   
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Keji questioned his cohorts, and both of them shook their head unknowingly.

Victor wasted no time in teaching the three their tasks, and also wasted no time in getting them to work. In a few minutes, each was in their respective places, John in the kitchen, Keji running dishes back and forth, and Rei waiting tables, leaving Victor to do what he did best... collecting money.   
"Hello sir, what can I get you?" Rei asked perkily, a phoney smile on her face.   
The bulky man smiled in response, "Yes, I will have an order of teryaki chinken and..."   
Keji frowned as he loaded dishes onto a tray which was attatched to his and Victor's Oddish's head with leather straps and watched Rei help her customer. Why were they here? They should be on their Pokémon journey catching Pokémon, winning badges...   
"O...d...d..." Keji's Oddish squeeled, barely able to stand against the weight on his head. Victor's Oddish laughed evilly.   
Keji snapped back to reality as he saw his friend shaking under the weight, "Sorry Oddish!" He said quickly, removing some of the baggage and placing it on his own tray, "Better?" He asked apologetically.   
"Odd." Oddish nodded, nearly knocking some of the trays off his head. Keji quickly caught them and forced a laugh. Victor's Oddish smiled at it superiorly, and Keji's Oddish backed away, shivering. Keji was back to his thoughts, and didn't notice.   
Meanwhile, John was busy getting situated in the kitchen, his Primeape running errands and getting supplies for him.   
"Primeape, get me that bag of noodles over there." John said unemotionally.   
Primeape grumbled, but rushed and performed his master's task quickly. He dropped the noodles at John's feet, nearly spilling its contents around the kitchen.   
"Watch it." John said, not angrily. He was too preoccupied thinking about the situation. Why did he even follow Keji in the first place? He should be hiding out in the woods... what would these two do to him if they knew about his past...   
"Here's your first order John." Rei said, snapping him out of his thought. He looked at her as she smiled, obviously not as angry about the situation as John and Keji. He wondered, would she still be smiling if she knew...?   
Suddenly the Oddishes burst through the door happily carting his load, followed by Keji, neither of them as disgruntled as John would have thought. Victor's Oddish carted considerably more weight than Keji's, and considerably easier.   
"Sandshrew! Cubone! Come on!" Keji yelled, putting his tray on the table and removing Oddish's from his head. Sandshrew came tearing around the corner... right past the trays.   
"Sandshrew?" John wondered as he threw a piece of chicken on the stove. His unasked question was answered as Cubone shot around the corner, his skull covered in tomato sauce and ketchup.   
"STOP IT!" Keji yelled, turning beet red. Cubone skid to a stop waving his arms angrily, pointing and babbling at Sandshrew. Sandshrew rolled into a corner, curled into his ball.   
"I don't care what happened! I need you guys to get along!"   
"Bone..." Cubone said, as Rei handed him a towel to wipe off the ketchup. Sandshrew unrolled, smiled, and nodded at Keji.   
Keji glowered at Sandshrew, "Watch it, I'm keeping an eye on you..." He shook his head and continued to unload Oddish.   
Sandshrew cast him an innocent look that would have almost made Keji forgive him on the spot, but Cubone glared so angrily at the little Pokémon that he may have burned a hole through him. Keji nodded and finished his current task, exiting the kitchen with the Oddishes in toe.   
"Get to work you two," John said turning back to his cooking, "and no monkey business, we need to work hard so we can quit as soon as possible."   
Sandshrew smiled and nodded, rushing over and hefting one of Keji's trays in its stubby little paws. Cubone grumbled and followed Sandshrew's example, lifting the other two trays, one in each hand, with considerably more ease than his weaker "friend".   
John shook his head and wondered how long this cooperative attitude between the two rivals would last. He decided to pretend that they wouldn't fight anymore until they left the café... yeah right.

The kitchen wasn't very large, and it took mere minutes for Sandshrew and Cubone to reach the sink with their loads of dirty dishes.   
The sink itself was a sight. Three Pokémon had been given the task of cleaning dishes, all of them Rei's. The cycle began with Abra. When the trays were delivered by Sandshrew and Cubone, Abra lifted the trays with its telekenisis, levitating them over to the next link in the chain: Poliwag. Sitting in the sink, Poliwag opened its swirling mouth wide and sprayed each tray gently with its water gun attack, which cleaned each of them enough for Abra to dunk them into a sink filled with soapy water. Poliwag then sprayed them gently again, rinsing them clean. Finally, Venonat, the last link in the cleaning chain, wiped each tray clean with a towel it kept in its stubby hands.   
Cubone and Sandshrew watched for a minute.   
_"Why don't you guys get along this well?" _Venonat asked, wiping off the next tray.   
Cubone shook his head and growled, _"Because he's got sand for brains."_   
_ "And he's a bone head." _Sandshrew replied perkily avoiding a quick jab from Cubone's club. Sadshrew stuck out his tongue at the angered Cubone, who swung its club again, smashing a pile of trays, and missing Sandshrew by a large margin. The more agile pokémon stuck out his tongue tauntingly at Cubone, who seethed with anger and prepared for another strike.   
_"Stop it!" _Poliwag said between its sprays. Cubone and Sandshrew skidded to a stop and looked at the little water Pokémon, surprised at its outburst, _"You guys need to work together... we need to follow our master's commands!"_   
Sandshrew and Cubone nodded their heads reluctantly at Poliwag and returned to John to see if he needed any help, the whole time casting angry and wary glances at each other.

After what seemed like years, the crew's first day was over. The café was closed, and the group was sprawled out around the Café, gasping for breath. The first day, needless to say, was hecktic.   
"We made a killing today!" Victor said, emerging from the side room he used to count his cash... and none of his new employees were even allowed in there.   
"Yeah, us." Keji said, lying back down on a table with Oddish on his stomach.   
"Come on, you guys did great." Victor said cheerily, "A great first day!"   
"Great?" John said angrily, leaning against a wall, his fedora over his face, making everyone thinking he had fallen asleep, until now.   
"Yes, great." Victor said, matter-of-factly.   
"We got seventeen complaints in our first hour!" He replied angrily, standing strait and glaring at Victor, "A man threatened to kill Keji when he dropped a tray on his toes, Oddish put a woman to sleep who was calling him "cute"! I wouldn't say that's very great!" he thought for a moment, "in fact, the only person who got no complaints was Rei!" He looked over to Rei, curled up in the corner, Abra lying against her, Venonat in her arms, and Poliwag sitting on her side, panting.   
"Yes, but we've brought in more cash than I know what to do with!" Victor.   
"Is that all you ever think about?!" Keji snapped angrily, "I mean, look at us, we aren't qualified to be working here!"   
"Oh, sure you are." Victor said, though Keji would have guessed he wasn't even listening, "You're getting work experience, even Pokémon trainers need that."   
"Yeah, well I won't when I can just battle other trainers for cash!" Keji said, jumping to his feet with a determined look on his face. Oddish hit the ground on the top of his head with a thud.   
"Yeah right." Victor said, shaking his head, "You couldn't even beat my Oddish, how can you expect to make a living out of training Pokémon if you can't beat me? I don't make a life out of training, I do it as a hobby." Victor's Oddish beamed for some reason, and Keji glowered at him as he sat on the table.   
"You have been training longer. Besides, you surprised me with your Oddish's physical attacks, I could beat you now that I know your tactics."   
"Better not try, Keji," John said leaning back against the wall, "I don't have anouther miracle potion."   
Keji glared at John, "Who's side are you on?!"   
"Oddish's." He replied simply, "You're lible to get the poor guy killed."   
Keji shrank back into himself. Was John right? Was Keji _that _bad of a trainer?   
"Don't get down, kid, you'll get another chance." Victor said, patting Keji on the back smiling.   
Keji broke away from Victor's hand and looked at him angrily, "Where are we staying anyways? I mean, we don't have enough cash for a hotel!"   
"I'll let you stay here." Victor said, going back to flipping through a pile of bills in his hand.   
"Really?" Keji replied, shocked.   
"Yeah, and it'll only cost you half of your salary."   
John and Keji both nearly fell over.   
"What?!" Keji yelled when he recovered from the shock, "We'll never get outta here!"   
"Should have thought about that when you were frivilously spending your cash." He replied, still counting the pile, and returning to his side room, leaving Keji and John to themselves.   
"A fine mess you've gotten me into." John glared at Keji angrily.   
"ME?! Hey, no one asked you to stay with us!" Keji met John's eyes, both of the men growling quietly at each other.   
Keji threw up his arms in exasperation, and stormed out of the Café, leaving John to his own thoughts.   
The night was cool already, despite it being late summer, and the usual weather around Viridian City was scaulding.   
"What am I doing here?" He asked himself, staring up at the clear sky. A star twinkled at him from the ccloudless night, and Keji watched. What indeed. Why did he need to work here to become a Pokémon trainer? He let out a long sigh and watched the star twinkle brightly, feeling lost and alone in the night. He turned to face away from the Café and watch the crowds of people die. The fair was winding down for the day, though tomorrow promised to be even busier for Keji and his crew.   
"What have I gotten myself into?" He wondered silently, sitting on a bench on the side of the road.   
"I couldn't tell you." Rei said from behind him, causing him to jump and spin to meet her. She looked as if she just woke up, but Keji still gazed at her beauty, suddenly smiling, despite himself.   
"Rei, I, uh, was just thinking." Keji said, suddenly frowning again.   
"Yeah, John said you might need someone to talk to." She said, sitting on the bench next to him and smiling, as she put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Really?" He sighed, "Would never have pegged John as someone with emotions."   
Rei smiled in response and looked up at the sky, "I was out here once, just like this."   
"What?" Keji wondered aloud, watching her.   
"It was five years ago. I was 9, and, well, my dad made me work here. Said it would be good for me."   
Keji watched her remember. It seemed a painful memory to her somehow.   
"Victor treated me terrible. He payed me terrible, and respected me less." She sighed, "He's a rough boss, but we have to give him a chance."   
"Why do you hate him, Rei? What did he do to you?" Keji asked, scooting closer.   
She sighed and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to retract the question. He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her, "Talk about it with me, Rei, it'll make you feel better."   
To Keji's surprise she gasped in, a large sob over taking her, tears flowing lightly from her eyes, "It's... well... he did something to my father..."   
"Your father? Didn't he walk out on your family?" Keji asked, clenching his hand on her shoulder tightly.   
"Well... sort of... um..." She sobbed out, barely able to speak right. Keji watched and waited for her to be able to tell him, "My uncle and father were always competing. He and dad would always try to best each other. My father loved mom and me alot, but he was always arguing with Victor." She sighed, trying to regain herself enough to continue, "They were also both Pokémon trainers. That was they're most competetive field... One day, Uncle Victor told dad about a remote valley with rare and valuable Pokémon in it. My father couldn't pass this up. Victor said even he wouldn't try and go there... dad tried..." She lost her voice to another wracking sob.   
Keji held her close to him now. She always seemed strong and in control to him, but seeing her like this broke him inside. He fought his own tears for her. He had to be strong for her.   
She wiped two tears from her eyes and smiled at him wearily, "Let's get back, huh?"   
"You'd go back to him?!" Keji jumped up, flustered, "I couldn't..." She interrupted him by setting her fingers gently against his lip.   
"Keji," She began, a gentle, knowing smile across her face, "We have to. For your dream," She put her face to his, close enough so he could hear her minute whisper, "for our dream..." She then took her fingers away and turned back to the Café.   
Keji didn't follow. He couldn't. He loved Rei, but could he really forget all that she told him and go back to Victor? Could he really do something THAT against his morals?

"Good morning sir, what may I get you?" Rei asked perkily the next morning, smiling at her new customer.   
From across the room Keji sighed and shook his head, "Another day, another buck." He sighed and loaded up the two Oddishes before making his way into the kitchen to unload them.   
  
  


To Be Continued...

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]   
  


   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	19. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 19:   
All's Fair at the Fair:   
Part 2:   
**Old Wounds**

Our perky heroes continue their jobs in Victor's café, having nothing better to do, and no where to go. Keji reluctantly decided to continue the job after Rei spilled her soul to him. Will they ever get to enjoy the fair? Will Victor work them to death? Who knows... oh yeah, that's right. I DO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Yes sir, your order has been, uh, delayed..." Rei said, apologetically, bowing her head.   
"What's happening in the kitchen?" The customer asked, angrily, glaring at her, hearing sounds from the kitchen   
"We're having... pest problems..."

John dove out of the way of the flying plate, the third one in the past ten minutes, "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"   
Keji stomped his foot angrily, "Sandshrew, Cubone, cut it out NOW!"   
Sandshrew dove under another plate and threw a carrot at Cubone, his skull helmet already covered in various foods from the previous couple minutes of battle. Cubone took the carrot in the face, though it caused no damage.   
"BONE!" He yelled, finally fed up. He dove at Sandshrew, who leapt over him and landed safely on his back, laughing madly.   
"RETURN!" Keji yelled, pulling out his Pokéball. Sandshrew dove aside, narrowly missing the beam. Cubone rolled over and threw his club at Sandshrew, hitting a solid blow to his mid-section, knocking him back several feet and causing him to lose his breath.   
"Bone!" Cubone yelled triumphantly, catching the club on its return, he dove at the weakened Sandshrew, who leapt from his path, gasping for breath.   
"Cubone, return!" Keji yelled, the beam of light from Cubone's Pokéball returned him to it in mid swing. Sandshrew sweat from his brow with him scaly paw and sighed in relief.   
"Sandshrew, return." Keji said, disappointed, returning Sandshrew to his Pokéball.   
"You've gotta keep those two under control!" Jon yelled angrily, turning to his cooking.   
"Hey, they're natural enemies, there's nothing I can do!" Keji yelled in response, sweeping up the broken dishes and spilled food.   
"A good trainer doesn't make excuses, Keji." John said, calming down a bit and getting back to hastily preparing the orders that were piling up now from inactivity in the kitchen.   
Keji growled but didn't respond. Too many plates lie broken on the ground, too many still lie dirty out in the café... he had too much work to do to be caught up in this petty squabble. He finished unloading the Oddishes, and rushed outside, both of the plant Pokémon on his heals. When he arrived in the dining are he gave Rei a nod, which she understood completely.   
"Sorry about the wait, sir, what may I get for you?" She asked perkily, her smile instantly calming down the disgruntled customer.

After the day was done and the rush over, Victor let the crew go out and see some of the fair, an odd move that no one expected, or contested.   
"I'm gonna ride the ferris wheel!" Rei said, as happy as she had seemed to be for the past few days, "You wanna come?"   
Keji nodded and smiled, "Sure, why not?"   
Rei smiled warmly and began towards the ferris wheel, but stopped and turned, "John, you coming?"   
He shrugged, "Thanks, but I'll pass, fairs aren't my thing."   
"Too much fun for your taste?" Keji said sarcastically.   
"I just think I have better things to do besides waste my time in a fair," He replied turning away, "And you do too... if you wanna become a Pokémon master, I would recommend you get a sense of priority."   
Keji growled and was about to refute when Rei pulled him away and said, "It's alright John, go have fun, we'll be fine."   
He nodded and walked in the opposite direction, away from his new friends.   
"Step right up sir, win something for a loved one!" A vendor said almost immediately after he left Keji and Rei.   
He scoffed, "If I had someone to win it for, maybe, but not today." He said politely, albeit coldly, causing the man to blush a bit and shut up. John sighed and continued along the path.   
Maybe if things had been different, he thought, maybe if he hadn't left. This wasn't where he wanted his life to be. He sighed and left the fair, and the city all together, only stopping once he had reached the top of a nearby hill. He turned and gazed over the city. He had lived here once, long ago. This had been his home before he was forced to leave it... all for Team Rocket. The memories came flooding back to him now, like a flood gate had opened in his head, letting the cold, stinging waters flow.

As far back as John could remember, Viridian city had always been a hot spot. A huge town with a multitude of people, only John hadn't always been adversed to such crowds. In fact, he had been a rather sociable child. Always talking to other kids, always friendly, yet there was something about him, something elusive, yet foreboding.   
John could remember the day it all changed, everything he knew fled and made way for the road to his torment.

How ironic that it would start on a beautiful sunny day, much like the day John was experiencing now. It was spring, time for the Viridian fair, only John was too busy this particular day to enjoy it.   
"Charmander, ember!" The 10 year old John yelled. The Charmander spun on its heels tiny spurts of flame from its tail, the tiny Sandshrew narrowly avoiding the red hot flame.   
"Sandshrew rolling tackle!" His opponent, a young, 10 year old boy named Regis yelled, and his Sandshrew leapt into the air, rolling into a ball and diving to the red lizard.   
"He's good" The tall man said, watching the battle approvingly.   
"He had better be," Darius, John's father, replied, smiling.   
John didn't let on that he heard anything past the small smile that emerged on his face. Charmander easily dodged the slower Sandshrew, and answered by diving at it, claws slashing madly, catching the Sandshrew off guard and helpless. As Charmander connected his claws with Sandshrew, Regis groaned angrily, "Return..." He said, returning Sandshrew before it even hit the ground.   
John smiled and returned Charmander and smirked at Regis, "Better luck next time, kid."   
Regis growled and placed his pokéball on his belt.   
"Some first battle Reg." Darius said laughing. John smiled. It had been their first battles ever, and Charmander dominated!   
Regis merely nodded and stepped back so the two could talk with John, as he knew they would.   
Darius and the stranger stepped forward and stood over the young man, "Well son, that was an impressive display."   
The man nodded, though he remained silent.   
"That mean I'm in?" John asked, trying his hardest to look important and grown up, though he didn't feel it. He was uncomfortable enough in front of his father, but this man scared him. No matter where he was, it seemed his face was cast in shadows, and he spoke with a deep foreboding voice... when he spoke at all.   
"Not yet little one... I must consider. Yes, you show an impressive knowledge, and your battling skill shows promise, but you are younger than most I would even consider. Your father, though, is an impressive man." He turned, Darius following him, "So I shall think about it."   
"Go home John, we'll talk later." Darius said following the dark man.   
John frowned suddenly, "What?! That's it?!"   
"Go home John." Darius repeated himself, no more or less stern, as he followed the man to down the roads of Viridian City.   
John kicked a pile of dirt and spun, much to his surprise, to face Regis, who didn't seem at all disappointed or angry.   
"Good battle John, I was impressed."   
"Really? Thanks Reg." John repeated happily, forgetting his anger for the time being.   
"Yep, but I let ya win," Regis said laughingly, putting his arm around John's shoulder, "Next time Sandshrew and I'll take you down!"   
John smirked, "I'll look forward to it."   
Regis smiled warmly in return, "So, where're we gonna go while we wait?"   
John frowned, "Dad said I gotta go home." He looked down to the ground.   
"Yeah, but they'll take forever, you aren't gonna just wait for him are you?!"   
"Nah, I guess not."   
Regis smiled, "That's what I thought." He looked up. Their current path had taken them by a little café in the middle of town, "Hey, what's this place?"   
"Huh?" John replied looking up, "Oh, That's Victor's Café, why?"   
"Looks good, I'm hungry." Regis replied, almost drooling.   
"You got money?"   
Regis smiled, "Of course not, you're paying!"   
"Oh no!" John replied laughing, "I paid for you LAST time!"   
"And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that," Regis said thoughtfully, "not to mention the couple times before that!"   
"Yeah, you see?!" He replied, laughingly.   
"Yep, I do." Regis said, "Why break tradition?"   
John laughed and threw his hands up, "I give up, you win... but you owe me!"   
Regis laughed too, "Of course."

John shook his head and gazed upon Viridian city... not the Viridian of his childhood, but the present Viridian. There was a time and place for nostalgia, but now was not either. He walked back into town slowly. It appeared a few hours had passed John by as he came back into town, as the streets were dark and empty.   
It wasn't time to go back to the café, not yet. He still had to sort things out in his head. What happened to his life? Why did he even want to join the Rockets in the first place? The answers were clear, he wanted power, the power that came from being included in such a group. Maybe he wanted to cause trouble, but that was eight years ago, not now. He regretted every day he spent in that group.

"You're in!" Darius said, picking John up by the armpits. John just stared at him in disbelief, not able to respond quite yet, "Giovanni was impressed by your fighting talent in your first battle, and said you were in!"   
John shook his head, "You're joking, right?!"   
"Nope, you did good, son!" Darius replied, putting John down. John had long since left Regis in the café after buying his dinner. He shook his head as he contemplated what this meant. He had begun to have second thoughts about this... but, no, he had to go through with it now. Nothing would stop him from moving up to the top. It was the chance of a lifetime, and he wasn't about to let it pass him by.   
"Here," Darius said, handing John his new uniform, "Wear it with pride, son, it is symbolic of you great accomplishment."   
John gazed at it for a moment, just taking in its meaning, though he was still thinking about if he was ready, or wanted, to have this uniform on him. He sighed and smiled. Of course he did, this was his big shot in life, he could make it big.   
Darius apparently did not notice this inner conflict, or didn't let on that he knew, "Why don't you go put it on? Let's see how you look."   
John nodded and rushed into his room. In a moment he had the form fitting uniform on... and all his misgivings were gone. Nothing would stop him. As long as he had that blood red "R" on his chest, he was a Rocket, and he had power.

John snapped back to reality and continued his path, not giving any heed to his surroundings, there was nothing worth paying attention to, except Keji.   
"Keji?!" John said, emotionless, but urgent, and surprised. Not many could sneak up on him, but his nostalgia had cost him perception in the real world.   
Keji looked at him, leaning against a lamp pole, and nodded, "Rei was wondering where you were. Did you enjoy ANY of the fair?"   
John shook his head, "No. Like I said, I have better things to do."   
"Like sightseeing?" Keji interrupted, "What ARE you doing out here so late, anyway?"   
"Nothing." John said, sighing, then snapped to himself, "None of your business. What I do is my own concern."   
Keji threw his arms up defensively, "Alright, alright, I surrender."   
John didn't reply, only continued to walk by him, not saying a word.   
"Aren't you going back to the Café?"   
"I'll be back when I feel like it." John replied, his hands in his pocket.   
"Something is wrong, John, I can see it." Keji said, rushing to catch up to him.   
John spun to meet Keji's face, ready to bite his head off, but his worried expression, his caring face for someone he had barely met, made him rethink his reply, "Come with me, Keji, there's a lot I want to tell you." He turned to the Café, with a surprised Keji on his heels.

"I suppose all I wanted was power... I was so young, so naïve." John said, shaking his head. The two sat at a table in the café. Rei had long since gone to bed, she hadn't heard any of John's confession.   
"So... you were a Rocket for how long?" Keji said, his face and tone devoid of all emotion.   
John sighed, "About five years. I have been away from them for three."   
Keji looked down at his coffee. This was all so shocking. He was traveling with a Rocket... after all he had done to stop them. He sighed again and looked up, "Why did you leave?"   
It was now John's turn to look down, and he coughed abit, "I just... got morals, I guess, that's all... I figured out it was wrong."   
Keji stood, "There's more to it than that... Hunter and Fridgey seemed to know you quite well, how do you know them?"   
John stood to, glaring at Keji, "What is this, an interrogation?"   
Keji set his hands on the table and leaned forward, "Maybe it is, I just don't wanna wake up one day and find all my Pokémon missing!"   
"Not likely," John said waving his hand, "If I were going to steal any Pokémon, I may take Scyther, he's rare... and Abra. But I wouldn't... I never stole... they tried to make me, but I couldn't."   
"Well... I still don't know what to think." Keji said, calming down, "I mean, what else are you hiding?"   
John frowned, "I'm not gonna tell you everything, most of it's personal... you just need to know that I hate the Rockets as much as you do... nothing will change that."   
Keji surprised him with a sudden smile, "I guess... just make sure you stay good on that promise."   
"Alright." John said, nodding, a small smile greeting his own lips.   
Keji yawned, "Another day, another night. You comin to bed?"   
John shook his head, "Nah, I still got some things to sort out."   
"Well... make sure you don't stay out too late, we've got work to do tomorrow."   
John smiled, "What, me? I don't need sleep."   
Keji laughed a bit and headed to their temporary sleeping establishment. John sighed. Still so much needed sorting, but no matter how long he thought about it, it would never be resolved. He let another, final sigh out and headed after Keji. Maybe tonight wasn't time to think about it. Maybe there was a time for nostalgia, he thought to himself, letting out a yawn as he headed to their "room", and a time for sleep.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]   
  
  
  


   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	20. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: I know this is long awaited, and I'm sorry. I still haven't gotten college life down... I hope this was worth the wait. I would so like to thank Wonder Starr for sending me the e-mail that got me more motivated. I don't even know you and yet you were very nice and complimented me on my stories. As always I would also like to thank Jon for his tireless efforts to get my butt in gear :), Crystal for getting me back in the mood to write about Keji again, Kathlyn, my girlfriend, for her great review of the preliminary story (albeit biased... I love you! I love you! See you in a week and 2 days!), Tahlen for his GREAT art! I'll be getting it up, don't worry, and, also, anyone else who cares/wants to be thanked! So on with the story!   


* * *

  


* * *

Story 20:   
All's Fair at the Fair:   
Part 3:   
A Chance to Shine!

Another day dawns, but this day is different... it's SUNDAY! The Café is closed, and our heroes get a bit of a break... or do they? It would seem there's something better to do than kick back...

Keji leaned back in the chair, kicking his feet up on the table, invoking evil glances from John and Rei.   
"We just cleaned that!" John yelled angrily.   
"Yeah, if you're gonna lounge about, do it somewhere else!" Rei added, surprisingly testy today, causing Keji to cringe inwardly.   
Suddenly his chair was tipped over, intentionally, and he was staring strait up into the gleaming eyes of Victor, grinning happily.   
"Hey, Kej! Guess what!"   
"What?" Keji asked, rubbing his sore head from bumping it on the ground when his chair was so rudely tipped backwards.   
Victor held up a piece of paper with a picture of a Nidoran and a Krabby locked in combat, "This is a flyer for the Viridian Fair Pokémon tournament!"   
Keji leapt to his feet, surprising everyone with how he got there from his position, "What?! You mean, there's a tournament?!"   
"Yep... and the prize is 50,000 yen!" Victor beamed.   
"Yeah!" Keji said, clenching his fist and looking determined, "I'll be sure to win!"   
John smirked, "Yeah right, you'll get your butt kicked."   
Keji spun and glared at John, "What do you mean by that?"   
John shrugged, "I mean you'll lose... I'll be nice and enter for you. I'll win and share the prize money with you two."   
"I'll join too..." Rei said quietly, causing everyone to look at her.   
"I don't know if you should, Rei," Victor said shaking his head, "Maybe you shouldn't join this tourney, I mean... maybe, well..."   
"What are you trying to say, Victor?" Keji asked, tapping his foot on the ground, impatiently.   
"Well... maybe she shouldn't travel with you guys anymore and stay here with me..."   
"No!" Rei yelled, with such contempt that all the boys took a step back, "I won't be idle... you think i'm just a worthless little kid, well, I'll prove you wrong!" She nodded to emphasize her statement, then stormed out of the Café.   
Keji and John spun to glare at Victor.   
"Good job, Victor." John said, then shook his head and followed her, "She'll get her butt kicked in the tourney worse than Keji will."   
"Why are you so heartless?" Keji yelled, his face bright red.   
"What do you mean?" Victor asked shakily, and very defensively.   
"She's a great person, why can't you see her talents?"   
He looked at the ground, "I don't want to see her get hurt, that's all... it's just, well... never mind... just go." He said, surprisingly melancholy. He sat in a chair, his head in his hands.   
Keji watched him, brows furrowed. He'd never figure out that man. So, instead of trying, he shook his head and followed his friends to sign up.

"You kids are lucky," The man at the registration desk said, signing John, Keji, and even Rei up. John growled a bit at being called a kid, but said nothing in response. "Sign up ends in half an hour."   
Keji smiled, "Yeah, so we're entered?!"   
"After I get your entry fee." He said, finishing writing their names in his book.   
Keji groaned, "Victor didn't say anything about an entry fee!"   
"Where are we gonna get the cash?" Rei asked. just then, Victor burst on the scene, huffing and puffing from the run.   
"You guys forgot this!" He said, waving a wad of cash. Keji, John, and Rei nearly fell over.   
"You're paying for our entry?!" Keji asked, his eyes wide open, his jaw nearly to the ground.   
Victor nodded, "You bet, why wouldn't I?" Again, everyone nearly fell over, "What?"   
"Well," John began, taking his share from Victor, "You always seemed like such a cheap-skate."   
Victor laughed, blushing a bit, "Yeah, I guess I can come off as a bit stingy, but..." he sighed, "Well... Keji... when I first met you, I saw myself, a long time ago. That's why I beat your Oddish so bad. I had to give you a little taste of reality... you need to get better, fast." He smiled, "You have the spirit and the determination to go far... and I want to see you succeed, if not just to feed my own ego a bit." He smiled and shrugged.   
Keji raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he smiled a bit, and took his share of the money.   
"What about the rest of us?" Rei asked, taking her cash.   
"Well, you're Keji's friends... I guess I'd like to see you all succeed."   
Rei frowned a bit, but turned and paid the man without saying another word. No one seemed to notice her discontent, as the other two competitors paid their fees.   
Victor smiled again, "You guys better win, I'll be watching... you're representing my Café."   
This time everyone did fall over, groaning.   
"So he's just using us for advertisement?" Keji asked.   
John nodded, "Yeah..."   
"What a surprise..." Rei groaned.

The tourney was scheduled for the next day, and Keji, John, and Rei found it difficult to conceive waiting through all of this anxiety. Sunday night was quiet, despite the energy brooding amongst the three of them. No one said much. Keji and Rei avoided each other for the evening, they both sensed a bit of tension, maybe it was because of their imminent battle, or maybe it was something more elusive. Maybe it had something to do with Rei's mood lately... Keji wasn't certain, but he knew he had to concentrate himself, or he would make a fool of himself in the upcoming battle. John was, of course, quiet. He interacted even less with the two than he usually would have. Even Victor wasn't himself. He seemed to be quiet, instead of boasting how much money his café was making, or counting the piles of cash over and over again. The whole café was filled with an eerie, uncomfortable feeling as each of them waited for the fateful day.   
The night was no better. All of them went to bed early without saying anything. Rei (In her own room, of course) didn't say goodnight to Keji, as was customary, and due to this, Keji had a hard time falling asleep. John was in bed BEFORE everyone else, which was odd, as he was usually out til all odd hours of the morning, just spending time alone. No one knew what became of Victor, they only guessed he to went home and fell asleep early.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to... The Viridian Fair's Pokémon Tourney!" Applause accompanied this announcement and the announcer waited for it to die down before he continued, "Here today we have 32 trainers from all over the map, some even from our fair city itself!"   
Keji wasn't paying attention to the announcer, he was too busy pondering which Pokémon would get him through the battle. And Oddish was nowhere to be found!   
"Oddish?! Where are you?" He yelled for the third time. He hadn't seen his little friend all morning, and he was starting to get a little worried. Rei too helped Keji look for Oddish, but so far they had had no luck finding the plant Pokémon.   
John on the other hand had entered a meditative state an hour ago, and still sat staring blankly at the wall, preparing mentally for the battle. He had always taken every Pokémon battle seriously, and this one was no different.   
"The battles will commence in one half hour, until then, enjoy fares from our vendors, and have fun!" The announcer wraped up his speech and walked off stage, followed again by thunderous applause.   
"ODDISH?!" Keji yelled again... this time he got a muffled reply.   
"oooooodd... oooooodd..."   
"Oddish?! Where are you?! Speak to me buddy! Are you hurt?" Keji yelled frantically, darting this way and that, trying to find the source of the sound.   
"Oddish... oooooodd..."   
"He sounds sick, Keji!" Rei said, also frantically searching. The sound was getting a little louder as they neared a...   
"Oh god no..." Keji sighed as he peered ahead at a popcorn stand, it's owner left it, probably to get some lunch or something... and a bloated, overfed Oddish moaning in agony at its wheels.   
"oooooodd... Oddish... odd..." Oddish replied weakly.   
"ODDISH!" Keji yelled, his voice a mix of anger and pity, both directed at his gluttonous friend.   
"What are you gonna do now?" Rei asked as she knelt to look at Oddish.   
"I guess YOU'RE out of the battle... way to go weed head..." Keji muttered picking up his friend, who was at least a pound heavier than before, "I suppose I'll have to use my other Pokémon... good thing we only need three..."   
"You're telling me?" Rei replied sighing, "I only HAVE three!"   
Keji nodded and started back to their waiting area, both of them silent, an uncomfortable feeling still between the two of them, something Keji couldn't quite put his finger on.   
"Keji?! Rei?!" a familiar voice yelled. Keji looked around, and eventually peered at the doctor's booth, a booth put up to revive Pokémon in between battles.   
"Taylor?!" Keji replied, spying his old friend inside the booth.   
"You two kids competing?!" Taylor yelled to him, obviously overjoyed at seeing him well, so much so that he leapt over the counter of his booth and rushed to him.   
"Of course!" Keji said, winking.   
"Uh... with Oddish?" Taylor asked shakily, spying Oddish in his weakened and rather unhealthy condition.   
Keji blushed a bit, "Yeah well, I guess he had a little much to eat."   
"Just a little." Rei groaned, shaking her head.   
"Oh... well there's not much I can do for him." Taylor replied, shaking his head.   
"What ARE you doing here anyways?" Rei asked, raising her brow a little.   
"Well, Joy's out of town in some family reunion." Taylor said and groaned, "Lots of white and pink there, I'd wager, and I'm filling in at the tourney!"   
"You?! She must've been desperate!" Keji laughed.   
Taylor shook his head, "You're one to speak. Can't even control your Oddish."   
Keji blushed and stopped laughing instantly.   
"Let me take care of him for the tourney, I know of a great cure for over eating," Taylor said, taking Oddish gently from Keji, "It's called a stomach pump."   
"Oooooodd..."   
Keji sighed, "Alright... I guess I'll just have to use my other Pokémon."   
"Maybe it's better," Rei said, starting back so quickly that Keji had to rush to catch up, "You've been battling with Oddish far too much lately, none of your other Pokémon are getting any experience."   
Keji frowned and sighed, bowing his head. He didn't want to reply to her, she still sounded angry at him for some reason, and he wanted so bad to know why!   
"Hurry you two, take a look at the Roster! Keji's battling first!" John yelled, waving his hands for them to hurry.   
Keji groaned, "Well, I might as well get this over with."   
"What's wrong with him?" John asked, crossing his arms.   
"Oddish ate too much popcorn and can't battle." Rei replied, heading to the spectator's section.   
"Well, you're doing little to insure my faith in you as a Pokémon trainer." John replied, shaking his head and following her. Keji growled and looked at the ground, feeling as if they were teaming up on him now!   
Suddenly Rei turned to face him, as if she forgot something, "Oh, and good luck!" She said, for a moment, Keji could see the old Rei in her eyes, her voice filled with enthusiasm, "I know you can win without Oddish."   
Keji nodded and clenched his fist, "I'll do my best!"   
"That's all we can expect," John sighed, "And in your case we're unfortunate that that's all we get."   
Keji growled at him and headed towards his upcoming battle, the whole time his mind on something other than the tourney, but more on Rei.

"OUR FIRST BATTLE!" The announcer yelled through the loudspeaker, causing Keji to cringe at the sound, which was instantly followed by thunderous applause, "IN THE RIGHT CORNER, FROM CERULEAN CITY, KEJI FUDGKIRO!"   
"Uh... that's..." Keji began, but was cut off by applause, and the announcer calling the next name.   
"AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, ALL THE WAY FROM CINNEBAR ISLAND, DARREN HIRO!"   
More thunderous applause accompanied Keji's huge opponent's bow and waves. He stood at least six foot five, and was built like a dump truck! He wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt with a Machamp on it, with the words: "Hiro's gym" in bright red letters across it.   
"THREE POKÉMON WILL BE ALLOWED IN EACH BATTLE OF THE TOURNEY!" The announcer continued, his voice easily heard over the cheers and hollers from the audience, "POKÉMON NEEDN'T BE CALLED BACK AFTER THE OPPONENT'S POKÉMON IS DEFEATED... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"   
Keji nodded and grinned, "Alright Scyther, this'll be a breeze!" He hurled Scyther's Pokéball out into the ring, which was also accompanied by a wave of applause, with scattered oohs and aahs.   
The man gazed knowingly at the Scyther, and grinned evilly, "Rhyhorn, cream this wimp!" and threw his own Pokéball out, releasing a bulky, almost rhinoceros like Pokémon, standing on all four legs at about 4 foot 3.   
"What's that?!" Keji asked himself, whipping out his Pokédex.

Rhyhorn:   
Rhyhorn's bones are one thousand times denser than a human's, giving it incredible physical power and endurance.

"Wow!" Keji said, his eyes opening wide, "This'll be tough! Scyther, sword dance, accumulate energy!" Keji yelled, throwing his arm out to emphasize the statement.   
"Scy..." Scyther yawned and examined its enemy. Then it shrugged, shook its head, and sat down cross legged.   
"You... don't wanna fight?!" Keji said quietly. "YOU DON'T WANNA FIGHT?!" Keji then yelled.   
"Rhyhorn, tackle!" Darren yelled, taking advantage of his opponent's mess. The rock Pokémon charged forward, ramming at full speed into Scyther, knocking him back several feet.   
"Do you wanna fight NOW?!" Keji yelled, "Sword Dance!"   
Scyther stood and glared at Rhyhorn, "SCYYYYYY!" It yelled as it charged forward, swinging its bladed hands angrily.   
"I SAID SWORD DANCE!" Keji yelled, "You can't hurt it with normal attacks, it's too tough!"   
Scyther was paying no attention, and continued to barrage Rhyhorn with attack after attack, none of them seeming to penetrate Rhyhorn's tough, rock-like skin.   
"Rhyhorn, take down now!"   
Rhyhorn leapt aside, avoiding Scyther's most recent ballistic attack, and charged again, ramming into Scyther with a force that threw the bug Pokémon out of the ring and into a nearby wall, out cold.   
Keji shook his head, "Scyther... why...?" He hung his head in shame and pointed Scyther's Pokéball, "Return..."   
"OOOOOOH... KEJI'S FIRST POKÉMON IS ACED BY DARREN'S IMPRESSIVE RHYHORN!"   
"I still got two more where that came from, Sandshrew, GO!" He yelled confidently, throwing Sandshrew's ball out.   
"Shrew!" Sandshrew said, assuming a fighting stance.   
"Rhyhorn, tackle the little rat!"   
"SHREEEEEEEW!" Sandshrew screamed in terror as Rhyhorn dashed at him, at least twice his size. He then turned tail and ran on all fours behind Keji.   
"SANDSHREW NO! GET IN THERE AND FIGHT!"   
Sandshrew shook his head and climbed up Keji's leg and slapped his Pokéball, returning himself into its depths in a flash of light.   
The only thing Keji could hear now was laughter from the audience, and many MANY fingers pointing at him.   
Even the announcer could barely speak strait, "THAT HAS..." chuckle "TO BE THE SHORTEST..." chuckle chuckle "BATTLE WE'VE EVERY HAD IN THE TOURNEY!"   
Keji's face was a shade of red previously unknown to the human race as he shuffled his feet. Even the Rhyhorn was rolling on the ground with laughter, mimicking its owner.   
"Cubone..." Keji said softly, "You're my last hope!" He threw out his last Pokéball, with much less enthusiasm as before, releasing his last hope for victory, a small, lizard like Pokémon with a bone club.   
"All right... you think this one'll stay out for more than a couple seconds?!" Darren yelled across the arena at Keji, who didn't respond. Rhyhorn could barely stop laughing.   
"CUBONE, BONEBERANG!" Keji yelled, again throwing his hand out to emphasize the attack.   
Cubone growled, and pulled his arm back for the throw.   
Time seemed to slow down as Cubone threw his arm forward, releasing the club in a majestic arc towards Rhyhorn, who could only stare in disbelief as it smashed into his forehead, knocking him back several feet, and out cold!   
"RHYHORN?!" Darren yelled, his eyes bugged out, his jaw slacked to the point that the word was little more than an indecipherable syllable. It appeared the entire audience was mimicking Darren's expression, and stared in awed silence as the Rhyhorn hit the ground with a thud and Cubone lifted his arm slowly and plucked his bone out of the air.   
"Bone!"   
Keji wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead and sighed. Maybe the battle was looking up...   
"WOW! CUBONE ACED THAT RHYHORN WITH ONE BLOW! AAAAAAAMAZING!"   
The crowd roared with applause for Keji and he grinned, still staring forward, waiting for Darren's next move... when he recovered.   
Darren shook himself back to reality, "That's some Cubone you got there kid! I'm impressed... but it won't happen again! Kingler, show this guy who's boss!" He yelled, throwing out another Pokéball, releasing his 2 foot tall Kingler, which stood at least half a foot taller than the frightened Cubone.   
"AND DARREN THROWS OUT HIS SECOND POKÉMON, KINGLER!" Thunderous applause.   
"Cubone, bone club!" Keji yelled.   
"Kingler Crab Hammer!" Darren yelled in response.   
The two Pokémon rushed towards each other, meeting in the middle of the arena. Cubone brought his club down hard on the Kingler, resulting in a resounding thud... which didn't affect the Kingler at all as he responded by dropping both of his huge claws on Cubone's head!   
"CUBONE?!" Keji yelled as his friend spun around a couple times before falling to the ground.   
"Humph, that's three kid." Darren said, returning Kingler.   
"AND THAT'S THE END FOR KEJI! HEEEEEEEEE'S OUTTA HERE!"   
Keji dropped to his knees staring strait forward in disbelief, "I... I lost?! How could I lose?"   
"SAY GOOOOOOODBYE KEJI!" The announcer said, not caring a bit for Keji's pain, 'THE NEXT BOUT IS..." But his voice was drowned out by Keji, he wasn't hearing a thing, he was just staring forward as Darren walked calmly away from the arena.   
"I... lost..." He muttered, standing, and walking away from the arena himself, his face downcast to the ground in shame. He shook his head and came to his senses just long enough to walk away from the battle area slowly and plop down behind a booth.   
"Keji...?" He heard Rei's voice, but he didn't look up, only shook his head, "Keji... it's... it's ok... he was really good..."   
"I never thought I could lose..." Keji said, sighing.   
"Huh?" Rei asked, sitting down gently beside him.   
"I..." He almost choked on his words, but he didn't want to cry, he was above that, "I thought I was... unbeatable... I... I thought I'd have it when it counted..."   
"You do... this isn't important..." She said, leaning against him gently, "What about almost drowning yourself to save me? Or fighting Hunter and Fridgey to save Oddish? You do have it when it counts... I can still win!"   
John grunted, Keji's first sign he was there, "You won't need to."   
"What?" She said, glaring at him angrily.   
"You saw that guy! You think Abra would stand a chance against that Rhyhorn?!"   
"Poliwag is strong against Rock!" She yelled angrily, still leaning against Keji.   
"Types... doesn't matter! Your Pokémon are weak!" he sighed, "Face it, in all honesty, you don't stand a chance."   
Keji stood angrily, "That's enough!" He glared at John, "If I've learned one thing, it's to trust my friends, and no matter how bad things look, they'll always get better!" He nodded to emphasize his statement.   
"Your optimism'll get you killed Keji, you need to see the truth. This isn't the Pokémon little league, this is the real thing!" He said, crossing his arms.   
Keji looked down, "All you have to have is faith."   
"You had faith," John said, raising an eyebrow, "And now you're out. You can fight against the Rockets, but this is a whole new Pokéball game."   
"JOOOOOOHN GREEN!" The announcer's voice pierced through the crowd, snapping the trio out of their argument.   
"Here goes." he said simply, walking away from a furious Keji.   
Rei looked down at the ground, still sitting, "It's OK Keji... he's right... he'll win and we'll be out of this silly money mess."

In the stands, one could hardly make out Keji, as he sighed and clenched his fists. He didn't know whether to root for or against John right now. His opponent was a dark man, wearing dark clothes, and he almost reminded Keji of John, except he wore no trench coat or hat.   
"AND JOHN'S CHALLENGER IS REGIS LORENCE!"   
John glared, "Regis..."   
Regis grinned evilly, "Long time no see! I didn't even recognize you!"   
John waved his hand in a casual manner, "Well this'll be a snap, I've beaten YOU before!"   
"You think you can do it again?" Regis said, still grinning evilly.   
"Of course... Raichu, GO!" he threw out a Pokéball, releasing the small electric rodent.   
"Electric, eh? You obviously don't remember Sandshrew... or shall I say, SANDSLASH!" Regis yelled, releasing a Pokémon that much resembled Sandshrew, but had sharp razor like spines on its back, and wicked looking claws, and was at least 4 feet tall.   
"AND IT'S RAICHU VERSUS SANDSLASH IN THIS FIRST BATTLE FOLKS!"   
"Thundershock!" John said, his tone now serious, focused on the battle. He knew Raichu was at a disadvantage here, but he also knew he had a chance, there was always a chance. Raichu crossed it's arms to focus the electricity in its body and released it in a long stream at the Sandslash, who stood his ground, seemingly unfazed by the attack.   
"Tackle!" Regis yelled, and Sandslash leapt towards the unprepared Raichu, slamming into it, shoulder first, and knocking it back to a skidding halt just in front of John. He glanced down at Raichu, who was now motionless and unconscious, and then back at Regis, who was waving his finger.   
"None of those underdog battles here bud, this is the big league!" Regis grinned, "I've gotten better, or couldn't you tell?"   
"I could... Raichu, return, Charmander, GO!" He threw out his Pokéball, releasing his Charmander into the fray.   
"You think he'll do better?!" Regis yelled, assuming a battle stance, as if he were the one battling.   
"I'd count on it!" John yelled in return, "Flame Thrower!" Suddenly Sandslash was surrounded by flames, the heat causing it to real backwards in pain, "Now, Scratch!" Charmander leapt at the reeling opponent, sharp claws digging into its rock hard hide, managing to crack Sandslash's defenses.   
"Sand attack Sandslash!" Regis yelled in response. Sandslash began to twirl, kicking up a whirlwind of sand and dust, as well as throwing Charmander off to the side, "Dig!" Regis yelled. When the dust settled, Sandslash had vanished, leaving only a tunnel in its wake.   
"Charmander watch out!" John yelled, but only too late as Sandslash burst from the ground, rolling into a ball and hitting Charmander with such concussive force that he too was thrown back, landing just in front of John.   
"My Sandslash is unbeatable!" Regis laughed maniacally, "Give up!"   
"NEVER!" John yelled, a surprising amount of anger in his voice, an anger Keji or Rei had never seen before, "Primeape!" He yelled, throwing his Pokéball and releasing his last hope, Primeape.   
"Sandslash, get ready!" Regis said, quiet enough for Sandslash to hear, but not John or Primeape.   
"Primeape, karate chop!" John said, pointing forward, suddenly he had a sinking feeling, something uneasy about this battle. Primeape tackled forward, arms flaying, seemingly wild, but aiming to strike the unsuspecting Sandslash.   
"NOW! FISSURE ATTACK!" Sandslash leapt into the air, avoiding Primeape's clumsy blows, and returning to the ground, driving its fist first at, then into the arena floor, cracking it wide open, sending Primeape tumbling into the fissure, and smashing hard into the rocks below.   
"WOW! THAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL SANDSLASH I HAVE EVER SEEN!" The announcer said, in his usual energetic voice, having been silent the entire match, which was odd.   
John glared at Regis, and pointed his Pokéball down the hole, "Primeape, return."   
Regis chuckled, "Better luck next time." He then turned and walked from the decimated arena, Sandslash following obediently at his heels. John watched him go, his face void of emotion, but clutching Primeape's Pokéball in hand.   
"DUE TO DAMAGE TO THE ARENA, THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE POSTPONED FOR 1 HOUR TO GIVE TIME FOR RENOVATIONS!" The announcer said. John spun on his heels and exited the arena solemnly.

When Rei and Keji had recovered from seeing John lose, which took a good twenty minutes, they stood and headed to the arena to find him, and had absolutely no luck.   
"JOHN?" Keji yelled for the third time, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"   
"Keji, he's gone... he who knows WHERE he went." Rei replied, sitting on a bench.   
"Not I... I'll never figure him out..." He groaned, not entirely surprised or disappointed that he was no where to be found. There wasn't much time before the battles would begin again anyways.   
"REI HITAKI AND JERRY WEISNER ARE THE NEXT FIGHTERS! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SPOTS!"   
Rei gulped, "I won't stand a chance..." she looked to the ground, "Victor and John were right... I can't win. I see all of you guys out there, your powerful Pokémon... and I know I wouldn't stand a chance."   
Keji put his hand on her shoulder, "Rei... you have to believe in yourself... you have the skill, I've seen you and Abra take on many tougher opponents. You work so well together!"   
She looked at him, at first, her face filled with sadness and hopelessness, then she smiled a bit and nodded slowly, "I'll try my hardest."   
"You're our last hope Rei, we need you to win!" Keji said, his own eyes filled with hope.   
She nodded one more time and hurried off to her starting position, a little more anticipation and energy in her step than before.

The arena, very quickly reset with stones and rocks, seemed only half done now, but due to the time constraints of the tournament, it would have to do for Rei and her opponent, Jerry Weisner, a spindley man with more leg than body. He had wiry black hair cut short all around his head.   
"Pidgeotto, go!" Jerry yelled, and Pidgeotto flew from his Pokéball.   
"Alright Venonat, I'm counting on you..." She replied, releasing her own Pokémon.   
"THE FIRST BATTLE APPEARS TO BE VENONAT VERSUS PIDGEOTTO! Wait a minute... bug versus flying... what's she... oh shoot it's still on..."   
"Pidgeotto gust attack!" Jerry yelled. Pidgeotto flapped its wings, kicking up lose dust and sand, and repelling the Venonat, who barely stood her ground.   
"Hang in there Venonat!" Rei yelled, clenching her fists tensely.   
"Quick attack!" Jerry yelled, throwing his hand down. Pidgeotto dove forward and barreled into Venonat, knocking the smaller bug type backwards, rolling across the arena in a little ball, "Good, now finish it with another Quick attack!" Pidgeotto circled up, high into the air, and began to plummet to the ground.   
Rei closed her eyes and whispered, "Please Venonat... I need you now more than ever... DISABLE!" Suddenly Venonat's eyes began to glow, and Pidgeotto's own eyes grew wide as it found it could no longer maneuver, "Venonat get outta there!" Rei yelled and Venonat waddled aside just as Pidgeotto hit the ground with a thud, and after a few twitches, stopped moving, save its shallow breaths.   
"Return..." Jerry said, disappointed, his Pokémon disappearing in a flash of red light. There was an awed hush in the crowd, even the announcer was quiet, "Alright, now it's time to play hard ball! Bellsprout!" Jerry's Pokémon, a small plant with a bell like blossom with eyes, emerged from the flash, the audience resumed its uproar.   
"AND JERRY CALLS OUT HIS BELLSPROUT!"   
"Vine whip!" Jerry yelled, and Bellsprout's roots shot forward, guiding along the ground, towards their prey, which was too slow to avoid them. Bellsprout's vines began to contract around the small insect Pokémon, and began to pull it in, "Good, pull it in Bellsprout, wrap attack!"   
Venonat screeched in pain and Rei clenched her eyes shut. She needed to be strong, Venonat needed to be strong. Bellsprout had the advantage, but everything had the advantage over Abra, and they were unbeatable. She just needed to think, use her head. As she watched, Venonat continued getting crushed by Bellsprout's vines.   
"Venonat, Leech Life!" She yelled desperately, unable to think of an alternative to an all out attack. Suddenly Venonat flashed, and the light carried through Bellsprout's vines, and then surrounded Bellsprout. The light died and the vines loosened from Venonat.   
"Wrap again! Get it!" Jerry yelled angrily.   
"Venonat, jump! Get out of the vines!" Venonat jumped just as the vines wraped tighter again, tangling together around nothing, "Good, tackle!" She yelled. Venonat landed softly on the ground and charged Bellsprout, barreling into it at surprising speeds for the unimpressive looking Venonat, throwing Bellsprout back, vine tangles and all.   
"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" Jerry yelled, throwing his arm down again. Nothing came, "I said VINE WHIP!" He looked down and noticed that Bellsprout was still desperately attempting to untangle itself, "Bah, RETURN!" He said, pulling out a Pokéball, "That's it, no more kid games, Wartortle, I chose YOU!" He yelled, pulling out a new Pokéball and releasing a small turtle Pokémon, about 3 feet tall, with large rudder like ears and a bushy squirrel like tail.   
"Wartortle... I've heard of that..." Rei said, pulling out her Pokédex and aiming it.

Wartortle   
The second stage of Squirtle's evolution. This water type Pokémon uses its rudder like ears and tail to maneuver while underwater. It's shell is extremely hard and can repel many attacks.

Rei gulped, "Well, we can do this Venonat!" She said, putting her Pokédex back, then she looked down, "Venonat?" Venonat was lying on the ground, gasping for breath, "Great... you did a great job Venonat, return!" She returned Venonat to its Pokéball. She reached to her belt and stopped. Poliwag was a water type, it would be somewhat resilient to Wartortle's water attacks, but in return, Wartortle would be resistant to his, not to mention that Wartortle had to be at least twice the level of Poliwag, so the only logical choice for this battle was Abra. She sighed, "Abra, I'm counting on you." She released her slumbering friend, who yawned and looked around.   
"An ABRA?! You didn't even EVOLVE IT?!" Jerry chuckled, "This'll be a breeze, Wartortle, bite!" Wartortle dove forward, jaws wide, ready to take a piece out of Abra.   
"Teleport!" She yelled, and Abra dissapeared, and reappeared behind Wartortle. Wartortle, though, still dove, and got a mouthful of dirt.   
"Come on Wartortle, tackle! Get it! It can't even fight back!" Wartrortle stood and angrily spat out rocks and sand, and rushed again at Abra, who, again teleported aside, leaving the angered turtle to dive into the ground.   
"WATER GUN!" Jerry yelled angrily.   
Wartortle reared its head back and took in a deep breath, and lets a hard stream of water fly towards the small Abra... who again teleported, leaving Jerry right in the path of the stream.   
"Noooo..." was all that could be heard from Jerry as the water struck him. When Wartortle finally realized what it had done it stopped and stared forward in horror. Jerry was out cold, and very, very wet.   
"uh... huh... I mean... uh... JERRY IS... uh... HAS LOST..." The announcer said shakily. There was some shaky, unsure applause from the audience, which strengthened to a roar, "JERRY HAS LOST! LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT A BIT OF AN UPSET!" The announcer said loudly over the intercom. Rei turned to the audience, smiling, but blushing a deep red at the same time. She looked them over, all of them clapping for her. It seemed she could hear one voice over all the others.   
"Goooooo Rei! Way to go!" Keji's voice seemed to carry over everyone else's, and it made her blush a bit more.   
She smiled. Never before had she been in the spotlight, so many people cheering her name. She had upset their predictions about the battle, she had finally proved she could do something right, and, even though there were still 4 battles left, she knew that she had accomplished something more important than winning the tournament already... winning her self-esteem.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	21. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 21:   
All's Fair at the Fair:   
Part 4:   
Rei the Champion?

The specifics of the battle ran again in Rei's head afterwards, over and over...

_ "Pidgeotto, go!" Jerry yelled, and Pidgeotto flew from his Pokéball._   
_ "Alright Venonat, I'm counting on you..." She replied, releasing her own Pokémon._   
_ "Pidgeotto gust attack!" Jerry yelled. Pidgeotto flapped its wings, kicking up lose dust and sand, and_   
_repelling the Venonat, who barely stood her ground._   
_ "Hang in there Venonat!" Rei yelled, clenching her fists tensely._   
_ "Quick attack!" Jerry yelled, throwing his hand down. Pidgeotto dove forward and barreled into Venonat,_   
_knocking the smaller bug type backwards, rolling across the arena in a little ball, "Good, now finish it with_   
_another Quick attack!" Pidgeotto circled up, high into the air, and began to plummet to the ground._   
_ Rei closed her eyes and whispered, "Please Venonat... I need you now more than ever... DISABLE!"_   
_Suddenly Venonat's eyes began to glow, and Pidgeotto's own eyes grew wide as it found it could no longer_   
_maneuver, "Venonat get outta there!" Rei yelled and Venonat waddled aside just as Pidgeotto hit the ground_   
_with a thud, and after a few twitches, stopped moving, save its shallow breaths._   
_ "Return..." Jerry said, disappointed, his Pokémon disappearing in a flash of red light. There was an awed_   
_hush in the crowd, even the announcer was quiet, "Bellsprout!" Jerry's Pokémon, a small plant with a bell like blossom with eyes, emerged from the flash, the audience resumed its uproar._   
_ "Vine whip!" Jerry yelled, and Bellsprout's roots shot forward, guiding along the ground, towards their prey, which was too slow to avoid them. Bellsprout's vines began to contract around the small insect Pokémon, and began to pull it in, "Good, pull it in Bellsprout, wrap attack!"_   
_ Venonat screeched in pain and Rei clenched her eyes shut. She needed to be strong, Venonat needed to be_   
_strong. Bellsprout had the advantage, but everything had the advantage over Abra, and they were unbeatable._   
_She just needed to think, use her head. As she watched, Venonat continued getting crushed by Bellsprout's_   
_vines._   
_ "Venonat, Leech Life!" She yelled desperately, unable to think of an alternative to an all out attack. Suddenly_   
_Venonat flashed, and the light carried through Bellsprout's vines, and then surrounded Bellsprout. The light_   
_died and the vines loosened from Venonat._   
_ "Wrap again! Get it!" Jerry yelled angrily._   
_ "Venonat, jump! Get out of the vines!" Venonat jumped just as the vines wrapped tighter again, tangling_   
_together around nothing, "Good, tackle!" She yelled. Venonat landed softly on the ground and charged_   
_Bellsprout, barreling into it at surprising speeds for the unimpressive looking Venonat, throwing Bellsprout_   
_back, vine tangles and all._   
_ "Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" Jerry yelled, throwing his arm down again. Nothing came, "I said VINE WHIP!"_   
_He looked down and noticed that Bellsprout was still desperately attempting to untangle itself, "Bah,_   
_RETURN!" He said, pulling out a Pokéball, "That's it, no more kid games, Wartortle, I chose YOU!" He_   
_yelled, pulling out a new Pokéball and releasing a small turtle Pokémon, about 3 feet tall, with large rudder like_   
_ears and a bushy squirrel like tail._   
_ Rei gulped, "Well, we can do this Venonat!" She said, putting her Pokédex back, then she looked down,_   
_"Venonat?" Venonat was lying on the ground, gasping for breath, "Great... you did a great job Venonat,_   
_return!" She returned Venonat to its Pokéball. She reached to her belt and stopped. Poliwag was a water_   
_type, it would be somewhat resilient to Wartortle's water attacks, but in return, Wartortle would be resistant to_   
_his, not to mention that Wartortle had to be at least twice the level of Poliwag, so the only logical choice for_   
_this battle was Abra. She sighed, "Abra, I'm counting on you." She released her slumbering friend, who_   
_yawned and looked around._   
_ "Wartortle, bite!" Wartortle dove forward, jaws wide, ready to take a piece out of Abra._   
_ "Teleport!" She yelled, and Abra disappeared, and reappeared behind Wartortle. Wartortle, though, still_   
_dove, and got a mouthful of dirt._   
_ "Come on Wartortle, tackle! Get it! It can't even fight back!" Wartortle stood and angrily spat out rocks_   
_and sand, and rushed again at Abra, who, again teleported aside, leaving the angered turtle to dive into the_   
_ground._   
_ "WATER GUN!" Jerry yelled angrily._   
_ Wartortle reared its head back and took in a deep breath, and let a hard stream of water fly towards the_   
_small Abra... who again teleported, leaving Jerry right in the path of the stream._   
_ "Noooo..." was all that could be heard from Jerry as the water struck him. When Wartortle finally realized_   
_what it had done it stopped and stared forward in horror. Jerry was out cold, and very, very wet..._

She smiled to herself just thinking of the upset and how good it felt to have people cheering for her. Suddenly she felt someone barrel into her and hold her tight.   
"Way to go!" Keji said enthusiastically, hugging her tightly.   
She giggled, "Thanks, I was surprised myself!" Keji smiled and let her go, especially after noting how red the two of them were.   
"I told you that you could do it! I wasn't at all surprised!" Keji said, his grin covering his face, ear to ear.   
She sighed, her mood suddenly darkened, "Well one down, but I still have 4 more battle left! I mean, Regis and Darren are still out there, and I'm sure they're acing their own battles..."   
"Well, Darren won his next one... I think you're fighting Regis next..." He sighed, "You can do it, I know you can."   
"How can I Keji?!" She said, looking at the ground, "Regis beat John, and John is so good! Even if I do manage to beat Regis, I don't think there's any chance of me beating Darren!"   
"Rei don't get down! If you start thinking like that you really have lost!"   
"But I've lost already anyways!"   
"REI HITAKI AND REGIS LORENCE ARE THE NEXT MATCH IN THE SECOND ROUND!"   
She sighed, "I'll do my best Keji... for you."   
Keji shook his head and hugged her one last time, "No, do it for yourself Rei. I'll be rooting for you!"   
She nodded and rushed quickly to her starting area, where her Pokémon would be waiting, fully restored.

"Rei!" Taylor said, rather loudly, as she approached the arena. He had in his hands, her three Pokéballs.   
"Hi Taylor, are they all ready?" She asked in return, casting him a friendly smile.   
"Yep, ready and waiting." He nodded and handed them to her. She smiled and he looked her up and down, "You know, I was really surprised when I saw you win, no offense or anything." He smiled, "You really use some unconventional tactics..."   
She smiled, "Thank you Taylor, we'll see how well I do against Regis..." She sighed loudly and headed up the small stair case to the raised Arena.   
Taylor sighed as well and muttered, "Good luck." He quickly headed off, back to his booth, where he knew the last two competitors would be waiting with their wounded Pokémon.   
Rei, on the other hand, had her mind on only one thing, how to beat that Sandslash. She hoped that was his most powerful Pokémon, for it would be difficult to imagine beating anything harder than that. The Sandslash itself would take up all her Pokémon's strength. Poliwag was her only chance. Water had the advantage over ground, and, even though that Sandslash must've been a very high level, there was no way she could afford to go with anything else.   
The announcer coughed slightly when Rei entered the arena, "Rei Hitaki versus REGIS LORENCE."   
Rei looked around. She had taken a lot of time getting to the arena, but Regis still wasn't here.   
"REGIS LORENCE! IF YOU DO NOT COME TO THE ARENA NOW, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!"   
Rei looked around again. The audience began mumbling amongst itself, not knowing where the opponent was. Five minutes turned quickly into ten, and the audience became more restless, some even began to leave the stands.   
"WEEEEEEEELL, LOOKS LIKE REI HITAKI WINS BY DEFAULT!" The announcer said, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster given the circumstances.   
Rei smiled. She was a little disappointed herself about winning by default, but a win was a win. She walked back down the stair case to her waiting area. 3 more battles to go.

"Machop, GET UP!" Ami yelled. Her Machop merely twitched, as it had fallen prey to Venonat's disable attack, "Return..." she said, disappointed, returning the paralyzed Machop to its Pokéball.   
"AND MACHOP IS OUT! WHO'LL AMI CHOSE NEXT?!" The announcer said. He seemed to be taking a great interest in Rei's battles, as everyone had, cheering a rooting for this new comer.   
"Spearow!" Amy hurled out her next Pokéball, releasing a bird Pokémon, barely bigger than a Pidgey.   
Rei analyzed the Spearow, again, a bird type would have an advantage over Venonat, but she beat a Pidgeotto with her, so this should be even easier, "Venonat, sleep powder!"   
Venonat began to shake violently, releasing a fine bluish powder from its scraggly fur, which drifted towards the newly emerged Spearow.   
"Spearow! Fury Attack!" Spearow cawed angrily, and burst out of the cloud, not affected by the powder at all, and began to wildly peck at the small Venonat, who was helpless to defend.   
"Venonat!" Rei yelled, worry and fear in her voice as Spearow relented, and let the wounded and bruised Venonat fall to the ground, twitching, "Return!" she yelled, almost immediately, returning Venonat to its ball, "Abra, go!" She yelled, releasing her slumbering friend. Rei sighed, "Uh... wake up Abra..."   
"Spearow, leer!" Spearow landed in front of the Abra and stared at him, his own eyes glowing a deep red. Abra yawned, and stayed asleep, "OK, uh... Drill Peck!" Spearow reared its head back and drove its beak at Abra, its aim strait and true, and it missed. Abra still sat in the exact spot, and it missed, "AGAIN!" Ami yelled, and again Spearow attacked with deadly accuracy, and again, it missed. It seemed to strike Abra right on, but only struck air, even though Abra was right there. Rei sighed. She finally saw what her friend was doing, "DRILL PECK SPEAROW! HIT IT!" Spearow cawed and again struck at Abra, and again missed. Finally Spearow cawed angrily and began to fly away from the arena, "SPEAROW! COME BACK!" Ami yelled and rushed after him.   
"AMI! DO NOT LEAVE THE ARENA!" But it was too late. Spearow had flown out of the arena area, and Ami chased after her friend, "AND REI WINS AAAAAAGAIN!" Thunderous applause followed yet again, Rei blushed, it looked like there was hope! She didn't have to worry about Regis!   
"THE NEXT BATTLE IS KAY HINE VERSUS BELL WEISS!" The announcer said happily.   
Rei hurried off so as to give the next battlers their fight.   
"Rei!" Keji yelled happily, having waited by the stairs. She smiled from ear to ear and rushed up and hugged him tight, almost knocking the wind out of him.   
"I won again!" She said, almost yelling, she was so happy.   
"I know! I saw it! What did Abra do?"   
"It teleported to the same spot! It did it so quick that Spearow though Abra wasn't real or something, and it didn't wanna fight that battle!"   
"Way to go! I'm impressed!"   
"THAT'S ONE DOWN FOR BELL!"   
"So, do you think I can go all the way? You been watching the other fights?"   
"Well," Keji started, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet, "That Kay out there now is really good, he's the expected to win... he's your next fight I think..."   
"What about Darren?" She asked, wringing her hands.   
"Yeah, he's still in... looks like I have something to be proud of..." Keji said, coughing slightly.   
"What's that?" Rei asked, frowning.   
"I'm the only one that downed that Rhyhorn... no one else even seemed to phase it... He hasn't even had to use any other Pokémon yet..."   
She sighed, "It's hopeless... I can't beat THAT thing!"   
"OOOOOOOH! ONE DOWN FOR KAY!"   
Keji shook his head and looked at her, "Keep the faith, and remember, no matter what happens I..." he suddenly stopped, his face bright red.   
"What?" She asked, smiling a bit.   
"I... well I think you've done great already!" He said, scratching his head and laughing nervously.   
She sighed, "Oh... thank you..."   
"AND KAY LOSES ANOTHER ONE!"   
"Yeah..." He sighed as well and looked up. Kay was down to his last chance, and he was using a Bulbasaur against Bell's Butterfree, "So, what Pokémon do you think you'll use on Darren?"   
"I don't wanna think about it..." She gasped as Kay's Bulbasaur fell, knocked out cold by Butterfree's stun spore, "I need to worry about this next fight too... Bell looks really good..."   
"AND BELL WINS! ANOTHER UPSET! WHAT A TOURNEY! NEXT IS DARREN HIRO VERSUS RUFUS TIKA!"   
Suddenly Keji was knocked over by the huge form of Darren as he shoved his way past him to get to the Arena, "Watch it kid!"   
"Hey! I was here first!" Keji yelled angrily, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.   
"Hey!" Darren said, laughingly, "You're the kid with the Scyther that wouldn't fight!" He chuckled aloud, "Great job raising THAT one!"   
"If I could of used my Oddish I would have wasted you!"   
"Oh, is that so!?" Darren growled, "Where'd you get the Scyther? Your rich snobby parents buy it for you?"   
"What makes you think he's rich?!" Rei piped in.   
"I wasn't TALKIN to you... oh, hey, you're Rei Hitaki! I can't wait to waste you! Your cheap tricks won't mean a THING against my Rhyhorn!"   
"We'll see!" She growled.   
"What makes you think I'm rich!" Keji interjected, wanting to help Rei out and change the subject back.   
Darren looked back over his shoulder at Keji, "Cause you went to PU! They're all a bunch of rich snobs!"   
"It just so happens I won this from their dean by beating their top trainer!"   
"Yeah right, I'll bet you had to steal it or somethin."   
"LAST CALL FOR DARREN HIRO!"   
"That's me kids, I'll see YOU" he pointed to Rei, "Later babe."   
"Hey!" Rei yelled at being called "babe", but Darren had already walked up the short stair case to the raised Arena floor, "Ooooooh, I HATE people like that!"   
"Don't let him get to you Rei, just try your best, you've already done way better than Victor and John thought you would, if nothing else, you've proven to THEM that you can do it!"   
"Yeah... but Keji... you were always behind me... thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing to Taylor's booth to get her Pokémon rejuvenated, "Now go watch the fights! I need you to tell me about the trainers!"   
He nodded, a bit dazed, "Yeah... OK..." and stumbled slowly to the bleachers.

Bell twirled playfully, "Go Golbat!" Out of the Pokéball flew a bat Pokémon with a huge, gaping maw. It was approximately 2 feet tall and flew gracefully and quickly.   
"Poliwag go!" She yelled, and as soon as Poliwag was out of his Pokéball, she pulled out her Pokédex.

Golbat   
This bat type Pokémon feeds on the energy of its opponents until it is often too fat to fly, easily able to completely drain a Rapidash of all its strength.

Rei gulped, "OK, watch out Poliwag!"   
"Bite!" Bell yelled, and Golbat dove at Poliwag, who began to shake with fear.   
"Watch out Poliwag!" Rei yelled with fear and worry in her voice, unfortunately it was too late, and Golbat bit down hard on Poliwag.   
"Now drain all of its energy!" She laughed. Golbat began to glow, as did Poliwag, but Poliwag's glow started to fade quickly.   
"No! Poliwag return!" Rei yelled and returned her wounded friend, then pulled out another Pokéball and expanded it, "Venonat, GO!" Venonat burst out and faced the gaping maw of her opponent.   
"This'll be a breeze Golbat, Supersonic attack!" Golbat fluttered up and reared its head back and released a piercing sound. The entire audience covered its ears, as did Bell and Rei, but Venonat seemed unaffected. It glared at the screeching Golbat and suddenly it dropped out of the air as a rainbow colored beam flashed from Venonat and struck Golbat down.   
"Yeah!" Rei yelled when she could finally take her hands away from her ringing ears.   
Bell looked like she was about to cry, "Return..." She said and drew a new Pokéball, "Butterfree go! Let's show 'em who's boss!" She opened her Pokéball, her energy and enthusiasm renewed, and out burst a very colorful Butterfree, with glimmering shiny wings.   
"Venonat, sleep powder!" Rei yelled and, just as before, Venonat shook violently, releasing a fine mist of blueish powder, and Butterfree dropped from the air, asleep.   
"WHAT?!" Bell screamed angrily, "No fair! Return!" She returned her Butterfree and pulled out her last Pokéball, "Parasect! GO!" Out burst a large beetle like Pokémon with two small pincers, not quite the size of a Krabby's.   
"Parasect? That's an evolved Paras... Venonat, Psybeam!" She said and Venonat nodded, glaring at the Parasect.   
"Sect!" It yelled and suddenly a burst of gas burst from the insect and blew towards Venonat, who began coughing in a weak, squeaky voice, interrupting the Psybeam attack.   
"Poison Powder! Venonat! No!" She yelled, "Return!" And Venonat was retrieved from the battle field by the flash of light, "Abra, come on!" She said, releasing Abra to face Parasect.   
"Parasect, Stun Spore!" Bell yelled and the air around them burst with the cloud, but when the dust cleared, Abra was behind Parasect and in front of Bell.   
"Sect!" Parasect yelled angrily.   
"NO PARASECT, NOT NOW!" Bell yelled, but it was too late, Parasect had released its Sleep powder into the air around it, knocking Bell out cold. Of course, Abra was no longer in the proximity of the attack.   
"AND BELL IS OUT COLD! I GUESS THAT MEANS REI IS GOIN ON TO THE FINALS!" The crowd burst into a thunderous applause and Rei left quickly, feeling a bit feint at the idea of going on... to battle Darren... she sighed. How would she ever beat him?!   
"Darren's so tough... What am I gonna do...?" She asked herself, releasing another sigh.   
"You're gonna fight, and win Rei." A quiet, almost sad voice said, causing Rei to twirl around.   
"Uncle Victor..." She said, her voice a mix of anger, hatred, and confusion.   
"Listen, I came to... ah... apologize for the things I said... I was really surprised to see you fight." He said, shuffling his feet. Were a complete stranger to see this, they might confuse Victor for the child and Rei for the adult, the way he acted, despite their apparent age differences.   
"Thank you." She said, a little taken aback.   
"Yeah well... it's the least I can do... I wronged you, and for the longest time I saw that, well, that I had to protect you," He sighed aloud and sat hard on a nearby chair, placed for trainers on deck to wait for their turns, "I know I may have shown it odd, but I wanted to, I don't know, just keep you out of this whole Pokémon mess..."   
"But you sent my father off to die!" She practically yelled, finally gaining the courage to face him, seeing he was opening to her. She wasn't about to let this chance to tell him off, "How could that be protecting me?!"   
"Maybe I did send him to die, but I honestly didn't know it was that dangerous! I... well... we always competed Rei, you know that," he sighed yet again and cleared his throat, obviously the subject was a bit touchy, "I found something I could do, and I figured I could brag. I didn't know he'd try it too. I barely survived where I went, I never thought he'd try..." he looked at the ground.   
"Why didn't you try and stop him?" She sat on the ground by him, a little calmer, but now her voice had acquired a bit of a shaky sound, like she was about to cry.   
Victor sighed aloud, his own voice a bit shaky, "I did... but your father was a proud man. He did it to prove to himself more than anything, but he also..." he coughed, "he wanted you and your mother to see him as a hero. He was never one that wanted to disappoint his family. It would have hurt his honor if he didn't try."   
Rei looked down, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, "I... I would have never..."   
Victor saw her begin to cry, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "If I would have known this would happen, I wouldn't have said a thing to him... I never wanted this for you."   
Rei looked up at him, a little confused at the show of affection, "I... I guess I knew that... I just never thought about it, it hurt too much... it still does."   
"Why do you think I hide behind my care-free exterior? I don't like to think about it either, it's a hard subject... I killed my brother."   
Rei shook her head, "No... no one's to blame here... it's... what's done it done, nothing can change it..." she sighed and stood, facing him. He stood as well, looking her over with a new respect, "but I can stop living in the past. I'm sorry Uncle, I never tried to see your side of this whole mess..."   
He nodded, biting his lip, trying desperately not to cry, "Rei, I always tried to treat you like a daughter..." he chuckled weakly, "I guess I'd make a horrible father."   
She suddenly burst into tears and hugged him, "No... I was a bad daughter Uncle..." He couldn't hold back his own tears any longer either and the two, Uncle and niece, or perhaps father and daughter, cried in each other's arms.   
They stayed that way for a few minutes before they heard a bit of a cough and broke, looking around.   
"Uh... Darren won, ten minutes and you fight him Rei..." Keji said, looking a little confused, 'You think you're ready."   
Victor smiled a bit, his eyes still wet, and nodded, "I know she's ready, she's tough... like her father."   
She looked at the ground, hiding her own teary eyes from Keji, "And my uncle..."   
He smiled a bit and hugged her one last time, "You can do it Rei. I have faith in you..." he held her at arms length and smiled, "You're still representing Victor's Cafe!"   
She laughed aloud, "I won't disappoint you Uncle Victor."   
Keji raised an eyebrow, then finally threw his arms up, "Ok, whatever."   
Rei and Victor looked at each other and laughed a bit.   
Keji smiled a bit, "Anyways Rei, you looked really good in your last fight, just keep your head. You can't rely on power like your opponents, you've gotta use your head," He smiled, "but you've been doing that the whole tourney, so you don't need me to say anything, eh?"   
She smiled, "Thank you Keji..."   
Keji smiled and turned to go, then stopped, as if he forgot something, "So, uh, Victor, you gonna stay and watch the fight?"   
Victor smiled knowingly, "I've been here the whole time."   
Keji turned a deep red, "So you... uh, I mean... uh, you saw me..."   
Victor mearly nodded and chuckled, "Come my boy, let's go wait for Rei's fight." He turned to Rei, "Good luck dear, you have your father's strength in you."   
She shook her head, "Yours too uncle." she said, and gave him another quick hug, "I'll win it, for all of you."   
Keji smiled, "Do it for yourself Rei, it's all for you now."   
Victor nodded, "Yes, this will be your victory, don't let anyone take it away from you."   
She sighed and nodded. Keji and Victor turned, and left her to ponder about her last, and most difficult battle.

"THE BATTLE WILL NOW COMMENCE! REI HITAKI VERSUS DARREN HIRO!"   
Darren walked slowly up his steps to the arena, now light by many blazing torches surrounding the competitors.   
"THIS SHOULD BE AN OUTSTANDING FIGHT! BOTH COMPETITORS ARE AT THEIR PRIME AND READY TO FIGHT!"   
Rei approached slowly, feeling a bit queezy, but trying her best to smile and make it seem like she was in control of the situation, even though she didn't feel it.   
"WHICH OF THESE TRAINERS WILL TRIUMPH?!"   
The cheers made it hard for Rei to hear a thing. They were louder than she had heard before, and she couldn't tell who they were rooting for. She couldn't make out Keji, she couldn't make out Victor, the whole crowd was a blur in the torch light. She looked around frantically, she felt trapped in the sound and dancing torch light. She shook her head, she couldn't let this deter her, she had to keep focused.   
"LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!" The announcer said, louder and more enthusiastic than he had been all day.   
"I think Rhyhorn's had enough, I'll start with Kingler!" Darren said with a snicker, "He'll be more than a match for you!" He hurled out his Pokéball, releasing the crab Pokémon.   
She sighed, she didn't predict he would do this, which Pokémon should we use?   
"Abra!" She yelled, throwing out Abra's Pokéball, releasing the small, slumbering Pokémon.   
"Crab hammer!" Darren yelled almost immediatly. Kingler darted at Abra with such speed and guile that Abra had no time to react and teleport before Kingler's twin claws bore down on the much smaller Pokémon, knocking it backwards, "Vice Grip!" Abra was immediately caught in mid air with the larger of Kingler's two claws, "Good, squeeze it!" He yelled, laughingly.   
"Abra!" Rei yelled, tears welling up in her eyes at seeing her long time friend in such pain, "Teleport! Get out of there!"   
"Aaaaabra!" Abra yelled, trying to teleport, but unable to focus the energy needed in the current situation.   
"No! Return!" She yelled, calling back Abra into his Pokéball.   
"Well, there goes your trump card! Wanna give up or do I need to mutilate your Venonat and Poliwag too?!" Darren laughed aloud.   
Rei glared at him angrily and pulled out a Pokéball, "I don't care what happens, I accomplished something much greater than winning in this tournament... and I won't give up... my Pokémon won't give up! Venonat, GO!" She yelled, throwing the ball out and releasing her Venonat.   
Darren watched her quietly for a moment before shrugging, "Kingler, bubble attack!" Kingler opened its small mouth and began to shoot bubbles at the small Venonat, who agilely leapt from the stream with surprising speed.   
"Good! Psybeam!" She yelled. Venonat stared at the Kingler and the familiar rainbow colored beam of light flashed between the two, striking the Kingler, who reared back in agony, "Good, again!"   
"Humph, return. I don't need to drag THIS out... I'll finish that mop with my Pinsir!" he hurled out another ball, releasing a huge bug with two large horns that it clamped together a couple times to show off their power, "Vice Grip!"   
"PIIINSIR!" Pinsir bellowed, charging head long at Venonat, who dodged just before she was either trampled or broken in two by the deadly pincers.   
"Stun Spore!" Rei yelled. Venonat shook its entire body, shedding a purple mist into the air, which wafted over to the monstrous Pinsir, which shook its stubby head and charged yet again, unaffected by the spores, "Venonat, look out!" She yelled, but it was too late, Venonat had been hefted into Pinsir's deadly grip, and it had begun squeezing.   
"I'm putting the squeeze on you Hitaki! Whatcha gonna do? Pull out that wussy Poliwag?"   
She gasped. She couldn't afford to throw out Poliwag, he was too inexperienced, and she still had to worry about Rhyhorn, but even if Venonat DID win this battle, there was no way she could continue fighting against that Rhyhorn, Rei would have to recall her and send out Poliwag anyways... she had to continue, she didn't have time to think, she had to act and react, "Venonat... please... I need you now more than ever!"   
"Naaaaaat!" Venonat screeched in agony. Pinsir's spike encrusted pincers were digging into Venonat more and more, soon it would be all over. Suddenly, it stopped closing its pincers... and actually began to open them slowly! Anyone watching closely though, would see a dim light surrounding Venonat, and this light was pushing outwards against the Pinsir's pincers. Then, they flew open quickly, bending them painfully outwards, causing the Pinsir to roar in pain.   
"Pinsir?!" Darren yelled, surprised. Venonat fell to the ground softly, still glowing, still staring strait forward, almost comatose, "Pinsir, slash that thing! Get it over with!"   
"Siiiiiir!" It roared in rage and dashed forward for a couple steps, then stopped dead in its tracks. Rei brightened suddenly.   
"Yeah Venonat! Psychic attack NOW!" Pinsir was immediately thrown out of the ring, several feet behind Darren, who gawked in amazement, then smiled.   
"You are the only one to ever get me down to one Pokémon," he snickered, "But that's cause I didn't use Rhyhorn first... now you'll get it!" He threw out his last Pokéball, releasing the rock Pokémon, which landed hard on the arena floor with a thud, shaking the area around it.   
"Nat..." Venonat fell to the ground from the strain of the attack, but stood again slowly and stared its opponent down angrily.   
"No Venonat, you can't go on, you're too weak!" Rei said, pulling out a Pokéball, "Return!"   
"Nat!" Venonat jumped aside, slowly, but fast enough to avoid the beam of light.   
"I really hate pounding a defenseless Pokémon, but take down Rhyhorn, I wanna get this over with quickly!" Rhyhorn dashed forward and slammed into Venonat, knocking it back towards Rei.   
"Return Venonat! You can't go on!" She yelled, aiming the Pokéball again. Venonat struggled, but was caught in the beam. Rei sighed. She had already lost. Poliwag wasn't tough enough, she turned, "I... can't go on... I can't throw Poliwag into this... he's..." Suddenly as she turned to the arena, she could see Keji and Victor watching, anxious, waiting to see how it ended, and she knew that no matter what, if she gave up she REALLY lost, "Poliwag... go... you can d it!" She threw out her last Pokémon, the small, blue, frog like Pokémon known as Poliwag.   
"So, you decided to give your Pokémon a death sentence?" Darren sighed.   
"No! Because I have faith! Up to the end, my Pokémon and I won't give up!"   
"Rhyhorn, let's go, tackle attack." Darren said, unenthused.   
Rhyhorn pounded towards Poliwag, who was too frightened to move, save its gentle trembling, and was in no way able to move in time to avoid the stampeding Rhyhorn. It was struck and fell to the arena floor, twitching slowly.   
"Poliwag! I shouldn't have... no... return, I can't let you stay out there." She pulled out her Pokéball just as a tear fell from her eye. Poliwag looked up slowly, as much as it could muster with the strength it had remaining.   
"Wag...?" It croaked, watching the tear fall, as if in slow motion. He knew that wasn't a tear about losing, it was a tear because she was afraid for his life, and he also knew if she lost she would still love him... that's why he couldn't lose...   
"Wha...?" Darren said, his smug expression gone, only bewilderment, mimicking the entire audience.   
"What is going ON down there?" the announcer wondered aloud through the loud speaker.   
Poliwag was glowing.   
"P... Poliwag?"   
"WHIRL!" It yelled, leaping to its feet and throwing out its newly formed arms, spraying a powerful stream of water at the bewildered Rhyhorn, who was helpless to do anything but be struck by the powerful blast.   
"Rhyhorn?!"   
"IT LOOKS LIKE POLIWAG HAS EVOLVED INTO POLIWHIRL! WOW WHATTA BATTLE!" The announcer screamed, causing feedback to pipe over the loudspeaker.   
"Yeah Polio... Poliwhirl!" Rei yelled happily, catching herself, "Go!"   
"WHIRL!" It bellowed and dashed at the wet and confused Rhyhorn.   
"Hoooooorn?!" Rhyhorn said, shaking its soggy head.   
"Alright Rhyhorn, play time's over, stomp that frog into the ground!":   
"Rhyhooooorn!" Rhyhorn bellowed, and leapt high into the air. Poliwhirl quickly cartwheeled out of the way just as Rhyhorn landed with a echoing thud, and cracking the Arena around the landing spot.   
Rei looked up from her Pokédex, which she had in hand since Poliwag evolved, looking up his potential attacks, "Hypnosis!" She yelled, throwing her arm down like she'd seen so many other trainers doing before.   
"Whiiiiiiiirl..." Poliwhirl said softly, throwing its own arms strait out to the side, exposing its swirling stomach, which slowly began to twirl.   
"Hoooooorn?" The Rhyhorn who's head was spinning, as its head slowly dropped and raised quickly, then dropped, then raised again, its eyes closing slowly.   
"Now, Water Gun!" She yelled. Poliwhirl's swirl was suddenly filled with water as the familiar stream of water blasted at its opponent, the Rhyhorn out cold. It didn't even have a chance to react before the powerful burst sent it flying... right into Darren.   
"Noooooo!" Darren yelled, being crushed under Rhyhorn's weight, who was completely unconscious, and not moving.   
Suddenly the arena was filled with sound. The audience erupted into cheer and bellows of glory for Rei.   
Rei's eyes were opened wide, "I... I... WE WON!" She yelled, then she looked at the audience, and her knees buckled under her.   
"Rei!" Keji yelled, pushing his way through the crowd, having lost track of Victor long ago. He quickly made his way the raised arena and leapt atop it, rushing to his fallen friend, "You ok?!" he knelt to her and leaned her head on his lap, hugging her gently.   
She nodded dreamily, "Yeah... I am... did you hear Keji... I won..." She smiled wearily and kissed him gently on the cheek.   
He blushed and nodded in response, "Yeah... I heard."   
"THIS IS A BATTLE THAT WILL BE SPOKEN OF FOR YEARS TO COME! REI HITAKI HAS DEFEATED THE FAVORITE, DARREN HIRO! WE WILL NEVER FORGET REI'S... hey! Give that..."   
Suddenly Victor's voice piped over the loud speaker, "REI HITAKI IS THE OFFICIAL SPOKESPERSON OF VICTOR'S CAFE! EAT THE REI SPECIAL TODAY AND GET YOUR OWN POLIWHIRL DOLL! WHILE SUPPLIES LAST!"   
Keji shook his head, "I wonder how he's gonna supply that many Poliwhirl dolls..."   
Rei merely snuggled closer to him, fainted now from all of the noise and excitement, which continued for a long time after she was out.

"You kids take care now! You sure you don't wanna stay awhile and help with the rush?! This is a mess!" Victor yelled over the angry, waiting customers.   
"Nah, you dug your own hole Victor, get yourself out of it!" Keji laughed.   
Victor chuckled, "Well then, have fun!" he winked at Rei, "But not TOO much fun..."   
Rei chuckled, but only to hide the deep crimson that she and Keji had taken in their faces.   
"Come on Rei, Victor has work to do..." Keji said, wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation.   
Rei nodded and rushed to Victor, hugging him, feeling the familiar tears in her eyes and lump in her throat, "Take care Uncle..."   
"You too kid..." Victor said, doing well to hide his own tears.   
"I promise I'll write whenever I get the chance." She said, wiping the first of her tears.   
"Hey, call me collect, with THIS many customers I KNOW I'll be able to afford it." He chuckled.   
"Good-bye Victor." Keji nodded, smiling warmly.   
"Yeah Keji... good luck... work on that Scyther and Sandshrew... they need some good ol' fashion discipline." Victor laughed.   
Rei giggled a bit, "I'll keep his nose to the grindstone."   
"Odd! Oddish!" Oddish bounced on Keji's shoulders.   
Victor chuckled, "Looks like Oddish'll help you out a bit Rei!"   
Keji groaned, "Oh goodie..." He chuckled a bit and turned. Rei smiled a bit, tears still in her eyes, which she quickly wiped.   
Victor smiled to himself. He felt better about his relationship with Rei now... he still had the guilt of her father, but he could better handle it knowing Rei had forgiven him, his smile broadened as he remembered something, "Don't forget to keep Oddish away from the popcorn!" he yelled laughingly.   
Keji shook his head and forgot about what Victor just said. Oddish merely grunted and grumbled a bit. He turned to Rei and noticed she was staring at the ground. He gently nudged her, "You OK?"   
Rei snapped back to reality and nodded a bit, biting her lip, "Yeah... I... I just feel like I'm leaving home..."   
Keji nodded and looked forward.   
"But you know what Keji?" She said, looking at him.   
"What?" Keji looked at her, and their eyes met for a brief moment as she said:   
"I think it's worth it..."   
He smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way... I think it's worth it too..."   
Victor smiled yet again as the rapidly diminishing couple walked farther away from him... hand in hand.

WOW! Who would have guessed that Rei could win that? My my my... has she come a long way, and now she has a brand new Poliwhirl! Watch out Keji... she just might start getting better than you... you better keep your nose to the grindstone and not get TOO distracted.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	22. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 22:   
Eevee's New Face.

"So, now we have a wad of cash and we can continue on our way?" Keji smiled.   
Rei nodded, and returned the smile, "Looks that way... I kinda wish we knew where John went."   
The duo had just left Victor's café, and were headed for new Pokémon, and new adventures. Little did they know that adventure would be running into them anytime now.   
"Ow!" Keji yelled as he was suddenly pounced by a Jolteon, knocking Oddish roughly off his shoulders "Wow! A wild Jolteon! You don't see that every day!" Wow, it was sooner than I thought!   
"Jolt!" Jolteon barked happily and licked Keji's face.   
"Oddish!" Oddish yelled angrily at the Jolteon, mad at being knocked from his perch.   
"I don't think it's wild Keji, look," Rei said, bending down, examining its neck, where she saw a collar hidden under its spikey fur, "It's got a collar."   
"Then someone lost it?" Keji said, the Jolteon letting him up. He brushed himself off, "Then we should return it! I wouldn't want to lose a Jolteon." he said, picking up Oddish and replacing him on his shoulders, where he bounced happily.   
"No, look," She said, taking a rolled up piece of paper from under the collar, "It's a note!"   
"Really?" Keji said chuckling, "I never heard of a messanger Jolteon before... sounds like something Vincent would do..."   
"Well it _is_ something he'd do... he just did it." Rei said, skimming the note, "It says that he has something urgent he needs to talk to us about."   
"What? You think he's in trouble?" Keji said, scratching his chin, "We better go... wait... we don't know where he lives... he's at home, isn't he?"   
"Well yeah... but there's a map... and Jolteon can show us the way." Rei replied, patting Jolteon on the head.   
"Jolt!" Jolteon barked happily and spun on its feet, beginning to trot away, "Teon, Jolt, Jolteon!" it sang happily.   
"Let's go! Vincent probably got into trouble and needs us to get him out of it." Keji sighed, and followed the Jolteon. Rei nodded and set off after him.

"This isn't right..." Rei said, flipping the makeshift map upside down. They seemed to have gotten lost, and accidentily made their way to a huge mansion. Jolteon wandered up to the door without hesitation, turning when it got there.   
"Jolt! Teon!" Jolteon yelped.   
"Vincent can't live here! This is HUGE!" Keji said, his hands on his hips, "I think Jolteon's not thinking strait..."   
"Well either way, we can ask if they know where the Rubella's live..." Rei replied, walking slowly to the door, feeling ill at ease in the shadow of the huge house. She slowly and deliberatly reached up and grabbed the elaborate door knocker, rapping it on the door three times. Almost immediatly a stiff looking butler with a turned up nose came to the door.   
"Yeeeeees... oh, I'm sorry, we aren't giving out charity today." he said in a very nasal tone, causing Keji to glower in anger.   
"No, we're looking for Vincent Rubella, do you happen to know..." Rei began.   
"MASTER Vincent is in the middle of a very important experiment, and cannot be distrubed." The butler interrupted, "Good day."   
"JOLT!" Jolten barked loudly, causing the butler to leap into the air in fright.   
"The master's Jolteon! You mean... oh god... right this way sir and madam..." He said, not even trying to hide his discontent.   
Rei groaned, "Vincent DOES live here..."   
"Why didn't he tell us he was loaded?!" Keji said, gazing in awe at the insides, which seemed even larger than the outside.   
"Wait here sir and madam, and I will fetch Master Vincent." the butler said, stopping at a staircase which seemed to lead upwards for miles.   
"No need Geeves, I've been waiting for them!" Vincent said from the top of the staircase. The tall and gangly youth had shed his PU jacket and now wore a lab coat over a white shirt and black pants, "Hey guys!"   
"Wow Vincent, nice house!" Keji said, nodding approvingly.   
"Are you... alright? Your note said come urgently..." Rei said, looking around nervously.   
"Oh yeah, I'm fine... but I figured you and Keji would want to be here for this!" he replied, waving his hands, "Come on... come see my green house!"   
Keji and Rei looked at each other in bewilderment, "Green house?" They asked each other in unison.   
Vincent chuckled, turned, and began to walk away, hands in pockets. Rei shrugged and dragged Keji up the stairs by his arm.   
"I wish Vinnie told us he was loaded..." Keji mumbled, scratching his head.

They stopped outside, just as Vincent had said, a green house. Waiting there was yet another familiar face.   
_So you DID decide to come? _An all too familiar voice entered their heads, causing Keji to groan, and Rei to smile. There stood Hypno, just as Keji and Rei remembered him, except now he wore a white lab coat, similar to Vincent's.   
"Hypno?!" Rei said happily, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Taylor."   
_Taylor and I got sick of each other, and I found my way here. Vince nt is preforming some very interesting experiments, and I thought my advanced intellect would come in handy. _Hypno said, nodding knowingly.   
"What exactly IS this experiment Vincent?" Keji said, walking to the green house and peering in through the glass.   
_Please don't get finger prints on the glass... _Hypno said, pushing Keji pack roughly with hjis telekenisis, knocking Oddish off his shoulder's again and sending Keji reeling, _This is a controled environment, finger prints are an outside stimuli we do not need._   
"Oddish!" Oddish yelled, angry at losing his spot again, and he stormed over to Hypno.   
"Sorry Kej, but he's right... anyways, as you probably know, my main four Pokémon are an Eevee, a Jolteon, a Flareon, and a Vaporeon, all of them evolutionary strains of Eevee."   
_Ow! Stop it! _Hypno yelled into everyone's heads, not loud enough to make anyone pay attention, as Oddish kicked him repetedly.   
"So," Keji said, ignoring Hypno, "You like Eevees... so?"   
"SO," Vincent said, also ignoring Hypno, indulged in his own story, "All of them use evolutionary stones to evolve, a fire stone makes Flareon, a water stone makes Vaporeon, and a thunder stone makes Jolteon here." he said, patting Jolteon on the head.   
"Jolt!" Jolteon yipped happily.   
_Oddish, I really didn't mean anything by it! Honest!_ Hypno continued.   
"OOOOOOOODD!" Oddish screamed angrily as it continued kicking Hypno.   
"So?" Rei asked. She had gone into looking into the green house herself, of course, she kept her hands off the glass.   
"SO," Vincent began again, "There are five evolutionary stones, all of the previous mentioned plus a moon stone and a leaf stone. Moon stones aren't elemental stones, and are found on mount moon, so I deduced that though it shares the name of evolutionary stones, and indeed causes induced evolution, it is different, so I classify it in a different nature as the elemental stones... but what about a leaf stone?"   
Keji frowned, "But it's been tried before. No one could get a reaction out of an Eevee using a leaf stone."   
"Well, no one tried hard enough. Come this way." Vincent waved his hands, unlocking the green house and entering.   
_Oddish! Stop it!_   
"OOOOOODD!" It yelled, kicking him one last time before storming off after Keji. Hypno sighed and followed as well.   
"Eeevee." An Eevee greeted them at the door, wagging its tail happily. The entire inside of the green house was made to resemble a jungle, with ferns and palm trees all over... Keji noticed as well that there were hundreds of green stones scattered around the green house as well.   
Vincent reached down and patted it on the head, "In case you're curious, my family raises Eevee... it's how we get the money for the house... and to fund my research."   
Keji nodded, "Yeah, they ARE expensive... especially well bred ones."   
"Now that you mention it, I HAVE heard the name Rubella before!" Rei added.   
"Yes, I was surprised you didn't recognize it sooner, we are a big name in Eevee breeding. Only a few other Eevee "farms" exist, and we provide to one of them, a small family... uh... Katrio I think. They live way out in the bundocks... but anyways, I don't raise them, I study them. Look at this Eevee." He said, pointing at the Eevee, that now wandered to a fern and had sat down and began barking pleasantly at it.   
"What about it? It's insane, it's talking to a plant." Keji said, slamming the door shut just as Oddish was about to walk through, causing him to hit the glass door.   
"ooooodd..." it muttered painfully.   
_Serves you right you psychopath... _Hypno said, sitting on the groun, rubbing its sore shins.   
"Odd!" Oddish yelled in return.   
_Watch it weed head. _Hypno glared at him.   
Rei shook her head, "Keji... it's not insane..."   
"Well..." Vincent began, causing Rei and Keji to turn their heads, "I don't know for sure... look at its fur... it's taken a bit of a greener tint. I really don't know what to think. I expected results from this experiment. I left this Eevee in here for a month, while I went to finish my semester at PU. Well, when I left I told Geeves to feed it one cup of Pokéchow, Eevee blend, of course, for every meal, that's three times a day."   
"Sure, that's good, at least you fed it!" Keji said.   
"Yeah, but when I got back Geeves said it stopped eating!"   
Rei stared at him and then looked to the Eevee, "But it looks healthy..."   
Vincent nodded, "Eevee blend is mostly Rattata meat, what they eat in the wild... but this one stopped eating!" He sighed, "I ran up here the minute I heard and examined it. It seemed to be very healthy. So I looked around. I discovered that it has started eating the ferns!"   
"But..." Keji began, shaking his head, "Eevee's are carnivores! they only eat meat!"   
"Exactly! Something HAS happened to this Eevee! It doesn't seem to be as socialable towards humans as when I left. It barked and ran over to be petted the first time I came in, but after a couple moments of attention it rushed back to a fern and started yapping at it."   
"Wierd... Eevee's are pretty socialable if I'm not mistaken." Keji said thoughtfully.   
"They are. This has me boggled. I can see that he's changing, but it certainly is more emotional and mental than physical like all of the other evolutions... I wonder if I'm driving this poor Eevee insane..."   
"Oddish! Ooooodd!" Oddish whined, kicking the door gently.   
"Ooh, Oddish! I'm sorry bud!" Keji said and went to the door.   
"So Vincent, what do you think is going on?" Rei asked, not noticing Keji about to let Oddish in.   
"I really don't know, I can't say for sure." Vincent replied, also unaware.   
_Keji! Don't! _Hypno yelled, but it was too late. The door had opened, and as soon as Oddish stepped into the green house, the leaf stones began to glow violently.   
"KEJI! DON'T!" Vincent yelled, then shielded his eyes from the violent light. Rei and Keji also did the same.   
"Oddish!" Oddish said pleasantly and trotted through the light unaffected.   
"Eevee?" Eevee replied.   
When the light died Vincent opened his eyes, "You dip! No Pokémon are allowed..."   
"Verdent! Verdenteon!" A new voice had entered the room.   
"Verdenteon?" Rei pondered and looked around, "Vincent, look!"   
"What is it... oh my god... it evolved! Keji, you genius!" Vincent ran to him and kisses him on each cheek. Eevee was no longer in the room, now, in its place, stood an Eevee shaped Pokémon with green fur, almost grass like in texture, with a thick mane of leaves a tail which was likewise made of leaves, longer than the mane's leaves, and ears that seemed to be two leaves as well. Altogether a lot of leaves. On the new Pokémon's forehead was a bright pink flower.   
"Really man... I'm not that kind of guy..." Keji said nervously, "What happened? Oddish!" He yelled, suddenly worried.   
"Weird?" Oddish turned and looked at him.   
"What did you say bud?" Keji asked, worried. He rushed to his friend and picked him up gently.   
"Oddish!" Oddish replied happily, bouncing in Keji's grip without a care in the world.   
"Did he just say..." Keji began.   
"It's so cute!" Rei said happily, rushing to Verdenteon and picking it up gently.   
"Dent! Verdenteon!" It barked and licked her gently in the face.   
"It's flower is so beautiful!" She said enthusiastically and hugged it.   
"Rei, let me see V... Verdenteon is it?"   
"Verdent!" It nodded.   
"Alright." Rei handed Verdenteon to Vincent, who set it gently on the ground and took out his Pokédex.

No Pokédex entry available.

"Congrats Vinnie, you got yourself a new Pokémon." Keji said, smiling, still holding Oddish.   
"Yeah..." Vincent said, thoughtful.   
"What is it?" Rei asked, bending down to pet Verdenteon, who avoided her hand and walked over to Keji, "Huh?" She said, surprised at its reaction.   
"I don't know... it's just... hmmmmm..." He said, standing and looking at the cieling.   
"Hi there!" Keji said, bending down.   
"Dent! Verdenteon!"   
"Oddish! Odddddish!" Oddish bounced enough to loosen Keji's grip and land softly on the ground.   
"He seems to like Oddish.' Keji said, standing himself.   
"She." Vincent replied absently, walking out of the green house.   
"Oh..." Keji replied, following Vincent.   
_I saw what happened Vincent! Congratulations, we've succeeded. _Hypno said, a surprising amount of happiness in his "voice".   
"Hypno... have you ever seen anything like it? I mean, a Pokémon needing a stone AND another Pokémon to evolve?" Vincent asked.   
_No, but then again, I've never seen a Verdenteon before... _Hypno replied.   
"It had to be Keji's Oddish... or was it just the Oddish itself... I don't know what to account this too!" Vincent said, sitting in a chair.   
"Vincent... maybe this'll help..." Keji said, sitting next to him, "When I picked up Oddish... he didn't say Oddish or Odd or Dish or anything... he said Wierd... I know I heard it..."   
_That's impossible Keji, Pokémon can't..._   
"No... maybe there's something special about Keji's Oddish... I mean... it seems to be an ordinary Oddish and all... but still." Vincent said, his hand on his chin, his eyes closed in deep thought, "Keji? Can I take a blood test of Oddish?"   
"I suppose, but..."   
"Thank you." Vincent said, standing to retrieve his needle.   
"Keji?" Rei sat next to him, noticing the solemn look on his face.   
"Oddish isn't... normal?" Keji asked no one in particular.   
"Keji... he's still your friend though, no matter what he is." Rei replied.   
"I know... it's just... what is he then?"   
"ODDDDDD!" Oddish screamed from the green house.   
"DENT!" Verdenteon barked angrily.   
"Verdenteon?!" Vincent yelled, running out of the green house.   
"What?" Keji yelled in response, jumping to his feet.   
"I don't know! He looks like he's protecting Oddish!" Vincent said, backing away. Verdenton rushed over and started licking Oddish's wound.   
Oddish smiled, "Oddish! Odd odd."   
"Verd, Verdenteon." Verdenteon replied, nodding.   
"That's wierd... he DOES seem to have quite an affinity for plants..." Vincent said, sighing, happy not to be attacked. He walked quietly over to the microscope and began to examine Oddish's blood through it, "Hypno, bring my the Poképedia please."   
"Poképedia?" Rei asked.   
_It's the Pokémon researcher's bible... _Hypno replied simply and suddenly a very thick book floated off the shelf, _I take it you want the "O" edition for Oddish..._   
"Brilliant..." Vincent replied, "Yes." He looked up and it was sitting right there, "Oh, thank you." He opened it up and flipped through the pages to "Oddish", "Would you look at that..." he said, shaking his head.   
"What? What is it?!" Keji said anxiously and nervously all at the same time.   
"Nothing."   
"No, what?" Keji asked, nearly jumping up and down.   
"That's just it Keji." Vincent said, looking up from the microscope, "Nothing. He seems perfectly normal..." Vincent leaned back and looked at the cieling, "I just don't get it..."   
_Some things can't be explained. _Hypno said, sitting on the ground, _Just accept them without whining, why must humans have an explanation for everything?_   
"Because it doesn't make sense! I may want to reproduce this later, and how can I if I don't know how?!" Vincent replied, almost yelling.   
"Oh yes. Repeating this is essential." A cold and familiar voice replied.   
Keji spun on his heels, recognizing the voice immediatly, "Fridgey!"   
Indeed, there stood Fridgey, Geeves behind her, frozen up to his waist, Butterfree circled him menacingly.   
"I'm sorry Master Vincent, I couldn't..."   
"It's alright Geeves... so YOU'RE Fridgey. Keji told me a lot about you."   
"Good for him. I want the Verdenteon." She replied, smiling cruelly.   
"How did you know about that?" Rei asked angrily, Pokéball in hand.   
"We've had cameras in this house for years. We knew it would pay off some day! And it did! Now hand her over! And while we're here, we'd like this so called "special Oddish" too, just for safe measure."   
"No way I'm handing Oddish over to scum like you!" Keji yelled, Oddish bounded out, landing hard in front of him.   
"ODD!" It yelled, accenting his words.   
"The same goes for Verdenteon!" Vincent yelled as well. Verdenteon wandered out, not knowing quite what was going on, but hearing her name.   
"Too bad, I'd hate to damage the merchandice, but..." She pulled out a Pokéball, "Dewgong, GO!" she threw out her Pokémon, releasing a large seal with a horn on its head.   
"What's that?" Keji wondered, as he often did when faced with a Pokémon he'd never seen before...

Dewgong   
A seal type Pokémon found in the arctic regions. It attacks with slaps and ice beams.

"I should have known you'd use an Ice type... don't you always...?" Keji said, pointing out to the enemy, "Oddish, get it!"   
"Go Verdenteon!" Vincent yelled.   
_John... Verdenteon has the disadvantage in this battle... _Hypno said, as he watched Verdenteon face off against Butterfree.   
"But she's fighting for her freedom, I figure she has the right to fight this battle herself..."   
_But you don't even know her attacks!_   
"We'll wing it! Verdenteon... uh... Keji?"   
"WHAT?!" Keji yelled, as he was about to start his own battle.   
"What're some grass attacks?"   
"Uh... I don't know... Vine Whip, Petal Dance... uh... Razor Leaf..."   
"Keji, look out!" Rei yelled, but it was too late.   
"NO ODDISH!" Keji yelled as Oddish was tackled by the surprisingly quick Dewgong.   
"That's the way Dewgong! Take down!" Dewgong lurched forward again, but this time Oddish dove out of the way.   
"Good job Oddish! Acid attack!" Oddish spun around and spit its deadly liquid at Dewgong, who couldn't respond fast enough to get out of the way.   
"Verdenteon, Petal Dance!" Verdenteon spun to look at him, and shrugged, "Uh... well... Razor Leaf!" Again Verdenteon didn't seem to respond.   
Butterfree reared back and flapped its wings hard, sending a frigid blast of air at Verdenteon, knocking it back, and knocking several beakers off the table, shattering them against the ground, and causing a general mess with Vincent's notes.   
"Ah damn... all that work..." Vincent sighed, "Come on Verdenteon, do something!"   
"Oddish!" Keji yelled as again Oddish was tackled by Dewgong, dropping it to the ground.   
"Good, Now Dewgong, Butterfree combined Ice Beam!" Fridgey yelled maniacally. Butterfree flew quickly to Dewgong and began flapping its wings, as Dewgong's horn on its head began to glow, facing the group of three humans and three Pokémon.   
"Dent, verdenteon!"   
_It says it knows Vine Whip. _Hypno said, watching the two other Pokémon power up and sighing, _This is gonna hurt..._   
"That's it! Vine whip, turn that Butterfree around!" Vincent yelled. Verdenteon set itself on its hind legs and two vines suddenly appeared at the sides of its neck, shooting at the Butterfree, and striking it hard, spinning it around in mid air until it was facing Dewgong.   
"BUTTERFREE DON'T!" Fridgey yelled, but Butterfree proceeded with the Ice Beam, and struck Dewgong with it, with such force that it lifted it up and flung it against the wall.   
"Good! Oddish, get up! Petal Dance!" Keji yelled. Oddish leapt to its feet and began the petal dance, which Keji had seen many times before, causing its deadly petals to scatter throughout the room, stinging and burning Dewgong and Butterfree.   
_Now get out! _Hypno yelled with such anger into Fridgey's head that she clutched her ears in pain.   
"Dent!" Verdenteon rose to its hind legs again and struck Fridgey with her vine whips, knocking her backwards down the stairs.   
"Freeeeee?" Butterfree looked around confused. It was surrounded by foes.   
"Gong!" Dewgong began to shake and recovered its balance enough to rush out of the room, followed by Butterfree.   
"Yeah, and don't come back!" Rei yelled angrily.   
"Odd!"   
"Verdent!"   
Vincent smiled, "Good job Verdenteon!" He said and patted her on the head. Verdenteon replied with an almost purring sound.   
"Vine whip? That's IT? You have a lot of work to do with her Vincent..." Keji said, chuckling.   
Rei looked down the stairs after Fridgey, "Uh... where'd she go?"   
Keji and Vincent rushed to her side and followed her gaze, "Friiiiidgey? You done already?" Keji yelled down the stairs.   
"Well... that was... surprisingly easy..." Vincent sighed.   
"I wonder... where Hunter was..." Keji asked, almost dissapointed.

The masses of Rockets parted as the soggy, dripping figure of a shattered man limped down the hallway to face the music.   
"Hunter." The dark sinister man at the end of the walkway said, his voice cold and cruel.   
"Yes sir." Hunter said in a wheezing voice.   
"You have failed me again, as has Fridgey. HER I will give another chance, seeing as she was working under your supervision, but you I see no hope for," He patted the head of the Persian, a cat Pokémon, that sat under him, "That is why I see it fit to have you terminated. You are too much of a failure to stay with Team Rocket, and too much of a liability to let go." Hunter could almost see him grin.   
"Sir... I... give me another chance... you at least did that for Jessie and James... they failed you many more times than I."   
The man actually seemed to consider this, "Hmmm... perhaps... Guido?"   
"Yes sir." A tall, well built man in the typical white and red Rocket uniform stepped forward from the mass behind Hunter.   
"Take Hunter to a holding cell until I decide his fate, I have better things to worry about than trash disposal." The dark man said angrily, spinning on his chair. Hunter cringed at being called trash, but did not respond, he was in deep enough already, "I had high hopes for you once Hunter, but like your brother, you dissapointed me."   
"Please sir... do not compare me to my brother." Hunter said through clenched teeth.   
"Humph... take him away Guido."   
"Yes sir." Guido said, and lead Hunter out of the room. When they were safely away, he turned to Hunter and glared, "At one point I would have idolized you."   
"Do not speak to me now, I am not in the mood." Hunter said, again through clenched teeth.   
"But you should be thanking me, I'm setting you free."   
"What?!" Hunter said, possibly the first time he was truley surprised in his life, aside from falling into the river after chasing Keji.   
"Your father has plans... big plans... and you are intrical to them." Guido said, grinning wikedly.   
"My father...?" Hunter said, a small, cruel smile crossing his lips.   
"Yes... now go! Hide, wait until someone finds you, all will be revealed soon." Guido said, turning his back.   
Hunter spun to him and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach.   
"Wh... what wa... was that... for...?!" Guido said sparingly, barely able to speak.   
"Credibility. I escaped, remember? Well Giovanni will look kindly upon those who bear the scars of following him loyaly, besides..." he grinned evilly, "I really don't like you a lot." He chuckled and ran out.   
"B... bas... bastard..." Guido said, falling on his side in agony.

Well well well... the plot unfolds. Who is Hunter's father anyways? And what are these... plans? Do they involve Keji? Well of course they do! Why else would I write them into a story ABOUT Keji? Stay tuned!

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]   


   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	23. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 23:   
Battle on Hermit Hill!

The sun shines again! And with it our happy little couple and their new found funds shine as well! Well... maybe not shine... not with Hypno and Vincent tagging along... after the short battle with Fridgey over Vincent's Verdenteon, they decided to go with Keji and Rei... not that THEY had any choice in the matter... and he decided that they were going to the infamous Hermit Hill! The most reclusive, and also one of the most prominent research facilities in the world.

Keji squinted into the sun, "Geeze... all this sunny weather, you think things are looking up finally?"   
"What do you mean?" Rei asked, cocking her head a bit. She too was forced to squint as the foursome traveled towards the sun. Oddish was sleeping soundly on Keji's shoulders, snoring softly. The trip had been long so far, and Oddish quickly got bored of the surroundings.   
"Well it hasn't rained or snowed or anything for... oh... I don't know HOW long now!" He replied, chuckling.   
_Are you complaining Keji? _Hypno asked, sarcastically.   
"Heck no! I would prefer not to be fast frozen or drowned." He smiled and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, closing his eyes, "I like the..." his sentence was cut off as he flipped face first over a sign near the middle of the path, sending Oddish rolling down the path.   
"Odd Odd Odd Odd Odd Odd..." he said, rolling a little ways before coming to a halt on his head, his feet dangling at his sides.   
Vincent chuckled, "Maybe you should worry less about the weather and more about the path!"   
Rei, on the other hand, was at his side in a moment, "Are you alright Keji?" She asked, genuinely worried.   
"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine... stupid place to put a sign..." He muttered, his mood as hurt as his pride.   
_I wouldn't be so quick to judge the sign's placement, Keji... _Hypno said, pointing, _Look, it says, Hermit Hill is dead ahead._   
"You think it's bad that they have a no trespassing sign with three underlines and... one... two... three... four... five exclamation points?" Vincent asked, counting aloud.   
"Nah, let's go... I've always wanted to see the famous Hermit Hill research facility." Keji said, brushing himself off and quickly replacing a bewildered and sore Oddish on his back, who still had no idea what had happened.   
"But earlier you were wining about having to go here." Vincent muttered, shaking his head.   
"Yeah well, if you hadn't INSISTED that we come maybe I would have volunteered to..."   
"Come on... let's get there before it gets dark..." Rei said.   
_Let's get there before Christmas, is more like it... _Hypno muttered.   
Keji nodded and set off, Oddish bouncing happily on his shoulders, the tumbling incident already forgotten by the happy little Pokémon.

Hermit Hill was more of a small mountain from the looks of things, and Keji took one look at the huge obstacle and let out a sigh.   
"This is Hermit HILL?!"   
"I read they don't like visitors..." Vincent said, shaking his head, "But this is way beyond ridiculous..."   
"Maybe we should turn back... there _was_ a no trespassing sign..." Rei muttered, looking over the mountain. The sun dipped behind some clouds very conveniently as they gazed on it, and distant thunder could be heard.   
Hypno groaned, _Either we have the worst luck in the world, or Keji just jinxed us..._   
"Either way," Vincent began, securing his pack on his back, "We have to go up now... no way we'll get back home before the storm hits... and the nearest Pokémon center was a half a day away..."   
Rei and Keji nodded, also securing their packs. That done, the foursome headed up the foreboding peek, hoping the summit, and their goal, the Hermit Hill research facility.   
After an hour of traveling, the rain began, and the group was having no luck finding a path that didn't lead to a dead end, let alone to the research facility. They were tired, wet, and hungry, but they didn't expect the trip to take long enough to pack a tent, or even an umbrella.   
"Dang weather men..." Keji muttered, sneezing, "They NEVER get it right... they said it would be sunny all day."   
"Serves us right..." Vincent said, shaking his head, "We should have though tailed... Hypno, you're supposed to be a genius! Why didn't you think to at least bring an umbrella?!"   
_What am I? A weather vane?! I don't know when it's going to rain!_   
"Odd!" Oddish sneezed aloud, jarring himself on Keji's back, almost knocking him over.   
"Gesund heit..." Rei muttered. Keji noticed she was shivering. Again, her baggy clothes weren't the most ideal for the rain, just as they weren't for the cold. He took Oddish off his back, took his jacket off, and draped it over her shoulders, and she looked at him and frowned, "Hey, won't you get cold?"   
"Nah, I'm fine." He said, replacing Oddish on his shoulders, "Weed Head'll keep me warm."   
"Odd!" Oddish smiled and bounced, happy to be of use. He liked the rain, just like any other plant, it was the cold wind and lightning he wasn't so fond of.   
"Hold it right there!" A loud, booming voice bellowed into the darkness, accompanied, dramatically, with a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder, illuminating three shadowy silhouettes.   
"Who's there?" Vincent yelled into the rain, "We need shelter!"   
"Turn back now!" Another voice, deeper, and raspy, replied simply.   
"No! We have business at the research facility." Keji yelled.   
Another bolt of lightning illuminated the figures more, and two huge spot lights shined over the scene, revealing a large arena well maintained and etched into the rocky ground, "What fool would dare challenge us!"   
"Who is stupid enough to come up Hermit Hill?!"   
"Yes, even past our 'No Trespassing' sign!"   
"With three underlines!"   
"And five exclamation points!" All three of them said together, striking a pose, being very animated, waving their arms in mock heroism.   
"Who the heck ARE you guys?" Keji asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"We are..."   
"THE GUARDIANS OF HERMIT HILL!" They all yelled in unison, and striking yet another pose, standing shoulder to shoulder, two of them lifted their arms to create a sort of frame around the middle one, who spread his legs and flexed like a pro wrestler, all of this accented dramatically with a bolt of lightning and clap of thunder.. They were all dressed in black clothes, very non descript. The one on the right was a huge, burly man, who dwarfed even Keji's memories of Kento, the largest man he ever knew. He was bald and rippling with muscles. The one on the left was tall, possibly 6'7" or taller, with a long ponytail down his back, and was spindly. The middle one had ear length black hair and was possibly one of the most average, typical looking man Keji had ever seen.   
"I think these guys are overacting a tad..." Rei muttered, putting her head in her hand and shaking it in embarrassment.   
"Who do they think they are? Cartoon super heroes?" Vincent wondered, looking up to the sky thoughtfully.   
_Not a tribute to the human race. _Hypno added.   
"Let us pass! We've had enough of your little show!" Keji yelled.   
"None shall pass!"   
"That's why we have the sign!"   
"Yes, with three underlines..."   
"AND FIVE EXCLAMATION MARKS!" They all yelled in unison.   
"CUT THAT OUT!" Keji yelled angrily. Oddish jumped on the ground and assumed a mock pose like the trio before him, "Don't you start too."   
"Oddddd..." Oddish muttered.   
"If you truly wish to pass, you must battle us!" The one on the right said, stepping forward dramatically, and assuming a fighting stance.   
"We won't be easy you know! We're the best there are!" The left one said, stepping forward and standing strait and tall, very dignified.   
"So which one of you will battle?" The middle said, crossing his arms and stepping in between his two friends.   
"I will!" Keji yelled, "Oddish, this'll be a snap, these guys are nuts!"   
"Don't underestimate me!" The right one said, flexing his muscles and roaring with laughter, "I am Brunt, the first of the..."   
"GUARDIANS OF HERMIT HILL!" They all yelled in unison.   
"STOP THAT!" Keji yelled as loudly as he could. Oddish shook his head after the sudden out burst of sound.   
"You think Keji can win?" Rei asked, watching intently, pulling his jacket closer to her.   
"I hope so... I really need to get into that facility to see what I can do with Verdenteon..."   
Brunt laughed, "I choooooose..." He pulled out a Pokéball and waved his arms around, striking pose after pose, that his friends watched with awe, "Machop!" he threw out the ball and Machop, a small lizard like Pokémon with rippling muscles that Keji remembered from his battle at PU with Jared, emerged, striking a pose similar to Brunt's. His companions clapped.   
"Well done!"   
"Try the cross armed, legs spread stance next time." The middle one said thoughtfully.   
"Sorry... I will next time..." Brunt said, almost ashamed.   
"Can we get on with this?" Keji muttered, exasperated.   
"Oh yes... what Pokémon do you chose?" Brunt yelled across the arena.   
Keji perked up and pointed out to the arena, "Go Oddish!"   
"An Oddish!" Brunt said, surprised, "Well, there's a first time for everything... but you won't beat..." He posed yet again, spreading his legs, and pointing up to the sky, "Brunt!"   
"Will it every end?" Rei shook her head.   
_One can pray... _Hypno said, sitting on the ground.   
The middle one coughed and began, almost normally, "The rules are as follows... you have one Pokémon... we each have one Pokémon."   
"WHAT?! My one against your THREE?! That isn't fair!" Keji yelled angrily.   
"Well you DID ignore our Trespassing sign..." The right one said.   
"With three underlines..." Brunt said.   
"AND...."   
"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" Keji, Rei, and Vincent all yelled in unison.   
"Fine... Machop, Karate chop!" Machop struck a pose, then charged at Oddish.   
Keji yawned, "Sleep powder."   
Oddish shook its head and the fine, blue mist blew from it, engulfing Machop, and knocking it out cold.   
"WHAT?!" Brunt yelled, his voice shaky, "That's not FAIR!" He hung his head.   
Keji jumped once and struck a mock pose, "That's one down!"   
"Wow... he's good..." the middle one said, taking out a note pad and pencil, "Must write that pose down... arms up... legs..."   
"That was pretty good... especially your display at the end..." The right one began, then he took a step forward and drew himself up as dignified as he could, dripping with water, and gazed up past Keji superiorly, "But you shan't defeat me... I am Francis... the second of the..."   
"GUARDIANS OF HERMIT HILL!" They all yelled, causing Keji, Rei, and Taylor to fall to the ground in animé style.   
"CUT THAT OUT!" They all yelled again.   
"Your next match will be... VOLTORB! GOOOOOO!" He yelled, throwing out his Pokéball, releasing a small orb Pokémon... resembling a Pokéball.   
Keji yawned again, "Sleep Powder."   
"Oddish!" Oddish shook his head again, releasing the same blue mist into the air, and engulfing the Voltorb, which immediately began snoring and rolling back and forth rhythmically, sound asleep.   
"NO!" Francis yelled, staring forward in horror, "This... this can't be!"   
"Thaaaaat's... TWO!" Keji yelled, throwing his hand out, two fingers up, his legs spread apart as he stared into the sky.   
"Wow... excellent poses..." The last one replied, still writing, "But I am Kino... the leader ooooooof..."   
"The Guardians of Hermit Hill..." Keji, Rei, and Vincent muttered, bobbing their heads back and forth rhythmically, "We know... we know..."   
"Yes, well... these fools can't hold a candle to me!"   
"You don't have to be so mean..." Brunt's sad voice trailed from behind Kino.   
"Yes... we did try our best..." Francis said, amounting as much dignity as he could, though it was evident that he was shattered.   
"Your poses are awful!" Kino yelled angrily behind him, "I recommend you work on them!"   
Both of them looked away in shame.   
"Now we finish this! Nidoking! GOOOOOO!" He yelled, throwing out his Pokéball and striking yet another pose, his arms crossed and his legs together, looking up superiorly, "No one can defeat Kino, the leader ooooof..."   
"The Guardians of Hermit Hill..." The other two replied, not at all in unison, and sounding very miserable.   
Out of the Pokéball came a huge bipedal Pokémon, almost 6 feet tall, with a thrashing tail, large claws, spikes on its back, and a terrible horn on its forehead.   
"What do you think now boy?"   
Keji gulped. "I think Sleep Powder won't work..."   
"Good thinking." Vincent groaned.   
Keji pulled out his Pokédex.

Nidoking:   
A Poison Pin Pokémon, evolved from the male Nidorino. It is very aggressive, and often fights to the death with powerful poison and sharp claws.

"Nidoking, horn drill!" Kino yelled animatedly, throwing his arm out, pointing at Keji's Oddish, who stood dumbfounded at the huge opponent lumbering at him.   
"Oddish! Get out of there!" Keji yelled, and Oddish leapt aside, barely avoiding the piercing horn aimed at it.   
"Give it up!" Kino yelled, laughing like a cartoon villain.   
"Never! Acid attack!" Keji yelled. Oddish nodded and took a deep breath, spitting it corrosive and terrible acid at Nidoking.   
"KIIIING!" It roared, bearing its shoulder to block the acid.   
"Oooooodd..." Oddish moaned when it ran out of breath and ended the attack.   
"Kiiing..." Nidoking shook his head and roared in anger.   
"Good! Thrash!" Kino yelled, his arms crossed.   
"KING!" He bellowed and started swinging his arms wildly, each blow missing Oddish miserably due to his small size, almost 5 feet shorter that the monstrous Nidoking.   
"Keep it up Oddish! You... uh... you got it on the run!"   
"Odd... odd... odd... odd..." It was panting. It dodged blow after blow, but the Nidoking relentlessly attacked, swinging angrily at the small Pokémon.   
"He can't keep it up forever Keji!" Rei yelled, worried, "Call it out!"   
"Oddish... hang in there..." Keji muttered, watching intently.   
"OOOOOODD!" Oddish yelled, and suddenly the air around both of the fighters was crackling with energy, causing the Nidoking to reel in pain. Soon the energy resided into Oddish, and he looked refreshed, where the Nidoking shook its head in agony.   
"Finish that puny thing Nidoking!" Kino yelled angrily, "Don't let it show you up!"   
"Where does he get off calling our poses bad?" Francis muttered.   
Brunt sighed, "No kidding..."   
"Hey! That's mutinous talk over there!"   
Oddish stepped away from the still reeling Nidoking, "ODD!" It yelled. Suddenly there was a crack in the clouds and a beam of light shone down upon our perky blue hero.   
"What in the world?" A chorus of voices rung up in unison, and six Pokédex were all pulled out at the same time, the same voice chiming from every one of them with the same information:

Oddish's Attacks:   
Solar Beam:   
This is Oddish's most powerful attack. It concentrates sunlight through an advanced form of photosynthesis and fires it as a highly powerful burst of energy.

"Uh-oh..." Three discouraged voices carried through out the area.   
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!" Oddish's voice echoed through Hermit Hill, and then the resounding sound of energy bursting from the charged up Oddish, and hitting Nidoking hard. Then silence... then the thud of a six foot Nidoking hitting the ground... then silence... then a collective cheer from one side of the arena, and a collective sigh of disappointment from the other side. The clouds reformed, and the rain continued relentlessly, as if nothing had happened on the ground below it. Oddish bounded around his felled opponent happily.   
"How could we lose?" Kino muttered, looking down at the ground.   
"We're the kings..." Francis sighed.   
"This kid is good..." Brunt groaned.   
"SHUT UP!" The other two said.   
"It was a fluke! Yeah! A stupid fluke!" Francis said, nodding and smiling.   
"Hey kid... can we fight again? Maybe with another Pokémon?" Kino asked very friendly.   
"Hey! You promised we could go to the facility!" Rei yelled angrily, "Keep that promise!"   
"Now now now, young lady." A kindly voice came over a loud speaker that Keji could see mounted by the spot lights, "No need to get in a huff... the guardians are just security guards of a sort."   
"The greatest security guards that every lived! HO!" Kino yelled and they assumed the shoulder to should framing of Kino like before.   
"Yes... whatever... anyways... you seem to be a potent trainer young man... what is your name?"   
"Keji Fujikiro."   
Silence fell over the arena, and the guardians looked at each other, "We need to work on our poses... Dr. Gerard? Can we go?"   
A cough over the loud speaker, "Show these young people to the facility, then you may have the day off."   
"YES!" They all yelled, spreading their legs apart and giving a high five in a triangle formation, "GUARDIANS OF HERMIT HILL!"   
"Just... bring... them... here..." The voice said, very sustained, and forced.   
"Yes sir..." Kino said meekly, "This way." The six humans began off.   
"Hypno... wake up..." Rei muttered, nudging him, and he jolted awake.   
_I was... restoring my psychic powers..._ He said, defensively, _I was NOT asleep!_   
"Sorry," Rei giggled, "My mistake."

The facility was small, but Vincent was in heaven with all the new Pokémon technology inside.   
"Is that a... and a... wow! You have a..." he rushed around, budding in between the small amounts of researchers, not even waiting to be greeted by Doctor Gerard. It wasn't a large facility, and there was only a few rooms, and possibly ten to fifteen researchers altogether.   
"Welcome..." Doctor Gerard said, offering his withered hand, shaking his head over Vincent's actions.. Keji shook it softly, not wanting to hurt the small, hunched, balding man. If he was mad before he walked in about being treated like he was, he calmed down when he saw Doctor Gerard. He eminated kindness and friendliness.   
"Thank you... Doctor Gerard was it?" Keji smiled. Rei too smiled at him.   
"Yes... but you may call me Gerard..." He smiled outwardly, but Rei and Keji could tell something was on his mind, "But tell me... why all the trouble to get up here?"   
"Yes! Past our trespassing sign..." Kino said.   
"With the..."   
"JUST... why... did you come up here... could you three... uh... go practice your poses or something...?"   
"Yes sir, Doc Gerard." Kino said, nodding and bowing deeply, followed by the other two. Kino reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb.   
"NO NOT..."   
He threw it down and the room was filled with smoke, causing all the researchers and Keji and company to cough.   
"Ow! Hey... watch it..."   
"That's my foot!"   
"Ow! Hey! Ow! Get... OW!"   
"YOU IDIOTS! GET OUT OF HERE!" Gerard yelled in a surprisingly angry voice for his appearance.   
"Yes sir..." The guardians' disappointed voices could be heard through the smoke, and then shuffling and more grumbling at being stepped on before the door opened and all the smoke fed out of the room after the three guardians.   
"Sometimes I wonder why I keep them around..." Gerard muttered.   
"Yeah... they aren't very good trainers..." Keji added.   
"They were cheap" He muttered, "Our finding isn't very good up here."   
"Thank you for letting us in..." Keji smiled.   
"No problem... it's nice to have company... we aren't recluses because we chose to be!" Gerard said laughingly, insighting laughing from the researchers in the room, "Now, what brings you all the way up here Mr... uh... Fujikiro..."   
"This!" Vincent said, excitedly, throwing out Verdenteon's Pokéball. The oohs and aahs in the room only seemed to feed his already huge ego about the situation.   
Gerard's eyes popped out of his head, "It's... an Eevee evolution... isn't it?"   
"Verdent!" Verdenteon chimed happily. Pleased at the attention.   
"Oddish!" Oddish happily trotted over to his new friend and the two of them began to chat away happily. Every researched in the room now was taking notes and observing the new Pokémon.   
"Doctor Wesfield! Talk to this brilliant young man about this amazing creature!" Gerard said happily, turning to Keji, "I would like to talk to you alone Mister Fujikiro."   
"Huh? Don't you wanna talk about Verdenteon with Vincent?" Keji asked, bewildered.   
"No... I have something I would like to discuss with you..." he looked over at Rei, who was watching a scientist perform a test, "And only you... if you don't mind..."   
He nodded, "Rei, I'll be right back... take care of Oddish for me please."   
She turned to him and frowned, "Where are you going?"   
"Gerard wants to talk to me in private." He replied, shrugging.   
"Oh... OK..." She said, a bit disappointed.   
"Sorry Rei... I'll be back in a bit, right?" He turned to Gerard, who nodded.   
"OK. I'll take care of him." She said, turning and walking over to Oddish.   
Gerard smiled and began down a small hallway that lead to an office littered with pictures of Gerard when he was younger, his children, his wife, and some renowned Pokémon scientists, like Professor Oak and Bill.   
"Wow... you know a lot of people Doctor Gerard." Keji smiled, but Gerard did not smile back.   
"Gerard... please. Keji... what is your father's name?"   
Suddenly Keji frowned, "Excuse me?"   
"Your father's name. What was it?"   
Keji closed his eyes. He had heard it a long time ago, but his feelings for his father shoved it into the back of his head, "Sojukin... I believe."   
"Yes... it is."   
"You... knew him?"   
"Yes, I know him." Gerard replied, sitting calmly and opening a desk drawer.   
"Know?" Keji's eyes bugged out, "You mean... he's alive!" Keji suddenly turned deep red with anger.   
"Yes... as far as I know, he is... I never knew he had you Keji... you must have been born just before he left." He sighed.   
"I was... where is he?! Where can I find him?!" Keji practically yelled.   
"No need to yell m'boy." He replied calmly, digging out a picture with old, shaky hands, and handing it to Keji, "This is Sojukin Fujikiro... or was 30 years ago."   
"He... looks like me!" Keji said, surprised. Indeed Sojukin looked a lot like his son, only larger, bulkier, with darker brown hair that was smoother, not spiky like Keji's, and shorter.   
"Yes, a splitting resemblance really... that's why I let you in... that and the fact that you had the name Fujikiro," Gerard took the picture and replaced it in his drawer, "How much do you know about your father...?"   
"Nothing... except he left my mother and I when I was very young..."   
"Before your were born, actually." Gerard corrected him, "I knew him well... we worked together. Your father was... still is... one of the greatest Pokémon breeders of all time. Had no knack for training them, didn't like to see them battle at all, but he could breed the best of them! He knew genetics like it was his last name!"   
"Really? A... breeder?"   
"Yes... that's why he was kidnapped by the Rockets..."   
"What?!" Keji yelled, pounding his hands on the desk, "Why did my mother tell me he ran away?!"   
"She... told you that?" Gerard thought for a moment, "Well, he was kidnapped and killed by the rockets... yes, I remember that horrible day."   
Keji plopped down in a chair, his face pale, "You said he was alive."   
"Did I?" Gerard coughed, "Must be going senile in my old age... terribly sorry to get your hopes up..." He stood and sighed, walking calmly over to Keji, "The truth is, your father was a great man... never wanted to hurt anyone... especially not his family." he sighed again, "I'm sorry I had to tell you this."   
"No... it's... OK... I feel better knowing he didn't abandon me... where is he buried?"   
Gerard coughed again, "I... I don't know... who knows what the Rockets did... maybe they didn't bury him... who knows...?"   
Keji clenched his fist tensely, "They won't get away with this... I'll get rid of them if I have to kill each and every one of them with my bare hands!"   
"No! Keji! You mustn't make an enemy like the Rockets... they are a powerful foe!"   
Keji sighed, "I'm afraid I already have... I stopped them on numerous occasions."   
"You have?" Gerad smiled, "Your father would be proud of you my boy..."   
Keji sighed, "Thank you... it feels good to hear that..."   
Gerard smiled warmly, almost fatherly, "I know you are a busy young man... you must have a million Pokémon by now!" Gerard laughed.   
Keji stood and chuckled himself, "No... only 4. Oddish, Sandshrew, Cubone, and Scyther."   
Gerard smiled yet again, "A wonderful start! Keep working... I know you'll do great! You certainly have it in your blood."   
"Thank you Doct... er... Gerard." Keji smiled.   
"Any time... I wish you well... I hope I didn't disturb you too much telling you about your father..."   
Keji looked at the ground and sighed, "No... it's OK. I'm glad to finally know the truth about it..."   
Gerard swallowed hard, "I wish you luck..." he looked down at the ground and Keji walked away, down the hall, and back to the main room, where the researchers were fawning over Verdenteon, and Doctor Wesfield was chatting with Vincent.   
"Keji!" Vincent yelled, causing Rei to look up. She had gone back to the scientist at the machine, watching his experiment, "Guess what!"   
"What?" Keji asked, putting on a fake smile.   
"They asked me and Hypno to stay here and work with them! Can you believe it!" He was practically yelling with pleasure.   
"That's... great..." Keji smiled, suddenly the whole truth about his father struck him, and he could barely fight back tears, "Excuse me..." he walked calmly past Vincent, who was too ecstatic to see what was going on... but a distressed Rei noticed quite well, and chased after him.   
"Keji?" She yelled into the rain, still clinging to his coat, "It's cold, you should get your jacket..."   
"I don't need it... I'm fine..." Keji muttered, barely audible through the now calming rain.   
Rei looked around and spied the hunched form of her friend, "Keji... what is it...?"   
"Nothing..." He muttered, again, barely audible.   
"It's never nothing with you..." Rei tried to smile and laugh, but Keji looked away, "If you don't want to tell me..."   
"My father... I... well..." he could barely hold back his emotions, he felt tears well up, but he swallowed hard and continued in a soft, shaky voice, "Gerard knew him... he was kidnapped and killed by the Rockets..."   
Rei sat next to him, breathing shallowly, "You're kidding... right?"   
"No." He said, not able to look her in the face.   
She sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I... I wish I could help Keji... I can't bring back the dead, but the past is the past... I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be sad..."   
Keji finally looked at her, his face weary, tears still forming at his eyes, but he nodded, and forced a smile, "I know you're right... I... we should keep going..." he stood, and coughed, clearing his voice, making it less shaky, "I have a chance to realize my dream. I never thought, for twelve years that I would have a chance at this, but now I do! I know he'd want me to succeed..."   
Rei nodded and smiled a bit as well.   
"I just wish I knew him... I wish I hadn't spent fifteen years hating him." Keji sighed.   
Rei put her hand back on his shoulder, "All the more reason to continue... do it for your father."   
He smiled and nodded, "Thank you... you always know what to say."   
Rei blushed, "Yeah, well... you've gotten me out of moods like that, I only figured it was my turn."   
Keji laughed a bit and started in, putting his arm around her shoulder. She blushed a deep crimson and looked at him, "Shall we?" she asked shakily.   
"Yeah, we've wasted enough time at this dump, there're still hundreds of Pokémon to catch!" Keji said, smiling.   
"You bet!" She nodded, and smiled back at him.

After a hearty dinner, at Gerard's insistence, and a night sleeping in the nice warm guest room of the research lab, ALSO at Gerard's insistence, Keji and Rei set out down the mountain.   
Keji breathed deeply, feeling the brisk mountain morning air after the storm, and feeling the rising sun on his face, he pulled Rei in closer to him. It was chilly, and Rei insisted he wear his jacket, yet it was too cold, Keji said, for Rei to go without it. Oddly enough, Rei turned down a jacket from Gerard. Odd...   
"Good luck you two! Catch a Pokémon for me!" Vincent yelled, waving his arms.   
_Don't do anything I wouldn't do... _Hypno shot into their heads and turned to go back into the lab, not caring to see them off.   
"You kidding? They'd be better off doing EVERYTHING you wouldn't do!" Vincent said, laughingly.   
_Watch it... _Hypno warned, shaking his head.   
Vincent laughed and followed   
"Oddish!" Oddish bounced on Keji's shoulders, as he was known to do often enough.   
"So buddy... where to?" Keji asked laughingly.   
"Ooooodd..." Oddish pondered.   
Rei giggled, "I don't think he knows where we should go..."   
"Well neither do I... well, maybe we'll just go..." Keji threw his hand out, pointing in a random direction, "That way!"   
"Great choice!" Rei said, and smiled.   
Keji smiled in return, and held her closer, for some reason, it was really chilly that morning.

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	24. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  


* * *

Story 24:   
Showdown at the Po-Ké Corral!

Just when Keji was mentioning the weather looking up... they found themselves wandering through the plains south of Hermit Hill. Now, the sun _is _up... but it's HOT! And our heroes weren't very well prepared for the heat.

"Oddddd..." Oddish muttered, drooping down over Keji's head, still on his back. Keji was weakining as well, and began to sag under Oddish's weight.   
"Keji..." Rei muttered, "We need to find a town soon... I'm so... thirsty..."   
Keji nodded and sighed.. He looked around again. All he could see was dirt and sparse grass. As far as his eye reached was grass, no trees for shade, no hills, and most of all, no lakes or towns.   
"It's a veritable desert..." he muttered hoplessly, "We'll never get out of here..."   
"Well we better!" Rei said, shaking her head, "What ever happened to thinking positivley?"   
"When I get thirsty, I get negative... if ODDISH wouldn't have drunk all the water without asking..." he poked Oddish, who jarred awake, "We wouldn't be in this mess."   
"Odd..." He muttered, and drifted back to sleep.   
"Yeah, at least YOU have someone carrying you!" He responded, "I need a rest Rei..."   
"Good... so do I..." She replied, sitting on the ground, though it looked more like she fell to Keji.   
Keji too plopped down hard and took Oddish off his back.   
"Wait... what about Polwhirl?" Keji asked, snapping his fingers, "Couldn't he give us some water?"   
"Good idea!" She replied, pulling out Poliwhirl's Pokéball, "Come on out Poliwhirl!" She said, throwing it out. The Pokéball popped open and out came Poliwhirl.   
"Whirl?" Poliwhirl looked around. The minute it got out of the Pokéball it began to sweat, "Whiiiirl..." it groaned.   
"Poliwhirl, we need... HEY!" Rei began, but was cut off by Poliwhirl hitting the Pokéball, being instantly reabsorbed, "Poliwhirl! Get out here!" She yelled, crawling over to the Pokéball, "Come on! We need you!" She said and threw the ball again. It popped open and a flash of light began, but was instantly reabsorbed into the ball, and it shut again.   
"Bummer... wait... Sandshrew could dig for water!" Keji said, "Come on Sandshrew!" He threw out his Pokéball, releasing Sandshrew, "Sandshrew, I need you to dig for water!"   
Sandshrew nodded and saluted. He leapt high in the air and hit the ground digging, kicking up dirt and sand and grass.   
"Now all we have to do is wait." Keji said, nodding.   
"Brilliant idea!" Rei said, clapping her hands together.   
"I thought so." Keji nodded and leaned back, laying down and looking up at the sun.   
Minutes passed. Then an hour. Soon Keji was begining to get worried, and thirsty.   
"Sandshrew?" He yelled into the hole. No response.   
"Maybe he got lost..." Rei muttered softly. She was too tired and thirsty to manage much.   
"SANDSHREW?!" He leaned over the hole. Suddenly Sandshrew burst up behind him. Keji was so surprised he landed flat on his face into the hole.   
"Sandshrew!" Rei said, surprised, "Did you find water?"   
Sandshrew merely shrugged, shook his head, walked over to Keji, patted his Pokéball on Keji's belt, and was reabsorbed.   
Keji sat up and looked down at his belt, "Get out here Sandshrew!" He was about to reach down to his belt when he heard a thundering sound in the distance.   
"Could it be a storm?" Rei listened intently, sitting up.   
"Odd!" Oddish bounded up with a surprising amount of energy.   
"Weren't you asleep...?" Keji muttered, shaking his head.   
"I don't see a cloud in the sky!" Rei looked around, "It couldn't be thunder."   
Keji looked off into the distance, "Hey, it looks like a sandstorm!" He yelled, pointing in the direction he was looking. Rei followed his finger.   
Indeed, a large cloud of dust was moving towards them, but it wasn't a sand storm it was, "A HERD OF TAUROS!" She yelled, "Keji, we gotta get out of here!"   
Keji nodded and jumped to his feet, "Come on Oddish!" He yelled, bolting off. Rei followed him quickly, picking up her pack which she so carelessly discarded.   
"Odd!" Oddish yelled and jumped to his feet, charging after Keji... but tripping clumsily on the hole left by Sandshrew, and flipping, landing with his head stuck in the whole and feet wagging around madly, a muted "Odd..." was all Keji heard.   
He spun around, "Oddish!" He yelled. The herd was nearing, there was no way he could make it to Oddish in time.   
Suddenly a laso came shooting from behind Oddish, roping him expertly, and a man on a flaming horse leapt high into the air, clearing Oddish, the herd's path, _and _Keji and Rei, pulling Oddish out of the hole, and into his arms, just in time for the Tauros herd to trample over were the perky plant Pokémon was.   
"O... Oddish?" Keji asked shakily. All of it happened so quickly, he didn't even know what to think.   
"What in tarnashin you kids doin out here?!" A voice with a heavy western accent.   
"Excuse me?" Rei asked, turning around.   
"Ah asked what you kid're doin here!" A well built man on the flaming horse asked again. He was wearing lose fitting clothes, a short sleeved shirt, jeans, and a vest, and a cowboy hat, he was older than Rei and Keji, but not too old, perhaps his late 20's or early 30's.   
"We're looking for Pokémon..." Keji muttered, then saw Oddish in the man's grasp, as confused and bewildered as he had ever been about what just happened, "You saved Oddish! Thank you sir!"   
He smiled warmly, "Much obliged! Mah name's William Hershire, but mah friends call me Wild Bill!"   
"Well Wild Bill, I owe you a lot!"   
"Anahthin fer a fellow Pokémon trainer. I was happy ta save yer Radish here... this the only one you got?" He asked, jumping off his horse and putting Oddish on the ground.   
"Nope, I have three more."   
"I have three as well..." Rei added.   
"Well that's great. Nice ta see a couple amatures..." he said sarcastically.   
"What makes you think we're amatures?" Keji asked, a bit hurt.   
"Well, y'all're in the middle of the desert lookin fer Pokémon... not many out here, sides dem Tauros, and you ain't gonna be catchin them," He said, shaking his head, "And second, you've only got four Pokémon, well you got three miss."   
Oddish ran over to Keji and nuzzled against his leg affectionatly, but Keji wasn't so affectionate, "We aren't amatures, Rei here won the Viridian Pokémon tourney!"   
"Well I's proud of ya ma'm. Ya done good." He smiled and tipped his hat.   
Rei blushed, "Thank you sir."   
"Wild Bill please. And this here's mah Rapidash, Ember." Ember neighed in greeting.   
"Nice to meet you Wild Bill, and call me Rei... not Ma'm."   
"Well a pleasure to meet ya Rei." He said, bowing and kissing her hand. Keji glared at him and turned a deep red.   
"And yer name son?" He asked Keji, also very friendly like, giving Rei a chance to recover from the surprise of him kissing her hand, and recover her normal facial color.   
"Keji! My name's Keji Fujikiro! And we better be going. Right Rei?" He asked quickly.   
Rei shook her head, snapping out of her trance, "But we should ask Bill if he knows of any towns..."   
"Towns?" Bill scratched his chin, "Shucks ma'm, ain't no towns fer miles! But you could stop by mah ranch... the Po-Ké corral. We could fix ya up with supplies so's ya could head outta the desert and get ta catchin more Pokeys, sides, it's on the way ta the nearest town, Red Gulch."   
"You could?!" Rei asked, ecstatic.   
"Woopie..." Keji muttered VERY Sarcastically. Oddish had taken to sitting on the ground, not being payed much attention by Keji, and was slowly dozing off.   
"Yer Radish seems ta be tired son, why don't we head out... Keji ya wanna ride Ember? You look a bit tired."   
"No! I'm fine!" He shot back quickly and defensivley.   
"Well then, Rei, you wanna ride up on 'er with me?" He smiled, "I insist now, not proper ta let a lady walk through the desert..."   
"Thank you Bill... Keji, would you mind?"   
If Keji minded, he didn't show it in any way but his muttering and visible fuming.   
"Well great." Bill said, taking her hand, "Now get yer foot in the stirrup there, and up ya go!" He said, helping her up onto the saddle, "Yer a natural! Ember likes ya already!"   
"Can we get going?" Keji muttered, picking up Oddish.   
"Sure enough Keji!" Bill replied, stepping up and sitting in front of Rei, "Now hold on ma'm."   
Rei nodded and put her arms around Bills waist.   
Keji looked away, so as to hide his reddening face and mutterings, "Are we ready yet?"   
"Why're you so impatient Keji?" Rei wondered, as innocent and genuine as she could be.   
"Nothing... I just think Oddish needs water, that's all."   
"Not to worry son, we'll water yer Radish soon enough. Gidd'yap Ember." He said, clicking his tongue. Ember started off rather slowly, "Tell us if we're goin to fast fer ya, Keji."   
"Don't worry about me..." Keji muttered, grumbling under his breath and walking beside Ember.

After an hour of walking non stop, Keji felt like he as gonna fall face first in the dirt and flat out die. Truth is, nothing would have made him happier at that moment, besides hearing Bill say...   
"Heeeeere we are!" In his typically happy, peppy voice. Instantly Keji's eyes focused, quickly enough to see the trough in front of him before he tripped over it, and ended up inside in the luke warm water, "Well if'n ya need a bath, ah reckon we ain't backwards enough not ta have runnin water inside!" He chuckled.   
Rei giggled, "Leave it to Keji to get the water first."   
Keji grumbled. Oddish was jumping around, bouncing off Keji into the trough happily.

Rei went inside and took a shower to wipe the sweat off of her, and Keji stayed outside and fed his Pokémon until she was done, then went in and used the shower as well. Keji reluctantly wore some of Bill's clothes when Bill mentioned that his were far to heavy for the desert. Even more reluctantly he hung up his PU jacket in Bill's closet. All that done, Bill insisted they eat supper, steak, of course, "Good 'ol southern hospitality" he called it.   
"This isn't a steak..." Rei muttered in awe when Bill placed the gigantic hunk of meat on her plate, "This is the whole cow..."   
"Bill... did you even cut the cow UP before making these steaks?" Keji asked, his mouth watering non the less.   
"Healthy helpins, ain't they?" He chuckled, and plopped one down for himself.   
Keji leapt nearly out of his chair when he heard a very loud honk from outside, stirring up the Pokémon around the corral, and generally startling Keji and Rei.   
"Ah shoot..." Bill muttered, getting up, "Don't tell me he's back again..."   
Keji frowned, "Who?"   
"Ah'll be right back... don't you move none, ya hear?" He smiled a bit and walked out, visibly shaken, the screen door snapping shut behind him.   
"I wonder what's wrong?" Rei asked, standing up.   
"He said not to move." Keji muttered, taking a bite of his steak.   
"But what if he's in trouble?" She asked, a worried look on her face.   
Keji looked at her from the corners of his eyes, "Worried about him?"   
She blushed deeply, "No, I'm just... curious... that's all."   
Keji stood, "Fine, let's go."   
Rei was out the door very quickly, and Keji wandered out slowly behind her, enough to catch the middle of the conversation.   
"I told ya before Mister Richards, I ain't sellin the her!" Bill yelled angrily   
The man, a slimey looking character with a long black mustache and rhinestone to the teeth, even on his 10 gallon black cow-boy hat chuckled a bit, "Well I reckon you better, otherwise you ain't gonna be able to keep the ranch." He cast a sideways glance at Keji and Rei, "Or are ya puttin these folks up for rent money?"   
"I ain't missed a payment yet! I payed ya fer this month, and I told ya, I ain't gonna have the money for next month _until _next month! That's the way it works!" He roared angrily, not noticing the watchers, or Mister Richard's comment about them.   
"Well I didn't get it, Bill, and there ain't nothin I can do about yer predicament until I do... except off you the rent money for Ember over there." He grinned evilly.   
"I ain't sellin her for rent money I already payed, you snake!" He yelled, fuming visibly.   
"Well unless you come up with the rent money pronto, I ain't gonna promise you can keep the ranch, and then what good'll yer Rapidash do ya without a place ta live. Think it over Bill..." He turned and tipped his hat to Keji and Rei, "Good even ma'm, sir." He grinned malisciously again and stepped into the back of his gigantic limozine and it drove off, coating the three of them in a layer of dust, causing them all to cough.   
"What was that all about, Bill?" Rei asked, worried.   
"Ain't nothin you gotta worry 'bout Rei..." Bill replied, not at all in the way he usually sounded.   
"Bill, tell us what's going on, we can help!"   
"I need 100,000 yen ta pay that guy with, otherwise he's gonna take mah ranch." he replied hopelessly, sitting on the steps, "He offered the rent for mah Rapidash, but... I can't sell her, she's mah best friend..."   
"100,000 yen?!" Keji and Rei said in unison.   
"We've only got 50,000 Keji..."   
"Not even that..." Keji replied, "Not after all the supplies and everything..."   
"Well, I don't got enough, even if I _were _ta take yer money, which I ain't." He sighed, "There's gotta be a way..."   
"You said you paid him..." Keji wondered aloud.   
"I sent mah money by messager to him a week ago... but he says he never got it..." he muttered, still thinking.   
"That's one happy messager..." Keji said, sighing, "I wonder what happened to him..."   
"That's what I wanna know..." Bill said angrily, "He said he would get it right to his boss..."   
"His boss?" Rei asked, "You mean, he _works _for that guy?"   
"Yeah, what about it?" Bill wondered.   
"He ripped you off Bill!" Keji yelled angrily, "He got your money alright, but he'll never say it! He wants your horse now!"   
"Call the police!" Rei said, jumping to her feet, "They'll stop him!"   
"Even if the police came way out here, there's no evidence... sides, I ain't got no phone..." he muttered, "I's gonna have ta solve this mahself."   
"Not without us!" Keji said, clenching his fist, "I live to beat slimballs like him!"   
"What can we do though?" Rei asked, shaking her head, "What's his weakness?"   
"Money." Bill replied simply, "He's sell his own mama if the price were right. Money and Pokémon... that's why he's a wantin Ember... he needs 'er ta breed. He breeds 'em and trains 'em."   
"Then _that's _how we'll beat him!" Keji said, snapping his fingers, "A showdown!"   
"You must be loco!" Bill yelled, standing up, "What makes ya think I can beat him?! I'm a breeder, not a fighter!"   
"You won't have to..." Keji winked, "Cause I will."   
Bill frowned, "I don't like it... what if ya lose? I could stand ta lose everythin I own..."   
"And what if I win? You win it all back! Sides... then we could rat him out..."   
Bill sighed, and nodded, "He lives down the valley in town... it's about a hour ride... I'm gonna go with ya."   
"Me too." Rei nodded, "I wanna see Keji roast this guy!"   
Keji nodded, "Then we're setting out?"   
"No, no use in fightin him now... we better get some rest. I'll ride Ember, and I'll let you two use Ponytas to get there."   
Keji nodded, "Alright, we'll rest, then get your ranch and money back!" Keji smiled.   
"Yeah!" Rei smiled with him.   
"I hope ya'all know what yer doin..." He muttered and walked slowly back in the house.

The sun rose over the quiet little town of Red Gulch, and the sound of hoofsteps could be heard echoing through the streets, which caused those of the happy citizens who were up already to rush quickly back into their houses. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and everyone knew there was something wrong.   
Bill was the first to speak when they reached the huge mansion, with a gardener outside, already doing his chores for the morning, "Get Mister Richardson... we're a callin him out!"   
Keji groaned, "I wanted to say it!" He muttered.   
The gardener swallowed hard and ran quickly inside to get his employer.   
"I hope ya'll know what you're doin..." Bill repeated the line he used last night as Keji jumped off his Ponyta, so greatfully bestowed him by Bill.   
"So do I..." Keji muttered quietly, so quietly that no one heard it. The huge double doors creaked open and standing in the door way was Mister Richards and another man, smaller, and a fidgety, nervous looking type.   
"That;s the guy I gave mah money to!" Bill yelled, pointing.   
"I... I... uh... don't know what you're talking about!"   
"My messager says you did no such thing. So therefor, I still require my 100,000 for this month."   
"Well he isn't paying again Richards!" Keji yelled. Oddish jumped off the makeshift seat the put on the saddle for him, "We're calling you out!"   
"I already said that Keji..." Bill muttered.   
"I know, I wanted to say it though." Keji whispered back. Oddish landed softly next to Keji and glared forward. Keji stood, legs spread apart, hands at his side, fingers twitching to grab his first Pokéball.   
Richards laughed evilly, "Oh really?! Well that's a hoot! Why not make it interestin if you'rea calling me out city boy! You win, Richards keeps his ranch, no payments, no nothin. I win, _I _get his ranch... _and _all the Pokémon on it."   
Bill gulped, "Deal Richards!" he yelled.   
Keji looked back and smiled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Bill."   
Bill nodded, "I have faith in ya boy. Now kick some keester!"   
"Alright then boy," Richards jumped down the few steps from his door and landed in a similar position to Keji, "We'll say... 6 on 6..."   
"I... uh... don't have 6..." Keji muttered, not moving from his position, "I only got four..."   
"Too bad m'boy, EKANS, GO!" he yelled, hurling out his first Pokéball.   
"This isn't fair!" Rei yelled angrily, "You have two more Pokémon than Keji!"   
"It's his fault for challenging me! Ah'm the challenged, so I get ta chose the terms! If he can't meet them, well tough!" he yelled back, a small snake Pokémon popping out of the ball.   
"Fine, I'll win anyways! Scyther, GO!" Keji yelled, throwing out Scyther's ball. The tall green bug Pokémon emerged, legs crossed, in a meditative position, "Sword Dance!" Keji yelled. Nothing happened, "Uh... Scyther? Sword Dance?" He continued sitting, mediating.   
"HA! What a Pokémon boy! Ekans, Poison Sting!" Richards yelled. Ekans dove at Scyther and bit hard on his leg. Scyther's eyes flared wide open, a deep red color.   
"SCYYYYYYYYTHER!" It roared, and slashed down at the Snake, knocking it off his leg.   
"Good! Sword Dance!" Keji yelled, throwing his arm forward.   
"SCYTHER! SCYTHER! SCYTHER! SCYTHER!" Scyther yelled, slashing wildly at the Ekans, who's eyes were opened wide in terror, desperatly struggling to avoid the deadly blades.   
"Why don't you ever listen?" Keji mumbled, hanging his head in shame.   
"Ekans! Attack you varment!" Richardson yelled, but it was no use. Scyther was a maniac! It kept Ekans on the defensive, and it was all the poor little snake could do to avoid each savage blow, "Return! Well that's one boy! Tauros, GO!" He yelled, and threw out his next Pokéball, releasing a Tauros, the same Pokémon that nearly trampled Keji, Rei, and Oddish earlier the day before.   
"Wow! A Tauros! Let's see..." Keji muttered, pulling out his Pokédex.

Tauros:   
A bull type Pokémon that usually travels in herds. They are easily angered and very agressive. Handle with extreme caution.

"Alright Scyther! Sword Dance!" Keji threw his arm out to accent the command, "Scyther?" Scyther had resumed its meditative state, "PAY ATTENTION TO MY COMMANDS!"   
"Tauros tackle attack!" Richards said. Tauros darted forward, roaring and snorting, and slammed into Scyther, throwing it back.   
"Scyyyy..." He groaned painfully and stood slowly.   
"You ready to listen now? SWORD DANCE!" Keji yelled.   
"SCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Scyther yelled and dashed forward, swinging wildly at Tauros.   
"SCYTHER?! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Keji yelled pitifully.   
"Tauros, finish yer enemy!" Richardson yelled.Tauros revved back and launched at the Scyther, who's wild swings opened himself up to an easy attack, and he fell back, groaning in pain.   
"Return..." Keji muttered, pointing his Pokéball, "Next time listen to me and you won't lose..." Scyther vanished in a flash of light, "Cubone, let's get 'em!" He hurled out his next Pokéball, releasing the small Cubone into the fray.   
"Trample that varment!" Richards yelled. Tauros roared in anger and charged forward, with the intent on smashing the pathetic little Pokémon.   
"Bone club!" Keji yelled, and Cubone hurled his club in a beatiful arc, hitting a solid blow to the Tauros's head, stopping it dead in its tracks as it reared its head up in agony, "Great! Rage attack!" Keji yelled, jumping for joy at the successful attack.   
"I think he might have a chance!" Bill said, happily, "So long as he don't run outta Pokémon..."   
"Keji always wins when it counts." Rei said, smiling, then added softly, "You better win this time Keji..."   
"Tauros tail whip!" Richards yelled, and the Tauros turned around, its tails flailing, aiming for the tiny Cubone.   
"BONE! BONE! BONE!" Cubone screamed, barely avoiding each of Tauros's 3 tails.   
"Get in there! Attack!" Keji yelled, "What happened to that rage attack?!"   
Cubone snapped its little fingers, as if it forgot the command, and then whirled to face the Tauros, avoiding yet another tail.   
"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" It bellowed, causing Richards AND his Tauros to step back in surprise. The Cubone began to glow a deep red, and it suddenly tore forward, jumping wildly and swinging its bone in wide arcs, hitting the Tauros all over.   
Richards clenched his fists, angry to the boiling point, "You sidewinder! You ain't gonna win this fight!"   
Cubone stopped its relentless attack. The Tauros stood, staring forward dreamily, wavering back and forth.   
Keji yawned a bit, "Bone club." He muttered. Cubone stepped forward and tapped Tauros on the head with his club, causing the gigantic Bull to crash to the ground.   
"Return Tauros!" Richards yelled angrily, "You're gonna get it boy! Raticate! I choose you!" He threw out another Pokéball, releasing a rat Pokémon with scraggly fur and huge buck teeth.   
"Raaaaaaticate!" It screamed.   
"Cubone, bone club!" Keji yelled.   
"Hyper Fang Raticate!" Richards yelled.   
Both Pokémon dashed at each other, and met in the middle, but unfortunatley, the Raticate was quicker, and sunk its teeth deep into Cubone as it was winding up for the attack.   
"CUUUUBONE!" It yelled, and fell backwards as Raticate let go. It fell onto its butt and began to baul, tears streaming from his eyes.   
"One blow boy! That's all it took!" Richards laughed, "Give it up!"   
"Not on your life Richards!" Keji responded, whipping out another Pokéball, "Sandshrew, GO!" He hurled it with all his strength, releasing Sandshrew onto the field.   
"Tail Whipe Raticate!" Richards yelled, and as Sandshrew appeared on the field, it was immediatly smacked across the face by Raticate's hard tail.   
"That's unethical!" Keji screamed, "You can't attack a Pokémon before it's ready!"   
"We play by different rules out here boy! Raticate, tackle attack!" he yelled. Raticate darted forward and struck the stunned Sandshrew with its shoulder, knocking him onto his back.   
"Sandshrew tackle! Respond quick!" Keji yelled, and Sandshrew leapt to his feet.   
"Quick attack!" Suddenly Sandshrew was knocked back again by the powerful Raticate ramming it from the side, quicker than Keji OR Sandshrew saw.   
"Things aren't lookin good..." Bill muttered, stroking Ember's mane sadly.   
"Come on Keji..." Rei muttered.   
"DIG!" Sandslash leapt into the air and landed on the ground, throwing dirt and mud everywhere.   
"Raticate, focus energy!" Richards yelled, and Raticate closed its eyes and began to growl.   
"Sandshrew attack! NOW!" Keji yelled. Suddenly the ground under Raticate was torn apart and Sandslash leapt into the air, with Raticate on its back.   
"Roll now Raticate!" With its newly focused strength, Raticate grabbed onto Sandslash and rolled to the side, and when they landed, Raticate was on top of Sandslash, "Now! Hyper Fang!" Raticate pulled its head back for the strike.   
"RETURN!" Keji yelled, not bearing to see Sandslash take the beating. Raticate landed softly on the ground as the Pokémon under it vanished.   
"Well let me see... you said you had 4 Pokémon... that means you got one left, and if I ain't mistaken, its yer Oddish there... why don't ya give it up?"   
"Not on your life! I came here to fight..." Keji muttered, then bent to Oddish, "That Raticate is tough... keep your eyes open, watch it like a hawk, and when I give you the word, do a Petal Dance... it's your only chance..."   
Oddish nodded, "odd..." and bounded out into the battle.   
"Raticate, quick attack!" Richards yelled, and instantly Oddish was thrown aside by the Raticate's attack, "Now! Hyper Fang!" The Raticate was quickly on top of Oddish, biting down. It was all Oddish could do to avoid the sharp teeth driving down at it.   
"Drain attack Oddish!" Suddenly the air around the rappeling opponents crackled with energy and Raticate was thrown back, reeling in pain, "Now! Petal Dance!" Oddish leapt and twirled, and sent its petals flying across the field.   
"RAAAAAAAAAT!" Raticate yelled in agony, cringing under the attack.   
"Return! I got 3 more where he came from, Koffing!" he yelled, and opened a Pokéball, releasing a floating bulbous Pokémon with many holes and pores.   
"Koffing?" Keji wondered, and opened his Pokédex.

Koffing   
The poisoned gas Pokémon. This Pokémon can secret many poisonous gasses and liquids from its pores, making its opponent sick and nauseous.

"Come on Oddish! Let's get it with another Drain attack!"   
"Not on yer life boy! Smog!"   
"Koffing!" Koffing droned, and began to spin around, smoke filling the area.   
"Odd?" Oddish looked around bewildered.   
"KOFFING!" Koffing bellowed and struck Oddish hard from behind, throwing Oddish out of the smog.   
"Drain Oddish! DRAIN!" He yelled. Oddish nodded and waited, "ODDISH?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"   
"Ha! He ain't got the guts! Tackle it again!" Richards yelled. Koffing flew from the smog, and the minute it did, it was struck by the familiar crackling energy, and fell to the ground.   
"Good job Oddish! Sorry I doubted you! Acid!" Oddish nodded again and took a deep breath, blowing the potent liquid at the fallen Koffing, which squirmed and writhed in pain.   
"Return you... you..." Richards muttered, barely able to speak, "I gots 2 more still boy! No WAY you can beat me! Cloyster! GO!" he threw out a Pokéball angrily, revealing a closed shell.   
"Shoot... I saw one of these when I watched Misty... Oddish keep on your toes!"   
"Odd?" It wondered, and stood on tippy toe.   
"NOT LIKE THAT!" Keji snapped, causing Oddish to take a step back.   
"Cloyster, Aurora beam!" Richards yelled. Cloyster's shell creaked open, revealing a sinister smile and two dark eyes, and suddenly a beam of white flew at Oddish. Keji and Oddish recognized it as the Aurora beam, an attack Fridgey employed often, but not early enough to avoid it, and Oddish was thrown back, skidding to a halt in the soft dirt.   
"Good! Clamp!" Richards cackled.   
"Clooooy!" It bellowed and somehow managed to leap in the air.   
"Sleep Powder!" Keji yelled, and suddenly Oddish leapt to his feet, releasing his blue powder into the air.   
"Cloy?" It muttered and slowly creaked shut... in mid air! Oddish leapt aside just as the Cloyster crashed to the ground, groaning.   
"Cloyster?... CLOYSTER?!" Richards yelled, "That's IT boy! You ain't gonna beat me! There ain't no way! Return!" He returned the lifeless Cloyster, "Come on Kangaskhan! GO!" He threw out his Pokéball, and a 6 foot tall creature with a large pouch popped out and roared angrily.   
"KHAAAAAAAN!" and before Keji could use his Pokédex, Oddish was floored by a powerful punch from the huge creature.   
"ODDISH! NO!"   
"You lose boy!" Richards cackled, laughing like a mad man, "Yer Oddish can't even fight, and you ain't got no more Pokémon!"   
Keji looked at Oddish, bruised and battered from the last few fights, and now unable to get up, and clenched his fist, "Oddish... we have to fight..."   
Oddish nodded and rose to his feet slowly.   
"No! I won't let you fight anymore!" Bill yelled, "It ain't worth gettin yer Pokémon killed fer!"   
"But I swore I would win!" Keji turned to look at him and grinned.   
"What's so funny, Keji?" Rei asked perplexed.   
"I lied..." he chuckled.   
"Yeah you did, but it's OK if you don't win! Y'all tried!" Bill replied.   
"NOT ABOUT THAT!" Keji yelled.   
"Then what boy? I ain't got all day! You gonna kill off yer Oddish or not?"   
"I have five Pokémon Richardson... Bill gave me one... Ponyta! I chose you!" He yelled.   
Keji's Ponyta looked away, disgusted that this kid would call her into battle.   
"Girl..." Bill jumped off Ember, "I need ya to go fight fer Keji... he's a great trainer, he won't let ya down... and I need ya ta do it fer me... fer Ember..." He stroked her muzzle lovingly, and it neighed, trotting forward.   
"Fer the love of... fine! She'll lose too!" Richards said, obviously impatient to get the battle over with, "Comet Punch Kangaskhan!"   
Kangaskhan roared and raced forward, throwing punch after punch, none of them connecting to the agile and nimble Ponyta.   
"What are Ponyta's Attacks?" Keji wondered nervously, pulling out his Pokédex.

Ponyta's attacks:   
1) Ember   
2) Tail Whip   
3)Stomp   
4) Growl

"Great! Ember attack now!" He yelled. Ponyta reared up on its hind legs and kicked its front legs, shooting red hot embers everywher, singing and burning the Kangaskhan, who reared up in anger, roaring, "Stomp!" Ponyta rushed forward and did the same as before, only now kicking the Kangaskhan with its powerful front legs, knocking it back.   
"Kangaskhan you wimp! Get up!" Richards yelled very animatedly, jumping up and down with rage, but Kangaskhan wasn't getting up.   
"You lose Richards!" Keji yelled.   
"Why you..." he muttered, "There ain't no way you coulda beaten me without cheatin! I ain't gonna pay! I'm still gettin mah 100,000!" he spun on his heels and began to walk back into his mansion.   
"But Bill already paid you!" Rei yelled angrily.   
"So what if he did? There ain't no evidence, and the cops wouldn't care anyways! Yeah! I got it! And I'm gonna get it again!" He yelled, still walking back into his mansion.   
"Hold it right there!" A female voice shot out from the passerbys that had stopped to watch the fight, "That's far enough!"   
Richards paled and turned around slowly to see a blue haired young woman brandishing a badge staring right at him, "Uh... hello miss... can... can I help ya?"   
"You certainly can... by listening to your rights. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law."   
"I don't know what yer talkin 'bout missy... I... I ain't done nothin wrong."   
The police officer pulled out a little black box, hit a button, then another, and finally another, and Richards' voice piped out of it, "So what if he did? There ain't no evidence, and the cops wouldn't care anyways! Yeah! I got it! And I'm gonna get it again!"   
Richards gulped, "You... you gotta be kiddin me..."   
"You're going to prison Mister Richards... for a VERY long time!" she said, slapping the cuffs on him.   
Keji smiled, "Thank you officer!"   
"No problem... but next time kid, call the cops first. You and your Pokémon could have gotten seriously hurt!"   
"What about mah ranch?!" Bill asked her, worried.   
"It's your legally. He agreed to let you have it if this young man won." The officer smiled, "Nice fighting kid. You're gonna be a great trainer."   
"I though the police didn't come way out here...?" Rei muttered to herself.   
"No one is beyond the law, even way out here." She replied, "Right Mister Richards?"   
He merely muttered something under his breath as he was being shoved in the police-woman's squad car, "Take care, all of you!" The officer waved and smiled.   
"Thanks again officer!" Keji waved back, smiling from ear to ear.   
"Brilliant battle Keji!" Bill said, leaping off Ember and hugging Keji, lifting him off the ground.   
"Way to go Kej!" Rei said as well, also getting of her Ponyta.   
"Thank... you..." Keji muttered, barely able to breath.   
Bill set him down, "I owe you and Rei here mah ranch! How can I repay ya'all?"   
"No need Bill. You gave us supplies even when you didn't expect us to help you. You deserved to be helped. Now we can get out of the desert and continue catching Pokémon!" Keji replied, smiling.   
"Well you ain't gonna get outta this desert on foot very easily... why not take Ponyta?"   
"What?!" Keji and Rei asked, eyes wide.   
"Well, ya handled her well enough in battle. Sides, you need a ride, and I ain't got the time..." He smiled, "I got a ranch ta take care of!"   
Keji smiled, "Thanks Bill! I'll take real good care of her!"   
"You better!" Bill warned mockishly, "Otherwise I'll kick YER keester!"   
Rei giggled, "Thanks Bill, we owe you."   
Bill tipped his hat, "Any time ma'm... ya'll come back now, ya hear?"   
Keji nodded, "We will! Thanks again Bill!"   
Bill threw him a Pokéball, "No problem, remember, take good care of Ponyta fer me!"   
Keji nodded, "You bet!" he caught the Pokéball and walked over to his new Pokémon, "Well girl? You ready to cook?" She neighed happily and nuzzled him, "Wow, she likes me!"   
"You proved yourself to her Keji. She trusts you now." Rei said, walking to his side.   
"You'll do just fine, now get outta here! Yer wasting Pokémon catching time!" Bill yelled from a bit of a distance away, Ember carrying him quickly into the still rising sun.   
"Well Rei, you ready to go?" He asked, then, when no response came, he looked over his shoulder and saw her staring after him, "REI?!" He practially yelled.   
"What?! WHAT?!" She shot back, surprised.   
"You... miss him, don't you?" Keji muttered, climbing on Ponyta's saddle.   
"Of course! He was a nice guy!" She smiled from the ground, "Keji! You're jealous!"   
Keji blushed deeply, "Of him?! Mister Cowboy? No way!"   
"Well... he was rather dashing..." Rei muttered.   
Keji shook his head, "Can we get going?" he held his hand out to her, "I would like to get out of this desert by night fall."   
"I don't know... the life of a cow girl might be invigorating..." she relied, a sly grin on her face.   
"I COULD leave you here..." Keji muttered, about to take back his hand, but she grabbed it quickly. He smiled and helped her up.   
"You wouldn't do that!" She replied, practically in his ear as she slipped her arms around his waist to keep her balance.   
"Nah, there ain't no way ma'm." Keji said, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat, imitating Bill.   
Ponyta neighed and fidgited a bit.   
"A little anxious girl? Well, let's go!" Keji said, clicking his tongue and snapping the reigns a bit. Ponyta reared and took off, almost knocking his two riders off in the process.   
"I hope you know what you're doing!" Rei yelled over the rushing wind.   
"Me?" Keji replied, equally loud, gripping the reigns until his knuckles turned white, "Never!"   
Rei laughed weakily and clinged tighter, putting her head on his back.

Woah! Look at them go! DOES Keji know what he's doing? Does he EVER know?! We can only hope he's not going to get himself killed BY his new Pokémon...

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	25. Default Chapter Title

* * *

  
Author's Note: Sorry about how long it took me to finish this story. Had it done over Christmas break, but my parents misplaced the file, so I had to retype it from scratch. Truth is I finished 26 before I finished re-typing THIS one! Oh well, enjoy!   


* * *

Story 25:   
Scyther! The... Hero?

After two hours of moving, Ponyta had made her way well out of the desert. the reason Keji and Rei knew this?   
"WATER!" Keji yelled, overjoyed. Indeed, there was a clear stream running through the path. Oddish wasted no time jumping off Keji's back... who was still on Ponyta, and landing on the ground with a thud and a groan.   
Rei giggled, "Oddish is a bit thirsty..."   
"So am I! Are you thirsty girl?" He asked Ponyta, patting her side. She neighed in response and trotted to the water, stopping to let her two passengers off.   
"I say we stop here for a while... I know Ponyta could use a break." Ponyta neighed again, and leaned over, drinking water next to Oddish, who danced and swam happily.   
Rei smiled, "Gee, Ponyta sure likes water for a fire Pokémon..."   
The minute the "F" word came out of Rei's mouth, Oddish stopped and looked wide eyed at Ponyta.   
"Oooooddddddd..." it spat out, shuttering. His eyes moved slowly over Ponyta until they met with her fiery mane, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" It screamed and almost instantly was shivering and cowering on Keji's back.   
"Oddish you coward! How could you have NOT noticed she was a fire Pokémon?!" Keji yelled, almost knocked over by Oddish's sudden addition to his back.   
Rei shook her head, "Oddish.. stop being such a coward."   
Ponyta lifted its head and neighed a bit, as if she were laughing.   
"Oddish! Odd Odd!" Oddish yelled, getting a sudden burst of courage before hiding behind Keji's back.   
Keji shook his head, "Oh great, I'll NEVER get Weed Head on Ponyta now..." he grinned evilly, and reached to his belt, "Looks like SOMEONE needs a Pokéball!"   
"ODD!" Oddish yelled, shaking his head. He jumped to the ground and looked up and Keji pleadingly. Keji and Rei could almost SEE the halo above his head.   
"Good. Now TRY and get along you two..." Keji muttered, putting the Pokéball back.   
Rei laughed aloud, "Brilliant way of handling the situation."   
Keji smiled and bowed a bit, "You gotta know how to handle weed head."   
Oddish raspberried Keji, then trotted a ways down stream, far away from the drinking Fire Pokémon, and through some bushes so he could get some privacy.   
"HEEEEEELP!" Oddish heard from... a cliff? Yes, behind the bushes was a sudden cliff and a bit of a water fall.   
"Odd? Dish, Oddish, Odd?" Oddish yelled down the cliff.   
"Is someone up there?" A little girl, no older than five or six was clinging to a branch for dear life near the water fall, "I need help! I didn't see the drop and fell! Help me!"   
"DISH! ODDDDDD!" Oddish yelled. Suddenly Keji burst through the bushes.   
"AAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, flailing his arms, almost falling off the cliff.   
Rei too rushed through the bush, but stopped in time to grab Keji and stop his plummet, "What's wrong Oddish?"   
"Odd! Oddish Oddish Odd!" he yelled, pointing one of his leaves down the cliff to the little girl.   
"Oh my god! Hang on! I'll try and help!" Keji yelled down the cliff, "What can we do Rei? She's too far down to climb!"   
"I don't know!" She said, practically shaking at the situation, "Maybe one of our Pokémon could help!"   
"Venonat has telekinesis! Maybe she could..." Suddenly one of Keji's Pokéballs burst open in a flash of light.   
"SCYYYYYYY!" Came a piercing cry as the large Green Pokémon materialized... and jumped off the cliff!   
"SCYTHER?!" Keji yelled, gazing over the side. He noticed some people gathered at the bottom of the cliff. They must be near a town, and everyone heard the little girl's cries.   
Scyther fell a ways, then dug one of his blades into the side of the cliff like a hot knife through butter, stopping his descent right beside the girl, "Scy?"   
She shrieked. "AH! GET IT AWAY! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"   
Scyther shook his head, and wrapped his spare arm around the girl, careful not to cut her with his deadly blade, having a hard time holding her with her thrashing at the frightening Pokémon.   
"Way to GO Scyther!" Keji yelled, throwing his arm up, "Now climb back up!"   
Scyther shook his head, "Scy, Scyther Scyyy..."   
"But how...? Oh... no... not..." Keji responded, shaking his head.   
Scyther nodded, and suddenly let go of the cliff, falling the rest of the way down, landing hard on the ground with a thud, kicking up a cloud of dust and causing most of the passerbys to scatter in various directions, scared at the appearance of this intimidating Pokémon.   
Suddenly the people heard Keji yell: "WAY TO GO SCYTHER!"   
Following Keji's outburst, one of the passerbys clapped slowly, watching the Scyther cautiously. Then the applause grew, strengthened, and was accompanied by further clapping from some of the other watchers.   
Rei smiled at Keji, "Wow, you really raised him well!"   
Keji smiled nervously, "Yeah, and all this time I thought he wouldn't follow orders... come on... Scyther?" he looked down the cliff and frowned, "SCYTHER?!"   
He watched in horror as the people carried Scyther away on their shoulders like a hero, laughing happily at what the usually quiet and cold Pokémon did.   
"COME BACK HERE!" Keji yelled angrily, "You're taking my Scyther!" he spun on his heels, "Come on Rei, we've gotta stop them!" he began to run quickly back to where Ponyta was still resting.   
Rei nodded and follower quickly after him.   
"Odd?" Oddish waddled after the couple, still having no grip on the situation whatsoever.   
"Come on Weed Head!" Keji yelled, sweeping him up as he leapt onto the rising Ponyta, who likewise had no grip on the situation, with Rei in hot pursuit, "Come on girl!" Keji yelled. Ponyta neighed and reared. Keji reached one arm down and Rei grabbed on, being lifted onto the saddle just as Ponyta tore down the forest in the way the people took Scyther.

The city Rei and Keji stumbled upon could hardly be called a city. The first thing they came across was a sign:

Newton.   
Mining Town.

It wasn't much to look at. Dirt roads, small buildings, no cars, or much of any visible technology whatsoever.   
"It seems deserted," Rei said, still holding Keji around the waist, even though Ponyta had slowed to a trot now, "This couldn't be where Scyther is."   
Keji frowned, "No, he has to be here." He looked around wildly. If this wasn't the place, he didn't know where to look. Scyther could be lost forever.   
"Scyther! Scyther! Scyther!" A cheer rose from down the road a ways, causing Keji and Rei to snap back to reality.   
"I'm no rocket scientist," Keji muttered, snapping Ponyta's reigns, "but I think that might be where Scyther is."   
"Brilliant." Rei muttered, nodding a bit.   
Ponyta and her three riders made their way down the dirt road in the direction of the sound until they all got a glimpse of a large ground of people, converged in the middle of town, all surrounding...   
"SCYTHER!" Keji yelled, pointing, bringing Oddish, Rei, and Ponyta's gazes in that direction.   
"You're right!" Rei said happily.   
"OH MY GOD!" Keji suddenly yelled, his eyes going wide.   
"What? What is it?!" Rei looked around, worried and frightened of an attack.   
"Scyther actually looks... happy!" Keji said, shaking his head. Whenever he saw Scyther, he always had a stern, thoughtful look on his face. But yes, now indeed the green bug Pokémon had a thin smile across its mouth.   
"My goodness, you're right!" Rei replied, amazed, "I don't believe I have ever seen Scyther smile!"   
Keji nodded and clicked his tongue, urging Ponyta forward. Obediently the flaming horse moved towards the crowd.   
The first villager to see them was an elderly gentleman at the edge of the crowd, with a flowing beard, hunched over a cane. He gasped, and tapped a person next to him on the shoulder, who gasped and tapped a person next to him, who gasped, and... well... you get the picture, until everyone was facing the group, including a now disgruntled and grumbling Scyther.   
"Uh... hi..." Keji muttered, waving slightly, nervous now that the attention was on him.   
"Scy..." Scyther muttered.   
"Hey!" Keji retorted, "We thought you were in trouble!"   
"Scyther Scy Scyther Scyther Scy!" Scyther said, angrily.   
"Oh yes, I am quite sure you can take care of yourself, considering you haven't won a battle yet!"   
"Excuse me sir," The first elderly gentleman asked meekly, "But do you actually understand what Scyther is saying?"   
"Sometimes I consider it a curse." Keji muttered.   
"But Scyther is a hero!" a different man shot from the crowd, getting mutterings of agreement from the crowd.   
"I can't honestly explain what drove Scyther to save that girl," Keji sighed, "I've never known him to do anything that wasn't hot-headed or selfish."   
"SCYYYYYY!" He yelled angrily at Scyther.   
"Well it's true!" Keji shot back, getting quite angry now.   
"But he's our hero!" Another man shot out.   
Rei looked into the crowd. All of these people were convinced Scyther was some sort of hero, and intent upon making Keji believe that he was the greatest hero of all time. Even Scyther looked happy to be here, content in having these people believe it, even if he wasn't really a hero.   
She tapped Keji on the shoulder, "Maybe we should just leave... Scyther looks happy, and these people need him."   
Keji blinked in surprise at Rei's statement, and frowned. Scyther did look happy, something he had never seen in the Pokémon. Instantly his mind drifted to when they first met.

_ "Scyther, I didn't win that fairly," Keji said, causing Hypno and Rei to stare, open mouthed at him. Even Taylor looked away from Oddish to see what was happening, "You were weak from the battle with Primeape, it wasn't a fair match."_   
_ "Scyther, Scy Scyther scy Scyther." It said, standing up slightly, but falling to the ground in pain._   
It says there would be no way it could have defended against that attack, it was caught by surprise._ Hypno translated._   
_ "Scyther Scyther scy." Scyther added._   
It says it has much to learn, and that it cannot learn it on its own. It wants to go with you for a while and expand its   
fighting technique_. Hypno translated again._   
_ "Alright, I'll help you out, but I won't call you my own, you may go at any time."_

Keji sighed, shaking himself back to reality, "If that's what you want," he said, rearing Ponyta around, "I told you you could leave at any time, and I'm as good as my word. I release you." He sighed and started away, watching the ground. He was hotheaded, arrogant, and sometimes even viscious, but he was Keji's Pokémon. _Was._   
"Good-bye." he said softly, knowing Scyther wouldn't hear it.   
"Scy?" Scyther wondered aloud, eyes narrowing.   
"YAY SCYTHER! HIP HIP HOORAY!" The cheers returned to the villager's mouths, only this time the smile did not return to Scyther's.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" Rei asked when they stopped back at the river for another break.   
"I know I did the right thing." Keji muttered, staring into the water.   
"Odd?" Oddish nuzzled against his leg.   
Keji didn't respond. He was going to miss the big green lummox. Even if he wasn't much good in a fight, or good company, he was still part of the team.   
"Keji, if you miss him that much, why don't we go back and convince him to come with us? I mean, just because I recommended..."   
"I don't miss him!" Keji interrupted, looking up angrily, "He chose to leave! It was his choice! He doesn't need me, and I don't need him!" Keji clenched his fist. He didn't need that two-timing traitor. He spun on his heels and rushed into the woods. He needed to be alone. Unfortunately Oddish didn't know this, and followed. Rei just shook her head and watched him run off sadly.   
"ODD!" Oddish yelled, not able to keep up with Keji.   
"What?! I'm not crying!" Keji shot back, keeping his back to his friend to hide the truth that he in fact was.   
"Oddish! Odd odd oddish dish oddish odd." Oddish shot at him, shaking his head.   
"What do you mean? I said he chose to leave!"   
Oddish shook his head again and watched his friend, worried, releasing a heavy sigh.   
"How touching..." A familiar, patronizing voice shot through the woods.   
"Who's there!?" Keji yelled. He recognized the voice, but, no, it could be him! Not after the incident in the river so long ago.   
"I'm hurt you don't remember me, Fujikiro, I remember you quite well." A small rustle of leaves was the only thing warning of the attack that came from behind him, connecting in the form of two connected fists falling down hard on his back, knocking him to the ground in pain. He quickly rolled aside, avoiding the second attack.   
"Hunter?! You're dead!" Keji yelled, getting up slowly.   
"Do I _look _dead, Fujikiro?!" He yelled back, drawing a Pokéball off his belt, "I don't know how you knew I'd be here, but you aren't stopping me this time! Spyder, GO!" He opened the ball, releasing Spyder, who landed softly onto the ground, "Web Attack!"   
Keji barely leapt aside in time, "Oddish, Petal Dance!"   
"Poison sting!" Hunter yelled.   
Oddish began his Petal Dance, but was interrupted by Spyder's fangs sinking into him, causing him to scream in pain.   
Hunter laughed evilly, "Just like old times, eh Fujikiro? Spyder, BODY SLAM!" he yelled, pointing at Oddish. Spyder nimbly leapt into the air and landed hard on Oddish, who didn't have the time or strength to respond.   
"ODD!" Oddish cried in pain   
"Again Spyder!" Spyder repeated the attack, this time Oddish did not cry out. Spyder stepped off of Oddish's body, battered and bruised, the Plant Pokémon was out for the count, "Pathetic." Hunter muttered, shaking his head. He spun, his cape flaring behind him. Spyder scuttled to his master, following him as he made his way through the forest.   
"HUNTER!" Keji yelled, now at his friend's side.   
"Save your Oddish, boy, and stay out of my business, or next time he won't be so lucky."   
"Why not kill us both now," Keji muttered angrily, looking at him through teary eyes, "and save yourself a lot of trouble."   
"Because I want you to watch as events unfold. I want you to live so I can take my proper revenge upon you." He replied, as he continued into the forest.   
Keji clenched his fist and looked down to his friend, "Come on Oddish," he said quietly, picking up his friend, "we have to get you help."   
"Odd..." he muttered in his sleep, causing Keji to sigh a bit in relief to see his friend alive.   
"You're stronger than you look, Weed Head." Keji muttered as he started into the forest, returning to Rei and Ponyta. He arrived in only a few short minutes, "Come on, we need to go back to Newton." He said as he arrived on the scene, causing Rei to shake herself awake.   
"Why?" She asked, standing slowly, her eyes suddenly worried at seeing Oddish's condition, "Are we going back for Scyther?"   
"No, but we need to help Oddish," he replied, climbing on Ponyta, who was rising to her feet, "and I think we will have some business there soon enough." he urged Ponyta to a gallop, not too fast, as he needed to hold Oddish tight to keep him from falling.

Newton's town hall was now filled with happy citizens, as the celebration moved indoors. Scyther sighed. Didn't they ever quit? It's not like he saved the whole town, just one little child! Didn't these people have lives? He also couldn't shake this odd, lonely feeling.   
"Scy." He muttered, looking up at the ceiling. For some reason he wasn't very hungry, and unable to force himself to participate in much of the celebration. He crossed his arms and sat in the corner of the town hall, and, though the party was in his honor, no one seemed to notice his discontent, no one, that is, except one elderly man, the one who had first noticed Keji's arrival in the town, and none other than the town's mayor himself, and one young girl, the same one Scyther saved earlier that day, both of them at Scyther's sides, watching him worried. Suddenly Scyther cocked his head up, as the air in the room suddenly grew still. It seemed even the humans noticed this, as a path from Scyther's gaze to a dark, foreboding man, a new arrival to the party, cleared in the crowd.   
"Scyther... does that mean Keji beat me here?" the man muttered, walking towards Scyther, each footstep clomping hard on the wooden floor of the room.   
"Scy!" Scyther said, jumping to his feet. It was Hunter! Keji's foe!   
"What do you want?" the mayor asked shakily from Scyther's side, "We don't want any trouble."   
"I don't want much. I merely come here on behalf of Team Rocket to claim your gold mine for the greater good." He replied, a bit of a sneer crossing his lips.   
"Our Mine?!" The mayor said, surprised, receiving confused mutterings from around the room, "It's been ours for generations! We can't just..."   
"SCYTHER!" Scyther leered at Hunter.   
"Pah... you think _you _can stop me?" Hunter chuckled, pulling out a Pokéball.   
"Scy! Scyther scy scy ther ther ther scy Scyther!" Scyther said, pointing on of his blades at Hunter angrily.   
"You have no more sense than Keji, I see." Hunter sneered, "Very well, I propose a battle..." he reached out and snatched the little girl from Scyther's side before Scyther could react, and was already out of his blade's range before he finally realized what had happened, "Winner gets to do with these backwards simpletons whatever he wishes." he spun and left the room, chuckling to himself, holding the little girl by the back of her neck with a powerful grip. The girl finally recovered from the shock of what had happened and began to kick and scream.   
"SCYYYYYYYY!" Scyther burst out of the room angrily, skidding to a halt in the dirt street outside the Town Hall, facing Hunter, who still had the girl and a Pokéball, one in each hand.   
"Since you have only one Pokémon on your side, I propose we make it a one on one match," Hunter chuckled, "Arbok, GO!" he yelled, hurling his Pokéball out, releasing the snake Pokémon, who sneered at his foe.   
Scyther bellowed in anger and charged Arbok, who easily avoided each of Scyther's clumsy and poorly thought out attacks. Hunter smiled to himself. He had watched Scyther in action before, from afar, of course. He was hotheaded, and a poor tactician. He would stand no chance in his current battle rage.   
Arbok dodged yet another blow, this one throwing Scyther off balance.   
"Poison sting." Hunter said, as calm as could be, sounding like he could fall asleep at any moment. He looked around with sadistic glee at the townspeople watching their hero get trounced.   
"Aaaarbok!" Arbok hissed, and dove at the exposed Scyther, his fangs gleaming in the setting sun.   
"NO!" Keji yelled, tackling Scyther out of the way, Arbok's fangs scratching him, easily tearing through his jacket and shirt, digging a deep wound in his shoulder.   
"SCYTHER!" Scyther yelled in surprise, his exclamation lost in the surprised mutterings of the crowd. Arbok landed to the side, and simply watched.   
"You... you can't jump into... this battle..." Keji staggered.   
Scyther blinked at looked at Keji's shoulder, the deep gash. Arbok made his mark... on the wrong target. Scyther pushed Keji off of him gently and watched his former master, confused, rising to his feet.   
"KEJI!" Rei screamed, bursting onto the scene on Ponyta. She leapt off her back and ran to Keji's side, who began to shiver as the poison started to take effect. Ponyta whinnied, Oddish simply laid on her back, still out cold.   
"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Hunter said finally.   
Scyther spun, his eyes flared red, and swung wide at the snake yet again, and again missed, leaving himself exposed to Arbok, who sunk his fangs into Scyther's shoulder, causing a scream to erupt from the bug Pokémon.   
"BOK!" Arbok laughed, leaping aside, avoiding Scyther's clumsy retaliation.   
"This is too easy!" Hunter laughed. He squeezed the girls neck just enough to cause her to yelp in pain and surprise.   
"Scyther... you... you have to think..." Keji muttered, his head in Rei's lap, barely audible to Scyther, or even Rei now, "Agility... avoid the blows..."   
Hunter shook his head. Scyther never listened to Keji, and there was no chance he would start now. He was killing two birds with one stone. He would get the mine, _and _get rid of Keji, all in one fell swoop! He had wished a more fitting end for Keji, but he would take whatever he got, "Poison sting. Finish it."   
Again Arbok lunged. Scyther shook his head, ignoring the poison and pain, and swung for Arbok, and again missed by a mile. Arbok dug his fangs into Scyther's leg, dropping him to one knee, and causing another scream of pain.   
"S... Scyther... Agil...i...ty..." Keji said, his voice even weaker now. Rei shivered in fear, running her shaky, worried hands through his hair, dampened with sweat.   
Scyther shook his head and looked up. His vision was fuzzy, his head was spinning, and felt like it would tear in two, but one word came through:   
_Agility._   
"Wrap." Hunter yawned.   
Arbok leapt at Scyther... but missed him as he seemed to blink out of existence, only to reappear beside Arbok.   
"KEJI! HE LISTENED!" Rei said, her shaky voice now excited.   
Keji opened his eyes slowly and coughed a bit, "Good... keep... keep dodging... wait for your opening...." They could win this! He needed to stay awake long enough to see Scyther through this.   
"Poison sting! Slow it down some more!" Hunter yelled. Apparently the idea that Keji could win crossed _his _mind as well.   
Arbok hissed and lunged at Scyther, who dodged again, landing beside Arbok, and bringing his elbow down to the back of Arbok's head, dropping the snake to the ground with a thud and a groan.   
"Qu...ick attack!" Keji said, trying desperately to stay awake.   
Suddenly the air around Arbok was a flurry of blades, each cutting shallow, but painful wounds into Arbok.   
"Get UP!" Hunter yelled angrily.   
"Doub...le... Team..." Keji said, his voice getting weaker every moment. Now he couldn't keep his eyes open, but he was yelling attacks blindly. They had to win this.   
Arbok leapt at Scyther, his aim strait and true, yet he missed! His sleek snake form passing in between the two Scythers that now stood before him.   
"Sc...yther..." Keji said, his voice fading, "Sl...Slash..." he muttered that one last word before his head falling back into Rei's lap, unable to stay awake anymore.   
Both Scyther swung hard at the confused Arbok, both leaving a deep cut in Arbok.   
"Bok..." Arbok muttered, falling to the ground.   
One of the Scythers vanished, leaving the other one to spin and glare at Hunter, his eyes narrowed.   
"Scy..."   
The girl was dropped, "Arbok, return." Arbok didn't even disappear completely before the girl was clinging Scyther's leg in fright, "Very nice Scyther." He muttered, spinning, his cape flaring behind him, "This is not over..." he began into the forest.   
Yet another cheer rose from the crowd, but Scyther didn't hear it, as he too closed his eyes and dropped to the ground.

"Keji... Keji?" A voice seemed to boom in his head. He flinched at the volume and raised his hands to his ears with a groan, "He's alright!" the voice yelled, even louder, inciting a happy cheer, which rang even deeper and more painfully.   
"Keep it down..." he groaned. Suddenly he was lifted into an embrace. He opened his eyes to see that he was in one of two beds in a small room, one occupied by him and Rei (who was now hugging him) and the other by a slumbering Oddish and Scyther, not to mention the entire population of the town in the room looking on with happy, excited faces. Oddish was still being examined in his sleep by a woman in a white nurse dress, "Wha... what happened?"   
"Scyther obeyed your commands!" Rei said happily, "And he beat Hunter's Arbok!" she said, hugging Keji tighter. He noticed that she was blushing, and was sure he was too, but he hugged her back anyways.   
"How are... Scyther and Oddish?" He asked, pushing Rei away, gently.   
The white coated woman put away her stethoscope and looked up, "Scyther took in a lot of poison, but he's very tough, he'll recover quickly. I wouldn't recommend any battles for Oddish any time soon, but he'll be fine as well. "she replied with a peppy smile.   
"Wait a minute... Nurse Joy?" Keji asked, confused.   
"Yes? Do I know you?" She replied, packing up her belongings.   
"Don't you remember Oddish and me from Cerulean?" He asked.   
"Oh, you must be talking about my sister from Cerulean... we do look alike I suppose." she smiled, "You should all rest for a day, then you should be well enough to be on your merry ways."   
He shrugged and nodded, "Whatever you say, Nurse Joy."   
She smiled and walked out of the room, bag in hand, followed by the population of the town, all of them chatting happily about their heroes.   
"Keji... I'm glad you're alright." Rei said, not looking at all ready to leave.   
Keji nodded and watched her, "Why do you say that?"   
"I was worried..." she said, hugging him again, "I was afraid I'd never get to see you again."   
Keji frowned, not knowing exactly what to say to that. He wrapped his arms around her and started to rock a bit, noticing her body shivering slightly with tears, but not saying anything. After a moment Keji pulled away and looked at her, though she hid her face from him.   
"Rei... thanks for helping me..." he said softly, "and Scyther..." he added quickly, embarrassed. He blinked and watched her, still looking away from him. He slowly reached his hand up, his finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. He took a deep breath and leaned in himself, softly brushing his lips against hers, then pulling away. Rei simply blinked and watched him. Neither of them blushed, neither of them said a word, Rei simply stood, and walked out, leaving Keji to wonder just what the heck happened.

Two days passed before Rei would let Keji even _think _about leaving (and neither of them spoke of what happened, in fact, they acted like nothing did). Yet another day was spent planning their route, which way they would go, the location of the nearest town, etc. But after three days, the group was ready to move out, and the rising sun found Ponyta with Rei, Keji, and a peppy, fully recovered Oddish, on her back, facing Scyther, surrounded by the citizens of Newton.   
"Scyther... I suppose this is... goodbye..." Keji said, watching Scyther, fighting off tears.   
"Ther..." Scyther muttered. No emotions could be divined from his mood.   
"Well... don't get all mushy on me..." Keji muttered spitefully, bringing Ponyta around, and trotting away without another word.   
"Scy..." Scyther said, loud enough to cause Keji to look back over his shoulder. Scyther held up one blade in a salute to his former master. Keji blinked a few tears out of his eyes and reared Ponyta around. He didn't want to let Scyther see him cry, as he was doing quite freely now. Rei put a hand on his shoulder sadly, tears flowing from her own eyes now too.   
"Goodbye friend..." Keji muttered in his shaky, saddened voice, Ponyta starting into the woods again, parting master from Pokémon, friend from friend.   
Scyther blinked, a single tear trickling down his own cheek.   
The mayor saw the tear, and put a hand up on Scyther's shoulder, "Scyther... you know where you belong... you belong with the people that need you..."   
Many people in the crowd nodded, and Scyther felt a little girl cling to his leg, he looked down, and smiled a bit. He knew what they meant, and he knew he couldn't be sad about the parting that he knew must occur.

Keji heard a distant cheer, but didn't say anything about it. He wasn't crying freely anymore, but his mood, like the moods of his other companions, was down.   
For half an hour the group rode in silence, their eyes downcast, their mood dark, until Keji heard a rustling above him.   
"Stop..." he said, looking up suddenly, shaking Rei out of her thoughts.   
"What is it?" Rei asked, scared.   
"I heard something..." Keji replied, looking around.   
"You think Hunter's baaaAAAAAAAAA!" Rei's question turned into a scream as something dropped out of the trees and spun to... greet them?   
"SCYTHER!" Keji yelled happily, jumping off Ponyta, "What are you doing here?"   
"Scy... Scyther scy ther scy scy." He said, crossing his arms and nodding.   
"What did he say Keji?" Rei asked, excited.   
Keji brushed away a tear, "He said the town people said we needed him more than they did... so he and they decided he was better off with us."   
Rei smiled, "Welcome back Scyther."   
Keji nodded, climbing back on Ponyta, "What she said bud, welcome home."   
Scyther smiled, another tear trickling down his cheek, which Keji saw, but didn't comment on. Scyther followed Ponyta through the woods happily. He knew this was right. He knew this was where he belonged.

And so ends another adventure. It looks like Scyther's got a heart underneath that tough exterior after all... does this mean he'll start following Keji's orders and lead our hero to victory? Probably not...

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	26. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Sorry about the delay... life's been a pain. Mr. Computer hasn't been liking its role in the world and decided to antagonize... in other words, it's busted good. Anyways... that accounts for the change in the format of this story. I don't know if I'll use the blurdish.jpg background for this story... obviously you'll know cause you're reading this and it's online... anyways... I hope to get this one up AFTER I get 25 back from my parent's computer... but no promises... so in case you're reading this one BEFORE 25... my apologies, and I'll try and get it up ASAP. Thank you for your time and patience: 

Reid:   
-"Hating technology and loving every minute of it." 

* * *

  
Story 26:   
A Rocket Powered Scheme!   
Part 1:   
Magneton Marathon!   


* * *

The sun rises, as it tends to do, bathing our happy little trio in the early morning sunshine. Maybe things are looking up? One can only hope! Or maybe not... that would be boring, and we all hate reading boring stories! Cause boring stories... ok ok... I'll shut up. 

Nothing would wake Keji, Rei, or Oddish from their deep slumber, or so it would seem. Rei was curled up into herself, snoring quietly, hardly audible over Keji and Oddish, sprawled out in the middle of the camp, Oddish on Keji's stomach, both of them snoring contentedly. Every so often one of them would twitch from some unseen dream. Yup. Seems like nothing'll ever wake our blissfully slumbering couple. Not even two of Keji's Pokéballs shaking on his belt. Nope. And certainly not Sandshrew and Cubone appearing in a flash of light. Of course, Sandshrew screaming at the top of his lungs and Cubone chasing after him with contempt, smashing anything in range of his bone club managed to stir at least Keji.   
"Huh... wha?" He sat up, looking around confused, sending Oddish tumbling through the camp sight.   
"Odd odd odd odd odd odd..." he mumbled as he rolled slowly, waking up even slower.   
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" A bellow erupted from the forest, scattering Pidgeys and Spearows from their own blissful slumber.   
"SHREW!" A shorter, equally loud, and very frightened yell responded to it.   
"Oh great..." Keji muttered, as he quickly began gathering his things.   
Rei yawned and uncurled a bit, looking around as sleepily and dazed as Keji first did, "Huh... wha?" she mumbled.   
"Exactly what I said..." Keji sighed and finished gathering his things, "Come on, Sandshrew and Cubone are at it again... we have to catch them."   
Rei groaned a bit and stood, starting to gather her own things. Oddish looked around, exactly the same as Rei and Keji did, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.   
"Come on Oddish." Keji sighed, slinging his pack over his shoulders.   
Rei stood, "I'm all ready to go Keji." she said, slinging her own pack over her shoulders.   
"Good... let's go Ponyta!" Keji said, opening Ponyta's Pokéball and releasing her from its depths. Keji quickly climbed on the saddle, which oddly enough followed Ponyta in and out of the Pokéball, and helped Rei up, who had Oddish on her shoulders, "Let's go!" He yelled, urging Ponyta into a burst of speed, forcing Rei to cling to Keji's waist for support. 

Cubone and Sandshrew weren't difficult to track, as Cubone and his wildly swinging bone club left an easily followed trail through the woods. Keji and Rei had no trouble catching up to them.   
When Ponyta did catch up to them, Cubone was swinging wildly at Sandshrew, within melee range, and Sandshrew was barely dodging each savage blow.   
"You guys... what am I going to do with you... retu... hey, what's that?" He stopped his Pokéball when he heard a faint whirring noise. It seemed that Rei, Oddish, Sandshrew, and Cubone heard it too, because each of them began looking around, baffled and confused. Even the battling opponents stopped their melee to find the source of the noise.   
"Shrew? Shrew Sandshrew?"   
"Bone! Bone Cu Cubone Cu Cu!" Cubone retorted. Keji was too busy trying to find the source of the noise to make out the conversation between the two Pokémon.   
"Keji, what is that sound?" Rei asked, clinging tighter to his waist.   
"I don't know, but... HEY!" Keji yelled as his sentence was cut off by a bolt of electricity hitting the ground by Ponyta's front hooves, causing her to buck off her three riders and whinny in fright.   
"What in the world?!" Keji yelled, looking around confused at who their attacker or attackers were. It was then he spied the small floating ball with two magnets on its side and a large screw sticking out of its head.   
"What in the..." 

Magnemite   
A Magnet Pokémon. This interesting creature is attracted too anything electrical or metal. It is able to emit powerful electric bolts and a high pitched screech. 

Rei's Pokédex chimed in with the description of the little Pokémon before Keji could respond with his own.   
"A wild Magnemite? Those things aren't found in these forests very often..." Rei muttered, putting her Pokédex away.   
"Who cares?" Keji said, smiling, "I'm gonna catch it anyways!"   
"Come on Keji!" Rei pleaded, "You have five Pokémon already, I only have three!"   
"But... it attacked my Pokémon, it should... uh-oh..." Keji looked behind Rei, wide eyed.   
"What... oh..." She turned, and her face assumed the same frightened appearance as Keji's, "Looks like there'll be enough to go around..." she muttered, pulling out a Pokéball, and facing the five more Magnemites behind her now. She blinked and noticed that they were being surrounded by at least twenty at this point, on all sides.   
"Sandshrew, Cubone, Scyther, Oddish, Ponyta, get ready!" Keji said, looking around worried, and releasing Scyther from his Pokéball.   
"Poliwhirl, Venonat, Abra, go..." Rei replied by letting her own Pokémon out.   
The Magnemites wasted no time. Two linked their magnets together and a huge bolt of electricity from both of the newly linked Magnemites floored Sandshrew before he could even act. Cubone spun on his heels and faced five Magnemites, hurling his bone club wildly, hoping to strike one. The five little Pokémon scattered and reconverged, and releasing another powerful blast, they floored Cubone, his club striking a tree and falling to the ground.   
Scyther was in his typical meditative stance, but even through closed eyes he knew where his six opponents where. Suddenly his eyes flared open as he leapt to his feet, nimbly dodging a bolt of electricity, and leaping aside as one of the creatures flew towards him.   
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!" Oddish yelled, barely avoiding each bolt of electricity.   
"Stun spore!" Keji yelled, leaping aside. These Pokémon weren't only fighting his Pokémon, they were shooting at him and Rei too!   
"Keji!" Rei yelled. Keji looked over and saw she was surrounded by five Magnemites, shivering in terror, looking wildly around. She hadn't even gotten a chance to call her Pokémon out.   
"REI!" He yelled, and darted towards them. He saw one of the Magnemites charge up another bolt. He jumped. The bolt fired. In one quick motion Keji pushed Rei aside, taking the entire bolt himself, falling painfully to the ground.   
"KEJI!" She yelled, taken to the ground as well from his tackle.   
Keji groaned a bit in pain and shook his head, offering a weak smile, "Hey... takes more'n that..." his sentence was cut off as he fell unconscious.   
"ODD!" Oddish yelled, seeing Keji downed. He growled and strained, as beams of light began to become absorbed into his foliage, and suddenly released a solar beam that took out a good ten Magnemites in a line, all of them dropping to the ground, smoldering.   
"SCYYYYYYYYYY!" Scyther flexed his own muscles and crossed his blades, his five foes closing in around him. With another savage scream he released a flurry of slashes, spinning and whirling. Finally he leapt out of the circle of his enemies, and landed, crouching, staring forward seriously. Then, one by one, each of the Magnemites dropped to the ground. He stood and nodded, an ever so slight grin on his face as he glanced over his shoulders at his felled foes.   
Ponyta neighed as the last of her own foes dropped to the ground in a smoldering smoking heap. Rei rolled Keji off of her ever so gently and looked around, "Keji..." she leaned over, "I think they're gone..."   
Suddenly she was proven wrong by a high pitched screech, that caused all in the clearing to clutch their ears in unbearable pain, writhing and screaming. The last thing Rei saw before the world fading to black was at least twenty more Magnemites converging on them from the depths of the forest. 

Rei finally reawoke to a gentle shaking. She was no longer laying on the cold hard ground of the forest, but instead on the cold hard ground of some place indoors.   
"Wake up please... please wake up..." a gentle, soothing voice repeated over and over. Rei shook her head, only to cause excruciating pain. It felt like her head would split in two, and her ears were still ringing from the combined screeches of the some twenty Magnemites that attacked them in the forest. Upon seeing the movement, the voice let out a soft sigh of relief, "You're alive... thank god."   
"Just... barely..." Rei muttered, sitting up slowly, "Keji?! Where is he?!"   
"Oh... that's his name? He's on my bed..." the young woman, no older than Rei herself, said. Rei looked around. It appeared they were in a small room with a comfortable looking bed and windows, blinds drawn, on two walls. It seemed less like a prison, and more like a bedroom.   
"Do... do you live here?" Rei asked, very much confused at their surroundings.   
"Yes," she replied, smiling a bit, almost sadly, "I feel I owe you an explanation."   
Rei got up and slowly walked to Keji, not responding. He was sleeping soundly, albeit he appeared to be in a bit of pain still. His electrical burn was bandaged. It was easily visible now that he had his jacket off, through the hole in his shirt.   
The girl sighed and continued, "My name is Ellise. I... run this power plant..."   
Rei did a take, "You... run this..." she blinked, even more confused, "Power plant?"   
"Yes, the Pewter City Power Plant, and well, I run it with my father, only he's away."   
"He's away? Where?" Rei asked, sitting on the bed next to Keji. She was talking to Ellise, but it was easy to see her worries were on Keji as she ran her hand through his hair.   
"He's in Pewter, discussing funding for the power plant with officials... it's just me and a few workers, only they all ran away." She replied sadly, looking at the ground.   
"Why?" She looked up from Keji to Elise.   
"When the Pokémon started to flip out..."   
"What happened?" Rei asked, her interest peaked now.   
"They just... started acting funny. Eventually they all started attacking people. Even the Pikachus and Raichu, and they used to be so friendly!" She sighed sadly.   
"And the Magnemites." Rei muttered.   
"I must apologize for that... it's odd... it can't be simple Pokémon disobedience... why would they all disobey at the same time?"   
"Do you mistreat them?" Rei asked, looking back to Keji as he stirred a bit in his pained slumber.   
"No, we treat them very well! We owe it to them, as they have to do tasks too dangerous for humans. The electrical Pokémon easily handle dealing with high voltage, as humans cannot without special equipment."   
"That _is_ odd..." Rei nodded a bit.   
"And the weirdest thing is that the Pokémon aren't randomly disobeying. I've been watching for a couple days now. The Magnemites appear to patrol the area, the Pikachus and Raichu continue their normal tasks, and the Voltorbs have attacked anyone that comes into the Plant... there seems to be an order to it all..." she said, thinking, "Come to think of it... I haven't seen Electabuzz around anytime lately..."   
Rei hadn't heard most of what Ellise said, as she was watching Keji with worried eyes. She then snapped to, "How'd we get here?"   
Ellise shrugged, "I don't know that one. You were here when I woke up. I was wondering that myself."   
Rei frowned further, "How'd you know we were attacked by Magnemites?"   
"The Magnemites and the Voltorbs are the only ones attacking people, and I guessed you didn't come into the Power Plant without being attacked by the Magnemites first."   
Rei sighed and looked around, "We need to get out of here, it isn't safe. We're still alive now, but what if the Pokémon decide to change that?"   
"I'd love it if you could find a way..." Ellise sighed, "but the door's locked and barred on the other side. There's no way out on this side... unless you intend for someone to come save us from the other side..." 

One of the eight Pokéballs in the storeroom shook and rattled, followed by another one, and suddenly the room was bathed in light as Cubone and Sandshrew erupted from their balls. A tied Oddish was also awakened by the sudden flash of light.   
"BONE!" Cubone yelled and swung at Sandshrew weakly. He was still wounded from the battle, but he didn't care.   
"SANDSHREW!" Sandshrew yelled, frightened, and jumped aside, clawing at the door to get out.   
Cubone grinned evilly. There was no escaping him this time! He had that sand-sucker right where he wanted him!   
"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUB..."   
A weakened, but very urgent, "ODD!" cut Cubone off, his club mere centimeters from Sandshrew's frightened, shivering face "Odd odd Oddish dish Oddish Oddish odd odd..."   
WAIT WAIT WAIT! Even _I _don't understand what they're saying, and I'm _writing _it! Ok ok, rewind. Time for a little translation!   
*REWIND*   
Cubone grinned evilly. There was no escaping him this time! He had that sand-sucker right where he wanted him!   
"I GOT YOU NOW YOU..."   
A weakened, but very urgent, "HEY!" cut Cubone off, his club mere centimeters from Sandshrew's frightened, shivering face, "You guys have to cut it out right now!"   
"Why?!" Cubone yelled angrily. Sandshrew, still shaking, released a sigh of relief.   
"Cause Keji got hurt and we don't know where he is!" Oddish struggled to get free, "We gotta help him!"   
Both Cubone and Sandshrew's eyes bugged out, "Keji's hurt?!" they both asked, worried.   
Oddish nodded a bit, "Yeah, now lemme out, and we'll go help him!"   
Sandshrew nodded and started towards Oddish, but Cubone stuck his bone club out in front of Sandshrew, causing him to stumble and tumble into a Pokéball, accidentally releasing a slumbering Abra, who yawned, woke up, and looked around.   
"What did you do that for bone head?!" Sandshrew yelled, causing Abra to clutch his ears.   
"Keep it down you guys..." Abra said and yawned.   
"Cause you'll only get in the way sand-sucker!" Cubone retorted, ripping Oddish's ropes and setting the perky plant free.   
"Cut it out, both of you!" Oddish said menacingly, "And keep it down! Those Magnemites might here you!"   
Abra frowned, "Where are Rei and Keji?" he asked, looking around, perplexed.   
Oddish sighed, "We were attacked by some Magnemites in the forest. Keji got... hurt... and then we all got knocked out. They have to be in this building!"   
Sandshrew and Cubone nodded at Oddish's logic.   
"We have to" Abra yawned and shook his head, "Find them! I'll be able to find Rei if she's here, no problem."   
Sandshrew nodded, "Let's hope they're in the same place!"   
"Oh no! You're staying here Sand-sucker!"   
"Like heck I am, bone brain!"   
"CUT IT OUT!" Oddish yelled with such conviction that both of them shut up, "You are _both _coming! We'll need both of you!"   
They shut up and nodded, but cast each other evil glances.   
"Now, we need to find a way out of here." Oddish mumbled to himself.   
"No problem." Cubone nodded. Suddenly the door was shattered by a quick and powerful blow from his bone club, leaving Abra, Oddish, and Sandshrew staring in disbelief, "How was that?"   
"Good going bone brain, now they're going to know we escaped!" Sandshrew yelled angrily, "If they aren't already on their way here now!"   
Oddish sighed, "Well we're out, let's go!"   
"Is that so?! Well I'll have you know I can take out anything that _does _come down here!" Cubone retorted, waving his club angrily.   
"_Really_?! I'll bet!" Sandshrew laughed, sticking out his tongue.   
Cubone growled and was just about ready to clobber Sandshrew when Oddish cast an evil glance at both of them, "Get along you two!"   
They both sighed and nodded. Cubone lowered his club and Sandshrew started slowly down the hall, looking around.   
Oddish nodded waddled after Sandshrew, followed by a slower Abra, and Cubone, bringing up the rear of the group. 

A groan snapped Rei out of her thoughts as she looked down to Keji and saw that he was stirring.   
"Keji?" she said, unable to hide the relief in her voice.   
"I feel like I was hit by a truck..." he muttered softly as he opened his eyes, shielding them from the painful light.   
Rei smiled a bit, happy to see him awake, "You were hit by a thundershock from one of those Magnemites..." she said, running her hand through his hair again.   
"Feels like a couple..." he groaned, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, "Where are we?" he asked, confused, finally realizing they weren't in the forest anymore.   
"You're in my room..." Ellise interjected, causing Keji to jump a bit in surprise, "I'm Ellise, and you were brought to my room in the Pewter City Power Plant."   
He frowned, "Pewter? We're in Pewter?"   
"No," Ellise replied, sitting back down in the corner, "The power plant is on the outskirts of Pewter."   
"Maybe you can explain a few things, now that Keji is awake." Rei said, looking to Ellise.   
Ellise sighed, "Like what?"   
"Like how someone your age gets to be running a power plant." Keji said, sitting up painfully.   
"Well I don't really run it, dad was teaching me to run it, and left me in charge for a couple days while he went into Pewter to negotiate some better funding." she looked out the window, "I guess that wasn't a good idea."   
Keji shook his head, "I'm confused... why are we here?"   
"The Magnemites brought you here while I was asleep." Ellise replied, standing again, "I don't know what's going on, but the Pokémon have taken over."   
Keji frowned and watched her, "That doesn't sound very typical, Pokémon usually don't revolt on _that _level."   
Ellise nodded, but did not respond, she just watched the door, as if trying to open it with her will. Rei and Keji merely looked at each other.   
"There has to be a way out." She muttered, incurring only a nod from Keji. 

"Nothing here either." Sandshrew said, pulling his head back around the corner. Oddish, Cubone, Sandshrew, and a lagging Abra then toddled around the corner. Their air was more like they were out for a leisurely walk rather than trying to save people.   
"Which way Abra?" Oddish said, turning to the sleepy psychic Pokémon.   
"Strait ahead." He replied, yawning yet again.   
Oddish nodded, "Keep on your toes guys." He said, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.   
"Halt." a computerized voice shot from behind them, "Intruders will be punished." suddenly the Magnemite behind them aimed its two magnets and released two thin bolts of energy. Sandshrew leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding one of the blows. Cubone parried the second blast with his bone club.   
"That's it! I'm sick of being target practice!" He bellowed, leaping at the Magnemite, swinging his club. He landed a solid blow, that floored the little Pokémon.   
"For once I'm with you, bone brain!" Sandshrew nodded, and jumped into the air, rolling into a ball, and plummeting into the downed Magnemite, putting a deep dent into its side.   
"Intruders... sector... 8..." the creature sputtered before closing its little eye. Suddenly red lights were flashing and sirens were wailing.   
"What did you guys do?!" Oddish yelled, barely audible over the sirens.   
"We beat up the enemy!" Cubone retorted, "What were we supposed to do?!"   
Sandshrew shook his head, "That's what I get for following your lead bone brain!"   
"Shut up and run sand sucker!" Cubone yelled as he jumped aside, avoiding another bolt from the Magnemite that spun around the corner.   
Oddish lowered his head and released his stun spores, causing the Magnemite to shiver and fall to the ground with a thud, "RUN!" he emphasized Cubone's statement with his own, and started to run down the hall, followed by a much more rapidly levitating Abra.   
Cubone and Sandshrew cast each other a worried glance, and it looked like Sandshrew would speak, but a bolt of electricity that landed in between them ended any discussion before it would start. 

"What is that?!" Rei yelled over the lights and sirens.   
"It's the alarm! We use it if there's an electric error, or some threat to the power plant or personnel!" Ellise replied, hands on her ears.   
"Since when do the Pokémon know how to use an alarm?!" Keji yelled, his own hands on his ears.   
Ellise didn't answer. This was getting weirder and weirder. The Pokémon couldn't have set off the alarm. They didn't know how to use it.   
Suddenly the door was knocked off its hinges from a powerful blow.   
"BONE!" Cubone yelled, getting zapped in the butt again.   
"Shrew!" Sandshrew dove into the room avoiding a bolt himself.   
"Sandshrew! Cubone!" Keji yelled, overjoyed!   
"Aaaaaaabra!" Abra flung himself, levitating still, into the room.   
"Abra!" Rei said, bending over and hugging her friend.   
"OOOOOOOODISH!" Oddish ran into the room, three Magnemites on his tail.   
"And Oddish!"   
"AND MAGNEMITES!" Ellise screamed.   
"Magnemite!" The Magnemites all said in synchronization, pointing their magnets at Keji, his eyes going wide.   
"ODDISH! SOLAR BEAM!" Rei yelled, flinging the blinds on the window open, letting the sunlight fill the room.   
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOODISH!" Oddish drew in his energy and released his Solar Beam, connecting to the three Magnemites, causing them all to drop to the ground, smoking.   
"Hey... that's my job..." Keji muttered, but shrugged when Oddish smiled at him, and leapt into his arms.   
"Odd! Dish, odd odd!" Oddish said, smiling, nuzzling into his lost friend.   
"Yeah, I'm glad you're alright too Weed Head. Thanks for the rescue, all of you."   
"Cu!"   
"Sandshrew! Shrew!"   
Yawn, snore. Abra was fast asleep, causing small laughter to drift through the room.   
"So, these are your Pokémon?" Ellise asked, patting Sandshrew on the head, who was happy to get the attention.   
"All of mine except Ponyta and Scyther." Keji replied, setting Oddish down.   
"And none of mine, except Abra here." Rei said, picking Abra up, "We need to find them Keji."   
Keji nodded, "Hey buddy, was everyone in the same place?" Oddish nodded, "You remember how to get there?" Oddish nodded again.   
"Great! Lead the way!" Rei said, smiling. Things were finally looking up.   
"We need to get out of here!" Ellise interjected urgently, "Who's to say we'll even get to your Pokémon in one piece?!"   
Keji frowned, "I am not leaving them here!" he said, turning to the door. Suddenly his eyes opened wide as he saw the three Magnemites rise into the air, and hover in a sort of triangular formation.   
"Mite."   
"Mite."   
"Mite."   
Suddenly the room was bathed in a bright light.   
"TON! MAGNETON!" A mechanical voice filled the room. When the light cleared, the crew could see the three Magnemites had attached themselves to each other.   
"It's a Magneton!" Ellise said, frightened, pointing.   
"DISH! ODDISH!" Oddish jumped in front of Keji.   
"TON!" All six of the new Pokémon's magnets pointed at Oddish, each releasing a bolt of electricity, that all combined into one powerful blast, and launched Oddish into the wall, setting a small crack in it.   
"ODDISH!" Keji yelled, rushing to his friend's side.   
"BONE!"   
"SHREW!"   
Both Cubone and Sandshrew rushed at the creature, Cubone swinging his club menacingly.   
Magneton reaimed its magnets at the charging duo and launched another attack, but the duo jumped aside, both landing softly.   
"BONE!" Cubone yelled as he released his bone club in a graceful arc at this new foe, landing a solid blow, causing a metallic "clunk" sound. Sandshrew launched himself at the Magneton just as Cubone caught his bone club, rolling into a ball, and likewise landing a blow, hitting the Magneton, and rebounding off of it, sending it flying into the wall. Then it slowly slid to the floor, groaning in pain the entire time.   
"Maaaaagnet... ton ton..." Magneton groaned, and spun around, only to face Cubone, grinning evilly, eye to eye with the other Pokémon.   
"Bone bone bone..." it said, and brought its club down hard on Magneton, who sputtered another exclamation of pain, then made no more sounds, and just laid in pain on the ground.   
Keji just stared as he held Oddish, "Did... Sandshrew and Cubone just work together?!"   
Rei nodded, too flabbergasted to say anything about the matter.   
"Bone? Bone cu Cubone..." Cubone muttered to Sandshrew as he made his way to Keji.   
Sandshrew gave Cubone a raspberry as he followed him.   
Keji chuckled weakly, "Well, all good things must come to an end, I guess." He stood, "We need to get out of here."   
"Wait..." Ellise said, examining the Magneton.   
"What is it?" Rei asked, walking to her.   
"These." She said, pointing to three small disks, attached to the top of each of the three Magnemites that made up Magneton.   
"What are they?" Keji asked, bending down to the felled Pokémon.   
"Bone." Cubone said, shrugging, and bashed all three of them in turn good with his bone club.   
"Hey!" Keji exclaimed, jumping back in surprise, "What the heck are you doing?"   
Each of the disks made electrical crackling noises, and released a bit of smoke after being hit.   
"What did you do, Cubone?!" Rei asked, knowing full well she wouldn't get a response she could understand.   
"Shrew, sand sand..." Sandshrew shook his head.   
"BONE BONE!" Cubone yelled angrily.   
"Stop it you two!" Keji yelled, "It doesn't matter what he did, we still..." he was cut off as the Magneton opened its three eyes, and lifted off the ground again.   
"Magnet... Magneton..." it sputtered in its typical mechanical voice.   
"BONE!" Cubone yelled in surprise, and jumped back, in a defensive stance.   
Keji, Rei, and Ellise likewise jumped back, causing the Magneton to look around, confused.   
"Ton? Magnet, Magneton?"   
"Shrew?" Sandshrew walked forward and looked up at the floating Pokémon, "Shrew, sandshrew, shrew shrew?"   
"Ton, Magneton, magnet Magneton."   
"What's it saying Sandshrew?" Keji asked.   
"Shrew, sandshrew, shrew shrew!"   
"It what?"   
"What is it Keji?" Ellise asked.   
"It doesn't remember attacking us, or anything for the past few days, it seems." Keji replied, walking forward to the Magneton.   
"Bone! Cu Cubone Cubone!" Cubone yelled angrily, causing the Magneton to slink away in shame.   
"No, wait! Come with us!" Keji said, causing Rei, Ellise, Sandshrew, and Cubone to look at him as if he had grown a new head, "Think about it! It knows its way around the Power Plant! And if it's not going to attack us again, we'll need another Pokémon to help us get out of here!"   
"I guess... but... who's to say it won't attack us again?" Rei asked, examining the Magneton.   
"We're going to have to trust it... come on... there's more at work here than simple Pokémon disobedience," Keji said, starting out of the room, Magneton on his heels, "And I'm going to find out what it is." 

Really Keji? Do you think you can escape this Power Plant alive? And what really _is _going on? I smell a rat... and I'm not talking the small fuzzy type. Keep your eyes open gang. You never know what's around the next bend in this kooky place... 

Catch all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	27. Default Chapter Title

Story 27:

A Rocket Powered Scheme! 

Part 2: Power Lines! 

If you remember last time, Keji, Rei, Oddish, and crew were attacked in the woods by a band of Magnemites. They were then taken to a nearby Power Plant, which seems to be in the grip of a powerful foe. Keji seems to think it's the Rockets, and why wouldn't he? Anytime something goes wrong, they're usually behind it. So now they dart and dash through the halls of the Pewter City Power Plant, hoping to find whatever is causing the bizarre behavior in the plant's Pokémon.

Keji looked out the door to Elise's room with Rei, holding Oddish, behind him, Sandshrew and Cubone behind her, actually getting along for once, Elise behind them, and beside her, the newly reformed Magneton. 

"The coast's clear..." he whispered as he slunk out of the room. No Magnemites or Magnetons anywhere. 

"First thing's first," Rei said quietly, "we need to get our Pokémon." 

Keji nodded, "Then we figure out what's happening to all the Pokémon in the Power Plant." 

Suddenly a voice boomed over the loud speaker, "There are intruders in the Power Plant. Voltorbs and Magnemites, search and destroy. Pikachu and Raichu, resume normal functions." 

Keji blinked in surprise, "Whoever's behind this is controlling all the Pokémon from the loud speaker..." 

Elise looked down, ashamed, "But why are they all listening to him? And how do we know which control room he's in? There's ten different places he could be to use those speakers..." 

Keji was about to answer, but was cut off by a bolt of electricity hitting the ground near his foot, "Later, now we've gotta go!" he yelled, pointing towards a small red and white Pokémon, resembling a Pokéball that Keji remembered from his battle on Hermit Hill. 

"A Voltorb!" Elise yelled. 

Cubone growled, "Cuuuuuuuu..." 

"No Cubone, we can't aford to fight it now!" Keji yelled, picking up Cubone before another bolt of electricity struck where he was standing. 

"Come on!" Rei yelled, already halfway down the hall with Abra, Oddish, Sandshrew, Magneton, and Elise hot on her tail. Keji rushed after her, avoiding yet another attack from the Volorb.

"ORB!" The Voltorb yelled, and began to glow. 

"DOWN!" Keji yelled, hitting the ground hard just as Rei and company turned around a corner. They stopped when the heard the very loud boom. 

"Keji?!" Rei yelled, turning around and running back down the hall. 

"Booooone..." Cubone muttered, followed by a groan from Keji. 

"Keji! Are you alright?" Rei yelled, running to his side. 

"I'll live..." he muttered painfully. First zapped by those Magnemites, now this. Could this day get any worse? 

"VOLT!" 

"ORB!" 

"VOLTORB!" 

Three small red and white balls with eyes rolling down the hall at the group proved to Keji that it could, and it just did.

"RUN! NOW!" He yelled, jumping out of the way of the first electrical blast from the Voltorbs. The group ran back down the hall, followed by the angered Voltorbs, who couldn't keep up with the group due to their slow rolling. 

"In here!" Rei yelled, tumbling around a corner and throwing a door open. She quickly waved everyone into the small, dimly lit room, and slammed the door, just as the slower moving Voltorbs rolled past. The entire group breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

"I have to get me a Voltorb..." Keji muttered as he plopped in a corner of the room. 

Rei grumbled, " If you do, I'm leaving..." she muttered, incuring a bit of a weak chuckle from Keji and Elise both. 

"Where are we?" 

"Ton, Magneton, magnet magneton." Magneton replied, to which Oddish translated. 

"A storeroom, eh?" for the first time since getting in the small room, Keji looked around. It was filled with unlabeled boxes, "What're in all these boxes?" 

"Magneton." Magneton replied. Oddish didn't need to translate the response, Keji could tell by Magneton's voice that it didn't know. 

"Well, let's find out!" Keji said happily. 

Rei frowned, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Maybe we should leave this stuff alone..." 

But Rei's warning came a bit too late as Keji already had one of the boxes open, a frown plastered on his own face as he brought up a small metallic disk, identical to the ones they found attatched to Magneton. 

Elise matched the frown, "It's... one of those disks we found on Magneton." I just said that, Elise! 

Keji nodded and looked down. Elise and Rei followed his gaze. The entire box was filled with them. 

"What are these things?" Rei frowned. 

Keji blinked and picked up another disk, "Hey Cubone, come here." 

Cubone shrugged and walked over to him. The moment he came within arms reach of Keji, he slapped the disk onto Cubone's skull, causing a surprised yelp to erupt from the small Pokémon. The disk adhered itself to Cubone and instantly began emitting a low, dull whirring sound. Cubone instantly stopped struggling. 

"What'd you do that for?!" Rei almost yelled, but remembered to keep her voice down. 

"A test." Keji muttered, standing, "I have a theory about these things. Think about it, all of these Pokémon are disobeying the plant personnel... yet someone can control them over the loudspeaker." 

Rei nodded and looked down at Cubone, who was staring forward, almost in a zombie-like trance. She frowned and waved her hand in front of him, "He's not moving." 

Keji nodded, "Watch this." he turned to Cubone, "Cubone, give Sandshrew and big kiss." 

"Cu." Cubone said monotone, and walked over to Sandshrew, who was watching the whole thing, and whose eyes were now wide with terror as Cubone grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a big smooch (NOT a smootch, Kathlyn...) on his snout, then let him go. Rei, a recovering Oddish, and Sandshrew stared in abject terror and surprise as Cubone just stood there, awaiting another command. 

"They're slaves!" Elise yelled, forgetting to keep her voice down, "Someone is controlling our Pokémon with these disks!" 

Keji nodded and walked over to Cubone, "And I know who's doing it." he said, removing the disk from Cubone's skull. The Pokémon looked around, confused. 

"Team Rocket..." Rei muttered, "Who else could it be?!" 

Keji nodded, "Exactly. This research must have cost a fortune..." 

"That's why Hunter needed that gold mine in Newton!" Rei said, nodding. Things were starting to piece together. 

"Exactly. Yet they must have gotten the cash from somewhere else! Man, this stinks. We gotta stop them!" 

Elise and Rei nodded, but Elise stepped forward, "But how? I mean, it's Team Rocket against the three of us!" 

"I've beaten the rockets before, Elise, and I won't lose this time." Keji responded smugly, and cracked the door open a bit, looking each way down the hall, "The coast is clear. Let's move." 

"What's the plan?" Rei muttered softly, looking out the hall before sneaking out, carrying Oddish.

"We find our Pokémon," Keji replied, leaving after her, followed by Elise, Sandshrew (wiping his mouth and making all sorts of disgusted noises), Cubone, who still seemed half asleep, and a floating Abra, "And we kick some butt." he nodded to accent his statement as the team moved silently down the halls of the Pewter City Power Plant. 

The young man frowned and leaned back in his chair. There was still no sign of the intruders. Each sector reported no disturbing activities, and it had been hours since their initial sighting. He didn't like it one bit. He sat back up and pressed the intercom. He had two trump cards to play. 

"Voltorbs, keep the intruders away from control room seven." he chuckled and leaned back again. They'd never get him. This plan was pure genius. But still, he had his last resort, where they to succeed, which at this point was unthinkable. 

"Voltorbs, keep the intruders away from control room seven." The voice piped over the loud speaker, startling the group as they silently made their way through the halls. 

"Control room seven!" Keji said happily, "That's where we're going! Where is it?" 

"It's in sector sixteen, down this way." Elise said, pointing down the hall. 

"Bone! Cu cubone!" Cubone said, angrily. 

"Well yeah, of course we're going to get our Pokémon first!" Keji said, shaking his head, "They're down the hall, right?" 

Cubone nodded. 

"Then we're going the right way!" Keji replied, as he began to move again. 

Cubone sighed and shrugged, and the group began to move again, still as silent as before, and still just as vigilant as before. 

A little ways down the hall, just as expected, the group found the store room with their Pokémon. 

"This it?" Keji asked, turning the knob on the door. 

Sandshrew and Cubone nodded, and Keji opened the door fully to reveal the remaining Pokéballs... and three Voltorbs. 

"VOLT!" 

"ORB!"

"VOLTORB!" 

Three bolts of energy blasted out of the store room, missing each of the humans by a very narrow margin. 

"Cubone, Sandshrew!" Keji yelled, pointing into the storeroom, "We need to get our Pokémon out of there!" 

The two ground types nodded, and charged into the room. Cubone landed a solid blow to the first Voltorb, sending it flying like a golf ball. It bounced off one wall, and flew out the door, over the ducking humans. The last two sent their electric blasts at Sandshrew, who leapt into the air, avoiding both, and landed in between the two. 

"Sandshrew!" He said, almost pleasantly. 

"VOLORB!" Both Voltorbs said in unison and shot their electricity at Sandshrew, who nimbly leapt into the air, causing them to hit each other. 

"oooooorb..." One moaned, as Sandshrew rolled into a ball, and landed hard on its round form, knocking it out cold. 

"Orb... VOLT ORB!" The last yelled as it charged up again and prepared to blast Sandshrew, but got a rude awakening when Cubone's bone club landed on it, knocking it out, like its associates.

"Great job you two!" Keji said, smiling, "There's nothing here we can't handle!"

Rei smiled and picked up her three Pokéballs, "Return Abra..." she said, returning Abra to the depths of his Pokéball.

"We may be able to defeat a couple Voltorbs," Elise said, "but whoever is controlling our Pokémon isn't going to be as easy to defeat!"

Keji returned Cubone and Sandshrew to their Pokéballs, and replaced them on his belt, then frowned when he saw Oddish.

"I know you don't like it bud, but you're gonna have to get in a Pokéball." Oddish frowned, but reluctantly nodded as he was enveloped by the red light.

Rei sighed, "We can't doubt ourselves now, we have to win."

Keji nodded and placed Oddish's Pokéball on his belt. It seemed weird not to have his best friend on his shoulders, and he vowed to get whoever forced him to do what he had to do.

"Come on. Magneton, let's find this maniac."

Magneton nodded (Which involved bobbing its entire body up and down) and started out of the room. Keji started after it, but stopped, "Rei, Elise... why don't you two get out of here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Rei frowned and pointed to Keji's belt, "You have one Pokémon at full strength. Scyther, and last I saw, he wasn't following orders very well."

Keji frowned, "Yeah, but..."

"Ton... Magneton ton." Magneton said, darting in between Keji and Rei.

"Looks like Magneton wants to help, Keji." Elise said.

Keji smiled a bit, "That's two. More than enough. Sandshrew and Cubone can fight too, if I need them." He stepped forward a bit, causing Magneton to dart aside quickly, "Besides... I don't want you to get hurt." He took her hand gently, sending a deep red tint to her cheeks.

Elise smiled a bit and looked away. Rei, on the other hand, just stared at Keji, unable to speak. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Elise spoke up, "Rei... what's your decision?"

Rei blinked and shook her head, "We stay with him. I won't leave you Keji." she took her hand back and began out of the room.

Keji sighed, "Alright, but be careful please..."

Elise followed closely behind, followed by Magneton.

"Shhhhhh... we don't want to get into any more fights..." Keji whispered they exited the room and began tip-toing down the halls.

Rei and Elise nodded. Sound logic indeed.

The halls were silent and empty. There were no more announcements, no more Voltorbs, Magnemites, or anything that would pose any amount of threat to Keji and his crew.

"The control room is down the hall," Elise whispered. Keji and Rei nodded and continued to tiptoe through the silent halls, the only sound that of their footsteps. 

After only a few moments of sneaking and slinking through the Power Plant, the group saw what they were looking for, a door labeled "Control Room 7".

"This is it." Keji whispered and pulled Scyther's Pokéball off of his belt, "Now we get to the bottom of this."

Rei nodded and pulled her remaining two Pokéballs off her own belt, "Yeah."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Elise whispered.

Keji grinned a bit, "I always know what I'm doing." suddenly the silence was shattered when the door exploded outward, hurling the trio against the wall.

"Well well well, mister Fujikiro, I presume." a nasal, insulting voice rang out from the smoke. Five Voltorbs rolled out of the door, all smiling wickedly, crackling with energy.

Keji groaned and immediately shot a glance at Rei, as she too groaned. He was relieved to see her stand, slowly. Elise too stood behind him, as he could tell by the soft wimpering.

"Who are you? What do you want here!?" Keji yelled angrily. Suddenly he saw the tall, well built man in the typical white and red team rocket uniform, and had his answer, "You're from Team Rocket."

"Astute observation twerp." the man chuckled as he crossed his arms, "I don't see why Hunter and Fridgey had so much trouble with you." he watched the pathetic attempt Keji made to stand. He was dirty, battered, wounded, weak... defeated.

"You'll find out! Scyther, GO!" He yelled, hurling his Pokéball.

"Venonat, Poliwhirl!" Rei said. It was obvious by the sound of her voice that she was quite wounded by the attack, which Keji noted with disdain.

Scyther, Venonat, and Poliwhirl all erupted from their Pokéballs, and faced off, outnumbered by the Voltorbs.

"Scyther, even the odds, DOUBLE TEAM!"

"SCYYYYYYYY!" Scyther dashed at the line of Voltorbs before any of the other Pokémon could act.

"SCYTHER! NO!" Keji yelled, but he was too late, Scyther was blasted by a concentrated blast from all five Voltorbs.

"Venonat, Stun Spore!" Rei yelled, throwing her arm down.

Venonat leapt first, as all the Voltorbs were distracted by the attack on Scyther, and released its fine, purple mist, causing all of the Voltorbs to shake a bit before sitting completely still, their eyes wide open in panic.

"Bah! Worthless attack!" The Rocket yelled, pulling a device from his pocket, and pushing a small button, of many that littered the top of it. Instantly the stunned Voltorbs shook violently and glared at Venonat with narrowed eyes. A quick blast blew the bug back at least three feet, into the wall, "Next?" the man laughed.

Rei clenched her fists, "Poliwhirl, water gun!"

Poliwhirl nodded, deducing her plan, and leapt forward, spraying all five of the Voltorbs and the Rocket with his water gun. The Voltorbs merely shook themselves, being resitant to water attacks, and the Rocket was little more than annoyed at being wet.

"Voltorbs, finish them!"

"VOLT!" all of them said in unison, getting ready to attack with a powerful blast of concentrated electricity, charging themselves... but unfortunately, the water that soaked them all conducted the electricity, electrocuting all of the Voltorbs and the Rocket.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled, just as the Voltorbs exploded, throwing him into the room, and against some machines with a resounding thud. Luckily the crew dove aside as they saw the Voltorbs overloading.

Keji stood slowly and brushed himself off, "Good job Rei!" he said, jogging into the room, followed by Rei and Elise. The Rocket groaned and shifted a bit. Keji picked him up by the scruff of his jacket, "Let the Pokémon go!"

The Rocket chuckled weakily and reached into his pocket and pulling out another small device, pressing a large red button that occupied the top half of it.

"Bomb armed in core. Detonation in one hour." A voice came over the loud speaker.

"We think of everything..." he muttered weakily and coughed, just as Magneton blasted the device from his hand.

Keji growled and dropped him, "Come on Magneton, show me where the core is!"

Rei followed him out of the room, "Keji! What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!"

"No! I won't let him win!" Keji yelled, stopping only to recall a recovering Scyther, who didn't seem more wounded than just a few cuts and bruises.

"KEJI!" Rei yelled, chasing after him a bit.

"No! Get the Rocket to Pewter!" He didn't stop, he just kept following Magneton.

"Keji..." she muttered, watching him go with a tear in her eye, "Good luck..."

This is a dangerous situation for Keji and crew... and as Keji runs through the plant, following his new friend, Magneton, he silently wonders whether he'll ever see Rei again... but he knows he can't fail, for the people of Pewter... he won't let the Rockets win... but what tricks do they still have in store?

Come see all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro



	28. Default Chapter Title

Last time... well, the last two times... Keji and company were attacked in the forest by a band of Magnemites and brought to a power plant. Locked up and separated from their Pokémon, there seemed to be no hope, until Sandshrew and Cubone burst out of their Pokéballs and freed Oddish and Abra. The quartet traveled through the Power Plant to find their friends. After finding them and defeating three Magnemites, and their evolved form, Magneton, they found out that the Pokémon were being controlled by a Team Rocket member from inside the Power Plant! Thanks to some quick thinking on Rei's part, the Rocket was beaten... or so they thought. Now Keji races to save the Power Plant from certain destruction... the cause? A bomb planted in the core. Can Keji rescue the plant in time? 

Story 28:   
Bombs Away!

Keji raced down the hall, following closely behind Magneton, who was eagerly showing the way to the core, and the only hope of saving the Power Plant.   
"Hurry up Magneton! We need to get to the core ASAP!" He yelled impatiently. Magneton nodded and started to move a bit faster. Keji looked down at his watch. They had an hour. Plenty of time. He hoped. 

"Move it scum." Rei said spitefully, casting a quick glance back at the Power Plant.   
Elise noted the look and put her hand on Rei's shoulder, "Rei. I know he'll be fine. Keji looks like he's a great trainer, and his Pokémon will surely help him a lot."   
Rei nodded, but didn't respond. The Rocket, who was limping badly now, smiled evilly and knowingly, though hid it well from Rei and Elise. This was far from over. It would never be over.   
"How far is it to Pewter, Elise?" Rei asked, pushing the Rocket to move faster.   
"Twenty minutes."   
Rei sighed. Even if they got him to Pewter, there'd be little chance of getting back in time to help Keji, especially after all the legal mumbo-jumbo they'd have to endure.   
"Good luck, Keji." She said softly, though Elise heard it, and cast a worried look of her own at the Power Plant, the place she'd called home most of her life, and her father's home. This was very trying on her, but for now, she'd have to have the utmost faith in these two trainers. They seemed to know Team Rocket quite well. 

Indeed Keji knew Team Rocket, and he knew they'd blow this Power Plant up to prove a point, a fact that scared him deeply, but he knew he couldn't give up, he had to find the core and disarm the bomb.   
Suddenly he skidded to a hault.   
"Wait a minute... I don't know how to disarm a bomb!" He yelled aloud, "What the heck am I doing here?!"   
Magneton stopped and watched him, "Ton? Magneton ton magnet..."   
Keji sighed and realized he didn't understand a word Magneton was saying, but started running again, "I need to try, I suppose..."   
"Magneton, ton magnet." Magneton said and pulled ahead of Keji to resume his lead.   
"Chuuuuuuuuuuu..."   
"What?" Keji stopped and turned around. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his jaw nearly hit the floor.   
"Raiiiiiiiii..."   
"Pika! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"   
There was at least twenty Pikachu and ten Raichu behind him, all of their cheeks crackling with energy, ready to drop Keji and Magneton.   
"RUN!" Keji yelled, as he spun and ran down the hall, avoiding several blasts of electricity from the small electric rodents.   
"MAAAAAAAAAGNETON!" Magneton yelled, whirring down the halls as quickly as he could. The Pikachu and Raichu followed closely behind, sending blasts at the duo every few steps, some even shocking Keji or Magneton, but neither stopped, because they knew if they did, they were done for. 

"Don't stop!" Rei yelled in a very uncharacteristic tone for her, her patience being tried by the weakened Rocket.   
"Have a little sympathy... I am a bit wounded..." the Rocket said, chuckling a bit to himself, "and I hold your boyfriend's life in my hands..."   
Rei blushed a bit at him calling Keji her boyfriend, but didn't respond to that... she was more interested in what followed, "What do you mean, in your hands?"   
He chuckled a bit, and did not respond.   
"Don't let him get to you... we won, and we'll win again as soon as Keji takes care of the bomb." Elise said, frowning at the Rocket.   
"You think so?" He chuckled, suddenly he opened his palms and dropped several spherical objects onto the ground. Before Rei could respond, the area was filled with smoke, "This is not over little missy! Mister Fujikiro will find the Power Plant just as dangerous as it was while I was still there! And there's no way he'll be able to disarm that bomb!"   
"NO!" She yelled, diving into the smoke to try and stop him, but, of course, missing. He was gone.   
"We have to... stop him!" Elise coughed, waving the smoke away, "Keji's in trouble!"   
"We need to run to Pewter and get help!" Rei yelled, as she broke out into a full run.   
Elise nodded, and without another word burst after her. 

Keji yelped again as another blast caught him in the rear. He couldn't keep this up forever, those rodents were faster than he thought.   
"And to think..." he said through pants, his voice weak and running out of breath, "I... used to like... Pikachus..."   
"Ton!" Magneton slowed down, causing Keji to ram into him, then hefted him into the air and continued down the hall, supporting Keji's weight.   
"Magneton?" Keji shook his head, surprised at the sudden move. It was an akward ride, as Magneton was smaller (though not by much, as Magneton was about four and a half feet tall) than Keji, but he seemed to be able to support him well enough.   
"Way to go!" Keji yelled, looking back over his shoulders. Even with Keji's added weight, Magneton seemed to have little trouble supporting him, nor did he have trouble outrunning the Pikachu and Raichu, especially since in such a crowd and in the somewhat narrow hallways they ran through, the rodents were stumbling all over themselves.   
"Lose 'em Magneton!" Keji yelled. Magneton nodded a bit (almost dumping Keji in the process), and spun around a corner, and quickly around the next one it came to, and continued taking corners as it came to them, until it was most certain it had lost the electric rats. Unfortunately it succeeded in losing itself in the process.   
"Where are we?" Keji asked, climbing off of Magneton when it stopped.   
"Magneton, ton magneton magnet..." Magneton said. It was easy to understand from its tone that it didn't know.   
"This is great, we wasted..." he checked his watch, "ten minutes getting away from those rats... and now we're lost." he sighed and started down the hall, "I guess we go this way..."   
"Ton..." Magneton sighed and followed him.   
The duo walked in silence for about twenty minutes. Keji prayed Magneton would eventually remember where they were, and it did seem that Magneton started to take the lead a bit. Keji hoped this meant he knew where the were.   
"Where are we, Magneton?" Keji finally asked, breaking the silence.   
"Ton, magneton magneton ton ton." It replied, and Keji remembered how futile it was trying to talk to Magneton. He would have brought Oddish out to try and help translate, but he was afraid Weed-Head was too weak, and bringing him out would only endanger him. Keji sighed and hoped Magneton said, "We're almost there, Keji." 

What Elise didn't mention was that it was 20 minutes of walking to the outskirts of Pewter, and another 5 to the center, running at full speed.   
Rei, for one, was not about to stop for anything or anyone. The town itself seemed but a blur to her as she tore through, getting confused and startled looks (especially from the people she almost ran into.), and she almost missed the Police Station, and would have, had Elise not screamed out with her last ounce of strength before falling to her knees outside the door. It was a good thing Elise did scream, because Rei didn't need to waste her energy pounding on the door to summon a police officer.   
Moments after Elise's scream for Rei to stop, a blue haired, well shaped woman in a police uniform stepped out, "What is all the commotion out here all about?!"   
Rei frowned, barely able to stay standing, let alone speak, "Office... Jenny...?"   
"Yes, do I know you?" She frowned.   
"Never... mind..." Rei gasped for air.   
"You two look terrible, you should rest..." Jenny said.   
"No!" Rei shot back, "Power... Plant... Keji... trouble... help..."   
"What?" Jenny shook her head, confused out of her mind.   
"Power Plant... Power... Plant..." Rei kept repeating, trying to recover enough breath to say more.   
"Something's wrong at the Power Plant?" Jenny asked, scratching her head.   
Rei nodded profusely, "Help... go... now..."   
"I'll drive you two girls back there... but it's shut down now. The head of it is in town in a meeting this week."   
"No... I'm his... daughter..." Elise said softly from her spot on the ground, "The Pokémon were... attacking personnel... "   
"What?! Why didn't anyone report this?!"   
Elise shrugged and tried to stand.   
"Hold on here, I'll go get the Squad Car, we'll be there in the bat of an eye." With that, Jenny rushed back into the station, only to return in a couple moments, driving out of the Police Parking ramp, "Get in, quick!"   
Rei and Elise dragged themselves into the backseat of the car, and, before they were even completely in, it sped down the road, sirens blaring, heading towards the power plant. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORB!" The Voltorb began to glow brightly, ready to explode, as Keji's experience with these creatures told him. Worse still, there was several more coming at the from down the hall.   
"Cubone! Get rid of it!" Keji yelled, opening his Pokéball.   
Cubone popped out, and immediatly charged the thing, only to stop right next to it and face it.   
"Cubone?!" Keji yelled, ready to run the other way.   
Magneton looked about ready to join the battle when Cubone raised his club behind him and executed a beautiful golf swing, hurling the Voltorb at his approaching brethren, just as it exploded, hurling Voltorbs everywhere, with looks of terror and pain on their faces.   
"Come on!" Keji yelled, rushing down the hall past before the smoke even cleared. It had been like this for the last half an hour, and time was running out! First it was the Pikachu and Raichu, then a group of Magnemites attacked, then the Pikachu found him again, finally there were these Voltorbs. What next?!   
"Ton!" Magneton yelled with an almost pleased voice. Keji burst through the smoke and debris to see a large metal door.   
"Is that it?!" He asked, pleased.   
"Ton ton ton!" Magneton yelled, bouncing up and down in mid-air.   
"Alright! Now we just have to do something about this bomb!" He yelled, bursting through the conveniently unlocked door... and ramming into a five foot tall form. Keji foudn himself staring into two very angry looking eyes.   
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZ!" It screamed, and he was thrown back by a powerful electrical blast, right into the wall.   
"BONE!" Cubone yelled, bursting into the room. He found a comfortable spot to get thrown to with yet another burst of electricity, knocking him out cold.   
"Magneton?!" Magneton flew into the room and took another blast, throwing it out of the door.   
Keji groaned and looked up to see a humanoid Pokémon. It sported yellow fur with black stripes, had two large, powerful arms, and an angry looking face.   
"What... I've never seen that before..." he muttered, pulling out his Pokédex. 

Electabuzz   
An Electrical Pokémon. It has a poor temperment and short temper, and should not be crossed by any but the most experienced Pokémon Trainer. 

Most Electabuzz are approximately 3 feet tall. 

"Ellllllectabuzz!" It bellowed and charged Keji, swinging its fists. Keji jumped aside, ignoring his aching body, and avoiding a powerful blow.   
"WOW! This one's HUGE!" Keji yelled, surprised. Suddenly a glint of metal caught his eye. A large capsule, laying on the ground in the middle of the room, with a digital timer and a blood red "R" on it.   
"The bomb!" Keji quickly avoiding another attack, "Scyther, stop this thing!" He yelled, throwing out the Pokéball in midleap.   
"Electaaaaaabuzz!" Electabuzz charged at Keji, but the newly formed Scyther blocked its charge with a tackle, throwing it aside.   
Keji rushed to the device, checking his watch. Twenty minutes left.   
"What now...?" he muttered, over the roars and grunts of the battle in the room. 

"Alright, now where is the core, Elise?" Jenny asked as they stepped into the main entry of the Power Plant.   
"I don't know if we'll be able to make it... the Pokémon are still on the attack." Elise muttered.   
"But we need to help Keji!" Rei shot back tensely.   
"We won't be help to anyone if we're dead, Rei." Jenny said, "We need to think. Is there any way to reach him?"   
"Yes, there's a phone in the Core, and one of the control rooms is very close to here... we could probably get there without much trouble..."   
"How's a phone going to help us?" Rei asked, "We need to be there to help him!"   
"If there is a bomb, then Keji will need my help to deactivate it..." Jenny said, turning to Rei and putting her hand on her shoulder, "If he's even in the core. It will also let us know if he's made it."   
Rei nodded and sighed. It wasn't the solution she hoped for, but it would have to do, "Ok..." she muttered.   
"Good. Elise... lead us to this control room."   
Elise nodded and the trio began the short trek to the control room, hoping they met no resistance. 

"SCY!" Scyther yelled as another powerful punch from Electabuzz connected to his jaw.   
Keji looked up from his examination of the bomb and cringed. Scyther wasn't in peak performance, after the Magnemites and the Voltorbs.   
"Scyyyyther!" Scyther slashed wildly twice, and, at first, Keji thought he was reverting back to his old hotheaded tactics, but as the Electabuzz dodged both blows, Scyther swept his foot under the somewhat slower Pokémon, dropping him to the floor.   
"Elllllleeeect!" Electabuzz exclaimed as it hit the ground.   
Scyther growled and leapt atop the fallen Pokémon, his blades aimed downwards, but was stopped by it, cutting Scyther's attack just short of Electabuzz's face.   
Keji wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. Scyther was holding his own, so he could try and disarm this bomb. Suddenly... the phone rang?   
Keji frowned. A phone? He looked around wildly. Indeed, there was a phone directly behind him. He spun and rushed to it, picking it up. He didn't care who it was. He was willing to ask a phone salesman for help now.   
"Hello?!" Keji practically yelled into the phone.   
"This is Officer Jenny of the Pewter Police force. I presume I am talking to Keji?"   
"YES!" Keji yelled, relieved, "I need help!"   
"I know, you're going to have to listen to me very closely and do everything I tell you!"   
Keji nodded profusely, "Ok, shoot!" He was willing to stand on his head and juggle Voltorbs if it would save the plant.   
"First, you are going to have to describe the bomb to me..."   
"Ok, it's... AAAH!" Keji yelled, his sentence cut off by his scream of surprise as Scyther slammed into the wall beside him.   
"THER SCY!" Scyther yelled, leaping on top of Keji, dropping him to the ground just in time to avoid the large bolt of electricity Electabuzz hurled at them.   
"Keji...? Hello?!"   
"I'M OK!" He yelled, hoping the receiver would pick his voice up.   
"BUUUZZ!" Electabuzz raised his arms again, crackling energy flying between them, ready for another attack.   
"AGILITY SCYTHER!"   
Suddenly, before Electabuzz knew what was going on, Scyther had flung himself into it, throwing it back, and sending its blast of electricity into the ceiling above Keji.   
"What is going on down there?!" Jenny yelled into the phone.   
Keji grabbed it, "There's an Electabuzz down here!" he looked over at the bomb, "And there's 10 minutes left!"   
"Great... what does it look like?"   
"It's a metal capsule, about... 3 feet long, round... has a digital clock on it... and the Rocket "R"..."   
"Sounds like an R-76 to me... you need to find a removable panel... it should be opposite the clock."   
"Ok." Keji said, his voice shakey. He put the phone on the ground and ran to the bomb, casting a quick glance at Scyther and Electabuzz. The electric Pokémon was busy hurling bolts at the rapidly moving Scyther, missing by miles. Keji counted his blessings that Scyther was taking Electabuzz's attention away from him.   
He turned back to the bomb and rolled it over. There it was, and it looked screwed on tight.   
"Great..." He muttered.   
"Ton!" Magneton floated over to him, seemingly out of nowhere, causing him to jump and spin in surprise.   
"Magneton!" He said happily, "Get this panel off for me!"   
"Magneton ton ton!" Magneton nodded happily, setting two magnets on the panel, and dragging the entire bomb across the floor.   
"No! Wait!" Keji yelled, grabbing the bomb and holding it in both hands as Magneton pulled. After a few moments of straining, Keji flew backwards as the panel tore out, flinging Magneton against the wall.   
"Thanks bud!" Keji yelled.   
"BUZZ!" One blast hit Scyther, flinging him against one of the walls with enough force to shake the room slightly, and another blast flew at Keji.   
"NO!" Keji yelled, dropping the bomb and throwing his hands in front of his face.   
"MAAAGNETON!" Magneton darted in the path of the blast, taking the electricity, and throwing him into Keji, as they both fell to the ground.   
"You... you saved me!"   
"T...t.. ton..." Is said weakily.   
"Thanks Magneton... I promise to get you healed..." he said softly, opening a Pokéball and sucking Magneton into its depths.   
"BUUUUUUUUZZ!" Electabuzz yelled, charging another burst, but a slash from its side, dropped it to the ground in pain.   
"Hold it off a bit longer Scyther!" Keji yelled, noting his Pokémon's weak looking condition. He was slightly slumped when he haulted and gave Keji a nod, and panting hard. Keji had to finish this soon. He ran back to the phone.   
"After considerable distress, the panel has been removed."   
A sigh of relief came over the phone, "Good... we were starting to worry up here!"   
"What next?"   
"How much time is left?" Jenny asked, sounding tense.   
Keji looked at the clock. 5 minutes. "Enough. What next?"   
"What colors are in there?"   
"Let's see..." 

The slumping and weakened form of the Rocket that had escaped Rei and Elise crested a nearby hill, meeting a shadow, dark figure.   
"What are you doing here?! Don't you think I can handle this?!" He yelled angrily.   
"Pah. You've failed already!" The figure responded, his cape billowing around him.   
"Not yet, pal." He chuckled in response, pulling out his all purpose device, "This is my plan B..."   
"Plan... B?" The figure chuckled, "Maybe I've underestimated you..."   
"I'm the one that saved you" He smiled, pressing a button, and laughing maniacally. 

"Now cut the blue wire next..." Jenny said. Keji could hear she was shaking, worried.   
"Alright..." Suddenly everything went black.   
"What's that?!" Jenny yelled. Keji could hear Rei and Elise saying things in the background.   
"Did you guys do that...? Ha ha ha... funny... now turn them back on..."   
"SCY!" Scyther yelled, and a blast of electricity and silence.   
"Quick! What wire?!" Keji yelled.   
"You can't see! How will you know!?" Jenny yelled back.   
"I remember, quickly, there's a ticked off Electabuzz down here with me!"   
"Uh... YELLOW!" Jenny yelled quickly.   
Keji grabbed a wire. He lied... he didn't remember a thing. He watched the count down... seconds left.   
"BUUUUUZZ!" Electabuzz yelled angrily, knowing he was there, but knowing where.   
He took his hand out. Maybe it was this wire.   
Footsteps coming towards him...   
No... the first one.   
"Eleeeeectabuuuuuuuuuzz!" It yelled.   
Keji ripped the wire out and braced himself, his eyes closed.   
He opened his eyes and looked at the clock... perpetually frozen at 1.   
"Electa... BUH!" Electabuzz bellowed, but was knocked aside, seconds from bashing Keji with his fists. Scyther was back in the game.   
"I DID IT!" Keji yelled. He could hear cheers in the phone.   
"Scyther!" Keji yelled, looking around. Suddenly the lights flared on.   
"What was that?!" Keji asked into the phone.   
"Just over riding some faulty programming..." Elise's voice came over the phone with a certain amount of uncharacteristic pride from the usually meek and mild young lady.   
Keji looked over and saw that Electabuzz was pummeling Scyther with blows.   
"Scyther, double team!" Keji yelled.   
Scyther nodded, and the next punch Electabuzz threw was dodged by Scyther seemingly split in two, and both of the Scythers, flying around Electabuzz, jumping in and out of range, to confuse him.   
"ELLLLLLLECTABUZZ!" Electabuzz spun and blasted one of the Scyther's with an electrical bolt, causing it to blink out of existance. He spun to meet the eyes of Scyther.   
"SCYTHEEEER!" Scyther yelled, crossing his blades right in the eyes of Electabuzz, reflecting the lights into its eyes, causing a bellow of pain to erupt as Electabuzz's hands reached up to shield itself from the sudden blast.   
"GREAT!" Keji yelled, jumping into the air, "Finish it!"   
"SCY!" Two slashes across the chest, and a powerful tackle sent Electabuzz tumbling through the room.   
"Yeah! Great job! Pokéball, GO!" Keji yelled, throwing a Pokéball at Electabuzz, capturing the Pokémon in its depths.   
Keji grabbed the phone, "All quiet here!"   
"I just released the Pokémon from the Rocket's control," Elise said happily, "It seems the Rockets needed to use our computer to control them all."   
"Excellent! That mean I'll be able to get out of here without any attacks?"   
"Well, Rei looks about ready to tackle you..." Elise giggled, with a faint, "hey" from Rei in the background. Keji laughed as well, though he knew his face must have been as red as Rei's. 

"The plant is still there, Guido." The cloaked figure said with a strained, angry voice.   
"Yes, looks like I pulled a Hunter..." Guido chuckled.   
"Watch it!" The figure yelled.   
"Or have I?" The other man laughed, pulling out a Pokéball and walking calmly away.   
The other figure's brow furrowed, but his face lightened a bit as he recognized it, "I did underestimate you Guido... excellent work..." He laughed.   
"I aim to please..." Guido returned with a laugh of his own. 

What plan do these diabolical miscreants have in plan!? What evil, terrible, nefarious scheme could they be hatching?! Don't they ever learn? Keji always wins! This was a great victory for Keji... but was it a victory at all...? Hmmmmmmm... 

Come see all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro



	29. Default Chapter Title

**Story 29:**   
**Welcome Home Venonat!**

Keji, Rei, Kai, Gwen, and her son, Terrance, or Terri as he is pleasantly called by his friends, have just accomplished a narrow escape from Team Nova, a new faction of Team Rocket, bent on their destruction, and, for the time being, are safe and sound, albeit hot and lost, but hey, this is nothing new for Keji and crew, is it? Maybe the team has worse things to worry about than the weather...   
"What's the name of the town again?" Rei asked for the third time in the last hour, unconsciously wiping the sweat off her brow _and _swatting away an annoying amount of insects at the same time.   
"Serpent's Bay…" Kai muttered quietly, his voice weakening, just as unconsciously, as he had gotten used to her asking. He knew it wasn't that she needed to be reminded every few minutes, but _someone _needed to break this uneasy silence.   
Keji looked over his shoulder at his companions. Gwendalin seemed to be fairing the best of the group, and only seemed to be bothered by the numerous insect bites she received, being the tallest member of the party. Kai, on the other hand, was not built for this heat, and trudged wearily along, like a man possessed, only the promise of civilization (and a phone line to connect to the internet) kept him going when he felt he would fall over. Rei wasn't fairing much better, and Keji noticed a lag in her pace, and a deterioration of her usual good mood. Keji, too, couldn't help but let his mood fall at seeing all his friends so low. Even Terri, who should have had the most energy of the entire group, was dragging his feet, holding his tiny Rattata as closely as he possibly could. Keji sighed and looked down. He could continue going, no problem. After he took off his PU jacket (he found that it was WAY too warm for that...), he discovered that he had plenty of energy, and personally would rather reach Serpent's Bay by nightfall, which Kai said would be possible if they kept moving. He knew Gwen would have no arguments, but he couldn't keep pushing Kai and Rei like this.   
"Let's rest…" he muttered.   
Almost immediately Kai fell to the ground in a heap, incuring a startled "yip" from Rei, who jumped aside in surprise.   
"Kai!" Gwen yelled, rushing to his side. Kai's only response was a cough and grumble. "He needs water Keji!" She said, holding his head in her lap.   
"I can use Poliwhirl." Rei said, pulling Poliwhirl's Pokéball off her belt and opening it quickly.   
"Whirl whirl!"   
Gwen blinked, "Why didn't you use him to cool us off earlier?"   
Keji groaned. He should have thought of that too.   
"I… guess I never thought of it…" she muttered, "Water gun! Spray us all Poliwhirl!"   
The only warning of the attack to come was a slight rustling behind the group, which none of them heard. They did, however, hear the muffled "thump" as a Pokéball flung from the bush, slamming into Poliwhirl with enough concussive force to knock him aside and capture him in the ball itself.   
"What the…" Keji began, his sunglasses nearly slipping off his nose as he stared in disbelief.   
"Great foind… Oi'll be gettin plent o' cash for this'ne, hey what?" a cheery voice called from the bushes as a large man in camouflage gear from head to toe stepped out of the bushes with a large gun in his right hand and a sash of Pokéballs around his torso. His blonde hair rummaged in the slight warm breeze as he surveyed the group with a crooked grin.   
The stranger adjusted his sunglasses before speaking again, "Oi'll be takin me catch now, if ye don't moind." He said as he started towards the group. He was almost friendly in his speech, and Keji didn't quite know how to react as he stood staring at the man before him, "Well? Ye ginna step asoid, er am Oi gonna haveta take down the whole lottya?"   
"Who... wha... huh?" Keji managed to blink and mutter his surprise, "What in the world did... who are..."   
"Well?! Spit it out lad! Oi don't got all day!"   
Rei, in the meanwhile, was trying to release Poliwhirl from the man's Pokéball, with no luck. It was shut tight.   
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Gwen hollered at the top of her lungs, "LET HER POLIWHIRL GO!"   
"Fraid not missy..." he muttered, put at slight unease by the frightening volume that Gwen was using , "But Oi gotta eat, y'know. This is how Oi make me livin, and any Pokey let out in these here woods be fair game."   
"How DARE you!" Gwen yelled, "That's out and out theft!"   
"Oi s'pose one could look at it that way..." he replied, matter of factly, seeming to ponder the very notion, "Oh well, gives me a froightful headache thinkin 'bout it." He concluded, shrugging, "Oi think oi'll simply be takin me catch and headin' on me way."   
"Not so fast buddy!" Keji finally said, recovering enough to start his usual heroic speech, "You better let her Pokémon go, or you'll regret it!"   
"And what, preytell, would you be plannin ta do 'bout it, buck-o?" he retorted, with a sinister sneer.   
"Scyther, go!" Keji yelled, releasing Scyther from his Pokéball.   
"Scy scy..." Scyther yawned, plopping down on the ground.   
Keji blinked, somewhat embarrased, "Er, uh... he's a bit tired and..."   
Suddenly the man leveled his weapon and fired. The same hollow "thunk" preceded the launching of the Pokéball from the odd gun, and with a flash, Scyther was caught in a similar fashion to Poliwhirl.   
Keji blinked and stared at the blank space that had once been his friend. Silence permeated the area for a brief time as everyone just watched. It had all happened so quickly that no one quite knew what to think... but Keji soon found the words...   
"HEY!" Beet red out of anger, Keji took a menacing step forward, his fists clenched until they were way past white, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"   
"Makin a livin, boy!" The man replied, walking to his newest catch, "And Oi'll be thankin ye fer the offerin, but Oi'm afraid Oi'll still have to take the lady's Poliwhirl." He said, chuckling a bit.   
Gwen could only stare at this absurd scene. This man obviously had no idea about what the phrase "fair-play" meant, "Terri, here... keep his head up." She muttered, leaning Kai's limp body into her son's lap. Terri struggled, but managed to elevate Kai's head.   
Keji shook his head and leapt at the man, who casually and expertly side-stepped the clumsy attempt of an attack, "That the best ye got, boy?"   
Gwen stepped forward and glared at her opponent, "You better let those Pokémon go." She said, almost calmly, which made the man a bit uneasy.   
"And what if Oi don't, eh?" he retorted, narrowing his eyes.   
Gwen took a step forward, "You don't wanna find out..." she muttered, almost inaudibly.   
The man seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Oi still think Oi'd rather keep 'em."   
Without a second's hesitation, Gwendalin Tisaru lunged at the man, throwing all of her body weight into a powerful tackle. Such a nimble and quick move from such a large person would have thrown any normal man off guard and surprised them, unfortunately this man was not normal, and with an equally quick move, he side stepped Gwen's powerful attack, and stuck his leg out, sending her toppling to the forest floor.   
"Shame, 'tis," He muttered, "seein ye all watin yer energy in this blazin heat. Oi think I'll just take my bounty and get outta here." He walked calmly forward towards Poliwhirl's Pokéball, obviously not a bit afraid of Rei.   
Rei stared, unable to act. She couldn't think of anything she could do where Keji and Gwen had fallen so short. She froze as the man continued walking past her.   
Rei continued to watch in horror at the scene that unraveled before them, unable to act, caught helplessly as a spectator as this man walked off with one of her best friends.   
Suddenly Keji leapt at the man from behind., his face still beet red in anger, ready to tear him limb from limb. He hit the ground with a thud when the man simply avoided his second clumsy attack.   
"Pleasure doin business with you folks," The man said, bowing slightly, "But Oi got places t' go, people t' see, things t' do." He smiled and started off the way he came.   
"Wait!" Rei yelled futiley, her eyes tearing up, both because this man was stealing her friend, and because there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.   
Gwen hefted herself off the ground just as the man vanished into the bushes, as quickly as he appeared, "COWARD!" she bellowed, leaping to her feet, "CHICKEN! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"   
"He's... he's gone..." Rei muttered timidly, falling to the ground in hopelessness, "He's gone..." she repeated, even softer.   
"Why didn't you try and stop him?!" She yelled, "Why'd you let him walk off with your Pokémon?!"   
Keji sat up, spitting out dirt and shaking his head, "Hey, ease off... not all of us are as tough as you are..." he growled defensively.   
"I... I froze... you guys all tried, and... you're much stronger than I am... what could I do..." she responded as if Keji hadn't spoke.   
"It's OK Rei... we understand." Keji said, kneeling as her side and placing his hand on her shoulder, "We'll find that guy and get our Pokémon back..."   
Gwen snorted, "But what about Kai? What can we do with him?!"   
"I don't know..." Keji admitted, somewhat defeated, "But we can't just let that guy get away with this!"   
Rei looked at Kai, helpless and out cold (or warm, as the case was), and looked up at Gwendalin, "Why don't you try and get him to Serpent's Bay... Keji and I'll get our Pokémon back and meet you there... this is our mess, not yours."   
Gwen's face lightened a bit, but now she seemed more worried than angry, "I don't know if that's a good idea. You guys could get killed out here all by yourself."   
"We'll be fine!" Keji said, jumping to his feet beside Rei, his voice taking its usual determined tone, "There's nothing Rei and I can't handle together!"   
Rei smiled a bit at Keji's optimism. Seeing him so positive always gave her strength. She stood beside him, "We'll meet you there."   
"You sure?" Gwen asked. After a nod from each of them, she sighed and threw her arms up, "I guess I have no choice. You two know how to get to Serpent's Bay, don't you?"   
"Yeah, straight down this path, about an hour, right?" Keji said.   
Gwen nodded, "Alright. Be careful you two. I'll expect to see you in town in a couple hours. If you're not, I'm coming to get you."   
Rei and Keji nodded, "We'll be there before you know it!" Keji said, taking Rei's hand, "Come on, let's get that guy!"   
"Be careful!" Gwen yelled at the fleeing couple. She shook her head with a bit of a smile, "I used to be young like that once." She muttered.   
Terri, who had been quiet this whole time, helped his mother heft the unconscious Kai, and the three of them headed off to Serpent's Bay in silence. 

Keji and Rei traveled in silence through the sweltering heat. Unfortunately, the trail had gone cold long before they started their chase.   
"This is hopeless..." Rei said meekly, her optimism gone, stumbling along behind Keji, who seemed to have an abundance of energy. She wiped her brow, but new sweat instantly replaced the old, "We'll never find the trail..."   
Keji looked over his shoulder. She was not looking good. Not only was she lagging greatly, but she was beet red from the heat, and often it seemed she had trouble keeping her head up. He sighed, "Rei... you need to rest..."   
Rei shook her head absently, "Gotta... find... Poliwhirl..." she coughed, "And Scyther... we have to find them..."   
"No No..." a soft voice trailed from the bushes.   
"No no?" Keji stopped and turned around, "What do you mean no no?"   
Rei nearly ran into him before she realized he stopped moving, "I didn't say no no..."   
"Veno..."   
"No nat nat no..." Voices continued to trail through the clearing. There were no places to hide here, Keji noted. The nearest ferns were a good hundred feet away, so where were those voices coming from?   
"Sounds like..." Rei began.   
As if on cue, Venonat's Pokéball burst open, and in a flash of light, the fuzzy bug Pokémon flopped on the ground and looked around, excited.   
"Veno! Venonat nat!" It sputtered, riled about something.   
"Yeah... sounds like Venonat..." Rei muttered, looking down at Venonat, "What's wrong?"   
"Nat! No no no no veno!" It said, hopping around.   
"I don't understand a word you're saying, Venonat..." she said meekly, pulling out her Pokédex. 

Kurasama Island:   
Well known for its many Jungle Pokémon. 

"Well duh!" Keji muttered, shaking his head "check what species..."   
Rei punched a few buttons. 

Kurasama Island:   
Known Pokémon species:   
Butterfree   
Beedrill   
Ekans   
Arbok   
Nidoran Male   
Nidoran Female   
Venonat   
Venomoth   
Scyther... 

"Rei!" Keji yelled, when he saw she wasn't paying attention. She shook her head and clumsily pounded a few buttons. 

Kurasama Island:   
Venonat Population:   
Venonats are very abundant on Kurasama Island, as they prefer humidity and heat. There are hundreds of family groups, or pods, scattered around the island. 

"You don't suppose Venonat's family is..." Keji wondered aloud.   
"Let's ask her..." Rei replied, turning to where Venonat... was...   
"Where'd she go?!" Keji asked, surprised.   
Rei blinked, not quite grasping the situation fully for a moment. Then it sunk in, "No! Not her too!" She yelled, followed by a cough that shook her slight frame, and caused Keji to rush to her side and brace her up.   
"You're not well, Rei!" He said, his voice shakey with worry, "We need to get you to Serpent's Bay!"   
Rei pushed him aside as roughly as she could, "No! The longer we wait, the harder it will be to find our friends!" She said over her shoulder as she began into the woods again, yelling for Venonat.   
"Rei! Stop!" Keji yelled after her, chasing her down without much trouble, and taking her arm, "Listen to reason!"   
Rei spun and stared him in the eyes, her face was an unhealthy shade of pink, and her eyes seemed not to focus clearly, but Keji didn't notice these things, what he noticed were the tears streaming down her face. As he held her arm, he could feel it shake, and indeed he could see the entire rest of her body shaking as well, wracked with sobs.   
"Keji..."   
Keji took his hand back and looked down, "Alright... we'll follow... but we have to take it easy. Venonat's not the type to run away like this... She can't be far. We'll walk, OK?"   
She nodded a bit, and with that, the duo walked through the forest, Keji's arm supporting Rei's shakey stride.   
After a few moments of walking and simple tracking (it wasn't tough, even for Rei in the state she was in, to follow the zealous and clumsy trail of Venonat), they caught up with Venonat.   
And Venonat.   
And Venonat.   
And Venonat! 4 Venonats, sitting at the foot of a tree. It was easy to see they knew each other very well by the hugs and snuggling that went on between them all.   
"Venonat..." Rei muttered, relieved to find her friend. She started out of the bush that concealed the duo from the happily conversing Venonats, but was stopped sharply by Keji.   
"Rei, we don't wanna scare them..." he said quietly, "Let's just stay here for a bit, OK?"   
Rei nodded a bit, seeing the wisdom in Keji's proposition. She plopped down on the ground, leaning against a tree. Keji followed in suit, leaning against another tree, not so far away from hers.   
Rei sighed, "We may have found Venonat," she muttered, "but we still don't know where that other guy is..."   
"We can't lose our optimism, Rei." Keji replied, watching the Venonats, "By the way... do you think this is a typical Venonat welcome? Or do you think this is Venonat's home...?"   
Rei blinked, surprised by the statement, but it made sense. Rei and Keji knew Venonat didn't belong on the mainland, where they found her... and Rei did promise to take Venonat home...   
"Do you think," Keji continued, "That this is Venonat's family?"   
The realization struck Rei like a ton of bricks. What were the chances? Out of all the families of Venonat's on the island, how could they have found Rei's Venonat's family? She shook her head. Instead of disbelieving it, she should accept it and be happy for her friend.   
Rei stood slowly, "We have to find that guy and get Poliwhirl and Scyther back..."   
"But... Venonat..."   
Rei offered no response.   
"Rei..."   
Still nothing. She started into the forest without so much as a word to Keji. Keji sighed. He knew what was happening. When Rei first met Venonat, she promised that she would take her home when they got a chance...   
She was home.   
It was time to part ways, it seemed.   
"You sure you don't wanna say goodbye, Rei?" he said, with a sigh, "I mean... maybe she wants   
to say something to you..."   
Rei still didn't answer, she just stumbled blindly through the thick foliage, not knowing where she was going, and not caring. She lost two friends, and there didn't appear to be anything she could do about it.   
"Rei! Stop!" Keji yelled, chasing after her. Again, he grabbed her arm, but this time when she spun around, she fell into him, sobbing loudly.   
"Venonat... Poliwhirl... I can't... I mean..." she blubbered, nothing she said made any sense to Keji, but he didn't let on. He just held her reassuringly, running his hand through her hair.   
"It's alright... we'll find Poliwhirl... and Venonat's home... she's happy... you should be happy for her..." he said softly.   
She pulled away slowly, wiping tears from her face. She looked up at him with a slight nod, "I know... I know... but... I miss her already..."   
"Then let's go at least say goodbye..." Keji said quietly, taking her hand and dragging her back without allowing any argument. Suddenly Keji stopped, pulling Rei beside him.   
"What..."   
"Shhh!" he hushed her, holding his hand over her mouth, "Something's wrong... I don't hear..."   
"VEEEEENO!" A scream pierced the thick jungle air, and Keji broke into a run, leaving a startled Rei standing alone with a confused look on her face, her heart racing. In moments she too realized what was happening. The Venonats were under attack!   
"KEJI!" She hollered, "Wait up!"   
Keji skidded to a halt as he witnessed the scene, his eyes flashing the anger he felt inside. It was him, the man that took their Pokémon from them! He stood before the Venonat family, his gun leveled, ready to fire upon them. Rei's Venonat stood at the head of the huddled and frightened group, protecting her family, even though it was futile!   
"STOP!" He yelled, but before he could react, Rei pushed him aside and bolted into the clearing!   
The man didn't even look at Keji. His lightning fast reflexes firied the gun in retaliation to Keji's yell, without so much as a glance or a word.   
"NAAAAAT!" Venonat (Rei's Venonat, that is...) screamed in fright as the gun was fired, but before the Pokéball launched by the man's gun could hit, Rei threw herself in the path of the projectile, taking the Pokéball in her side.   
"NAT!" Venonat caught Rei (as well as she could for her size) as she slumped to the ground in pain.   
"Venonat... I came... to say goodbye..." she muttered, barely able to talk over the immense pain she was feeling, "I'm glad... you found your family..."   
Keji was speechless, and, oddly enough, so was the man with the gun.   
"Why'd she go 'n do that?" He asked outloud, "That was a pretty boneheaded thing ta do..."   
"Why... you..." Keji's mouth didn't seem to work right. His throat was closing off, and his mouth wouldn't form the words he wanted so badly to say, but his body worked just fine, which was proven as he leapt at the man, catching him by surprise, and sending him toppling to the ground, his gun wrenched from his grip as it hurtled to his side.   
"No no nat veno..." Venonat sobbed, wiping Rei's brow, removing the sweat and grime from the day's events off her face. This was all that man's fault... him and his noisy gun... first her family... now this... he had to be stopped!   
"Nidoking!" The man yelled, throwing a Pokéball off his belt and diving for cover as the huge form of Nidoking flashed into existence in the jungle. Almost immediately it charged for Keji, who could barely make a clumsy dive out of its way.   
"Hey!" He yelled, "Get back here and have a real Pokémon battle!"   
"Nat nat nat!" Venonat yelled, jumping in front of Rei as the lumbering hulk made its way towards them.   
"Oi would, kiddo, but y'see, 'e don't listen ta me, so Oi just let 'im go and watch the results!" The man retorted in good humor, obviously finding the situation a bit humorous.   
"NAAAAAAAAAT!" Venonat screamed, assuming a fighting stance, ready for the attack. It was obvious she would protect Rei and her family at any cost.   
"Rei!" Keji yelled, scrambling to his feet to try and stop the charging Nidoking.   
"Kiiiiiiiing!" Nidoking bellowed... but skidded to a halt.   
Venonat was glowing!   
"Nat nat naaaaaat... moth!" Venonat said. Suddenly the fuzzy bug was airborn! At its side were two wings, flapping gently, keeping her aloft. Her family watched in awe. Venonat was now Venomoth!   
Keji too skidded to a halt, blinking his obvious confusion, "Venonat... evolved...?"   
"Moooth!" Venomoth exclaimed, flapping its wings faster and faster, blowing a bluish dust in the face of the still confused Nidoking, who promptly fell over, fast asleep.   
"Venonat evolved!" Keji yelled, jumping for joy.   
Rei's eyes fluttered open to reveal Keji's statement to be true. Before her fluttered Venonat's evolved form, Venomoth!   
"Way to go... Venomoth..." She muttered weakly, sitting up slowly, "You saved the day..."   
"Moth, Veno veno moth moth no veno?" Venomoth fluttered down near her face.   
"Yes... I... I was going to leave you with your family..." she muttered, sweeping her arm to the three Venonats, still gazing in awe and pride for their family member who had saved the day.   
"Moth... venomoth no moth veno..." Venomoth muttered, nuzzling against Rei's cheek, who smiled slightly.   
"Yeah," she said softly, hugging her friend, "I guess I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't come with me... after all, we're a team... no..." she muttered, tears swelling in her eyes as she fugged Venomoth tighter, "we're friends..."   
She looked up after a few moments in the hug and noticed Keji had been standing there. A bit embarrased, she quickly stood up, flinching a bit, her hand roaming to her side, gingerly touching the swollen bruise left by the Pokéball.   
"We gotta go..." he said, his voice worried about Rei's wound, "That couldn't have felt good..."   
Rei's eyes narrowed, "One quick thing..." 

"It's gotta be 'round here somewhere... there!" The hunter's hand reached out to grab his lost weapon. He'd show those kids and their Venonats.   
Suddenly it was kicked out from his grasp.   
It was that girl!   
"Hey toots... Oi'd go get that, if I were you..." he said, standing slowly and menacingly.   
THWACK!   
Keji just stared in disbelief as Rei connected a powerful punch to the man's jaw, sending him spinning to the ground.   
He flinched, "I think I heard his jaw break..." he muttered as Rei picked up Poliwhirl and Scyther's Pokéballs from his belt and storm past Keji. He looked down at the man's unconscious body and snickered, "Serves ya right..." he muttered as he followed his friend.   
"Moth moth... venomoth moth..." Venomoth said, flying close to the ground, facing her family.   
The biggest Venonat nodded, "Nat, veno no no nat..."   
"Nat, Veno..."   
"Venonat..."   
The three Venonats hugged Venomoth one last time.   
"Kinda sweet really..." Rei said softly, back to her old self after the outburst of anger, "I feel bad taking Venomoth away from her family."   
Keji just nodded a bit, his arm holding Rei's slumped form. He didn't say anything, because there really was nothing he could say now. It was Venomoth's choice to go with them. It's not like they were forcing her.   
After long moments of teary mumblings and blubberings, the Venonat (and moth) family broke the hug.   
"Veno..."   
"Veno..."   
"Veno..."   
Venomoth looked at the ground for a moment before saying, "Veno..." and flying to the waiting Rei and Keji.   
"Bye!" Keji waved, "We'll take good care of Venonat, er...Venomoth!"   
Rei smiled a bit over her shoulder as the threesome walked through the forest in search of that darned elusive trail. Wasn't it around here somewhere? 

Come see all the action at [Keji's Pokémon Gym!][1]

   [1]: http://homepages.infoseek.com/~kejifujikiro/



	30. Default Chapter Title

A Story 30:   
Lapras Crossing!

The heat didn't let up on Kurasama Island, even approaching sunset. It had been three hours since Keji and Rei left Gwen, Kai, and Terry en route to Serpent's Bay, a town in the middle of the jungle. A couple hours was all Gwen gave them to accomplish their task of finding the man that stole their Pokémon. It had been three. One more than she gave them. She didn't like it. It was getting dark, and they wouldn't last long in the jungle at night. 

"I'm goin, Kai..." she threatened, "don't try and stop me, they'll be dead if I don't go help them!"   
Kai shook his head weakly. He had recovered, but was still feeling very weak and helpless, "Sure, and you're likely to get yourself killed in the process..." he muttered, "It's best to let them take care of themselves... we don't need all of you lost..."   
Gwen grumbled yet again. She knew he was right. She took another pace around the hotel room and waited. There really was nothing she could do. The island was huge, and finding two people in it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. She took one last look outside. This hotel was the first one they came to after exiting the forest. It was still a good mile to Serpent's Bay from this location, but it was obvious it was built to house those who survived the jungle's dangers. From Gwen's room, she had a perfect view of the path she had told the duo to take. If they ame out of the jungle, she would see them from...   
Hey, wait... is that...   
"Keji! Rei!" Gwen yelled, darting out the door.   
Kai blinked and traded a glance with Terry, "Is it really, or has she finally lost it?"   
Terry walked over to the window and looked out. He turned back to Kai, a gigantic smile plastered across his face, "Yep, it's them!"   
Kai smiled and laid back down, "Good... maybe now I can get some sleep..." 

Keji huffed and puffed his way down the path, almost carrying Rei, who barely held her last thread of consciousness. Her arm draped over Keji's shoulder as he hefted her along.   
"Stay awake Rei... I see a building!" he said, unable to hide the excitement from his voice. They had done it! They survived the jungle!   
Suddenly, from the door of the building, he saw Gwen charging them, her face exploding with relief and excitement. Luckily, she was able to contain her excitement enough to slow down before reaching them. Keji knew they couldn't survive a tackle from Gwen. He chuckled as he thought about it.   
"I thought you two were dead!" She practically screamed.   
"So... did I..." Rei muttered, barely audible.   
Keji reached down and pulled her legs up, fully carrying her now, "It took us a little longer than expected... but we found the guy..."   
"Did you get your Pokémon back?" Gwen asked, intently following Keji as he walked towards the hotel, aptly named: "The Jungle Sanctuary".   
Keji nodded, "Yeah. With a little help from Venomoth..." he smiled and added with a chuckle, "You shoulda seen Rei slug that guy... it was great..."   
Gwen stopped and blinked. She could see Rei blushing, even in her half asleep state.   
"You're kidding..." she muttered, staring at Rei.   
Keji stopped and looked over his shoulder, "He's probably still out..." he chuckled.   
Gwen laughed out loud and rushed to catch up to Keji and Rei and escort them to their room. 

"Wham!" Keji imitated Rei's knockout punch, "I swear I heard the guy's jaw break! He was out like a light!"   
Kai couldn't contain a chuckle, "Wow... I never pegged you for the punching type Rei!"   
Rei blushed a deep crimson, "I had enough of that guy... and he called me toots..." she shuttered, "He deserved it..."   
Gwen nodded solemnly, "I agree... sometimes it's hard to believe there are actually people like that in the world... and he wasn't even a member of Team Rocket!"   
"Or Nova..." Keji added grimly, "Don't forget... we all have TWO foes now..."   
Kai sighed, "Don't remind me..." he looked out the window, "I wonder if they're coming for us again... we can't let our guard down for a minute..."   
"Yeah, I know Hunter," Keji muttered, following Kai's gaze, "He won't give up."   
An awkward moment of silence followed. No one had anything left to say.   
Rei was the first to speak up, "What's say we head to Serpent's Bay?"   
"No," Gwen shook her head, "You and Kai had enough heat for one day... you need to rest here until you recover fully, then we'll go to Serpent's Bay."   
Rei sighed, but she knew this was the best course of action. They wouldn't make it all the way without passing out. Besides, Gwen spent a good deal of money on this hotel room, they might as well make the most of it.   
Keji looked up and noticed Kai was already out cold, snoring softly and blissfully, dreaming of only he knew what. He turned around and saw Rei let out a bit of a yawn, and shook his head, "I think we could all use a rest."   
"I'm not tired..." Terry said, jumping to his feet.   
Gwen smiled a bit, "How about you and I go down for a swim, kidd-o?"   
Terry clapped his hands, "Yeah! Can Patches come?" he asked, hefting his smiling Rattata, who was more than happy to be included in anything his little master did.   
"I suppose. But keep an eye on him." She replied.   
Keji walked over to the corner, but stopped, "You packed a bathing suit?"   
Gwen shook her head, "They sell them in the lobby," she called over her shoulder as she headed out of the room, "You should come down if you get enough rest. The pool looks great." She shut the door behind her, without waiting for a reply.   
Keji shook his head and yawned wide, "I don't think that'll happen... I could sleep until doomsday... or later..."   
Rei nodded, looking more asleep than awake anyways.   
Keji smiled and watched her. There was still so much he didn't know about her. Just when he thought he had her pegged, she goes and does something like slugging that man. He never would have imagined her capable of that. He chuckled a bit. It was still rather humorous.   
He yawned and shook his head, his eyes drifting shut slowly. He was more tired than he thought he was. 

_Keji... Keji... KEJI!_   
Keji awoke with a start... this wasn't the hotel room! Was this... Hermit Hill?   
The Research Facility on Hermit Hill, to be precise. The only problem was that no one was moving. He saw Vincent, Doctor Gerard, even Kino, Francis, and Brunt, the Guardians of Hermit Hill! But the whole scene was in black and white. No one moved. Beakers stopped in mid-pour, people in mid sentence, Kino, Francis, and Brunt in mid-practice-pose. The only person he knew capable of such a scene was...   
"Hypno?! What is this?"   
_I'm communicating through your dream, Keji... _The familiar snobby voice rung in his head   
"That much I assumed." Keji retorted, "What do you want?"   
_Where are you, Keji?_ Hypno asked, almost as if he was changing the subject.   
"Uh... Kurasama Island... why?"   
_ You need to come to Hermit Hill... pronto... there's something wrong here, or there will be soon._ Hypno replied. Keji could almost sense a tinge of fear in his "voice".   
"What is it, Hypno?" Keji asked, all of a sudden overtaken by an overwhelming sense of fear, "What's the matter?"   
_ I just have a bad feeling... I also sense you have made a great discovery, so it wouldn't be a waste of time to come anyways,_ Hypno said, _even if I am wrong... it could just be nothing..._   
Keji blinked and shook his head. Did he hear right? Hypno would never even think about himself being wrong about anything. Something was wrong.   
"I'll be there ASAP, alright Hypno?" Keji asked shakily, "You guys just sit tight... and make sure those three," he pointed to the Guardians, "Don't try and stop me."   
Hypno nodded, _Alright... but you have to wake up now, I'll see you soon._   
"WAKE UP!"   
Keji litterally jumped at the sudden yelling in his ear.   
"What?! Who?! Where?! Hypno?!"   
"Hypno?" Kai pulled back, "What about Hypno?"   
Keji blinked and looked around. Rei was drying her hair, obviously after a shower, Gwen and Terry were watching morning cartoons... morning?! 9:00 to be precise. He glanced to a clock. He slept the entire night!   
Rei chimed in, "Hypno was a friend of ours on the mainland," She took the towel off her head and let her hair cascade down her shoulders, shaking the last amounts of moisture from them, "did you dream about him?"   
"Not just a dream." Keji replied, staring out the window. Another hot sunny day, "He actually spoke to me in my dream, from Hermit Hill. He said he needs us there pronto."   
Rei frowned, "Did he say what was wrong?"   
Keji shook his head.   
"Well then," Gwen said, standing and speaking over Terry's flighty laughter at the cartoons, "We better get going then! No sleeping til noon for you!"   
Keji nodded, "Just let me shower... not many of those on the road."   
Gwen nodded, "Hurry up, we gotta get moving."   
Rei stepped out of the way as Keji headed into the bathroom behind her.   
As Keji let the water run over himself, he had to stop and wonder. Hypno sounded different. Pronto? That wasn't something he ever imagined Hypno to say, one of those slang, buzzwords he would find stupid about human speech. And since when did Hypno ever doubt himself. Could he ignore him? No, probably not. No matter how much of a pain he was sometimes, he could never turn his back on him, he was Keji's friend, nothing he ever did could change that, but still, there was something distinctly wrong about his voice and manner of speech. Was it simply worry, or something else? He decided it was best not to leave the matter wait, and washed quickly. The sooner he got to Hermit Hill, the better. 

Keji was right, it was unbearably warm and sunny, almost worse than yesterday, and without the tree cover of the jungle, the sun beat down on them like a ton of bricks. Keji and Rei didn't even walk side by side now, it was far too warm for anyone to walk anywhere near anyone else.   
"There it is!" Rei pointed out with relief in her voice, causing Keji to raise his gaze and snap out of his thoughts. He had still not told Rei about his doubts about Hypno and Hermit Hill. He didn't want to worry her, but now wasn't the time to worry about this stuff. He saw that Rei was right. There it was indeed. Serpent's Bay.   
It wasn't a huge town, but it had an abundance of resorts, beach side property, condos, and shopping malls, even an airport. It seemed to be the perfect place to retire, but, again, now wasn't the time to sight see.   
"We still have a problem..." Kai muttered aloud, "We don't know how to get home..."   
"I don't have enough money to fly us all home." Gwen admitted.   
"Do you have enough for you and Terry?" Keji asked, still surveying the town.   
Gwen nodded, "Yeah, but..."   
"Then you two get home... the rest of us can find another way, no problem."   
Kai blinked, stared, and grumbled. It made sense, he supposed, but still, he would have rather been home.   
Gwen frowned, "Are you sure?"   
Rei nodded a bit, "It makes sense, you need to get Terry home."   
"If nothing else, we can all stick around and catch Pokémon for awhile!" Keji smiled.   
Kai grumbled and turned away.   
Gwen smiled back weakily, ignoring Kai. Suddenly she rushed forward and hugged Keji, "Thanks Keji. Thanks for everything. I know Kai, Chet, and I owe you our lives. So does my son." She stepped back and brushed away a tear, trying to appear strong, "If you're ever in Fuschia City, look me up..."   
Keji nodded, "You can show me to the gym." He chuckled.   
Gwen sighed and turned away. She didn't want this awkward scene to continue any more. She took Terry's hand and started off towards the airport, with a slight look, smile, and wave over her shoulder to Keji, Kai, and Rei.   
Kai sighed, "Wish I were her..." he muttered.   
Keji cast a glance at him, "Now we have to get ourselves home..."   
"How Keji?" Rei asked with a sigh, "I mean, we don't have any money for a ship or plane, and I'm not about to swim."   
"Let's go get something to eat," Keji said, pointing to a nearby restaurant, "and maybe something will come to us."   
Kai raised a brow as Rei and Keji made their way to the retaraunt, "What do you mean, maybe something will come to us?!"   
Keji shrugged and kept walking.   
Kai let out a giant sigh and followed behind them muttering something under his breath. 

Keji plopped down next to Rei and Kai, who had been staring awkwardly into their drinks since he left the table. Keji had left them to recover his Pokémon and question around for a boat, and he just returned with the news...   
"There are no ships leaving any time in the next WEEK!" he said, about fed up with it all.   
Rei and Kai let out sighs at about the same time. Kai looked back down to the table, "Well, that's all well and good, since we don't really have enough to book passage on any ships anyways..."   
Keji sighed and nodded. He knew Kai was right, but he wasn't about to give up until he had given it a try, and he had, and still nothing came up.   
Rei put her hand on his shoulder, "It's OK, something will happen. Something always does."   
"I don't know what..."   
"This is it?!" An angry female voice caused the entire bar to stop what they were doing and stare. At the bar, a yo-ung lady, no older than Keji and Rei, was facing off against a snobby looking man in a business suit. She was dressed in what seemed to be shorts over a one piece swimming suit, but she obviously had no problems showing that amount of skin in a public place. She was deeply tanned, as if she spent a lot of time outside, and bore a head of thick brown hair that fell down her back in a ponytail. What Keji most noticed, however, were the six Pokéballs at her belt.   
"A trainer..." he muttered, watching with interest.   
"I hauled your stinking cargo you stuck up prick!" She continued, not at all embarrassed at the scene she was rising.   
"Well... I... uh... er... um..." the man, however, was very uptight, and uneasy around this loud woman.   
She stepped back and crossed her arm, glaring at the man with such contempt Keji was sure he'd fall over dead on the spot, "I'm not leaving here until I get my money!"   
The man coughed weakly and started to walk out.   
"Hey!" She yelled after him, "Get back here! We had a deal!" with a slam, the bar resumed muffled whispering, mostly about what had just occurred.   
Rei frowned, "Looks like she got ripped off..." she muttered to Keji, who... wasn't there?!   
The woman turned to the bar and threw up her arms, "Looks like I lose again, Joe." She muttered.   
"I told ya ta watch yerself Kat," he said, filling up a glass, "the world of business is a dangerous place for a yopung lady."   
"Business?" Keji piped into the conversation, slipping into an empty spot next to her.   
The woman, obviously named Kat, nearly jumped out of her skin, "Hey! Who're you?!"   
"Keji Fujikiro." Keji said, as friendly as he could be, "And I couldn't help but overhear what just happened."   
"The whole bar heard, I'm sure." Joe laughed.   
Kat cast him a warning glance, "Yeah, what about it? That prick stiffed me, so?" she shrugged, "Happens all the time, I'm afraid."   
"Well, I can't help much with that, unfortunately," Keji muttered, "but I was just curious... you said business..."   
"Yeah, so?" she said, not necessarily impatient, but curious as to what Keji had to say.   
Keji continued, "But I see Pokéballs on your belt."   
"Why're you lookin at her belt, kid?" Joe asked, innocently, but unable to hide a smirk.   
Keji immediately blushed, to which Kat laughed, "You're kinda cute, Keji."   
"Keji?" Rei butted in between Keji and Kat (almost rudely) with a frown on her face, "What are you doing over here?"   
Kai pulled her out from in between Kat and Keji, "Settle down Rei, he's negotiating our trip home."   
Kat blinked, "Your what?"   
Keji shook his head, and with a sigh continued, "Well, I was wondering... I heard that you shipped cargo... ever shipped passengers?"   
Kat looked at him oddly for a second, "Not lately. I try to avoid it."   
"Why's that?" Kai chimed in, reminding Keji his friends were watching (Rei was watching quite intently)   
"It's kind of a bumpy ride, and most people don't offer much in the way of money," she shrugged, "There's lots of better options open to the traveling person."   
"Well, we're out of options, uh, er, Kat, was it?" Keji asked.   
Kat grinned as she noticed he was still a bit red, especially under Rei's piercing stare, "Yep. Katrina Lowells, but my friends and customers call me Kat."   
"So, Kat," Rei asked, her voice somewhat cold, "Can you get us to the mainland, or not?"   
"Depends on what you have to pay me with." She sighed, "I don't accept credit cards."   
Keji stood up, "Hold on, I have to converse with my friends."   
She nodded as Keji pulled Kai and Rei away from Katrina. The huddled a few steps away from the young entrepreneur.   
"I don't like it, Keji." Rei said, glancing over her shoulder, "She says the ride isn't very good... maybe we should wait for a better opportunity."   
"I won't be stuck here for a month just cause you're jealous!" Kai almost yelled.   
Keji shook his head when he heard Kat giggle a bit behind them.   
Rei was beet red, "I... am... not! I just think we should wait!"   
"How much money do we have?" Keji said, for once ignoring Rei.   
"5,000 yen." Kai said with a sigh.   
"I have 35,000." Keji said, counting through his recent winnings on the road, "Rei?"   
Rei sighed, "I have about that much..."   
"Then that's about 75,000 yen?" Keji said, disheartened.   
Kai and Rei nodded. Keji sighed and stood, "I hope it's enough." He started back to Kat, who had gone to nursing her drink in silence, Joe having left to help customers.   
"What's the good word?" she asked.   
"75,000 yen is all we can offer..." Keji muttered.   
Kat nearly choked, "That's it?!" she swept her gaze to the side, as if thinking. She sighed and muttered something, then looked back, "One condition."   
"What?" Rei asked defensively, surprising everyone, even herself.   
"I want a battle with Mister Fujikiro."   
"What?" Keji asked this time, frowning.   
Kat smiled a bit, "I don't get a chance to fight much, not since I started my business and all..."   
Keji nodded, a smile on his face, "Great! A real battle!"   
Kai frowned, "What if..."   
"I take you, win or lose." Kat responded, before he even asked the question, as she started out of the bar, "But, how about this? You win, you go for free."   
"I accept your challenge!" Keji said, happily, bounding after her.   
Rei and Kai glanced at each other, then followed closely behind. 

"Three on three!" Kat yelled over the gusty sea breeze. Keji and Kat both decided the sea shore was the best place to battle, so they both squared away and prepared.   
"Three, eh?" he muttered to himself, "this is a perfect chance to try out Wierdish..."   
"Bulbasaur!" Katrina threw out her first Pokéball, releasing a small four legged lizard Pokémon with a bulb on its back.   
"A Plant type... great..." he muttered, realizing now wasn't the best time to use Wierdish, "Let's try Magneton!" He growled, opening his Pokéball and releasing his new Pokémon, Magneton.   
Katrina smiled slyly, "Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" she yelled. Bulbasaur reared back and released two small leaves at Magneton, who narrowly dodged each of them with a startled, mechanical yelp.   
"Magneton, counter attack! Thunder Shock!" Keji yelled, jumping back a bit, afraid the leaves would strike him. Magneton flew higher, circling around his opponent, whirring a bit as his magnets charged with electrical energy.   
Bulbasaur seemed to anticipate the attack, and leapt aside just as a small bolt of lightning leapt from one of Magneton's magnets, singing the ground.   
"Saur!" Bulbasaur yelled in surprise as another bolt of electricity narrowly missed him, followed by another that singed his legs.   
"Fight back Bulbasaur!"   
"Keep it up!" Keji yelled happily, "Swift attack!"   
Streams of lightning changed into small, quick bursts of electricity, each of them striking Bulbasaur solidly, knocking it back inches at a time.   
"Finish it with another Thundershock!" Keji yelled, throwing his arm down to dramatize the final blow.   
"Solar Beam!" Katrina yelled simultaneously with Keji's order, as if she'd been waiting for it.   
Magneton flew higher, all of his magnets flaring with bright energy. Bulbasaur settled himself down hard onto the ground, the bulb on his back glowing with the absorbed sunlight. Keji growled and flinched. He knew the raw power of a solar beam, and it wasn't likely that a thunder shock could stand up to it, but it was a risk he'd have to take.   
Two beams of energy flew, one was three combined bolts of electricity, the other intensified and focused sunlight. Both struck midway between the two opponents, each stopping the other. For what seemed like an eternity, the two energy beams vied and struggled to break through the other, but, as Keji expected, the Solar Beam eventually won out over Magneton's weaker thunder shock. Magneton tried to avoid the beam, and managed to strafe to the side, the beam grazing one of his magnets. The blow was enough to send Magneton spinning and crashing to the ground.   
"Return." Keji muttered, Magneton disappearing into the ball.   
"Ha! Return!" Kat laughed, returning her panting Bulbasaur, "Who's next, Kej?"   
Rei growled at the informal way Katrina addressed Keji, but Keji chuckled a bit. It had been a long time since he fought in a real battle. Sure it was tough, but he wouldn't have it any other way.   
"Cubone!" Keji yelled, throwing out the slightly tarnished Pokéball, containing his second Pokémon ever.   
Kat seemed to think for a moment, and smiled slyly, "Alright then, Caterpie!"   
"Caterpie?!" The three trainers yelled simultaneously.   
"What's she doing?" Rei pondered to herself.   
Keji narrowed his eyes, "Bone club!" he yelled. Cubone threw his arm back and let his club fly in its typically beautiful arc at the opponent, who nimbly, far too nimbly for the little worm Pokémon, leapt over the attack, and spun to face its returning arc. Keji stared in disbelief as the Caterpie leapt again, attaching itself to the club!   
Keji watched as the Caterpie launched itself at Cubone, landing solidly on his helmet.   
"Caterpie, water gun!" Kat yelled.   
The trio of trainers stared in disbelief as the small caterpillar Pokémon reared its head back and launched a powerful stream of water from its mouth, knocking Cubone flat on his back, Caterpie still attached!   
"Now! Thunder Shock!" Kat yelled, stifling laughter.   
The air around Cubone and Caterpie crackled with energy, and suddenly Cubone was engulfed by electricity. Caterpie leapt off Cubone, performed a backflip, and landed softly on the ground.   
"You've got to be kidding me!" Kai yelled. Keji just stared, confused at what he had just seen.   
Kat snickered, but her eyes went wide as Cubone actually stood after the beating!   
"Hang in there Cubone!" Keji yelled, gritting his teeth, "This isn't over yet!"   
"I don't know how he survived that beating..." Kat muttered, a bit perturbed by the sight, "But he won't live through this! Hyper Beam!"   
"Focus energy!"   
Both Pokémon were surrounded by a bright aura for a moment, Cubone flexed his muscles and strained, his body seeming to get larger and stronged, as Caterpie gathered energy from around himself, focusing it, preparing one of the most dangerous attacks in the Pokémon world... Hyper Beam.   
"NOW!" Both trainers yelled. Caterpie launched the devastating attack at Cubone. The beam was so bright, Keji dropped his sunglasses, and all the other trainers had to shield their eyes.   
"Her Caterpie may have more attacks..." Keji though, with a crooked smile, "But Cubone is too stubborn to lose..."   
Cubone was still standing... and moving forward! Pushing through the stream with all his new found strength.   
Kat strained her eyes against the light, and was amazed when she say the stubborn Pokémon pushing against the attack.   
"Keep it up!" She screamed, more than worried at the moment.   
"Now! Rage!" Keji hollered over the sound of the lethal Hyper Beam.   
"BOOOOOONE!" Cubone bellowed, pushing with even greater strength and determination now. Caterpie began to sweat against the strain of this powerhouse of a Pokémon. Cubone growled and leapt into the air, out of the path of the beam, much to Caterpie's surprise.   
"Double Edge!" Kat yelled. Caterpie dropped the Hyper Beam and leapt at the attacking Cubone.   
"Bone Club!" Keji yelled, throwing his arm down. Both Pokémon passed each other in mid air. Cubone swung his club, and Caterpie began spinning in midair like a razor blade. Cubone, seeing a potentially dangerous and painful attack, twisted ever so slightly, avoiding enough of the attack to only get a slighjt nick from it, and swung hard down, sending the Caterpie crashing to the beach sand.   
"Wow!" Kai and Rei yelled happily, jumping into the air and cheering.   
Kat shook her head and smiled, "No fair... I don't have a cheerleading section..." she held up her Pokéball and returned her downed Pokémon.   
Keji did the same, "Looks like this is it..." he muttered.   
Kat nodded and pulled out a last Pokéball, "Sorry it has to end this way, but hey, all's fair in love and Pokémon battles... Muk!"   
Keji leveled his Pokédex, "This one looks a bit familiar..." he muttered as the Pokédex rattled off information. 

Muk:   
A Poison Pokémon, evolved from Grimer. Muk's body is so toxic that even its footprints   
are poisonous to the touch. Trainers must be cautioned to avoid Muks at all cost.

"Grimer... that trainer at PU used one of those." Keji muttered and sighed, there was no way he could use Wierdish, a plant type, against Muk, a poison type, so he'd have to use...   
"Sandslash!" He hurled out his third and final Pokémon, the newly evolved version of Sandshrew.   
"Slaaaash!" Sandslash leapt into the fray, his razor sharp claws glistening in the sunlight.   
"Muk, rest attack!" Kat yelled.   
"Muuuuuk..." Muk yawned and flopped over to Sandslash.   
"Sandslash, Slash attack!" Keji yelled. Sandslash took a wide swing with his claws, which didn't slow Muk down a bit. Suddenly Muk simply dropped down onto Sandslash, covering the startled pokémon with his foul smelling body.   
"SANDSLASH!" Keji yelled.   
Kat laughed aloud, "Looks like this is over!"   
"Not yet!" Keji retorted, a smile cracking his lip, "Dig!"   
Suddenly part of Muk's body sunk into the groud, waking him with a start.   
"Good! Great! Wonderful!" Keji yelled, jumping with joy, "Spinning tackle!"   
Suddenly Sandslash launched from the ground, tearing a hole, and rammed into Muk, rolled up tightly into a ball, tearing through the poison type Pokémon. After the attack, he unrolled, and skidded to hault, feet digging deeply into the ground.   
"Swift attack!" Keji yelled.   
"Smog!"   
Muk opened his mouth wide, but Sandslash was too quick. He quickly rolled into a ball, and began spinning like a revving wheel, kicking pebbles and rocks up and hurling them at the wide open Muk, who lost his aim, and spat his cloud of jet black smoke straight into the air!   
"Muk!" Kat yelled, frightened that he was wounded. Keji frowned when he saw how much she cared for her Pokémon, especially a Muk (Even though it didn't smell that great...)   
"Sandslash, return." Keji said. Sandslash unrolled and stared at Keji in disbelief.   
Kat seemed to have the same look on her face, "You... quit?"   
"Yeah," Keji said, smiling a bit, "neither of us is gonna win this battle... Sandslash had the advantage at the moment, but Muk wasn't taking much damage anyways... it was too close to call."   
Kat frowned. She knew why he really called of Sandslash, "Well, I appreciate it... you're not such a bad trainer. That Cubone is tough as nails..." she giggled a bit, smiling, "Muk, return. Ok... to show you guys how nice I am, I'll take you for half price, since neither of us 'won'."   
"Thanks!" Keji exclaimed, then smiled, "Yeah, Cubone's just too dumb to know when to quit." Keji chuckled, also returning his Pokémon, "But you have quite a tough Muk there too, he really knows how to use his, er, talents..."   
Kat laughed aloud, "Yes, I worked very hard on training him... most people think he's ugly and gross... I just think you have to look closer for beauty." She smiled and walked towards Keji, "Don't you agree?"   
Before than either of them could blink, Rei was standing between them, glaring at Kat expectantly, "Well? Where's your boat?"   
Keji was speechless and quite confused at Rei's speed, but kat merely grinned and pointed out on the beach, "Right there."   
Keji, Rei, and Kai glanced to the beech. After a moment, Kai was the first to speak up, "Uh, all I see is a bunch of drift wood."   
"That would be a raft," She replied with a grin and a giggle, "That's my 'ship'."   
"What?!" Keji, Rei, and Kai all yelled at once.   
Kat laughed and pulled out two Pokéballs, "Lapras, Horsea! Go!" She opened both balls, "Lapras, Horsea! Go!" She opened both balls, and two Pokémon appeared in the water. The first was a huge, almost turtle like Pokémon, with four flippers, two large in the front, and two smaller ones in the back, and a friendly grin on his face. The second was a small Pokémon, closely resembling a sea horse, who immediately began hopping around, squeeling happily.   
"What...?" The three trainers aimed their Pokédex. 

Lapras:   
A transpoting water type Pokémon. This Pokémon's friendly, timid personality makes it idealy suited to its purpose of transporting things over short distances on the water. 

Horsea:   
This small Pokémon is energetic, yet shy. It is known to be very friendly, and a quick swimmer. 

"I'd like to introduce Lapras, and Horsea!" Kat said, smiling broadly, absorbing the surprised looks on their faces.   
"But... I don't get it..." Keji muttered.   
Kat spun around and started towards the raft, "This is your ride. Take it or leave it."   
"Keji..." Rei turned to him, "This is a bad idea, we can't afford..."   
"We can't afford not to, I hate to say." Kai said, shaking his head, "It's cheap, and we don't have much money..."   
Keji nodded, "He's got a point." He sighed and followed their new "friend" "We don't have a choice."   
Rei narrowed her eyes, "Don't balme me when she ditches us in the middle of the ocean."   
"That would be our luck." Kai muttered, shaking his head, "But heck, we'll probably get out of it, like we always do."   
Keji nodded, "That's the spirit! Let's go!" 

A new adventure and a new friend! On the high seas, no less! Pirates, Storms, HUUUUGE Tidal Waves! What could be more exciting?! Not much, I must say! Find out what lies in store on Keji's Great Sea Adventure, next time!   



End file.
